The Butterfly Twins
by Kinghammer Publishing
Summary: The story of Star and Comet Butterfly, two intedimensional siblings who come to earth with the Diaz family. Join Comet as he tries to survive life on earth taking care of his rambunctious sister and learning new things, including things he didn't even know about himself... (OC Insert Story)
1. Introduction

Hi, I'm Comet Butterfly, prince of Mewni. Me and my sister Star have been living peacefully in our dimension. On second thought, "Peacefully" isn't the word i'd use to describe my sister. You see, she's not like the other princesses. She would always get herself into trouble, and I would always bail her out. As Star's brother it is my duty to protect her from harm, but nothing could prepare me for what happened after Star was bestowed the royal magic wand on her 14th birthday...

So now we live here on earth with a boy named Marco, so Star can practice the ways of being a princess. And things weren't quite different as it was back home. I was still protecting Star and helping her out of trouble.

With Ludo and his monsters on our tail and the fact that she doesn't know how to work the magic wand, she needs all the help she can get!

This is the story of our magical adventures.


	2. Star and Comet Come to Earth

**Chapter 1 - Star and Comet Come To Earth**

Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away. In a magical kingdom called Mewni, lived a prince and a princess named Star and Comet Butterfly.

Star: Rail slide! [Star slides down the staircase rail and breaks a floating crystal decoration. The portrait falls on top of her. She rips through it as she stands up, and the chandelier tilts]

Comet: Are you okay?

Star: I'm fine bro!

My sister can be a bit reckless sometimes. Always fighting monsters…

[Star battles a monster in a cave]

And tame wild unicorns.

[Star lands on the unicorn's back, and the unicorn rears up.]

She always gets herself into trouble. And I always help her out of it.

[Comet tries to stop his unicorn riding sister]

Being a slightly older brother, I always come prepared for every disaster Star walks into or causes. But nothing could prepare me for Star's 14th birthday. For today our mom, the queen, has to bestow upon my sister our greatest family heirloom: the royal magic wand.

[King and Queen Butterfly wait for Star in the throne room. The audience looks to the doors. Just before the guards open them, Star and the unicorn crash through, scaring the audience. As the unicorn crashes through the rear wall, Star jumps off and lands by her parents.]

Queen Butterfly: Now, Star, this wand is a big responsibility. If it falls into the hands of evil forces, the universe could be destroyed.

[Star takes the wand from Queen Butterfly, and it magically changes from a royal scepter form to a light purple form with white wings.]

Star: [gasps] Don't worry, Mom. I can handle it.

[Smash cut to Star looking distressed outside Mewni. Behind her, Mewni is on fire and its civilians are screaming in terror. Star slowly shuffles off-screen. At the castle, King and Queen Butterfly, Comet, and Glossaryck observe through binoculars.]

King and Queen Butterfly: She can't handle it. [Comet facepalms]

[Later, Star is seen pleading to her parents]

Star: Nooooo! I can be good. Please! Don't send me to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses! [Star imagines herself dragged into the princess reform school]

King Butterfly: Sweetheart, we're not sending you there.

Star: Oh!

Queen Butterfly: ...Yet.

King Butterfly: We're sending you to train in a safer dimension; a place called Earth.

Star: Earth? [Her mother pushes Star toward the carriage as she wails.]

Queen Butterfly: Comet, I am trusting you to look after your sister. Keep her out of trouble.

Comet: I will, mom. [enters in the carrage with Star]

King Butterfly: Manfred, open the portal. [the servant uses magical scissors to tear a portal to the earth dimension, the carriage moves through it as Star looks forlorn]

Star: [sighs] Goodbye, Mewni.

Comet: Don't worry, Star. I'll be with you every step of the way. Then we'll be back home before you know it.

Star: Thanks, bro...

And so begins our new adventure in a new dimension, little knowing that we have been followed. Later, our parents were discussing about enrolling us here in some place called Echo Creek High School.

Principal Skeeves: So you say you're from another dimension. [Star is seen tampering with the light switch]

Star: And you said there was no magic on Earth.

Skeeves: Yeah... this isn't gonna work. [The king then gives the principal a chest full of riches then he suddenly changes his mind] They are gonna love it here! [Star continues to play with the light switch]

King Butterfly: They're going to need a guide.

Minutes later, a boy in a red hoodie showed up. He looked awfully confident.

Skeeves: Marco! I want you to meet our new foreign exchange students – Star and Comet Butterfly.

Comet: Pleased to meet you. [Star presses the button on a water fountain. When a spout of water appears, she backs away in fear and growls at it.] Um...

Marco: Huh?

Skeeves: I need a responsible, never-take-chances type to keep an eye on them, and who better than you, the safe kid?

Marco: What?! No-no-no-no! I am completely wrong for this. I'm a misunderstood bad boy.

Skeeves: [pinches Marco's cheek] You're adorable! Now I'm off to the ice cream shop. Daddy's getting all 52 flavors! [walks off-screen]

[Later, Marco shows the twins around the school]

Star: Thanks for showing us around, safe kid.

Marco: What? No!

Star: Ohhh...

Marco: Look, whatever you heard about me isn't true.

Comet: Oh, I'm not judging you. As a brother, I take protecting my sister very seriously.

Star: [gasps] Hi!

Marco: You take safety seriously. I don't know where people get the idea I'm so safe! Oh, watch your step. Loose tile. It's ridiculous! [closes an open locker] Careful. You wear a helmet in the gym shower one time, and you're labeled for life! Oop. Broken glass. Frankly, I like taking risks and would welcome a little danger in my life. [Star uses her magic wand to turn a butterfly into a screeching monster. It picks up a nearby student and flies away as the student screams in terror.]

Comet: Oh boy...

Marco: What the heck was that?!

Star: Oops. Heh. I thought you wanted a little danger.

Marco: [looks at Star suspiciously] Who are you?

Star: I'm a magical princess from another dimension! [Makes a rainbow out of her wand, which catches on fire. Marco looks stunned]

Marco: Well, that brings us to the end of our tour. I'm going home now.

Star: [waving goodbye] Bye, new friend! See you tomorrow! Bye! Bye, new friend! See you later! [Marco continues to run away from Star and Comet.]

Comet: Well that ended well...

Star: Yeah, I know!

Comet: Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?

[Later, Marco comes home to find that Star and Comet is with Marco's parents]

Mrs. Diaz: Oh, Marco! Come meet the new foreign exchange students who are gonna be living with us!

Marco: Wha...? W-Wha...?

Star: What?! I had no idea these were your parents! I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name "Diaz"!

Comet: I for one apologize for what happened back at school. My sister can get excited sometimes. But if you get to know us, you'll see that she can quite friendly.

Mrs. Diaz: Won't it be nice to have Star and Comet's upbeat, lively energy around the house?

Marco: We could've gotten that from a litter of puppies.

Star: [gasps] I... love... puppies!

Comet: Star, wait! [Star uses her magic to produce a litter of 8 cute puppies]

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz: Awww... [The puppies start shooting lasers from their eyes, to everyone's surprise. Their lasers knock over a lamp and shoot a hole through Marco's face in a Diaz family photo. Marco looks at the twins angrily, the two nervously grin]

Star: Oh. Hehehe...

Mr. Diaz: [chuckling, picks up a puppy] Well, they are really cute. [laughing, the puppy shoots a laser at Mr. Diaz's right eye.] Ay! My eye! [laughing]

Mrs. Diaz: Marco, why don't you show Star and Comet their new room?

[Later, Star and Comet were shown in their new room, while Marco was dragging their luggage]

Marco: [straining] Here's your new room...! [He drops the luggage and it lands on his foot] Ow!

Comet: [Looks around] Hm. I don't know, doesn't seem roomy enough two people. And you only have one bed.

Marco: Can you give me a break? I wasn't expecting two people.

Comet: Oh, I'm not complaining. It's just that it could use some... extra feature.

Star: [gasps] Great idea, Comet! Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand! [Star uses her magic to turn the room into a large castle loft]

Marco: Whoa...

Comet: [Lays down on his bed] Ahhh. This is better.

Star: [starts bouncing on her bed] Much better!

Marco: I wish I had a room like this.

Star: [gasps, stops bouncing] You do?!

Comet: Uh oh.

Marco: Huh? [Star runs to Marco's bedroom.]

Comet: Star, wait! Marco doesn't really mean tha-

Star: Mystic Room Suck Transform! [Star creates a black hole in the middle of the floor, sucking up everything in the room. The three close the door before they were sucked in]

Marco: "Suck"?! "Suck"?! Why was the word "suck" in that spell?!

Star: I don't know! It just came out that way! [Marco groans and slams his face on the door]

Star: I'm sorry, Marco. Uh... how about a little sunshine to brighten your day?

Star creates a small sun over Marco's head. It immediately turns into a raincloud, drenching him in water.

Star: Aw...

Marco: I can't take this anymore! If you two are moving in, I am moving out! [Marco moves toward the open window and slips outside]

Star: Are you okay? [Marco lies in a bed of cacti.]

Marco: Luckily, the cactuses broke my fall.

Comet: Do you need any help?

Marco: Ow! I'm fine! Just leave me alone! [walks off]

Comet: Well, so much for a good impression.

Star: I didn't mean for any of this. I just wanted to make a friend, but I couldn't comprehend a spell, and...

Comet: Don't blame yourself, sis. We're both new to this dimension. No one said it would be easy fitting in to a new place. But no one also said there isn't a way to. [Star smiles]

Star: Thanks, bro.

Comet: Now, come on. You've got some aplologizing to do. [they walk off]

[Later that night, Marco is seen at the enterance of a convenience store]

Marco: Here he comes. Here he comes. Hey, brother, do me a solid! Refill this for me! [The innocent civilian runs inside the store away from Marco]They won't let me back inside because I'm soooooggyyyyy! [A mother and her son come out of the store.] Did you bring me my refill?! [The mother and son quickly walk away.]

Mother: Don't make eye contact. [Marco noisily chews on a bar of chocolate.]

Marco: You come to my house, you bring toilet paper! [Star and Comet appear behind Marco] Wa-ha! Whoa! What are you two doing here?

Star: We didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with us. [Marco's angry expression softens]

Comet: We understand if you don't want us interfering with your life. We'll just find some other earth family to live with. [Marco's expression turns from regretful to nervous as he sees something behind Star]

Marco: S-S-Star? [the twins turn around and sees a bunch of monsters behind them]

?: Butterfly Twins! At last I've found you!

Comet: Ludo!

Star: How did you know we were here?

Ludo: [chuckling] Wouldn't you like to know?

Star: Yes. That's why I asked.

Ludo: Well, Buff Frog—Hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get them!

[Ludo's minions begin attacking the twins. They begin attacking when Marco jumps in front of the two]

Marco: Hi-yaaa! [Marco drops a three-eyed minion with a punch to the gut and an axe kick to the head]

Star: [laughing] You can fight?!

Marco: It's called... karate! [The three continued fight the hoard of monsters. Comet punches the Chicken minion and judo throws it into the ground] Comet! I didn't you can do karate!

Comet: This is karate? I thought it was a combat technique.

[Marco drops Bearicorn with a cross chop. Star fights Deer Beard who is wielding a hammer; she kicks him in the stomach, and the hammer bonks him on the head. Marco gives a karate yell as he does a flying kick across the screen]

Ludo: You said they were unguarded! [Three-eyed Potato Baby flies on and off-screen, and Deer Beard is hit with a blast of water]

Marco: Hiiii-ya! [Marco chops between the heads of a minion with two heads] Huh? [The two headed minion growls, until Marco punches the minion's two heads continuously. The Bearicorn charges at Comet, then he punches the minion in the gut and slams him into the ground. Star jumps behind a giraffe-headed minion]

Star: Rainbow Fist Punch! [Star produces a rainbow-colored fist to knock the giraffe minion through a car window. While fighting the first three-eyed minion, Marco opens the car's driver side door, and the giraffe minion's neck stretches to knock the three-eyed minion out.] Hah! [Star knocks a minion over with her wand, and it whinnies in pain like a horse. Marco appears next to her, and they smile at each other as Marco karate-chops the two-headed minion. Star blasts Buff Frog back into a streetlight]

Ludo: You're embarrassing me! Get up! [Buff Frog gets up and breaks the streetlight off its base, using it as a club]

Star: Jellybean Hallucination Mist! [Star blasts Buff Frog with magic, and he hallucinates raining jellybeans and faces on his hands]

Buff Frog: Whoa... what is happening? [Three-eyed Potato Baby and Big Chicken punch Star and Marco to the ground]

Marco: Hiiii-ya!

Comet: Let's finish this.

Star: Mega... Narwhal Blast! [Star knocks out all the minions with an army of narwhals, Ludo looks surprised, then displeased] You want some of this, Ludo?

Ludo: No... [takes out dimensional scissors] You see, you morons?! This is what happens when you don't work out! [opens a dimensional portal] Your muscles are like pudding! Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal. [Ludo's minions, groaning and covered in bruises, shuffle through the portal] You even retreat like losers!

Buff Frog: [still hallucinating] I'm freaking out...!

Ludo: [enters the portal last] I'll get you, Butterfly Tw- [gags]

[The portal closes around Ludo's neck, choking him. He pulls his head in at the last second, leaving behind his skull crown]

Marco: That was amazing! I was amazing! You were amazing!

Star: Yeah. I guess we were.

Comet: ...Well... We should probably go pack our bags. [the twins walk away in sadness then Marco stops them]

Marco: Wait! I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with us.

Comet: Really?

Star: Hugs! [Star and Comet hug Marco and they began to walk home]

Marco: Are there gonna be monsters attacking us all the time?

Star: Yeah, probably.

Marco: All right!

Comet: Hey, maybe you can teach me this "karate" so I can use it to fight Ludo's minions.

Marco: Totally! This gonna be so dangerous! [Marco stops the twins] Whoa! Let's cross at the light.

Star: Okay, "wild man".

Comet: I think I'm going to like this place. [Star shoots a fish-shaped magic stream from her wand. It flies up and swirls around the moon]


	3. Party With A Pony

**Chapter 2 - Party With A Pony**

Marco: (v.o.) All right, guys... [Cut to interior – kitchen] Feast your eyes on this! [Marco reveals a plateful of hot, cheesy nachos]

Star: (singing, v.o.) Marco's Super Awesome Nachos! [The twins begin to eat the nachos]

Comet: Delicious!

Star: Triangle food! [There's a knock at the door. Marco walks over to answer it. Moments later there was a scream] Oh my gosh! [Star and Comet run over to Marco who is seen fainted on the ground]

Comet: Marco! Are you okay? Is there a monster out- [gasps]

Star & Comet: Flying Princess Pony Head!

Pony Head: Oh, hello, "B-Flies"! [The twins hug Pony Head]

Comet: Man, it's been too long! What brings you to Earth?

Pony Head: Girl, we're going out tonight! Are you ready to make some ba-a-ad choices?

Comet: You know it! As long as they don't end up with me in pain.

Pony Head: I ain't making any promises!

Star: Let me just wake up Marco. [Marco lies on the ground, motionless and covered in nachos and cheese]

Pony Head: Oh, that is not a dead person?

Marco: Not... dead... [groans, Star picks him up]

Star: Pony Head, meet our best friend Marco Diaz.

Pony Head: Your best friend?

Comet: Well, our best friend on Earth. You're our best friend on Mewni.

Star: Marco, this is the pony we've been telling you about.

Pony Head: [snorts] I hate your face. Plus you're ugly. [laughs] Just kidding. That's a joke. Tick-tock, twins. Let's paaartaaay!

Star: Yeah, Marco! Let's paaartaaay!

Marco: With her? Um, okay, well, I was gonna... But I... I was gonna... [Star gives a sad puppy-dog pout] I.. Ugh. Alright. [Marco picks a nacho off his shirt and eats it]

Star: Our two besties are gonna be besties!

Pony Head: Sweet! Let's go! [Pony Head reveals a pair of dimensional scissors in her mouth]

Star: [gasps] Dimensional scissors?! Aah! Jealous!

Comet: Are you sure that's a safe place to put them?

Pony Head: I missed your worry warts, Comet. [Pony Head cuts open a portal]

Marco: Wait, we're going to another dimen—

Star: Come on! [Star and Comet pull Marco through the portal]

[Pony Head goes halfway through the portal, looks around suspiciously, and follows Star, Comet, and Marco. The portal closes. Cut to Star, Comet, and Pony Head laughing as they fall from the sky. They land on a cloud. Marco falls and lands face-first on the hard floor]

Comet: We're here!

Marco: [groans] Huh? [Camera cuts to several groups of alien creatures around the club and robots DJ-ing] Where are we?

Comet: Welcome to the Bounce Lounge! [Camera zooms out to show the entire Bounce Lounge] Star, Pony Head, and I come to hang out here all the time back on Mewni.

Star: Our favorite place to chill. Just stay away from the edge.

Marco: Huh? [screams, Comet grabs him before he falls down the edge. Camera zooms out to show the ground under the clouds – a cap-wearing skeleton is impaled by spikes. Marco flails as he nearly falls over the edge, Comet pulls him away]

Comet: And that's why you should stay away from the edge. [Star grabs Marco and drags him towards a Photo Booth]

Star: Marco! Photo booth, photo booth! Come on! [giggles]

[The four go into the photo booth and takes many pictures]

Star: Whoo! Now... just you two! A souvenir from the night my besties became besties. Yay!

[Star and Comet leave the booth, then Pony Head glares at Marco]

Pony Head: Listen. We are not gonna be besties. We are not even gonna be second-besties. [The booth takes a photo of Marco and Pony Head smiling, and a caption reads "Super Kawaii"]

Marco: "Second-besties"? That's not even a thing!

Pony Head: Ohhhh! You wanna make this a thing? [The booth takes another photo of Marco and Pony Head smiling, and captions read "LETS ENJOY", "HAY GURL!", and "PARTY LIFE"] Look here, Earth Turd. This night is really important to me. You mess that up, and you're gonna get the horn! [Pony Head points her unicorn horn at Marco's neck. The booth takes another photo of Marco and Pony Head, and captions read "WE ARE COOL!" and "#1"] Got it?! Good. Real good. Later!

[Pony Head exits the booth, leaving a frightened and shuddering Marco. The booth takes a photo of Marco's frightened face, and a caption reads "OH NO SHE DINT!" Marco leaves the booth and sees the twins and Pony Head on the dance floor]

Pony Head: Whoo! Look at this! [whinnies]

Marco: [whispering] Psst! Star, Comet, I need to talk to yooouuu! [Star takes Marco by the hands and spins around with him] Star, Pony Head threatened to—! [Pony Head shoves Marco aside, and he hangs over the edge of the cloud and he screams]

Skeleton: Fall, fall, fall, fall...

Comet: I got you! [pulls Marco back up] I told you to be more careful! Those spikes could've impaled you!

Marco: It wasn't me! Pony Head just tried to shove me off this cloud!

Star: Ohhhh, noooo. She just gets a little wild when she dances. [Cut to Pony Head dancing with an elf-like teenager. She starts riding him like a horse]

Pony Head: Oh, yes! Oh, you like that! You know you do! You love it!

Marco: Well, she also threatened to skewer me in the photo booth!

Pony Head: (o.s.) Whoo! Yes!

Comet: Well she can get a bit possessive sometimes. But she's fun to hang out with once you've get to know her. Hey, let's go down to the Amethyst Arcade!

Star: Great idea, Comet! Pony Head! Let's go to the Amethyst Arcade. Marco will have more fun there.

Pony Head: No! Way! Girl! I'm! Getting! My! Dance! On! [three masked men appear through a portal, then Pony Head sees them and quickly joins the twins and Marco] Yes, you are right, Star. He will like the arcade better. Let's go! [goes through the portal]

Star: [sing-songy] She's warming up to you. [Star pushes Marco through the portal and follows him, plugging her nose as if about to dive into water. Scene transitions; Marco is wide-eyed and drooling]

Marco: Holy pixels! [Camera zooms out to show the whole Amethyst Arcade]

Marco: So many video games!

Pony Head: Yes, I knew you would like it here. This place is full of squares.

Comet: Literally. [Squares groan]

Star: Look. Lance Lance Revolution. That's perfect! You guys, go play! [Marco and Pony Head growl at each other]

[A 16-bit fighting game versus screen shows Pony Head and Marco]

Game Announcer: Pony Head VS Earth Turd!

Marco: Hey!

Game Announcer: Round 1! Joust! [Marco and Pony Head fight on dance pads using small jousting lances]

Pony Head: You're going down, downer!

Marco: Oh, yeah?! Well, your mother's a horse!

Pony Head: Uh, okay, and your point would be? [the two continue to fight in the game]

Star: Aw, look at you two getting along. [Star puts her hands on Marco and Pony Head's backs, covering her hands in sweat] Eww.

Comet: I see you guys are working up a sweat. We'll get you two some refreshments to cool you off.

Star: Yeah! I'll go get us some nice cold icicles to put on your disgusting sweaty back.

[A square plays a Whack-a-Mole!-like video game. The three masked men approach from behind]

Masked Man: Hey, you. Square. [he holds up a photo] Have you seen this head? [A square lets out a confused grunt] Don't lie to me, little man.[Pony Head hears the masked man's voice, gasps, and drops her jousting lance. Marco wins the game]

Game Announcer You win!

Marco: Hah! Who's the turd now?

Pony Head: [flies off-screen] Still you!

Square #2: Uh, I think I'm next. But with less abusive trash talk, please. [Star and Comet wait in line at the icicle stand]

Square #3: Um, let's see. Do I want the pointy one or the pointier one? Oh, it's such a tough choice.

Pony Head: [flies up to Star] Hey, Star, Comet, I'm bored. Uh, I know this other club, so let's bounce. Bleh! [Pony Head takes out her dimensional scissors]

Star: Sounds cool. I'll go get Marco.

Pony Head: Oh, no-no-no-no-no. He went on ahead. Um, yes, he wanted to save us a good spot in the mosh pit. Yes, that is the course of events.

Comet: Always thinking of others. [Star and Comet jumps through the portal, and Pony Head follows]

[Cut to an underwater club called the Scum Bucket. Star, Comet, and Pony Head laugh and crowd-surf]

Pony Head: Is this not a blast or what, B-Flies?

Star: Yeah-heah! But I don't see Marco anywhere.

Pony Head: Pfft! You got me, girl. And I'm way more fun!

Comet: What do you mean?

Pony Head: Uh, heh, funny story. You're gonna love it. ...I kinda ditched him and left him in the other dimension. Oops. [chuckling]

Star and Comet: WHAT?! [screams, falls to the floor]

Pony Head: B-Flies!

Comet: How could you do that to Marco?! He could be lost back there!

Star: Yeah, why would you do that to our best friend?

Pony Head: Best friend?! Last time I checked, the best friend was me!

Comet: On, Mewni! We can have more than one best friend!

Star: Unless one of them is a friend-ditching liar.

Pony Head: That Earth Turd means that much to you?

Star: He's the best turd we've ever known.

Pony Head: [sighs] Okay. [Cut to the twins and Pony Head appearing out of a portal back at the Amethyst Arcade]

Comet: There he is! [Comet points to Marco being tied up by the three masked men] Let's take them down!

Star: Crystal Dagger—!

Pony Head: Wait, B-Flie! It's too dangerous, guys! ...Hold out your hand. Bleh! [Star holds out her hand, and Pony Head gives her the dimensional scissors]

Star: Your dimensional scissors?

Pony Head: I won't need 'em where I'm going.

Star: But, Pony Head...!

Comet: W-Where are you going? [The masked men surround Marco menacingly]

Pony Head: (o.s.) Oh, hey, creeps! [the three men turn around to see her] I heard you're looking to ride with a pony! So come and get me! [The masked men began to chase Pony Head around the arcade] Whoo! Out of the way, squares!

Squares: AHH! [Pony Head crashes through a group of square nerds. They fall to the floor in a Tetris-like sequence] Yay! [The masked men crash through the wall of nerds. Cut back to Marco who's trying to free himself from the ropes]

Comet: I got you, Marco. [Comet tries to untie Marco] Aw man! I should know how to untie these things! [Marco frees one of his arms]

Star: Stand back, guys!

Marco: No! It's okay! My hand is free—!

Star: Shiny Emerald Snake Strike! [Star turns the ropes into snakes]

Marco: [spits] Bleh!

Star: Marco, stop playing around! [Star pulls Marco along. The three run to find Pony Head]

Comet: This way! Just follow the trail of mayhem! [the three followed Pony Head's path of destruction. Meanwhile, The masked men continue to chase Pony Head. She uses her unicorn horn to blast several arcade machines, making clouds of dust and scaring the square nerds]

Pony Head: Whoo-hoo! I feel so alive! Whoa! [she nearly gets caught by the masked men. She blasts hanging stalactites with her magic, and they fall onto the masked men]

Masked Men: Huh? [screams, Pony Head laughs until she slams into a wall and falls to the ground. The masked men approach her. Star, Comet, and Marco jump in front of Pony Head to protect her]

Star: Back off, creeps!

Comet: Nobody's gonna hurt our friend!

Marco: Don't worry, Pony Head! We've got your back! ...Of your head. [Pony Head smiles and gets ready to fight the masked men alongside the twins and Marco]

?: [o.s., echoing] Time to give it up, cupcake.

Star: Is that... King Pony Head? [King Pony Head appears from behind the masked men]

Marco: Uhhhh...

Pony Head: Hello, Daddy.

King Pony Head: Hello, princess.

Comet: [whispers] What is he doing here?

Pony Head: Oh, B-Flies, it's the end of the line for me. But at least I got in one last night of fun with you, guys.

Star: One last night? Before what?

Pony Head: Before this! I'm going to St. O's!

Star: [gasps] Not St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!

[Star imagines Pony Head screaming in terror as she is dragged into the terrible reform school]

Comet: No! No, they can't do this! Not to you! Say it isn't so!

Pony Head: It's so. I did it to myself. I'm headed to the slammer.

King Pony Head: It's reform school, cupcake, not jail. Although admittedly it is a lot like jail.

Star: Oh, Pony Head! You knew you'd get sent to St. Olga's, but you still came back to save Marco.

Pony Head: Oh, well, you know... It's hard to say it, but he is your other bestie. Okay, I said it.

Comet: Oh, come here! [the twins hug Pony Head]

All Three: Hugs! [Star pulls Marco into the hug]

Masked Man: All right, princess. Time to go. [The masked men muzzle Pony Head and drag her away]

Star: (o.s.) Bye, Pony! I'm gonna miss you!

Marco: (o.s.) Hey, Pony Head? [Pony Head stops to look back at Marco]Good luck in princess jail.

Pony Head: Aw. Thanks, Earth Tu— I mean, thank you, Marco.

Comet: Be strong, P.H! Don't let them break you!

Pony Head: Don't worry about me! No jail can hold on to me for long! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! [Pony Head is dragged through the portal]

King Pony Head: [sighs] Kids... You have 'em, and then you... wish they weren't around. [King Pony Head goes through the portal, and it closes behind him]

Star: Yay! My besties are besties!

Marco: Yeah... I wouldn't go that far. Hey! We're stuck in another dimension!

Star: Oh, no, we're not. Bleh! [Star reveals Pony Head's dimensional scissors]

Marco: Whoa!

Star: Now we can go anywhere we want. Anywhere in the entire universe.

Marco: I know just the place.

[Cut to Marco, Star, and Comet back home on the couch watching TV and eating nachos]


	4. Matchmaker

**Chapter 3 - Matchmaker**

Marco: I like red, I like hoodies. So I bought a dozen of them.

Justin: (o.s.) Hey, it's those magic twins!

[A large group of students and the school janitor pass by Star, Comet, and Marco, saying hello to the twins]

Star: Hi, new friends! Hi! Everyone's so cool here, Marco. It makes me wish my parents had tossed me out of the castle years ago.

Marco: Oh, you haven't even met the coolest guys. [Cut to Alfonzo and Ferguson standing next to some lockers] (o.s.) Alfonzo and Ferguson.

Alfonzo: Quick, here she comes! [Ferguson lifts up his shirt to reveal a face drawn on his stomach. A girl walks past and looks repulsed. Ferguson moves his stomach to make it look like it's talking]

Ferguson: Hey, hey. Are those books? Where are you going with those books? Do you like to read— [The girl slaps Ferguson's face, slaps his stomach's face, and walks away]

Alfonzo: Oh, dear.

Marco: They're usually cooler.

Comet: I wouldn't use "cooler" to describe those two.

Star: Indeed. I need to fix Ferguson up

Marco: No. [the three hear rolling wheels and look left. Jackie Lynn Thomas does a kickflip on her skateboard and rolls through the halls, Marco was smitten] Jackie Lynn Thomas!

Jackie: Hey, Star. Sup, Comet.

Star: Hi, Jackie!

Comet: [As Jackie left, Comet notices Marco] Hey, I saw you making heart shaped eyes at her.

Marco: What? Uh, no! I was...

Star: [gasps] I need to fix you up.

Marco: What?!

Star: Oh, come on. I'm almost as good at matchmaking as I am with magic. [Star accidentally blasts Marco's face with magic, leaving him with a burnt face and frizzy hair with a bald spot. One strand of hair is on fire]

Marco: I'm good... [Comet sighs]

Comet: I think he's better off without your "matchmaking" skills.

[Later in the classroom]

Star: Look-look-look-look-look! It's my name! It's my name! With a star inside a butterfly and two hearts. And a spider.

Comet: Very nice Star... [Miss Skullnick slams a test paper on Star's desk, and she looks monstrously annoyed. She hands out test papers to the rest of the class]

Skullnick: As you can see, class, most of you have done a pathetic job.

Comet: [smirks] Not me. I got an F for "Fantstic"

Star: Me too!

Marco: That's an "F" for "fail".

Comet: Fail? Impossible! I never fail a test!

Marco: Wait. You have tests back on Mewni?

Comet: Yes. But we do them diffrently.

Marco: How differently?

Comet: Umm...

Star: So what grade did you get?

Marco: [holds up his test paper] Only the best grade you can get: A-plus with a smiley face.

Comet: That's the best grade? How come I don't have one?

Star: I want one too! [Star and Comet walk up to Miss Skullnick. Marco tries to stop them and fails]

Marco: Wait, don't! [Miss Skullnick writes on the chalkboard]

Star: [o.s., sing-songy] Oh, Miss Skullnick! [Miss Skullnick turns to the twins with a growl]

Comet: Yes, um. Sorry to interrupt you, but we were hoping if you would give us "A"s instead of "F"s?

Skullnick: You two are whining about a lousy grade? I finally got a guy with a boat, and he left me at the dock!

Star: The dock?

Skullnick: The dock isn't the important part! [Star nibbles on her wand] I guess I'm doomed to dry land.

Comet: Well... I'm sorry that you got dumped but, maybe you-

Star: I got it! I'll cast a spell to get you the perfect guy, and you can give us the perfect grade.

Skullnick: What?!

Star: Man Magnet...

Comet: Star, no!

Star: ...Love Storm! [Star transforms Miss Skullnick into a hideous green-skinned troll, the students gasp]

Comet: And our teacher is now a troll...[sighs and facepalms]

Marco: Star, what did you do?!

Star: I-I think I turned her into a troll.

Comet: You think?

Justin: Star and Comet Butterfly rule! [the students cheer]

Skullnick: [screams] I'm hideous!

Marco: Quick, change her back!

Star: Oh, okay, yeah, right! [laughing nervously] Okay, yeah... Lightning Change Back! [Star, Comet, and Marco, and Miss Skullnick vanish from the room, and reappear back home in Star and Comet's room]

Star: Huh. Where are we?

Marco: You must've zapped us back to the house!

Star: Ohhhh... I wish I knew how I did that. It could really come in handy if I don't feel like using my legs.

Comet: Star! You have to fix Miss Skullnick or she won't give us those "A"s with smiley faces!

Star: Okay, um. First we need to calm her down.

Marco: Got it! [Marco holds some rope]

[Later, Miss Skullnick is tied to a chair. Her uncontrollable sobbing makes a large puddle on the floor]

Star: Please don't cry, Miss Skullnick.

Comet: I think we need more buckets.

Marco: Star, we can't keep stalling. You're gonna have to call your mom. She'll know how to reverse the spell.

Star: [gasps] No! I can't ask for help! If my parents find out about this, they're gonna send me to... [Star imagines herself in St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses] (v.o.) St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses! [Star then imagines herself tied to an operating table with her hair tied back and the words "CUT HERE" and a dotted line drawn on her forehead. A demonic-looking surgeon appears before Star. He has a buzzsaw for a left hand, and his right hands holds a scalpel] (v.o.) It's a terrible, horrible place, and no one who goes there ever comes out the same! [Cuts back to Star screaming, Comet calms her down]

Comet: Calm down Star! I promised myself the day you were born to not let that happen to you. There has to be another way...

Marco: There is. Look, Star, you just need to get the information without letting her know what's going on.

Comet: You mean lying?

Marco: It's not lying it's... dancing around the truth.

Star: I'm a great dancer! [Star dances as she goes up to a curtain. She pulls the curtain back to reveal her interdimensional mirror] Mirror, mirror on the wall... Call Mom.

Mirror: Calling Tom.

Star: W-W-W-W-W— [Tom appears on the mirror's surface]

Tom: Star!

Star: No. No.

Tom: W-Wait! You're here, I'm here—

Star: I said "call Mom", not Tom.

Tom: No! Star! [in demonic voice] DON'T HANG UP! [Star hangs up]

Star: I really gotta delete him off my mirror. [Queen Butterfly appears on the mirror's surface]

Queen Butterfly: Oh, Star, Comet, what a pleasant surprise!

Comet: Hey, mom.

Star: So, Mom... let's just say that someone accidentally turned someone into a troll with the wand. Not that I would do that, no, because that would be completely irresponsible— [There's a loud crash and scream off-screen. Marco dashes across the screen]

Queen Butterfly: Star, what is going on?! [Star quickly closes the curtains]

Star: Gotta go, bye!

Comet: What happened?! [Marco stands next to a large hole in the wall]

Marco: She jumped out the window! [Miss Skullnick, still tied to a chair, runs across the house yard. Marco tackles her to the ground. The twins lands on top of Marco]

Star: Wow, good job, Marco.

Ludo: [o.s., mocking] "Wow, good job, Marco." [Camera pans left to reveal Ludo and his army of monsters]

Star: Ludo! What are you doing here?

Ludo: Catching you at your most distracted!

Comet: Distracted?

Star: We have been way more distracted than this.

Comet: What do you mean we?

Ludo: I don't know. You seem... pretty distracted.

Star: Nah, not really.

Ludo: Oh, well... What's that over there?!

Star: What?! Where?!

Ludo: Get them!

[Ludo's monsters charge at the Star, Marco, and Comet, and they began to fight. The monsters chase after them, trampling over Miss Skullnick in the process. Ludo climbs up his giraffe minion's neck and jumps onto the back of a flying bat creature. As the monsters approach Star, Comet, and Marco, Star jumps into the air]

Star: Dagger Crystal Heart Attack! [Star fires a volley of hearts from her wand] Feel the love!

Comet: [repeatedly punches the monsters] Stay! Away! From! My! Sister!

[The monsters fly backward with hearts stuck in their bodies. Marco faces down Bearicorn, Big Chicken, and Three-eyed Potato Baby]

Marco: I'm obligated to warn you... [ties a white band around his head] ...I'm a green belt. With a stripe. [the monsters don't seem intimidated until Marco picks up a rake and spins it around. He smacks Bearicorn and sweeps Three-eyed Potato Baby's legs and strikes his face with the rake end. Big Chicken attacks Marco from behind and pecks at him continuously] Ow! Hey! Ow, ow! Owww! [Marco kicks Big Chicken in the beak and knocks him over. Emmitt appears behind Marco and cracks his knuckles. Buff Frog throws a punch at Star. She dodges and bites Buff Frog's arm. The crocodile minion snaps its jaws at Star, misses, and smacks her tail with its tail. As Star flies backward, she spins around and strikes a three-eyed minion with her wand, making a large bump on his head. Emmitt puts Marco in a headlock and continuously punches his stomach.] Ow! Oww!

Star: Rainbow Blast! [Star blasts Emmitt with a rainbow beam. As Miss Skullnick stands up, Emmitt flies into her, knocking them both down]

Emmitt: [incoherent babbling] Ohhh...

Skullnick: Uhhh... [Emmitt and Miss Skullnick look at each other with hearts in their eyes]

Star: Narwhal Blast! Narwhal Blast! [looks at Emmitt and Miss Skullnick] Awww... Narwhal Blast... [Blasts Deer Beard with out looking]

Comet: Two monsters finally found love. It's adorable. [Punches Three Eyed Potato Baby without looking. As Emmit chuckled at the sight of Skullnick, he returns to the battle as Marco fights the giraffe minion and Big Chicken in the background. Miss Skullnick looks on lovestruck. Marco continues fighting the giraffe minion, Buff Frog, and Three-eyed Potato Baby. Star pops in from off-screen]

Star: Hey, Marco, Comet, you guys can handle this for a minute on your own, right?

Marco: Oh, yeah. No problem.

Comet: [headlocks Deer Beard] Yeah, I'm good.

Star: Cool, thanks! [All of Ludo's monsters appear behind Comet and Marco, they turn around]

Comet: Uh, wait. Star? We may need some- [The monsters all pounce upon the two] AAH! [Skullnick tries to escape over the fence but Star stops her]

Star: [sing-songy] Oh, Miss Skullnick!

Skullnick: What?

Star: See that monster over there? [Emmitt lifts Marco up and tosses him] He thinks you're cute.

Skullnick: Really? [climbs off the fence] Ooh! What should I do?

Star: Wait right here.

[Emmitt stands over Marco and is about to draw a sword. As Star enters, Marco and Comet crawl away in pain]

Star: Hey there, monster guy. See that troll over there? [Emmit babbles in excitement and runs over Miss Skullnick as Star watches. Behind her, Ludo and his army chase Marco and Comet]

Marco: Star!

Ludo: Get them! Get them!

Star: Hey, guys! I think you forgot something. [Star's wand glows yellow. The monsters stop chasing Marco and Comet]

Ludo's army: Huh?

Ludo: Get the wand! [The monsters run up to Star]

Star: Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast! [Marco, Comet, Ludo, and his monsters all scream in terror on a seven-way split screen]

Ludo: Not again! [A loud explosion covers the yard in rainbow light and butterflies. Screen briefly fades to white. Fade in on Star, looking surprised, surrounded by unconscious monsters and small fires. Ludo falls out of a tree]

Star: Whoa-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!

Comet: Never.. Do that... Again...[falls unconcious]

Ludo: Get up! Get up!

Star: Told you I wasn't distract— Wait, did I just kill that guy?

Ludo: No, he's not dead. He's probably just bleeding internally and being a total baby about it! [kicks Deer Beard] Stupid wuss... [He opens a dimensional portal] Get up, you dipsticks! [Ludo and his army retreat into the portal]

Skullnick: (o.s.) Ooh, you're so muscly... [Marco and Star look back toward Emmitt and Miss Skullnick]

Marco: Bleh!

Star: Ooh!

Comet: Ugh... [Skullnick makes amorous noises]

Star: So... now that I hooked you up, how about that "A"?

Skullnick: Honey, please! I'd give you an A-plus if I was still a teacher. I'm setting sail with Captain Triceps here. [chuckling, Emmit babbles excitedly]

Star: What about my "A"?!

Skullnick: Try studying.

Marco: [imitating a sad trombone] Wah-wahhh.

[The next day at school]

Star: So anyway, long story short, Skullnick ran off with this weird man-bull guy thing to another dimension, and now she is gone forever. [The students pause as they look at Skullnick's empty desk]

Justin: Star and Comet Butterfly rule! [Students cheer and crowd the twins]

Comet: Thank you. Thank you.

Female Student #1: You rock Comet!

Comet: Thank you. But it was nothing. Literally, I was just an accomplice.

Female Student #2: [laughs] You say the funniest things!

Jackie: Wow, Star, that is so rad, girl!

Star: Thanks! But actually... [Star pulls Marco into the middle of the crowd and in front of Jackie] ...It's Marco who deserves all the credit.

Jackie: Really? That's awesome! [Marco blushes and chuckles nervously. Just as the students cheered him, A dimensional portal opens over Miss Skullnick's desk, and Miss Skullnick falls through, smashing the desk. The portal closes]

Marco: Miss Skullnick?

Skullnick: He dumped me. I think. I don't know. I couldn't understand a word he was saying!

Star: Welcome back, Skullzers.

Skullnick: Get ready for the worst pop quiz of your lives! [The students groan and returned to their desks. Jackie looks at Marco disapprovingly before walking away. Justin kicks Marco's desk away from his, and Marco sits down]

Star: [whispering] Sorry, Marco. We didn't mean to embarrass you in front of Jackie.

Comet: Seriously! What's with the "We"?

Marco: [whispering] Are you kidding?! That's the most she's ever talked to me!

Star: [gasps] Then that means I'm even better at matchmaking than I am with magic! [Star accidentally blasts Marco's face with magic, giving his head butterfly wings and antennae. One of his antennae is on fire]

Comet: Yeah, still needs work... [Star tries to blow the fire out]


	5. School Spirit

**Chapter 4: School Spirit**

Star Butterfly: (o.s.) Oh, my gosh! I can't wait, I can't wait! [Camera zooms out to show crowd of school students at a pep rally. Star, Comet, Marco, and Alfonzo sit together] My very first pep rally! [gasps] I am so excited! [Star bumps the beach ball, and a small rabbit-like creature appears from her wand. Marco picks it up]

Marco: When aren't you excited?

Comet: Shh!

Principal Skeeves: [holding a microphone] And now, Brittney Wong, who became head cheerleader on her own and not because her dad made a generous donation to the school.

Comet: Right... [Principal Skeeves gets hit in the head with a beach ball. The Echo Creek Academy spirit committee runs out carrying Brittney Wong]

Spirit Committee: [rhythmically] Go, Echo Creek! Let's try not to get beat! Go, Echo Creek! Let's try not to get beat! Go, go, go, go, yeah! [Brittney walks off the cheerleaders carrying her like stairs and takes the microphone away from Principal Skeeves]

Brittney: Make some noise if you love the Awesome Opossums! [croed cheers]

Star: [gasps] I love opossums! They carry their babies on their backs!

Marco: You know she's talking about our football team, right? We're going up against the Warriors. [shuddering]

Star: Warriors?

Alfonzo: Our rivals from Silver Hill Prep.

Marco: Every year, their team slaughters our guys.

Comet: Slaughters!?

Skullnick: It's gonna be a bloodbath. [Pulls a whole chicken skeleton out of her mouth]

Star: That's terrible! We must do something!

Marco: Well, you could join the Spirit Committee. Those kids are relentless when it comes to supporting the team.

Comet: Relentless!? [Comet clings on to his sister]

[A student named Ed performs a leg split while holding a pair of pennants]

Ed: Opossums!

Marco: Relentless.

Star: What a great idea! We better pick up some supplies!

Marco: As fun as that sounds, you can go without me.

Star: Okay! [whispering to Miss Skullnick] Hey, Skullzy. What's your favorite weapon?

Skullnick: Battleaxe. [Star clicks her teeth]

[Cut to Star running through the school hallway. She stops in front of a trophy case that houses pictures of former Awesome Opossums team members]

Star: [sighs] So many brave young men. So many tragic losses. [She breathes on the glass and draws a sad face in the condensation]

Comet: Yeah.. And that's gonna be us... [Star turns to Comet terrified and shivering on the floor] Slaughters... Bloodbath...

Star: Don't worry, Comet. We'll stop this battle before it even begins!

Comet: B-B-But I'm not good at wars or battles! Seeing all those people... d-d-d...

Star: [comforts Comet] It's alright. If you can take down Ludo and his monsters, you can take down these warriors! Now let's go. [Marco sneaks through the hallway]

Marco: Alpha Team one, commencing security sweep for the Warriors. Over. [He continues sneaking through the hall, shimmying against the walls and rolling on the floor until he's next to the trophy case]

Star: Oh, Marco.

Marco: [surprised sounds, falls over] Oof!

Star: How can we prevent another tragic loss to our team?

Marco: Well, if I knew anything about football, I'd use the element of surprise.

Star: Of course, of course, of course...

Marco: Spritz 'em! Bring out the kitty cat offense!

Comet: Kitty cat...

Marco: Maybe even throw a couple big bombs!

Star: Bombs! Yeah, I've gotta go tell that to the Spirit Committee. Bye! [grabs Comet and heads to the gym]

Marco: [continues sneaking] We have an all-clear. Move! Move! Move! [Alfonzo pushes Ferguson across the hall]

Ferguson: Ugh, this is not the respect a guy in a possum suit deserves.

[Cut to school gymnasium. Sabrina stands in front of a trampoline]

Brittney: [holding a megaphone] Don't worry, Sabrina. The Spirit Boys are gonna catch you. Grow some pompoms! [Sabrina jumps on the trampoline and flips through the air. Star and Comet burst into the gym]

Boys: Huh? [Sabrina falls onto the ground]

Sabrina: Oof!

Brittney: What the? [Star takes one of a cheeleaders pom poms]

Star: Do these explode? [She pulls the handle off the pompom like a grenade pin and throws it at Ed. It lightly hits his face]

Comet: No.

Star: Maybe we can set them on fire!

Comet: Star, wait!

Brittney: (o.s.) Uh, we're kinda in the middle of something?

Star: You're the leader. What's the plan?

Brittney: [curt laugh] This year we have a secret weapon.

Comet: You do? Oh, thank goodness! I knew you had something to defend yourself against the warrirors! Well what is it? [Brittany snaps her fingers and joined by two other cheerleaders]

Brittney: We're gonna distract them with out booty-shaking dance moves. Uh-huh. [Brittney and the two cheerleaders start shaking their butts. Star stares and blushes at the display]

Comet: We're doomed.

Star: Do you know nothing of combat?! No Warrior is gonna be distracted by Chantelle's booty!

Chantelle: Wha...?

Star: Lucky for you, our mom assigned the royal guards as our babysitters.

[flash back to the twins childhood]

Royal Guard : You know you've done it right when you hear the neck snap.

[He twists the stuffed toy's head, causing its cotton stuffing to pop out. Comet was scared by this while Young Star delighted jumps up and down, clapping her hands]

Young Comet: Uhh..

Young Star: Yaaay!

[cut back to present day, Star chuckles and Comet shudders]

Brittney. I know on planet "Moo-ni"-

Comet: It's Mewni.

Brittney: Whatever! It may be okay to be stupid, but no pesky magical foreigners is gonna question my leadership! You are officially banned from the spirit committee! [whips her hair, Comet growls at her]

Comet: Let's get out of here sis. Clearly she's not gonna help us.

Star: Fine! Looks like it's all up to us!

Brittney: [holding a megaphone] Okay, thanks for coming out! Come back never!

[Later outside the school]

Comet: Now what are we going to do? Those booty shaking weirdos are no use to our fight against those warriors! We're dead!

Star: No worries, Comet. I have a plan. You remeber what Marco said?

Comet: Something about cats and bombs?

Star: Exactly! [the two near a dumpster. They look at three stray cats eating thrown-out food] You guys ready to be part of my kitty cat offense? [stray cats meow] Ugh, fine. Then I guess we gotta do this the hard way. [jumps in] Kitty! [Star jumps into the dumpster. The dumpster shakes and rattles as garbage is thrown everywhere and the stray cats yowl]

Comet: Star!

Star: I got you now! [The dumpster's lid closes, and magic bursts escape from the gaps. Cut to the Diaz Household at dusk. A squirrel runs across a power line. Marco looks suspiciously outside his room's window]

Ferguson: Why can't I go home?! Dude, it's Taco Wednesday. It's the day we eat all the leftovers from Taco Tuesday!

Marco: Because your house would be the first place the Warriors would look when they try to kidnap you!

Ferguson: It kinda feels like you're trying to kidnap me.

Marco: [menacingly] I'd watch that talk if you ever want to see your parents again.

Star: (o.s) Marco! [Marco opens the window blinds. Star hangs off a power line while holding a squirrel by its tail] Hey, Marco, do you have any highly flammable liquid?

Marco: I don't know. Check the garage.

Star: Cool, thanks! [she drops to the ground, taking the squirrel with her. Marco closes the blinds. Cut to Star grabbing Comet and running to the garage] Come on, bro! Join the fight!

Comet: I-I-I can't! I may have fought monsters, but these are warriors we're talking about! Relentless, savage, warriors! I... I don't know what to do!

Star: [walks up to him] Comet, you're my brother! You always know what t do. Look, you're a Butterfly right?

Comet: Right.

Star: And Butterflies are strong and brave right?

Comet: Right.

Star: Just repeat to yourself: "I'm a brave butterfly"

Comet: [repeats] I'm a brave butterfly. I'm a brave butterfly. I'm a brave butterfly. I'm a brave butterfly.

Star: I can't hear you!

Comet: I'm a brave butterfly!

Star: Who's a brave butterfly?

Comet: [confidently] I'M A BRAVE BUTTERFLY!

Star: That's the spirit! Now, put this on! [gives Comet some battle armor]

[Cut to nighttime on the Echo Creek Academy football field. The stands are filled with crowds.]

Spirit Committee: [chanting] Two, four, six, eight, distract them with our booty shake!

Brittney: Oh! Oh!

[On the field, the Warriors warm up for the game. One of them cracks his neck and laughs. The Opossums watch in fear, and one of them faints. Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo stand next to the bleachers. Marco "protects" Ferguson as a little girl runs past]

Marco: It's almost game time, and thanks to me, no Warriors have even gotten close to you. [Star and Comet appear dressed in armor and holding spiked maces]

Star & Comet: Haaaah! [Marco and Ferguson yelp]

Star: Who's ready for a bloody, bloody bloodbath?

Comet: I know I am! [They both laugh manaically and they butt heads]

Marco: What's with that crazy look in your eyes?

Star: [with red, bloodshot eyes] What do you mean?

Marco: Watch Ferguson. I need to talk to "Prince & Princess Cuckoo Pants." [Marco pulls Star off-screen. Two Warriors appear from behind the bleachers and abduct Ferguson]

Ferguson: Stranger danger! STRANGER DANGER! [blowing whistle]

Marco: Okay, you two, what are you up to?

Comet: Just winning the battle against the warriors! Restoring honor to Echo Creek!

Star: And that's why I booby-trapped the battlefield.

Marco: What?! [Cut to shots of the football field with landmines, pitfall traps, and laser sensors] Guys, the Warriors weren't actually gonna kill our team! They were just gonna beat them in football! Which is a game! [Star and Comet pause in relization of their mistake]

Comet: So, it's not an actual battle.

Marco: No!

Star & Comet: Ohhhhh... [The referee blows his whistle. The Warriors kick the ball during kickoff, setting off a landmine. The football lands in Justin's hands. He drops the ball, and the Opossums scatter about the field in fear. The crowds start to scatter. One of the Warriors is pulled into a blue vortex. Ed sets off another landmine and goes flying through the air]

Star: Oh, no. Everything's going according to plan. [The referee blows his whistle again and trips over a tripwire. The end zone lifts up, and various creatures come out from underground, including giant magical squirrels and three-eyed firecats]

Marco: Let me guess, the kitty cat offense? [Star chuckles nervously] Huh? [A giant squirrel chases some of the Warriors]

Comet: We gotta do something before someone actually gets killed tonight! [A giant squirrel chases some of the Warriors]

[Star briefly hesitates on what to do before running off-screen. She pops back on-screen to retrieve her mace. Marco dodges exploding landmines and slams his foot on a giant squirrel's tail, stopping it in its tracks. He gets in front of the squirrel and kicks its face as it gets up again]

Warrior: Alright! Dude, you are awesome!

Marco: Uh, thanks, bro. [A magical bird swoops down and picks up one of the Warriors. A giant squirrel pounces on Marco. Star and Comet try to rescue a Warrior from the vortex]

Star: Marco! [Star picks up her mace and goes to help Marco, leaving Comet hanging on to the warrior]m

Comet: Uh, Star? Little help? [Star jumps into the air and pulls her mace apart to reveal her magic wand inside]

Star: Mending Heart Hurricane! (The monster turns back into squirrels)

[Star fires a magic blast at the giant squirrel that turns it back into eight normal squirrels. One of them gnaws on Marco's head. The Spirit Committee runs across the field, with Brittney Wong shoving the others aside]

Brittney: Out of my way! I am too pretty to die! (Falls over and a giant snake tosses Brittney into the air and catches her in its mouth) Don't just stand there Butterface! Help me!

Comet: [thinks to himself] Shoud I? Or Shouldn't I? Hmm...

Star: Mending Heart Hurricane! [Star turns the giant snake back into hundreds of normal worms. Back on the ground, Brittney spits out snake saliva. Marco saves some of the Warriors from the firecats, but he is soon surrounded by firecats and giant squirrels] Nuclear Heart Healing Hurricane! [Star drops out of the sky and turns all of the monsters back to normal with a wide blast of magic. The cats and squirrels scatter. Two of the Warriors continue carrying Ferguson away]

Ferguson: Come on, fellas! Can't we discuss this man to possum?! [The Warriors get blown away by Star's landmines, freeing Ferguson. Comet restrains another monster, and Star turns it back to normal] Hey, Marco, you were right! They were trying to kidnap me!

Marco: Ferguson, get off the field!

Ferguson: What?! I can't hear you through all the explosions! [Ferguson runs onto a landmine, and it goes off]

Marco: Ferguson! [Ferguson lies on the ground smoldering] No, buddy! I'm sorry! I failed you! [hugs Ferguson] Forgive me!

Ferguson: Dude! I was just playing possum!

Marco: Huh?

Ferguson: It's what we do!

Marco: You're alive! This is why you only have two friends! [Camera pans across the destroyed football field. One of the uprights falls over. One of the Warriors picks himself up out of a crater. Comet is seen carring another one of the Warriors. Brittney sits in shock with her mascara running. A burnt Opossums banner falls. Star looks out upon the destruction]

Star: I've really messed up.

Comet: We've really messed up, sis.

Marco: Yeah. I should've been watching out for you.

Warrior: Let's get outta here! [The Warriors dash onto a school bus, and it speeds away]

Justin: Hey, they just forfeited. We win!

[The crowd stands up from cowering and cheers. The Opossums pick up Star, Comet, Marco and Ferguson]

Star: Woo-hoo! Huh... I've got this weird feeling-

Comet: You mean pride? I feel it too!

Star: No, it's like i'm forgetting something... [A giant magical bird swoops down and snatches Marco]

Comet: Was that it?

Star: Yeah.


	6. Monster Arm

**Chapter 5: Monster Arm**

[Episode begins at the Diaz Household. In Marco's bedroom, Marco positions his hand over a plank of wood]

Star Butterfly: [skipping by] La, la-la, la-la, la-laaa. Huh?

Marco: Hiii-yah!

Star: Whoa. You hate wood, too? Yeah, crush that wood! Wood's the worst! [grunts]

Marco: No, I'm practicing for my upcoming Tang Soo Do tournament.

Comet: Oh! So this is the "kah-rah-tay" you told me about.

Marco: Yes. You see, guys, martial arts is all about honor and discipline. Which is why... I'm going to kick Jeremy Birnbaum's butt!

Comet: Jeremy who-baum?

Star: Isn't that the talking bear that used to rummage through our parents' garbage?

Marco: He's just this creep in my dojo who's only any good because his rich parents buy him fancy equipment and private lessons. But Saturday, he's gonna get a taste of this! [Marco stacks three planks of wood] Hiiiiii-YAH! [Smash cut to black. Marco screams in pain]

[Fade in on Marco's broken arm in a cast. The cast reads "Get well s n! Star!" and has several drawings on it]

Marco: [groans] This is a nightmare! If I can't fight Jeremy, he'll say I wussed out, and he'll never let me live it down! [Star uses her magic wand to switch hairstyles]

Star: Pigtails? Ponytail? Pigtails? Ponytail? Pigtails?

Marco: Wait a minute. You have a wand! You could just fix my hand!

Comet: I'm not so sure if magic can help speed up the healing process. And knowing Star's magic, it may have disasterous results.

Star: [gasps]: Unless... I could look up a bone-healing spell in the magic instruction book that came with the wand.

Comet: Thus, proving my point. [Star pulls a giant book out from under her bed]

Marco: What?! This whole time you had a magic instruction book?

Comet: Not just an instruction book. It's the royal spell book, handed down from generation to generation.

Star: Whenever the previous owner of the wand mastered a spell, they scribbled it down in here. [She opens the book, creating a cloud of dust] But it's a complete disorganized mess. It's gonna take me foreeeever to find—Oh! Here it is.

Marco: Really?

Star: Hmm. It's in an ancient language. Releasio Demonius Infestica! [Star shoots a beam of magic that coils around Marco's cast]

Marco: Ahh... ahhh...! I can feel it working! My fingers are tingling! [Marco's arm is turned into a long, blue tentacle. It leaves a slime trail on the floor] AAAAAH!

Comet: Called it.

Star: [gasps] Don't worry! There must be a spell in here that can change it back! [Star flips through the book's pages] I can fix it!

Comet: Don't worry Star. I'll help you through this. [Marco whimpers. His monster arm slithers about on its own, knocking the book through Star's window] Maybe tomorrow...

[the next day, the monster arm made it difficult for Marco to get through the morning. It smacks his face, leaving slime all over him. Then in the shower, Marco washes himself with soap. The monster arm slaps the soap out of his hand, smacks his face...]

Marco: Ow!

[...and turns the shower handle to "Hot". Steam fills the bathroom. Later, at the breakfast table, Marco's body is burned red. The monster arm slaps the toast out of his hand before he can eat it and knocks over everything on the table. Star & Comet enter and sit down]

Star: [yawns] Morning, Marco. Morning, monster arm. I was up all night, but I haven't found a way to reverse the spell.

[The monster arm grabs Star's orange juice, pours it on Marco's head, and throws the empty glass away. Cut to Echo Creek Academy – cafeteria. As Marco, Comet, and Star walk with lunch trays, Marco keeps his tray out of the monster arm's reach]

Lars: (o.s.) Hey, kid. I got a joke for you. [A bully named Lars is seen harassing a short, nerdy kid as students watch] What's the most important meal of the day?

Nerdy kid: Huh? [Lars slaps the nerdy kid's lunch tray out of his hands]

Lars: It's breakfast! [laughing]

Nerdy kid: [laughing nervously] That's a good one, Lars. [The nerdy kid leans down to pick up his tray, and Lars shoves his face in pink frosting]

Comet: That's it. [Comet walks up to Lars] Hey you! [Lars turns to Comet] Apologize to that boy right now!

Lars: Why should I?

Comet: Have you no consideration for this poor soul? I will not stand here while push us around! So either you say sorry or you're sorr- [Lars grabs Comet by the collar] EEEEEE! [Lars held Comet up looking angry] Umm, can't we just talk like reasonable young adults? [Lars was just about to punch Comet, when Marco's monster arm punches Lars across the face. The students gasp]

Lars: Who did that?!

Marco: [pointing to monster arm] Uh...

Lars: No one hits La—! [The monster arm slaps Lars nine times. He runs away crying. The monster arm picks the nerdy kid up and cleans his face]

Comet: Marco! You saved my life!

Nerdy kid: I, sir, am in your debt. [Ferguson pops in and knocks the nerdy kid aside]

Ferguson: You're a hero! [Students cheer]

Jackie: Can I check out that arm?

Marco: Uhhh... sure.

Janna: I want it to be my boyfriend!

Girl: Me too!

Jackie: High five! [Marco smiles]

[Cut to Diaz Household at nighttime]

Star: (v.o.) A-ha! I found it!

[In Star's bedroom, Star looks through her magic instruction book while Marco plays with his monster arm on Star's bed]

Star: A reverse tentacle spell! I think.

Comet: Uh, maybe you should practice on something first.

Star: Way ahead of you. [Star takes out a potted plant] Returnio Armius Normalritecus! [Star's spell burns the plant to a crisp]

Marco: Uh, I'm going to bed now. [leaves room]

Star: Don't worry! I'll get it! [Star takes out another potted plant] Returnius Armius Normalrinny! [Star's spell makes the second plant explode] Ugh!

[Scene transitions from night to morning. Star's failed attempts include a stump with eyes, a green foot, a multi-layered hand, a foot with six toes, a large rock arm, flowers with toes, and ballooned hands]

Star: [exhausted] Returnio... Armius... Normalrino... [Star's spell makes a normal human hand]

Comet: That's it, Star! [The hand gives a thumbs-up]

Star: Marco! [Star runs out of the room, then comes back to retrieve the hand. Marco does push-ups in his room with the monster arm]

Marco: 673... 674... 675...

Star: I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it, I DID IT!

Marco: Hey, I think this monster arm might actually help me take out Jeremy. Hiiii-YAH! [Marco breaks nine stacked pieces of wood with the monster arm]

Star: Wait. You're gonna fight with that? That sounds kind of unfair.

Marco: [slowly approaching Star] Ohhhh, funny how you never have a problem using your magic when it benefits you, but as soon as it gives me an advantage, you want to take it away!

Comet: No, you got it all wrong. We just want to help-

Marco: Oh, shut it! This tentacle's has given me so much, and I'm not just gonna you want to "help me"!

Star: [looking scared] Marco, I think that arm's a bad influence on you.

Marco: And I think you should go. [Marco pushes Star and Comet out of the room]

Star: What? Fine! But I don't—! [Marco slams the door in Star's face]

Comet: Now what do we do? Star? [Star is seen walking to her room, Comet follows her and sighs]

[Cut to dojo interior. A small crowd sits in the seats]

Star: [o.s., exhausted] Excuse me.

Man: (o.s.) Ooh! Watch it!

Star: [o.s., exhausted] Sorry.

Girl: (o.s.) Hey! Ow! [Star and Comet move through the crowd's top row and sit next to Alfonzo and Ferguson]

Star: [exhausted] Sorry. Sorry. ...Sorry.

Alfonzo: Are you okay, guys?

Ferguson: You look terrible, and I have very low standards.

Star: [yawning] We've been up for two nights trying to fix his monster arm, then he gets mad, and then I got to come here and watch him karate, you know? [Comet snores, Star wakes him up]

Comet: Huh? Uh...

Sensei Brantley: Allow me to introduce our first competitor, Jeremy Birnbaum! [On one side of the dojo, a seemingly tall man in a blue cloak sips water served to him by one butler while another butler massages his shoulders]

Jeremy: Hiii-yah! [He pushes the butlers away and throws off the cloak, revealing a little boy standing on a footstool]

Comet: What!? That's Jeremy? He's too young for this!

Ferguson: (o.s) That kid can't be any more than eight years old! [Jeremy laughs, Cut to Jeremy's parents in the crowd. His father holds up a sign that reads "WE JEREMY"]

Mrs. Birnbaum: We love you, son!

Jeremy: Shut it, Mom!

Sensei: And his opponent, Marco Diaz. [Camera dramatically zooms in on Marco on the other side of the dojo. His body is half obscured by shadow]

Mr. Birnbaum: Now that's an appendage.

Jeremy: Hey, wait! He's got a monster arm! That's not fair!

Sensei: Yeah! Pretty cool, right? [Marco's monster arm lashes around Jeremy's neck and tosses him around the dojo, the audeince gasp in horror]

Sensei: Hey-oh! [Jeremy lands on the floor covered in bruises] Point, Diaz.

Marco: Where are your private lessons now, Jeremy? Huh? [The monster arm picks up Jeremy's body]

Monster Arm: [laughing] He's beaten. Now finish him!

Marco: What?

Monster Arm: This is what you've always wanted. Destroy him! Eat his bowels!

Jeremy: Not my bowels! I love my bowels!

Marco: Hey, listen, I just wanted to win the tournament so he wouldn't make fun of me!

Monster Arm: If you're too weak to finish him, I'll do it myself! [The monster arm tears Jeremy's shirt, revealing his stomach, Jeremy screams]

Marco: Star was right about you...! You are a bad influence!

Monster Arm: And you are pathetic. [The monster arm throws Jeremy into a punching bag. The punching bag swings backward and hits Jeremy's face]

Sensei: Point, Diaz. [The monster arm attacks Marco, attempting to devour him]

Marco: Star?! Comet!? You can change it back now!

Comet: [Gasps] Star! Star, wake up!

Marco: Star! [The monster arm repeatedly hits Marco against the ceiling]

Ferguson: Staaaaar! [The monster arm uses Marco's arm to slap his own face]

Monster Arm: Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself.

Ferguson: Hey! Wake! Up!

Alfonzo: Here, try this. [Alfonzo hands Ferguson a beverage]

Ferguson: Oh, thank you so much. [slurps]

Comet: No! On Star! On Star!

Ferguson: Oh, right. [Ferguson splashes Star with water, and she wakes up spitting out the water]

Marco: Star! [The monster arm coils around Marco's neck, choking him]

Comet: I'll try to hold him, you get that spell ready. [Star nods, Comet ran down to the monster arm and grabs him]

Monster Arm: Get off me!

Star: Returnio Armius Normalrino! [Star blasts the monster arm with magic. The monster arm dodges, and the beam turns a punching bag into an arm] Returnio Armius Normalrino! [The monster arm dodges again, and Star's magic turns a dumbbell into an arm. A third blast turns a towel into an arm. A fourth blast creates a pair of arms next to Sensei that pound together. Sensei bows to the arms in return]

Sensei: Hai.

Comet: [The monster arm was flailing around trying to shake off Comet] Star! Hurry up! [The monster arm keeps dodging Star's magic, making arms all over the dojo]

Alfonzo: Whoa! [The monster arm throws Comet to the ground and it hangs from the ceiling and swings gently back and forth]

Monster Arm: [laughing] I could do this all day.

Star: Ugh! He's too wiggly! [Marco looks down and sees all the arms Star made with her magic. He pushes himself and the monster arm off the ceiling, and the arms catch them as they fall. The arms hold the monster arm]

Marco: Now!

Star: Returnio Armius Normalrinooooo! [Star's magic finally hits the monster arm, and it begins to shrink back to normal]

Monster Arm: You'll never get rid of me! I'm part of you now! [slowly fading and getting high-pitched] You can treat the symptoms, but you'll never cure the viruuuus...! [Marco's arm returns to normal]

Star: Marco, are you okay?

Marco: [looks at his arm, gasps] My arm! My beautiful arm. It's back to normal. [Marco's fingers suddenly crack and snap out of place] And totally broken.

Jeremy: Broken arm? Hah! Well, it looks like I win. [A set of golden brass knuckles falls out of one of Jeremy's gloves and clangs on the floor. One of the animated arms picks it up and holds it in front of Sensei's face]

Sensei: Brass knuckles? Seriously?

Jeremy: Pfft! Brass? They're gold.

Sensei: You boys have brought shame and dishonor to this great and noble sport. 'Tis a sad day for strip mall dojos everywhere. [Jeremy briefly looks at Marco before angrily kicking over some arms and walking away]

Mrs. Birnbaum: [clapping] Oh-ho, bravo, son! Bravo!

Jeremy: [growls] I wish I could fight you, Mom. [His mom whimpers]

Ferguson: What a turd.

Comet: Well, Marco. Looks like magic is not the fastest way to heal injuries.

Marco: Yeah. Sorry. I should've listened to you guys.

Star: I know.

Marco: Hey, uh, when the monster arm said he'd be back, that's nothing to worry about, right?

Star: Uhhh... probably not?

Comet: Not sure.

[Close-up on Marco's extremely worried face. Camera pans down to his broken arm. Cut to black]


	7. The Other Exchange Student

**Chapter 6:** **The Other Exchange Student**

[Star and Comet come down down the stairs after waking up]

Diaz family: Surprise! [Marco, Mr. Diaz, and Mrs. Diaz wear party hats and stand under a banner that reads "Happy 47th Day on Earth, Star and Comet". The laser puppies are scattered around their feet.]

Diaz family: Happy 47th day on Earth, Star and Comet!

Star: [squeals] A party? For us? I can't believe it!

Marco: You can't? We've done this every day since you got here.

Comet: Yeah, but it's more fun when we pretend it's a surprise.

Mr. Diaz: Here, kids. I made you a cake. [Mr. Diaz holds out a cake with Star and Comet's faces drawn on it]

Mrs. Diaz: And I wrote you a poem. Our lives were so small and puny 'til these angels arrived from Mewni. [Star gets teary-eyed at Mrs. Diaz's poem while Marco looks weirded out. The doorbell rings.]

Marco: Ah, thank goodness. [Marco removes his party hat and answers the front door. A boy with a big backpack enters]

?: [with Scandinavian accent] Hello! It is I, Gustav!

Marco: No way!

Gustav: [laughing] Marco! My American friend! [Marco and Gustav do an elaborate secret handshake ending in a double high-five.]

Marco: Look who's here!

Mr. Diaz: [gasp] How wonderful!

Mrs. Diaz: What a wonderful surprise! [Before Star can have a slice of cake, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz pull away to greet and hug Gustav.] We've missed you so much!

Star: Um... hi.

Comet: Who are you?

Gustav: Oh, hello. I am Gustav. I was the Diazes' exchange student last year.

Star: What?! But I thought we were your one and only foreign exchange students.

Marco: Not even close. I mean, who did you think all these kids were? [chuckling]

[Camera zooms out to show a wall of photos of the Diazes' past foreign exchange students. Photos depict 15 different boys and girls, a robot, and a llama]

Comet: Is that a robot?

Gustav: I brought gifts from Scandinavia! For Mrs. D, a pair of clogs.

Mrs. Diaz: Ooh!

Gustav: For Marco, the handheld game Lederhosen Tycoon. [Mr. Diaz claps excitedly] And for Mr. Diaz, a genuine Viking helmet. [Mr. Diaz removes his party hat, puts on the Viking helmet, and drives the horns into a wall]

Gustav: [to Star and Comet] And for you two... nothing! I did not know you existed! Ha-ha!

Comet: That was a little rude...

Gustav: Oh! Mrs. D, you've gotten so thin. I need to fatten you up.

Mrs. Diaz: Gustav. [laughing]

Gustav: Come, everyone, and I will cook you my meatballs.

Marco: Oh, Gustav! [Gustav leads the Diazes into the kitchen, leaving Star and Comet behind. Star's balloon deflates, and she looks annoyed. Cut to kitchen interior; Gustav stirs a bowl of meat.]

Gustav: The Scandinavian monsoons were over, but the danger had just begun. [Fade to shot of a baby polar bear on a sinking iceberg.] (v.o.) The iceberg was sinking. Heedless of my own peril, I disrobed. I dove into the freezing fjord and I carried Yuri back to his mother!

[Gustav rips off his clothes, dives into the water, and carries the baby polar bear in his teeth. The next shot is of a mother polar bear reuniting with her cub and tearfully hugging Gustav. Cut back to Diaz Household.]

Mr. Diaz: [gasps] Ooh.

Mrs. Diaz: Oh.

Marco: Whoa.

Comet: Oh my.

Star: [chewing meatballs] Meh.

Gustav: Marco, think fast! [Gustav flings a meatball at Marco. Marco catches it in his mouth]

Comet: Do me! Do me! [Gustav flings another meatball into Comet's mouth, Star glares at Comet and he shrugs]

Star: So, uh, Gustav, where exactly are you from?

Gustav: [narrows eyes] How much do you know about Europe?

Star: I know it's a place. I'm pretty sure.

Gustav: Ohhh, well, then. I come from the country of Scandinavia. It is a land where Vikings teach gym class and everyone has a pet penguin, even if you don't like penguins. Oop, too bad, here's your penguin.

Marco: (o.s.) Hey, Gustav, I'm open. Meatball me! [Gustav flings another meatball at Marco, and he catches it in his mouth]

Mr. Diaz: Ooh, now me, Gustav. Now me! [laughs, Gustav flings two meatballs at Mr. Diaz, and he catches them on his helmet horns.]

Marco: [with mouth full] Whoo!

Star: Are you sure those are cooked? [Gustav throws another meatball at Comet and he catches it with his mouth. Gustav plays hacky sack with the meatballs as the Diazes catch them in their mouths]

Mrs. Diaz: Over here!

Comet: This guy is amazing!

Marco: [in tears] Just think – three more weeks of this! [Star continues to look weirded out. Fade to black. Fade in on next morning; Star and Comet come down the stairs again]

Diaz family: Surprise!

Star: Aah! A party for us—! [Marco and his parents wear party hats and stand under a banner that reads "Happy 2nd Day of Your Visit, Gustav!" with the laser puppies scattered around their feet]

Diaz family: Happy second day of your visit, Gustav! [Gustav comes down the stairs behind the twins]

Gustav: Oh, Diaz family. You are so full of pleasantness.

Diaz family: [chanting] Gustav, Gustav, Gustav, Gustav! [laughing]

Comet: But, you used to throw parties for us... [Comet looks at Star with worry, then they both sat down on the couch. Gustav's bag falls onto the floor.]

Star: Huh? [Inside Gustav's bag are a map and the books Scandinavian for Doofuses and Customs of Scandinavia. Star picks up the Scandinavian for Doofuses book.] Whaaat? [whispers] Comet! Look at this! [Shows Comet the book]

Comet: "Scandinavian for Dofuses"? Whaaat?

Star: That's what I said! [Gustav grabs the book away from Star and gives her a slice of cake]

Gustav: Oh, look at you. Such curious children. [whispering menacingly] Now, eat your cake and mind your own business!

Star: Okay...?

Gustav: [smiling again] More cake for everyone! [Star pulls Marco on-screen.]

Star: Marco, listen. I think there's something off about Gustav. I found Scandinavian books and language tapes in his bag. Why would someone need to learn his own language?

Marco: Uh...

Star: Why is he always making meatballs? Meatballs aren't so great. I can make things too! [Star uses her magic wand to make a spider in a top hat. It crawls away behind Marco]

Marco: Uh, jealous much?

Gustav: Hey, Marco! Think fast! [Gustav flings another meatball at Marco, and he catches it in his mouth]

Marco: [with mouth full] I hope he never leaves!

Mrs. Diaz: [laughing] Oh, no, thank you. [Gustav shoves a whole slice of cake in Mrs. Diaz's mouth while looking at Star and Comet menacingly.] Oh! That's a very big bite. [Star shudders]

Comet: Okay so he's not Scandinavian. Nothing to be ashamed of.

Star: Comet! I don't think he's just an impostor.

Comet: What do you mean?

Star: He's planning something. Something bad for the Diazes... And I'm gonna find out!

[Fade to montage of Star secretly observing Gustav. In the first scene, Star takes a picture of Gustav making a secret phone call. In the next scene, Star sees Gustav in the garage packing an axe in his bag. Star puts her photos up on her bedroom wall. In the next scene, Star watches Gustav from a tree as he makes dozens of meatballs. Camera zooms out to show Buff Frog spying on Star in the same tree, and they catch each other. Star, slowly looking crazier, sticks pieces of paper to her bedroom wall. In the next scene, Star spies on Gustav as he takes Mr. and Mrs. Diaz's measurements in their sleep. Star puts more and more photos on her wall, almost obscuring the screen. Fade to several days later]

Comet: Star. Could it be that you're taking this a little too far? [Star, looking competely crazy, was rearranging a few photos on her wall] Eh, could be. [Marco approaches Star's bedroom door.]

Marco: Oh, Star. We're about to— [Star's bedroom door opens, and Star pulls Marco inside] Whaa! [Star pins Marco to the wall. Marco sees photos of Gustav on the wall with red string strewn about, and Star looks crazier than ever]

Marco: What's going on?!

Star: I've been awake for days spying on Gustav, and I'm this close to figuring out what he's plotting!

Marco: What?!

Star: His stories don't add up, Marco! Penguins? Icebergs? Polar bears?! What the heck is a polar bear?! And he's making phone calls, Marco. Phone calls! He's up to something terrible!

Marco: ...You have lost your mind. But if you find it, we're meeting Gustav for a picnic at Isolation Point, where no one can hear you scream... with enjoyment! Comet. You're welcome to join us if you'd like. [Marco leaves the room. Comet walks over to Star]

Comet: I don't know Star. This Gustav fella seems harmless. I mean, sure he doesn't know much about his own language. But what can he possibly do to the Diazes the could be this bad? [Star looks at her wall and thinks. Visions of Gustav and the Diazes drift over her head]

Gustav: Oh, Mrs. D, you've gotten so thin.

Diaz family: [chanting] Gustav, Gustav, Gustav, Gustav!

Gustav: Now, eat your cake and mind your own business! Meatballs, meatballs, meatballs.

Marco: Isolation Point.

Gustav: Here is your penguin. I need to fatten you up. [Star imagines the Diazes turning into meatballs, inflating, and popping]

Star: [screams] COMET! [grabs Comet]

Comet: Wha? [Star shakes Comet]

Star: Gustav's not taking them on a picnic! They are the picnic!

Comet: What.. are... you... talking... about?

Star: He's gonna eat them!

Comet: What?! I've eaten his meatballs...

Star: To fatten you up for his stew!

Comet: And are you sure he's out to eat the Diazes? [Star and Comet hear an car engine start outside. She looks out the window and sees the Diazes drive away in their minivan. Star and Comet scream]

Star: [whimpers] Wait! [She and Comet run to the front porch and see the minivan drive away] Bunny Rabbit Blast! [Comet climbs on Star and they rocket toward the car with a blast of bunnies. They land on the roof of the car and secure themselves with magic seatbelts. Star and Comet hang over the side and pound on the windows.]

Star: [muffled] You're all going to die!

Comet: [muffled] Gustav is a cannibal!

Diaz family: [singing, to the tune of "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain"]

Oh, we're gonna eat some meatballs in the woods

Yeah, we're gonna eat some meatballs in the woods (in the woods)

Yeah, we're gonna eat some meatballs, yeah, we're gonna eat some meatballs...

[The minivan drives toward a wooded cliff. Star and Comet see a sign in the road that reads "ISOLATION PT." and points right. She blasts the sign with magic to make it point left. As the minivan makes a left turn, Star jumps off and continues right toward Isolation Point. Thunder rumbles. Gustav is seen preparing a campfire. Star sneaks up on him through the bushes. Gustav takes out the axe. Thunder strikes]

Comet: Oh my goodness! He IS gonna do it!

Star: [gasps, jumps out] I knew you were up to no good, meatball boy! [Gusatv screams, he drops the axe and runs away. Star and Comet chase him]

Comet: Get back here, cannibal! [The twins chase Gustav through the woods]

Star: Dagger Heart Blast! Glowworm Blast! Narwhal Blast! [Star fires upon Gustav with dagger hearts, glowworms, and narwhals. Gustav dodges them all and keeps running. Gustav runs across a rope bridge and cuts the ropes with a pocketknife. The bridge collapses.] (o.s.) Glitter Dragon Escalation! [Camera pans over Gustav as something rises higher than him. Gustav looks up at a magic dragon created from the fallen rope bridge.]

Comet: Give it up, Gustav! [Star's glitter dragon chomps the ground near Gustav and explodes.]

Gustav: Whoa! [Splintered pieces of wood fly everywhere. Comet attacks Gustav and pins him to the ground. Star walks up to Gustav and points her wand at him.]

Star: It's over, Gustav! I know you aren't who you say you are.

Gustav: [crying] It's true! I'm full of lies!

Star: So, you admit you're planning to eat the Diazes?!

Gustav: Yes, yes! ...Wait, what? No, I don't want to eat them!

Star: But you said...

Charlie Booth: [without accent] I mean, I'm not from Scandinavia. Truth is my name is Charlie Booth, and I'm just a guy from Bakersfieldville.

Comet: "Bakersfieldville"? Now that's a lie.

Charlie Booth: No! It's not! [sighs] Bakersfieldville was my home... [Cut to shot of Bakersfieldville. It's raining, and people and their pets look perpetually depressed] (v.o.) Nobody's heard of it. [the citizens and their pets sigh in saddness] (v.o.) Back home, I'm just another boring face in a really boring crowd. [Cut back to the three at Isolation Point] It's not a good place for a talented guy like me.

Star: But what about the phone calls? And the axe? And those meatballs?!

Charlie: Well... [Flashback to Charlie making secret phone calls in a closet.](v.o.) The phone calls were to my meat guy, but he wouldn't pick up.

Meat guy: I'm the meat guy, leave a message.

Charlie: Bro, it's me. Come on, man, I need the meeeaaat. (v.o.) The axe was to cut firewood for today's feast. As for the meatballs, my dream is to become a chef and open a restaurant in Bakersfieldville that uses spices and flavors! [Fantasy shot of Charlie rising above the clouds and sprinkling herbs and spices on the people of Bakersfieldville]

People: Yay!

Charlie: (v.o.) So that's why I ran away and moved in with the Diazes. [Cut back to the three at Isolation Point]

Comet: (to Star) And you were worried he was going to eat the Diazes.

Star: But what about measuring the Diazes in their sleep?

Charlie: Uhhhhh... [A car horn honks, and the Diazes arrive in their minivan.]

Mr. Diaz: [gasps] Star?! Comet?! What a pleasant surprise!

Mrs. Diaz: You made it!

Star: Yeah, we did.

Comet: And we have something to tell you about Gustav. [Charlie gasps and laughs nervously The Diazes all give big smiles. Star and Comet's expression softens and looked at each other] Umm... the truth is... he... [Charlie gulps]

Star: He's made you even more meatballs!

Mrs. Diaz: Yay!

Mr. Diaz: Fantastic!

Marco: Woo-hoo!

Mr. Diaz: Oh, meatballs!

Mrs. Diaz: Let me at those meatballs! [The Diazes run toward the campfire.]

Charlie: Phew. Thanks for not blowing my cover, guys. If there's ever anything I can do for you...

Star: Well, as a matter of fact, Charlie, there is. [Smash cut to Diaz Household exterior. Charlie is leaving, and the Diazes see him off] Bye! Bye-bye, Gustav! Bye!

Comet: As you say in Scandinavian: "goodbye in Scandinavia"! [As Gustav leaves, he walks in the middle of the road, and two cars screech to a stop before they run him over.]

Motorist: Hey, get off the road!

Marco: See you next year, Gustav!

Star: Or not! You never know! Bye now! [Star, Comet, and Marco go inside the house and close the door.]

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz: Surprise! [Mr. and Mrs. Diaz stand under a banner that reads "Happy 51st Day on Earth, Star Comet" while holding up a cake.] Happy 51st day on Earth, Star Comet.

Mr. Diaz: Who wants cake? [Mr. Diaz gives Star Comet three slices of cake. Star gives one to Marco.]

Star: I'm sorry your favorite exchange student had to leave so soon.

Marco: You kidding? You're my favorite.

Star: Aww...

Marco: I will miss seeing him, though. That guy is just so... real. [At another house, the doorbell rings. The owner of the house answers to see Charlie Booth disguised as a French foreign exchange student.]

Francois: Bonjour!

Host family: Francois!

Host father: Hey, what a great surprise!

Francois: I brought ze baguettes for everyone!

Host father: Aww. [Charlie's other host family hugs him. He follows them into the house, looks around suspiciously, and closes the door]


	8. Cheer Up, Star

**Chapter 7: Cheer Up, Star**

[Episode begins on exterior shot of the Diaz Household. Magical explosions are seen behind it. Marco was screaming offscreen. Cut to Marco, Comet, and Star running from Ludo's monsters]

Marco: Whoa!

Star: Cupcake blast! [Star fires upon the monsters with cupcake projectiles. One of the monsters cuts off the head of a coyote sculpture. Star, Comet, and Marco run into a backyard shed as monsters follow.]

Ludo: [laughing] We've got them cornered! [Ludo's army run toward the shed. Cut to the shed's interior. Star uses her wand to brighten the shed, and Marco locks the door as the monsters try to break it down.]

Marco: How could I have been so stupid?

Comet: Stupid!? Oh, stupid doesn't even begin to cover what you just did! How could lure those monsters with Star's wand?!

Marco: Well, what was I supposed to do?! It was the only thing that made Star happy!

Comet: [Angrily] Ludo getting the wand does not make Star happy!

Star: Guys! What's going on!

Marco: Uh... this may be all our fault.

Comet: Our fault?! This whole thing was your dumb idea!

Star: What?! What did you... [Star notices a three-eyed monster looking inside through the open window blinds. Star closes the blinds] What did you do?

Marco: Um... [Marco falls off the shelf and hands the skull bust to Star]Hold this. Uh, we're gonna need to build some armor.

Star: Marco?

Comet: [finds a viking helmet] This will be useful. [wears it]

Star: Comet?

Marco: Okay. where does Dad keep his blowtorch? [The monsters outside shake the shed, and the blowtorch falls into Marco's hand] Heh-heh! There it is!

Comet: I'm gonna need that.

Star: Marco! [Marco puts the mask down and turns the blowtorch on]

Star: GUYS! [Marco lifts up the mask and turns to face Star. Star drops the skull bust on the floor.] What... is going... on?

Marco: (To Comet) You tell her.

Comet: (to Marco) No, you tell her.

Marco: Oh alright. (To Star) Look, do you remember when I was having that really bad day? [Flashback to Marco trying to catch up with a moving school bus] Wait! [pounding on the bus] Stop! [Inside the bus, Star opens a window.]

Star: Look at you, jogging to school. In the zone.

Marco: [out of breath] I'm trying... to catch... the bus!

Star: Got to keep your focus. I get it. Stay in that zone. [Star closes her window. The bus comes to a stop, and Marco runs into the bus's "Stop" sign.]

Marco: Oof! [He falls on the ground. The bus driver opens the door.]

Bus driver: Who punched by bus? Who does that? Bus never did nothin' to you.

Marco: Ow... [Marco groans and sits up. The bus door closes on his hood, and the bus starts moving again, pulling him along] Whoa! [panting, As Marco jumps over a speed bump, his hoodie rips, and he crashes into a pile of garbage.] Oof! [pained groans, Marco emerges from the garbage with a black eye. A guy on a bicycle rides up next to him]

Guy on bike: Whoa... [laughing, The guy points at Marco's exposed shirt. The shirt depicts Marco kissing a ninja with the caption "I KISSED A NINJA AT KARATEKON 2012"] You kissed a ninja! [laughing]

[Marco covers his shirt with a newspaper and runs away. The guy on the bike suddenly stops laughing and rides away off-screen. Marco runs up to the school and opens his black eye]

Marco: You have got to be kidding me. [A sign outside Echo Creek Academy reads "PICTURE DAY!"] School picture day?! [A female student appears from off-screen with a camera.]

Student: Smile! [She takes a picture of Marco as he makes a silly face]

Marco: [groans] I wanna go home. [Jeremy Birnbaum appears behind Marco]

Jeremy Birnbaum: Well, well, well. Marco Diaz.

Marco: Not today, Jeremy.

Jeremy: I came to give you a black eye for picture day, but apparently, there's no need.

Marco: I said not today! [Marco stomps his foot down, breaking Jackie Lynn Thomas's skateboard in half]

Jackie Marco... you broke my... skateboard.

Jeremy: Ooo-hoo-hoo!

Marco: Jackie, I...

Jackie: It's fine, Marco. I'll just live with it. [Jackie rolls off-screen on half of her skateboard.]

Jeremy: I think my work here is done.

[Cut back to Diaz Household shed – present day. Star puts the skull bust in a vise.]

Star: I'm sorry you had a bad day, Marco, but what does that have to do with right now?

Comet: We're building up to that. [Marco starts sawing the skull bust in half]

[Man Arm's arm crashes through the wall]

Marco: Woah! [Man Arm paws at the air trying to grab Star or Marco. Marco places the skull bust within Man Arm's reach. Man Arm grabs the bust and breaks off the top half] Thank you! [Marco boards up the hole in the wall with a painting] I was so bummed out.

[Return to the flashback. Marco was laying down on the living room couch looking depressed]

Marco: (v.o.) But you two did everything you could to cheer me up.

[Star and Comet juggle the laser puppies and nearly drops them. Comet pulls a large fish out of a hat]

Comet: Ta da! [the fish swallows Comet's head and Star tries to pull it off of Comet. The fish slips from Star's hands, causing Comet to fall into the fireplace. He ran around screaming putting out the flames in his pants until the fish swallowed him]

Star: Uh... ta da? [Marco laughs. Star and Comet laugh too]

Comet: [laughing] I'm in a fish.

[Cut back to the shed - Present day]

Star: Well, Comet is known to do things like that.

Comet: For the last time, Star. I'm not accident prone. Seriously, I don't know how this rumor got started. [Comet steps on a rake and it hits him in the face]

Marco: And then, you met... Oskar.

[Return to the flashback. In Echo creek high school where Oskar's dissonant keyboard fills the hallway]

Male Student: Make it stop! Make it stop! [Everyone was suffering from Oskar's music, except for Star who seems to be interested in the keyboard playing student. She then pulls the principal from off screen]

Star: Skeeves! Who is that breath of fresh air?

Skeeves: Oh, that degenerate is Oskar Greason. I'd stay away if I were you. That boy has a record.

Star: Ohhhh, a record...

[Star sneaks up to Oskar's car. He smiles at her as he plays. He presses a button on his keytar to produce a rhythmic percussive beat]

Oskar:

[singing] Ah, ah, ah, ah

My car is a flying snail

Let's ride him far away, yeah

To mermaid pools filled with puppies' drool

And centaurs pulling candy sleighs

Ah, ah, ah, ah

Marco: (v.o.) Star!

[Cut back to shed – present day. Marco splatters a wall with red paint]

Marco: Can you please keep your fantasies out of my flashback?

Star: Almost done.

[Cut back to previous flashback. Star writes her number on a star-shaped sticky note and sticks it to Oskar's keytar]

Star: Call me. [sighs, slinks away]

[Cut back to shed – present day. Marco holds up a circular slide rule]

Comet: Honestly, Star. I don't know what you see in him. Did you even hear his keyboard playing. It's sounds like a cyclops who swallowed a bagpipes, gargling razorblades.

Star: He was expressing himself. [sighs] I couldn't wait to talk to him...

[Flashback to Diaz Household interior. Marco is using his cellphone. Star runs up the stairs and snatches his cellphone away]

Star: I'm expecting a phone call! From Oskar. [tittering]

Marco: Why don't you just give him the home line?

Star: Mmm, I like your ringtone better.

Ringtone: _Space unicorn, soaring through the stars_

Star: [laughs] So cute.

Marco: [sighs] It's supposed to be ironic.

[Star runs to her room with her wand in her mouth. She sits at a table, sets the phone down, and stares at it.]

Ringtone: Space unicorn—

Star: [answers] Hello?

Grandma Diaz: Hola, Marco, it's Grandma.

Star: [hangs up, groans]

[Star lies on her bed waiting for Oskar's call. Scene transitions from afternoon to early evening to late evening to night. Cut back to shed – present day. Star is seen wearing the circular slide rule as a protective mask]

Star: I guess I'm just not cool enough for a guy with a record.

Comet: Don't say that, Star. You fight monsters like everyday. And who else has magical dimension travelling powers.

Marco: Yeah. You're the coolest girl I know.

[Star smiles at the two boys. The shed shakes violently again, and Star falls over onto the floor. Everything on the shelves crashes]

Marco: Anyway, you were so sad...

[Cut back to previous flashback. Star lies face-down on her bed while Marco and Comet look at her from the door]

Marco: (v.o.) It was our turn to cheer you up.

[Marco and Comet looked at each other and nodded. Cut to Star's bedroom, the door creaks closed and two shadows creep toward her bed. Star looks at the two shadows and a flashlight turns on revealing to be Comet and Marco wearing clown makeup]

Marco: Hey, Star! [Star shrieks, turns on the lights] I thought you liked clowns! Sorry!

[Smash cut to next scene. Star still lies on her bed]

Comet: (v.o) First, I was up. I figured if me being in pain made Marco laugh. Maybe it could make you laugh. [Comet walks in carrying an old TV]

Star: Comet?

Comet: Hey, sis! Just taking this TV to the junkyard. Man this thing sure is heavy. Would be very painful if it were to land on me... [pretends to slip] Oops.. [falls and the TV lands on him, hoping it would make Star laugh]

Star: [concerned] Omigosh! Comet! [runs up to him and picks up the TV off him] Are you okay?

Comet: Just fine, Star... [laughs weakily] Just making you happy...

Star: Why would you ever think this would make me happy?

Comet: It's comedy, Star! Learn to take a joke.. [laughs for a moment, then faints. [Cut back to the shed - present day] In hindsight, I didn't think that one through.

Marco: Then it was my turn. Which was just as not well thought out...

[Flashback to Star's room, minutes later. Star continued to lie on her bed depressed]

Marco: (o.s.) Hey, Star, up here!

[Star looks up. Camera pans up to the top of Star's loft. Marco sits in a shopping cart with a rocket strapped to it, wearing a sombrero with sparklers on it and a foam finger]

Marco: Ha-ha, watch this. I'm gonna... [stammers] I can't do this. [Before Marco can get out of the cart, it takes off.] AAAHH!

[Star watches in shock as fireworks light up the room and Marco screams off-screen. Star sword sticks into the floor. Marco rides a rush of water down a flight of circular steps and slides next to Star's bed. He spits a lit sparkler out of his mouth]

Marco: Ta-da!

Star: Ugh! [Marco stands up and finds Star's wand on the table]

Marco: (v.o.) And that's when I realized – nothing makes you happier than when you're Narwhal Blasting a monster.

[Marco ties the wand to the end of a fishing line and opens a portal with Star's dimensional scissors. On the other side of the portal, Ludo's two-headed minion is seen sweeping up skulls and bones]

Marco: (v.o.) So I tried to lure one with your wand.

[The two headed monster notices the wand and as he bends down to pick it up, Marco reels it in. The monster chases after it and follows it through the portal]

Comet: (v.o) And that's when Marco realized he messed up.

Marco: [sing-songy] Oh, Star! [More monsters suddenly appear. Cut back to shed – present]

Star: So you brought these monsters here to cheer me up?

Marco: Yeah... I just didn't expect so many. [chuckles]

Comet: Seriously, that idea was stupider than mine! And, I almost got a concussion!

[Marco puts a bucket on Star's head]

Marco: But don't worry. This armor will hold them off.

[Marco, Star, and Comet are dressed in crudely-made battle armor. The shed's roof is suddenly ripped away, and Man Arm's arm reaches inside to grab Marco]

Star: Marco! [Marco screams]

[Man Arm holds Marco in one hand while Ludo and his army surround him]

Ludo: Give it up, Butterfly twins! You're outmatched!

Star: Ludo, what's with all these new monsters?

Ludo: What? These are all the same monsters I always bring.

Star: Mmm, I don't know.

Marco: [pointing at Man Arm] I've never seen this dude in my life.

Ludo: You mean you've never met Man Arm? [Man Arm turns to the left to reveal his human-like left arm]

Man Arm: Hey.

Ludo: Surely you know Spikeballs.

Comet: No we haven't.

Spikeballs: Well, we were never formally introduced. [Spikeballs walks up to Marco and shakes his hand] Hi, I'm Spikeballs. I'm usually in the back.

Ludo: [sighs] Now that you all know each other... [chuckles] Get the wand!

[The three soon began to fight off Ludo's monsters]

Star: Honeybee Tornado Swarm!

[Star swarms the monsters with bees and pollen. Most of the monsters get covered in bee stings, but a flower monster appears to enjoy it]

Star: You were right, Marco! I'm totally cheered up! [blasts Big Chicken]

Comet: You are? I mean, of course! I knew it would work..

Marco: What? But you said it was-

Comet: Let her have her moment, Marco.

Star: I don't even care if Oskar calls!

Ringtone: _Space unicorn, soaring through the stars_

 _Delivering the rainbows all around the world..._

Ludo: Ugh, what is that terrible ringtone?

Marco: It's supposed to be ironic!

Star: [looks at phone, gasps] It's Oskar!

Marco: [in a headlock] Well, talk to him.

Star: Oh, right-right-right-right-right! [answers] Hello?

Oskar: Hi, I'm calling this phone number on my phone?

Star: Thank you for calling. No, I mean—Hiiii.

Oskar: Hi.

Star and Oskar: So what are you...

Star: Oh, I-I-I'm sorry, I interrupted you.

[Bearicorn roars loudly in Star's ear. She slowly turns to him, appalled]

Star: Ugh! [to Oskar] Oskar, can you hold on for, like, one second? [to monsters, enraged] Hey! I am on the phone! You monsters are so rude! [Ludo's monsters look surprised] Syrup Tsunami Shockwave!

[Star washes the monsters away with a tidal wave of waffles, pancakes, and maple syrup]

Star: [sighs, to Oskar] Sorry about that. [giggles] Cool.

Oskar: Cool.

Star: Cool... Okay, bye. I like your phone voice. [hangs up, sighs]

[The two-headed minion is seen stuck to the ground. A crocodile minion is stuck to a cactus. A giraffe minion's head is stuck to his own back]

Two-headed minion: [grunts] Sticky. All sticky.

Star: Mmm, thanks, guys. You did know just how to cheer me up. And Oskar called anyway!

Comet: Still don't know what you see in him. But, I'll do anything to make you happy, sis.

Star: [giggles] Hugs!

[Star hugs the boys and gets stuck to them because of the maple syrup]

Star: Blecch. [The bicycle guy from earlier rides up next to them]

Guy on bike: Whoa... [laughing]

Comet: Get out of here. [the guy suddenly stops laughing and rides away. Marco and Star look to the camera confused]


	9. Quest Buy

**Chapter 8: Quest Buy**

[Episode begins with Comet approaching the bathroom yawning. He sees the kitchen sinks a complete mess and Star using magic to brush her hair]

Comet: Star! For corn's sake! The place is a mess!

Star: It's not a mess, Comet. It's my system.

Comet: [As he picks up slces a pizza] Well your "system" could use some cleanin. And aren't you worried you're using up too much magic in your wand?

Star: No worries, bro. My wand will never run out. Besides I can always charge it.

[Marco comes in and combs his hair while lightly humming]

Marco: Perfect.

[Star's hairdryer blows on him from off-screen, making his hair messy. Camera cuts left to show Star using her magic wand to brush and blow-dry her hair at the same time.]

Marco: Hey, you know the rules. Keep your stuff on your side of the counter. [Marco picks up his minivac and vacuums some items on Star's side of the bathroom counter, including her wand charger.] Is it that hard to just be a little organized?

[Camera zooms out to show Star's side of the bathroom counter is a cluttered mess.]

Star: I'm organized. My mess is here, and... well, that's pretty much my system.

[Star's wand crackles and fizzles before powering down.]

Comet: And your wand's dead.

Star: What's wrong with this thing? Hmm... Better check under the hood.

[Star opens her wand's front compartment, revealing a very exhausted and starved-looking unicorn on a treadmill, as music box music plays off-key and winds down.]

Millhorse: [gasping and wheezing]

Star: Oh, no.

[Star closes the wand and turns it around, revealing a half-empty power gauge.]

Star: Have you seen my charger? I know it's around here somewhere.

Comet: Well, maybe if you'd just clean up your mess you would've had it.

Star: It's not lost! It's here, I just can't find it...

[Star looks around the counter and under the sink for her charger.]

Marco: Where did you last see it?

Star: Ah! Where is that stupid thing?!

Marco: Star, calm down! [dodges a flail] Star! [dodges a sword] This is why you gotta get organized.

Comet: Don't you think I already told her that. [sighs] It's hard to have a sister that won't listen to you.

Star: What was that, Comet? I wasn't listening. [Comet groans]

Marco: Well, with my system. [Marco opens his cabinet and reveals well-organized and labeled shelves of bathroom items.] Nothing ever gets lost. Nothing's ever out of place.

Star: This is serious! [points to wand power gauge] You have to recharge wands with magical energy. If it goes to skull, it'll be dead forever!

[The hearts on Star's cheeks change into skulls.]

Marco: Can't you just buy another charger?

Star and Comet: [gasps]

[The skulls on Star's cheeks change into light bulbs.]

Comet: But to do that, we'll have to go to...

Star: Quest Buy!

Marco: Quest Buy?

Comet: Quest Buy...

[With her wand in her mouth, Star opens a portal with her dimensional scissors and drags Marco through it.]

Star: [muffled] Come on! [Comet follows them into the portal]

[The twins and Marco exit the other side of the portal and land in a giant store.]

Star: Welcome to Quest Buy!

[Camera zooms out to show Quest Buy's large maze-like layout and pans from left to right to show the store's different employees and shoppers.]

Sloth clerk: [over P.A. system] Attention, Quest Buy shoppers. We have a red-ticket special. 25% off of all things that murder.

Sloth clerk: [screaming] Ow!

Marco: Whoa…

[A fish-like sample server holds a tray of two disgusting-looking vials in front of Marco's face.]

Sample server: Sample? Either take a sample or leave a sample. Up to you.

Marco: Gross.

[Star's wand gauge drops to two bars of power.]

Star: We gotta hurry! You can talk to the creepy salesman later, Marco!

Marco: [looking at shelves] Gnome repellent? Extra-strength ghost heads? How do you find anything in this place?

Comet: You'll be lucky if you can find a way out of here! Quest Buy is literally a superstore maze nightmare!

Marco: What do you mean?

Star: Legend says that the founders of Quest Buy had an ancient cryptic system of symbols they used to organize the store. Some have gone mad trying to decipher it!

Goblin: I finally got it! Housewares is that way! [laughs excitedly, runs into a wall, whimpers]

Marco: If there's a system here, I'm gonna use it to find the best route to the charger department.

Star: Lucky for you, we know our way around here pretty well. [Nudges Comet] Riiight Comet?

Comet: Please, Star. Not now.

Star: But you were so cool, last time. Remember how mad you got trying to find where the earmuffs are?

[Flashback to Comet with his outfit torn and wearing a headband. He was jumping from aisle to aisle and looked around until he spotted monster eating chips. He swoops down and snatches the chips]

Monster: Hey! [Comet scarfs down the chips and howls. End flashback]

Comet: I did what I had to do to survive! But nontheless, she's right. Just stick with us Marco and hopefully we'll get in and out of this place.

[The twins and Marco walk off-screen in the foreground. Ludo and his minions are seen shopping in the background. Bearicorn holds up a small dress.]

Bearicorn: Hey, boss, look what I found!

Ludo: We're not getting that!

Bearicorn: Aw, but you'd look so cute in it.

[The frill-neck monster tries to sneak an item into the shopping cart. Ludo slaps it out of his hand.]

Ludo: Stop trying to sneak things into the cart! [to giraffe monster, who has a bag of "Girafro" in his mouth] Same goes for you! I don't even know what that is. Look, we're only here because I need an electric beak groomer. Keeps the tip sharp while brightening my smile! [smiles] Oh, clerk peasant! Bring me your finest beak groomer.

Sloth clerk: Sorry, that's not my department.

Ludo: I want the name of your supervising wizard!

[Star, Comet, and Marco run down a hallway.]

Riddle Sphinx: [in distorted voice] Halt! Those who wish to pass my lair, answer my riddles if you dare! I do not breathe…

Star: [looks at Marco's phone] A leg!

Riddle Sphinx: ...but I run…

Star: A leg.

Riddle Sphinx: ...and jump…

Comet: We get it! It's a leg.

Riddle Sphinx: ...and— [speaking normally] Wait. How could you possibly know that?

Star: The internet.

Riddle Sphinx: Internet?

Star: ...You should look it up. Now come on, come on, open up!

Riddle Sphinx: [sighs] (Opens the door on her chest)

[The Riddle Sphinx opens a passage in her chest, and The twins and Marco run through.]

Star: Thank you!

Riddle Sphinx: You ever hear of the Internet, skeleton door?

Skeleton door: …

Star: Okay, should be right through here!

[The three are back in the first aisle.]

Comet: And we're right back where we started.

Marco: How is this even possible!?

Star: Let's see. We made a right turn, then another right turn, then another right turn, then another right turn. Ugh! This makes no sense!

[Ludo's shopping cart bumps into Star from behind.]

Ludo: Well, well, well. Looks like Quest Buy really does have everything a monster could want!

Star: Ludo?!

[Marco assumes a fighting pose.]

Ludo: Now hand over that wand, or there's going to be a big cleanup on aisle... Uh, what aisle is this?

Sloth clerk: That's not my department. [walks away]

Star: Rainbow Avalanche!

[Star's wand spurts out a trickle of rainbow-colored liquid.]

Star: Uhhh, just give me a sec here. [shaking the wand] Uh... Narwhal Nightmare!

[The wand produces a tiny narwhal that flops around on the floor.]

Ludo: Get me that wand!

[The monsters advance on Star and Marco, who back into a wall of boxes of "Big Boy Diapers".]

Comet: Let's try something a little low tech.

Star: Big Boy Diaper Blast!

[Star tosses a box at the giraffe minion and knocks him backward. Marco and Comet do the same to Bearicorn. As they retreat through the opening they've created, Marco throws another box of diapers at Ludo. They come out to the other side of the wall.]

Star: Oh, no! This doesn't look familiar at all!

Marco: You know what? We tried this your way. Now we're gonna try this the organized way. [looks at Quest Buy map] Hmm... I think I got it. [points at an elevator] That elevator will take us right to the charger department! Come on!

[Star and Marco run into an elevator and take it to the upper floors. Ludo and his minions enter the adjacent elevator. A large slug man slithers toward Ludo's elevator.]

Slug man: Hold the door there, folks!

Ludo: Ohhh... [presses the Close button repeatedly] Close, Close, Close!

[The door almost closes, but the slug man reaches it and pushes it open.]

Slug man: Thanks, guys.

Ludo: Uhhh…

[The slug man squeezes into the elevator, squirting slime everywhere and pressing Ludo and his minions against the glass. Marco and Star continue upwards in their elevator. Star sees a neon sign that reads "WAND CHARGERS".]

Star: There it is! Don't worry, little wand. We're almost there.

Marco: Told ya I'd get us there.

[The power in the elevator suddenly goes out, leaving Star and Marco in pitch-black darkness.]

Star: We stopped.

[Marco and Star climb out of the elevator onto the floor they're currently on. Star bumps her head on a sign that reads "OUT OF SERVICE".]

Star: Ow.

[A heavily-bandaged sloth clerk stands next to the elevator.]

Sloth clerk: Sorry, folks, this elevator's no longer in service. Welcome to the booby trap department. Please step carefully—

[The sloth clerk gets caught in an over-sized mousetrap.]

Star, Marco, and Comet: [gasps]

Sloth clerk: Don't help me up! I get worker's comp for this! [chuckles]

[Ludo's elevator arrives on Star and Marco's floor. The slug man squeezes out of the elevator.]

Slug Man: [sighs] See you later, guys. Uh, guys?

[The slug man turns around, revealing Ludo and his minions stuck to his back.]

Ludo: [pulls free] Get 'em!

Comet: Alright. My turn. [Comet puts on his headband] Follow my lead! [Comet ran and Marco and Star followed]

Sloth clerk: Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

[As Star and Marco run down a hallway, Comet stops them]

Comet: Stop! [An axe swings past them on a pendulum.]

Star: Blades of Doom!

Comet: Jump! [Comet dodges the axes and Star and Marco did so as well. Bearicorn gets his tunic caught on one of the axes. The twins and Marco arrive in a room of skeleton statues with blowguns.]

Star: Massacre darts!

Comet: Serpentine! [The three formed a snake formation and dodged the darts. The frill-neck monster chases them, gets hit with several darts, and passes out.]

Star: A hallway with walls that smash together periodically!

Comet: Okay, that one's new.

[The twins Marco dodge the smashing walls. Big Chicken follows and gets squished between one set of walls.]

Marco: We made it!

[The three reach the wand charger department. Camera zooms out to show hundreds of different chargers.]

Star: There's so many chargers! We'll never find the right one in time!

Marco: Oh, yes, we will. Because this time, we're gonna get organized. I'll figure this out. You and Comet go hold off the monsters.

Star and Comet: Right!

[Star dashes back to the aisles where Ludo and his monsters are waiting.]

Ludo: There they are!

[Star runs up to a shelf and knocks it over on top of Bearicorn. She jumps on top of it. The giraffe monster ducks under it and smashes through it with his head, sending Star up to a higher shelf. Star looks behind and sees a sloth clerk watching TV and eating chips.]

Sloth clerk: You're not gonna tell my boss about this, are you?

[The giraffe monster roars in Star's face. Star smacks him on the head with her wand. Two monsters looks for Comet and sees him holding a pair of nunchucks, completely shirtless. He jumps on one completely wrapping his eyes with the nunchucks. He jumps off and lands near a mop bucket and spills water everywhere causing the monsters to slip and fall. Cut to Marco sliding around the wand charger aisles on a ladder. He picks up a charger labeled "AAAA SINGLE", and it zaps him, leaving him with frizzy hair. Cut back to Star, who tries climbing away from Big Chicken and the frill-neck minion and crashes to the floor. The frill-neck minion approaches Star, but he's stopped by a minotaur woman with a shopping cart.]

Minotaur woman: Well, well, well. It looks like Mama's having pork chops for supper.

[The minotaur woman picks up the frill-neck minion, puts him in her cart, and walks away. Big Chicken takes flight and points his rear at Star, who looks grossed out. Star dodges a barrage of eggs before running into and tripping over another cart, getting her foot stuck. As Big Chicken swoops down, Star flips the cart onto his head and frees her foot. Star gets up and kicks Lobster Claws backward into a shelf. Several shelf items fall around him, including a beak groomer labeled "BEAK 'N' TRIM".]

Lobster Claws: "Beak 'N' Trim"... [gasps] I found it!

[Lobster Claws picks up the beak groomer and runs into the wand charger department. Marco picks up a charger labeled "BLACK HOLE CHARGER" and tosses it away.]

Lobster Claws: Ludo, I found it!

[The Black Hole charger falls on the floor in front of Lobster Claws, creating a black hole. He is pulled into the hole screaming. Star's wand gauge drops to one bar of power.]

Star: Marco, where are you?!

Marco: I found the charger! It took me a while, but once I figured out they were using the metric system—

Star: Good job, Marco! Just give me the cock-a-doodie charger!

[Marco hands Star the charger, and she lands on the floor with wand and charger in hand.]

Star: Yes! I got it!

[Ludo snatches the wand away.]

Ludo: Yes! I got it! Finally, evil is in the palm of my hand! Princess Blast Your Face Off!

[The wand expels out a small puff of smoke in the shape of a skull.]

Ludo: Spinning Dizzy Death Blast! Um, uh... Kapow! [shakes the wand] What's wrong with this thing?!

Comet: It's out of power!

[Star kicks Ludo away into a shelf and retrieves the wand.]

Star: [laughing excitedly]

[Star plugs the charger into the wand, and the power gauge fills up. The front compartment opens, revealing the Millhorse is now healthy. It whinnies happily and runs at full gallop on the treadmill. Star closes the compartment cover.]

Star: [laughing] So cute. Fantastic Exit Beam!

[Star fires a beam that reads "EXIT" and pushes her and the boys away toward the store's exit.]

Sloth clerk: You gonna pay for that charger, ma'am?

Star: Nah. My arch-nemesis will cover it. He kinda owes me.

Marco: Um, you do realize that we could just walk?

Star: I know.

Ludo: I had it right in my claws!

Sloth clerk: So you're the one paying for this mess?

[Camera pans left to right to show Ludo's beaten minions and the destruction caused to the store.]

Ludo: Uh, I must have dropped my wallet in the fight. [laughing nervously]

Sloth clerk: [growls monstrously]

[Cut to black as the sloth clerk pounces on Ludo.]

Ludo: [screams]

[Cut to Diaz Household bathroom. Marco, Comet, and Star emerge from a dimensional portal.]

Comet: Hooh! Thank goodness we got out of that one!

Star: Yeah, Comet. You really came through back there! [Nudges Comet] Quite the survivalist, huh?

Comet: Enough, Star. I'm just glad this whole mess is over.

Marco: You see, Star, it pays to be organized. If you just listened to me—

Star: [shushes Marco] Shut it.

Marco: [pushes Star's finger away] On Earth, it's rude to tell people to shut it.

Star: Yeah-yeah-yeah, that's rude on Mewni too. Looooook.

[Star points to Marco's minivac. It floats in midair and has a pink aura around it.]

Marco: My minivac!

Comet: Is it supposed to float?

Star: It's possessed. I'm gonna touch it.

Marco: No-no-no, don't touch it.

[Star gently grabs the minivac out of the air.]

Marco: Ugh, she's touching it.

[Star opens the minivac. Marco cringes. Star takes her charger out of the minivac.]

Star: Eh, just my charger. [gasps] My charger!?

Marco: Uh... whoops. I must have accidentally sucked it up when I was cleaning.

Comet: YOU MEAN WE DIDN'T HAVE TO GO TO QUEST BUY!? WE NEVER LOST IT!?

Marco: [Nervously chuckles] Sorry. [Comet faints] Guess you have two now.

Star: Nah.

[Star puts her original charger back in the minivac and gives it to Marco.]

Star: You keep it. I've got my wand. You've got a magic floating vacuum cleaner. Now we're both cool.

[Star walks off-screen. Marco flips the minivac in the air before slipping on Star's sword.]

Marco: Whoa!

[He lies on the floor surrounded by Star's mess and sighs. The minivac floats over him.]


	10. Diaz Family Vacation

**Chapter 9: Diaz Family Vacation**

[Episode begins at Diaz Household. In Star and Comet's bedroom, King and Queen Butterfly talk to the twins through their interdimensional mirror.]

King Butterfly: Of course, very few are aware of the serious matter, so I'll be traveling afar to give an all-day lecture explaining the proper throne posture. Slouched shoulders are an epidemic among nobility these days. [fading out] Blah-blah-blah, posture. Blah-blah-blah, back problems. Blah, blah, blah…

[The pink hearts on Star's cheeks turn into hourglasses.]

Star Butterfly: [whispers to Comet] So this is what it's like to be bored to death. [Comet nudges her]

Comet: [Whispers] Star, be respectful.

Star: But it's soo boring!

Queen Butterfly: Star! Are those dimensional scissors?

Comet: Uh.. Not they're not mom. They're just regular scissors. Right, Star?

Star: Uh, oh! Yeah! [picks up scissors and pieces of paper] Just normal Earth scissors. See?

[Star cuts the papers into a unicorn cutout and accidentally opens a small dimensional portal behind her. A monster's hand reaches through the portal and paws at Star.]

Queen Butterfly: Good. Because you're not to leave Earth.

Comet: Oh, we wouldn't dream of it, mom. [The monster's arm grabs Comet's neck] EERK! [Star kicks the monster's arm]

King Butterfly: Glad to hear it. [watch beeps] I'm sorry. Your mother and I must cut you short. I have lecture things to do. [walks off-screen]

Queen Butterfly: Oh, him and his lectures. [walks off-screen]

Star: Okay, bye!

[Star shoves the monster's arm back through the portal, and the portal closes.]

Star: Whew.

Comet: Ugh...

[Marco enters.]

Marco: Guys, we're about to celebrate my parents' anniversary. Come on.

Star: Oh, no! I didn't get them anything!

Marco: Don't worry about it. My gift can be from all of us.

Star: But I wanna give them something just from me, 'cause your parents are actually cool.

Marco: [staring blankly] "Cool"? [slowly closes the door] "Cool"...

Comet: What are you planning, Star?

Star: You'll see...

[Cut to living room. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz sit on the couch as Mrs. Diaz strokes Mr. Diaz's chest hair. Marco and Star stare at them.]

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz: [giggling]

Comet: Ugh... I haven't seen that much chest hair since we visited our uncle.

Marco: Ahem!

Mr. Diaz: Oh, hello, kids!

Marco: [holding out a small gift box] Happy anniversary, you guys!

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz: Ooh!

[Mr. Diaz opens the box, and Mrs. Diaz takes out two red and light-green fanny packs.]

Mrs. Diaz: Wow, Marco! More... fanny packs!

Marco: Okay, I know you guys are non-believers…

[Marco lifts up his hoodie to reveal a blue fanny pack.]

Marco: ...But these are way cooler than last year's. [unzips fanny pack] They have everything you need, like a dilemma whistle, non-drowsy antihistamine, and a space blanket made for two![Marco unfolds the space blanket. It depicts an astronaut bear in space.]

Mr. Diaz: Oh, yes, you know how much we love to travel and see the sights.

Mrs. Diaz: Oh, Marco, you put so much thought into this. Gifts are such a great way to show how much you really care about someone. I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I do right now.

[Camera slowly zooms in on Star, who looks more and more distressed.]

Comet: Star?

Star: MmmmmmmmmmMMMMM...! And we're giving you a trip to Mewni!

Comet: WHAT!?

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz: We're going to Mewni!

Marco: Uh, we can use our new fanny packs!

[Mr. Diaz hugs Star, Comet, and Mrs. Diaz and jumps up and down.]

Mr. Diaz: We go now, right?

Mrs. Diaz: Right now?

Mr. Diaz: I want to go right now!

Mrs. Diaz: Can we go right now?!

Comet: [Laughs nervously] Star... Can I talk to you for a second?... [Comet takes Star outside the front door] ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?

Star: What? It's the perfect gift for the Diazes! Our home is the coolest place ever!

Comet: But you heard mom! We're not supposed leave Earth!

Star: Oh, you're just worried we might get caught.

Comet: I'm not worried about us! I'm worried about you! If our parents sees you back home, they'll... they'll...

Star: Oh, calm down will you? They won't even be at the kingdom. Besides, it'll just be a simple tour of our home and back. No need to be a Comet about it. [Heads back inside]

Comet: A Com.. Did you just made me a noun? Star? [facepalms] Oh... [Heads back inside with her]

[Cut to Mewni. The twins and the Diazes stand next to an open dimensional portal.]

Star: Welcome to Mewni!

[Mr. and Mrs. Diaz take photographs.]

Mrs. Diaz: Is this where you grew up?

Star: No-ho-ho. I live there.

[Star points up. Camera pans up to a large castle.]

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz: Ooh!

Star: Oh. Higher.

[Camera pans up further to a bigger castle in the clouds.]

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz: Ooooh!

Star: [sing-songy] Higher!

[Camera pans up even further to Butterfly Castle.]

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz: Ooooooh!

Mrs. Diaz: Let's go there.

Star: Aw, you don't wanna see that lame, cheesy, touristy stuff. What you want is the real Mewni experience.

[Camera pans left to right across the Mewni slums. A woman is seen caring for 14 children. There's a herd of 12 goat-pig hybrids. A man with a long nose stirs a pot of stew. A boy reaches for the stew, and the man grabs the boy and drops him in the stew. The boy giggles.]

Mrs. Diaz: Oh, hello, little boy.

Boy: [eating a horned rat, hissed screaming, runs away]

Mrs. Diaz: Oh. [laughing nervously] Yum-yum-yum.

Comet: [Grabs Mrs. Diaz] Okay, they've seen the experience, Star. Let's go.

Star: No, Comet! Oh, look, an open-air market.

Merchant 1: Get your hydra trail apples!

Merchant 2: Half off shrunken goblin heads!

Merchant 3: Want pickled giant's toe? Is good.

[Mr. and Mrs. Diaz approach a fourth merchant with purple hair. He appears to flash them.]

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz: [gasps]

Merchant 4: I got what you need.

[Mr. and Mrs. Diaz take photos of the merchant. Cut to the merchant's front; he sells various wares including sundials, wind chimes, jewelry, and chicken.]

Mrs. Diaz: I'll take the wind chimes, please.

Star: Hey, Mr and Mrs. Diaz. You should go get some swamp chunks. Comet knows a guy who can hook you up.

Comet: What? No! I.. don't know anyone here.

Merchant: [Egyptian accent] Yo, Prince Comet! Good to see you again you want your regular order?

Comet: Uh... I don't know what you're talking about, man I've never seen before.. [Whispers to the merchant] Maybe later...

[The Twins and the Diazes go down an alleyway.]

Star and Comet: [gasps]

[Camera zooms out to show King Butterfly in the same alleyway buying a spear.]

Star and Comet: Dad! [runs off-screen]

King Butterfly: Mmm?

Comet: I thougt you said he wouldn't be here!

Star: I did! I don't understand. He's supposed be out in a boring meeting!

Comet: Alright, Star! We gotta get out of here now!

Star: Okay! Okay! Don't panic. I'll... [Looks at Marco] Talk to Marco!

[Marco stands next to a goat-pig pen cleaning something off the bottom of his shoe. Star runs up and drags him into the middle of the pen.]

Marco: Whoa! Star, what the...?

Star: My dad's here.

Marco: Your dad?!

Comet: Yes, our dad! Thanks to Star here, we're on thin ice!

Star: [briefly pokes her head up] Yes! I don't know what he's doing here, but if he sees me, we're dead!

Comet: We're dead? This was all your fault!

Star: Oh no! You're in this with me, bro! If i go down, so do you!

Comet: I didn't want to come here in the first place!

Marco: Guys! Calm down! Just tell my parents the fanny packs are from both of us, and we can go home.

Comet: Yes! Exactly! Before we get caught!

Star: But they're actually enjoying my gift. I don't wanna ruin this for them.

[Mr. and Mrs. Diaz take photos of the goat-pigs. Star, Comet, and Marco pop up.]

Star: Uh, okay! Uh, next, I wanna show you, uh... Oh!

[Star looks toward a scary-looking forest.]

Star: Mewni's natural beauty! [Comet shaks his head no but Star ignores him]

[Camera zooms in on the forest's entrance. Dramatic musical sting.]

Mr. Diaz: Sounds thrilling!

Mrs. Diaz: We love nature.

[Mr. and Mrs. Diaz approach the forest and take pictures. Marco sees a sign that reads "FOREST OF CERTAIN DEATH".]

Marco: "Forest of Certain Death"?!

Star: Oh, don't read too much into the name. Hurry up!

Comet: Oh... I could really use a swamp chunk right now...

[The twins and the Diazes enter the forest.]

Star: So it's really kind of important to keep moving. There's a bleeding willow tree.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz: Ooh.

[A centipede-like monster quickly slithers past Marco.]

Marco: Aah! Whoa!

Star: Here's a carnivore blossom.

[A swarm of baboon-faced bees fly over Marco, and he ducks to the ground.]

Marco: Are you guys seein' any of this?!

Comet: No they are not.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz: [chanting] Best anniversary ever, best anniversary ever! Best anniversary ever, best anniversary ever! [fading out]

[Star and the Diazes step over something in the ground with teeth.]

Comet: Watch your step. They don't call that a carnivore blossom for nothing. [Marco throws a few sticks of gum onto the "path", and the mouth snaps closed to chew on the gum.] Wow, how dod you do that.

Marco: Fanny pack. [Points to said fanny pack]

Comet: Hmm.. Fanny pack...

Marco: Hey, guys, did you see what I just did with that bubble gum?

[Star and the Diazes are seen running toward the far end of the road.]

Star: [distant] Wait! Come back!

Marco: Of course not.

[Star and the Diazes pass by what appear to be roses.]

Star: Wait for me!

[As Marco and Comet pass by the roses, flower monsters burst out of the ground.]

Comet: Monsters!

Flower monsters: [growling]

Marco: Uh... Uh...! [blows dilemma whistle]

[The flower monsters sink back into the ground.]

Marco: [muffled] Hmm. It worked.

Comet: Wow...

[The Diazes run along some thick tree branches.]

Mr. Diaz: Come on, my dear. Let me capture your beauty-ness on this magnificent adventure.

Mrs. Diaz: [giggles]

Star: Wait! Come back! [trips] Okay! You can stop being so cool now!

[Comet runs up to Star]

Comet: There you are! Where are the Diazes?

[The Diazes slowly approach a small porcupine-like creature.]

Mr. Diaz: Okay, now, hold still.

[The Diazes take photos of the animals from up close.]

Porcupine: [screeching]

Star: [sighs] They're still alive.

Comet: Good. Now let's-

King Butterfly: (o.s.) These tracks are fresh.

Comet: Oh no...

[Star and Comet see King Butterfly and two of his manservants, including Manfred. King Butterfly tastes something on the ground. The twins hide behind a log.]

Star: Pegasus feathers! He's on to us!

Marco: Nothin' makes you feel more like a man than goin' to the bathroom in the woods.

[Star and Comet pull Marco into hiding.]

Marco: Hurk!

Star: We gotta go. It's not safe here. Look. My dad is right there.

King Butterfly: [pointing right] This way!

Comet: Okay. This wraps up our fabulous Mewni tour. I hope you've had a pleasant time... Huh?

[Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are gone.]

Star: Mr. and Mrs. Diaz?

Marco: Where did they go?

Star: [gasps] Look! Footprints!

[Mr. and Mrs. Diaz's footprints lead toward a skull-shaped cave. Scary musical sting. Bats flutter on-screen as Marco, Star, and Comet sneak into the cave.]

Marco: Look! It's their stuff!

[Marco and the twins find Mr. and Mrs. Diaz's clothes and belongings. Marco picks up his mother's wind chimes.]

Marco: But where are they?

[The three feel a breeze. Star shines her wand inside a hole, and it breathes on her. A hydra wakes up.]

Star: [gasps]

[The hydra lifts up its head. Five more heads pop out. It roars]

Comet: I'm guessing in there.

[Star and Marco scream]

Star: No! That thing ate your parents!

[Muffled screams are heard in the hydra's stomach.]

Star: Look out!

[Star pushes Marco and Comet out of the way. One of the hydra's heads eats Star.]

Comet: STAR! [His eyes turn red] SPIT OUT MY SISTER, YOU MONSTER! [In bursting anger, Comet jumps up and grabs the Hydra's head that ate Star and tosses the monster to the other side and it spits Star out]

Marco: Woah! How did you do that?

Comet: I... don't know... It just came to me...

[The Hydra reawakens and charges at Star.]

Star: Super Rainbow Dolphin Slam!

[Star blasts the hydra's heads with magic dolphin blasts.]

Marco: There!

[Star blasts another head. The hydra chases after Star, Comet, and Marco.]

Marco: A dead end?!

[Star blasts the hydra with more dolphin blasts. Marco uppercuts one of its heads. Comet tries to grab on of the throats and throw the Hydra again but fails and Comet gets thrown across the cave]

Star: Comet! [Star runs up to her brother] Are you okay?

Comet: [to himself] Why didn't it work like before?...

Star: What work?

Comet: Uhm, I'll tell you later.

[The hydra breathes fire on them. Star, Comet, and Marco run around the stream of fire breath, running on opposite sides of the hydra. Marco takes the space blanket out of his fanny pack.]

Marco: Quick! Under here!

[The twins and Marco duck under the space blanket, protecting them from the hydra's fire breath.]

Star: Wow! What else do you have in there?

Marco: I pretty much used up everything when I was schoolin' the Forest of Certain Death. Well, everything except for this miniature miniature book of knots.

[Marco takes out a book of knots that's an inch big.]

Star: [chuckles] So cute. ...Did you say knots?

Marco: Yeah. Why?

[Star, Comet, and Marco jump out from under the space blanket.]

Star: Bet you can't catch me.

Marco: Over here!

Comet: Catch me if you can!

[The three run in opposite directions. Four of the hydra's heads follow Star. Four more heads follow Marco.]

Star: Hey, you! Yeah, you! [dodging hydra's heads] You can't catch me!

[The hydra's necks start to get entangled.]

Marco: Over here!

[Marco dodges the hydra's heads, making their necks get more entangled.]

Star: Come and get me!

[The other heads try to attack Comet but he jumps over them. The hydra's necks gets so entangled, they tie into a knot. The hydra suffocates and falls over.

Comet: Miss me! Miss me! Now you gotta kiss me!

Star: Whoo-hoo!

King Butterfly: [trumpeting yell]

[King Butterfly appears on a cliff holding a spear and wearing nothing but a loincloth. A bone sticks out of his beard. He jumps from the cliff ready to challenge the hydra, and he stops when he notices Star. Comet quickly hides.]

King Butterfly: Star?!

Marco: My parents are still inside that thing!

[King Butterfly cuts an opening in the hydra's stomach, freeing several Mewni civilians.]

Civilians: [cheering] We're free!

Marco: They're not here?! Quick, to the large intestine before they're fully digested!

[Marco squishes through the hydra's innards, gagging. Star and King Butterfly look worried.]

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz: [o.s., giggling]

[Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are seen enjoying a hot spring.]

Mr. Diaz: There's nothing like a steamy bath after a long day of exploration.

Marco: Mom! Dad!

Star: You're alive!

Marco: Aaaand you're only wearing the fanny packs.

Mr. Diaz: Ah, King Butterfly! Care for a dip?

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz: [amorous giggling]

King Butterfly: [clears throat] As inviting as that sounds, I need a minute with my daughter and son.

[King Butterfly drags Star off-screen by her arm.]

Star: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.

King Butterfly: Come on out, Comet. I know you're here.

Comet: [From inside a pile of bones, holding a skull as he talks] Comet? Who's Comet? Nope! No one here by that name! Just you're average talking skeleton... [King Butterfly grabs Comet's arm and pulls him out of the pile of bones]

King Butterfly: Kids, you know you're not to leave Earth! What are you doing here?

Comet: It wasn't my fault! Star dragged me here!

Star: Okay, okay! Uh, but the thing is, it's not exactly my fault! There—it was an anniversary! It all started with the fanny packs... Hey! Aren't you supposed to be giving some "boring lecture"?

King Butterfly: Uh, yes! W-We got a little lost. The directions were, uh... [chuckles] It all started with fanny packs...

Comet: Dad? Are you abandoning your duties?

King Butterfly: [sighs] No... There is no lecture. [jumps onto a rock] Being king is exhausting. Every once in a while, I need to sneak away and fight monsters. It keeps me sane. And it's good for my throne posture.

Comet: So... You like sneak out and take risks like Star?

King Butterfly: Well, yes, I guess you can put it like that.

Star: So I get my monster fighting from you. Cool. ...Cool!

King Butterfly: I suppose so.

Twins and King: [laughing]

Star: Are you gonna tell Mom you saw us?

King Butterfly: I didn't see you and you didn't see me. But just this once.

[The twins hug King Butterfly.]

Twins and King: Hugs!

King Butterfly: Farewell.

[King Butterfly leaves, followed by his manservants.]

Marco: It's cool that you guys bonded and you got to see that side of your dad.

[Mr. Diaz whistles as he crosses the screen naked. Marco covers Star and Comet's eyes.]

Marco: I wish I hadn't seen that side of my dad. [chuckles]

[Later that night, back home. Comet was sitting on his bed]

Star: Hey, bro. Somethin' up.

Comet: Oh! Uh.. No. Nothing's up... [sighs]

Star: Are you still mad about that whole Mewni trip fiasco? Relax! We got away with it!

Comet: It's not that. It's just... [sighs] I'm just not ready to tell you yet...

Star: Hey. I made you something. [Star holds out a fanny pack]

Comet: [Gasps] A fanny pack?

Star: Look inside...

[Comet unzips the fanny pack and looks to find an entire universe in it. He zips is back up]

Comet: What did you do?

Star: I made it with my magic. It's a hyperspace fanny pack! You can pull anything out of it! [Comet reaches into his fanny pack and reaches out a sword, then a gemstone, and then a mirror]

Comet: Woah. Thanks, Star.

Star: Don't mention it, bro. Goodnight! [Walks down to her bed]

[Comet looks at himself in the mirror]

Comet: What's going on with me...


	11. Brittney's Party

**Chapter 10: Brittney's Party**

Girl: [o.s., gasps] There they are!

Boy: (o.s.) Hey, Star!

Girl: (o.s.) Hi, Star Butterfly!

Boy: (o.s.) Comet! What's up?

Science kid: Star, will you be my science partner? Oops.

[The science kid drops a chemical beaker, causing a small explosion.]

Star: You bet!

Chelsea McNelsey: Star, Comet, I baked you a pie!

Star: All right!

Moobs Squitson: [chomp] Star, Comet, I ate the pie!

Comet: I was going to eat that pie. But, good for you!

Star: Yeah! [high-fives both]

StarFan13: Star, I wallpapered my locker with pictures of you.

Star: That's weird... 'cause I wallpapered my locker with pictures of you!

Star and StarFan13: [high-five] Yeah!

Carlos: Star! Star! Oh, please zap me! Please, please, please!

Star: Oh, yeah.

Comet: Star, you don't really have to- [Star uses her magic wand to turn Carlos into a piñata.] Oh my...

Carlos: Gracias, Star! No wonder everyone's your amigo! [Comet laughs]

Comet: You can change him back, right?

Star: Yeah. But, he's too happy.

Spanish kid: Olé!

[A banner appears behind Carlos that reads "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" Janna, Lars, and other kids appear with bats. Comet walks away]

Awesome Opossums player: Oh, yeah! Hit him!

Comet: Well, other than... that. I'd say we're making a good rep here. Everyone likes us.

[Star and Comet approach a line of students as bat strikes are heard off-screen.]

Star: Ooh, a line! I love lines! [hops up and down] Why are we in line?

Sabrina Backintosh: Only for the most important social event of the year – Brittney Wong's birthday party!

[Sabrina points up to a blimp that reads "BRITTNEY WONG'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! NO LOSERS ALLOWED!"]

Star: Ooh!

Comet: Ugh. Brittney.

[Brittney Wong hands out party invitations.]

Brittney: [to Alfonzo] No. [to Hope] No. [to Dom] No. [to Chantal] Yes. [to Timmy] No. [to Ashlyn] Ye... No. [to Moobs] Bleh! No!

Moobs: You're right. I wouldn't invite me either. [walks away]

Sabrina: [whimpering]

Brittney: Yes.

Sabrina: I'm in. I'm in! I'm-in-I'm-in-I'm-in-I'm-in...! [sighs, passes out]

Brittney: Pfft! Ew, Star and Comet "Butterface"?

Comet: It's "ButterFLY"!

Brittney: Whatever. You two are invited when pigs fly! [laughing; Comet groans]

Comet: Ugh! Come on Star, we don't need-

[Star uses her wand to make a flying pig.]

Flying pig: [oinks]

Brittney: [gasps]

Star: Problem solved.

Flying pig: Anything for you, Star.

Brittney: [groans, swats at flying pig]

Flying pig: Flying pig don't need this. [snorts, flies away]

Brittney: [whips hair at Star] Hmph! [walks away]

Star: [muffled] We're going to her party…

Comet: No no no no no no! We're not going!

Star: Why not?

Comet: Star! Brittney's a jerk! She's selfish and always mean to everyone, and to us!

Star: Come on! It'll be fun!

Comet: Forget it! There's no way you're making me go to that party!

[Cut to Diaz Household exterior at sunset. Comet, dressed in a blue tuxedo walks outside with Star, dressed in a party gown, dragging Marco out to the sidewalk.]

Comet: I can't believe you're making me go that party!

Marco: I can't believe Brittney invited us to her party.

Comet: She didn't.

Star: [gasps] The party bus!

Marco: Party bus?

[Brittney's party bus approaches from down the street.]

Marco: But I get carsick.

Star: It's not a car. It's a bus.

[The party bus passes the twins and Marco.]

Comet: And she drove right past us. Guess we're not invited after all. [Heads back inside] Let's go. [Star grabs Comet and Marco]

Star: Rabbit Rocket Blast!

[Star rockets herself, Marco, and Comet onto the roof of the bus.]

Marco: [screaming]

[Buff Frog spies on Star from a tree branch through binoculars.]

Buff Frog: Huh?

[Cut to party bus interior. Brittney sings karaoke, and her party guests cover their ears.]

Brittney: [singing, off-key]

 _I send texts straight to your heart_

 _You replied, baby, that's a start_

 _Saw your zit, I knew it was the end_

 _Sorry, honey, I have to de-friend_

 _Ooooh…_

Comet: [Covering his ears] UGH! What is that horrible caterwaul?!

Marco: Brittney must be doing karaoke...

Comet: Seriously! I've heard banshees that were less ear-splittingly painful than this!

[The three crash inside through the ceiling.]

Brittney: [gasps]

Marco: [groaning]

Star: See? That was way more fun than taking the stairs.

Comet: No, it wasn't.

Star: Oh, sweet! A little, tiny hat. Cool. I can make those.

[Star makes a tiny hat for herself that matches Brittney's.]

Brittney: Butterflies. [drops microphone] What are you doing here?

Comet: Crashing your party, apparently.

[Marco does pushups on the party bus floor.]

Marco: One... Two... Three... One... Two…

Jackie Lynn Thomas: Marco, what are you doing?

Marco: [prolonged gasp, thinking] Jackie Lynn Thomas? Play it cool.

[The bus lurches to a stop.]

Marco: [gagging, backs away slowly]

Star: Let me sing you some birthday tunes with my mouth sounds. [beatboxing badly]

Brittney: Driver, pull over this bus at once!

Bus driver: Lady, I can't. We're in bumper-to-bumper traffic. You're gonna have to wait until the next exit.

Brittney: [scoffs] This is why I told my dad I wanted a party jet. Hmph.

Bus driver: I can't drive a jet.

Comet: Well, were not getting a warm welcome so far.

Brittney: Okay. Now, to my invited guests, who wants to watch me open my presents?

[Pause]

Brittney: I'm waiting.

Party guests: Me, me, me! Pick me, please!

Star: Something tells me we were not invited to this party.

Comet: [Sarcastically] Gee, what ever gave you that idea?

Marco: Why don't we get off at the next bus stop?

Comet: Sounds like a plan.

Star: We can't do that. These people are miserable.

Comet: Well, serves them right for ever coming to a birthday party for a rich jerk. Let's blow!

Star: No! They need us now.

Marco: Star, you don't have to—

[The bus lurches to a stop, and Marco gags sickly.]

Star: Are you feeling okay?

Marco: I told you. [gags] I get motion sickness. Don't worry. [sits on a chair] I just need to sit here, stare out this window, and never turn my head.

Star: You do that, homie. We're gonna get this party started! [Star whisks Comet away to join the others, slightly shoving Marco causing his chair to spin.]

Marco: Whoa! Who puts a swivel chair on a bus?!

[The chair rolls to the right.]

Marco: Whoa! With wheels? Seriously?!

[The chair crashes off-screen. Brittney holds up a handbag.]

Brittney: Ugh. It's not designer.

[She throws the handbag away, and it hits Sabrina's face, giving her a black eye and knocking out one of her teeth.]

Sabrina: You're welcome.

Star: Oh, hey, everybody. I just want you all to know I can make little hats.

[Star makes a laser puppy with her wand.]

Laser puppy: [yipping]

Star: And also dogs.

[The laser puppy shoots a laser from its eye.]

Girl: (o.s.) Ow!

Star: Check this out!

[The puppy makes a laser light show that reads "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRITTNEY".]

Party guests: [exclaiming]

Justin Armberg: (o.s.) I wish my dog could spell that good!

Brittney: Hmph!

[Brittney whips the laser puppy out of Star's hands.]

Brittney: [To Comet] And what stupid magic present do you have for me?

Comet: Sorry, I didn't bring you anything because I didn't want to come ot this party in the first place because I think you're an ungrateful, selfish, obnoxious witch! You know how it is. [Brittney angrily growls at him]

Brittney: Grr!

[Scene transitions to Jackie sitting alone with a drink. Camera zooms out to a sick-looking Marco.]

Marco [thinking]: There she is, Diaz. Jackie Lynn Thomas. You're feeling better. Now's your chance.

[Marco slowly rolls the swivel chair up to Jackie. Justin appears before Marco and shoves a plate of oysters in his face.]

Justin: Hey, do these oysters smell bad to you? [slurping] Yep, taste like they turned. Mmm.

Marco: [gagging]

[Marco rolls away from Justin and into Brittney.]

Brittney: You better not throw up on my bus, "Barfo" Diaz!

Marco: [gulps]

Brittney: Ugh! This party is a disaster.

Star: Hey, Brittney! I know how to make your party more fun. Rubber Sparkle Bounce House!

[Star uses her magic to turn the inside of the party bus into a bounce house. They start bouncing happily.]

Comet: Now, this is more like it!

Party guests: [cheering]

Justin: Walkin' on the moon!

Marco: [gagging]

[Brittney stands in the middle of the room with her arms crossed, bouncing lightly due to everyone else's momentum.]

Star: Isn't this fun, Brittney? Better idea!

[Cut to party bus roof.]

Party guests: [chanting] Hot tub, hot tub!

Star: Foaming Twinkle Bubble Ripple!

[Star creates a large clam-shaped hot tub.]

Party guests: [cheering]

Justin: [rips his clothes off] Yeah! Star and Comet Butterfly rule! [jumps into the hot tub]

[Justin jumps into the hot tub. Ed and two other boys join him.]

Boy: I'm all wet!

Girls: Yeah, party!

Comet: [laughs] Hey, Star! Check out Brittney. [Star sees Brittney completly unhappy and frowns]

Star: Oh.. She so sad...

Comet: Don't feel bad for her, sis! So far you've made this party so sick! Not sick like Marco, but the cool kind of sick! Everyone's having a great time! Even me!

Star: Aw! Thanks, Comet! But, it's so exhausting! I'm gonna go back inside. [Star slunks down to the inside of the bus]

Comet: You do that. I'm gonna go enjoy that hot tub! Good thing I'm wearing my bathing suit underneath! [Comet rips off his clothes but he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He covers himself and nervously laughs in embarrassment] He heh... Guess I'm not.

[Cut back later to Marco inside the bus, looking green.]

Marco: [groaning]

[Star slinks down onto the couch next to him.]

Star: Oh, Marco. It's hard work making everybody happy.

Marco: Can you make my tummy happy?

[The bus lurches to a stop, throwing Star and Marco onto the floor. The bus stops at a stop sign.]

Brittney: Finally. End of the line for the prince, the princess and the puke boy. Now get off my bus!

Comet: No way, Brit! I changed my mind! I'm staying!

Brittney: Oh, no you're not! OUT! NOW!

Marco: Oh, thank you!

[Marco steps off the bus.]

Marco: Fresh air! [inhales deeply] Smells just like... monsters?

[Camera zooms out to show Ludo and his army.]

Ludo's army: [growling]

Comet: Well, that's just great...

Ludo: Get them!

[Cut back to bus interior.]

Brittney: Ugh, finally.

[Star and Comet are thrown backward into Brittney.]

Brittney: What is going on here?!

Comet: Uh, there was a slight problem on the way out... [Points to Ludo and his army]

Ludo: Three-eyed Potato Baby! Take the wheel!

Three-eyed Potato Baby: [growls]

Bus driver: [on the phone] She says she wants a jet.

[Three-eyed Potato Baby picks up the bus driver and tosses him aside. He sits in the driver's seat, fastens his seatbelt, checks his mirrors, and puts on a driver's cap. He spends extra time straightening his cap.]

Ludo: Will you get on with it?!

[Three-eyed Potato Baby slams on the gas, and the bus pulls away at high-speed, throwing the party guests toward the back of the bus.]

Party guests: [screaming]

Star: What's your game?

Comet: Now, I know Brittney didn't invite you! [smirks] Even though you do match her standards.

Brittney: (o.s.) HEY!

Ludo: [pops open a soda] I'm gonna bus-jack this bus.

[Spikeballs and a crocodile monster stand next to an open dimensional portal.]

Spikeballs: Here they come.

[A random car drives through the portal.]

Spikeballs: Was that them?

Crocodile monster: Uh, nope.

[Cut back to bus interior.]

Star: That's a particularly stupid plan, Ludo.

Ludo: [spit-take] It's a great plan! Shut up! Oh, just... just get them.

Ludo's army: [roaring]

[Star and Comet runs up to the bus's roof. The monsters chase her.]

Brittney: [sighs] Star and Comet are the worst.

Ludo: I know, right?

Brittney: I hope you destroy them.

Ludo: Thank you! That is so nice!

[On the bus's roof, Star fights Ludo's monsters. Star blasts Beard Deer off the bus with a magic beam. A three-eyed monster attacks, and Star knocks him backward with a kick to the face. She blasts Buff Frog and the giraffe monster away with cupcake blasts. As he flies over the edge of the bus, the giraffe monster hangs onto the railing with his teeth. Star blasts the two-headed monster over the side of the bus. As Comet fights the the Big Chicken, he reached into his hyperspace fanny pack and pulled out a sword. He attacks and slices around his sword. The big chicken laughs until his feathers get sliced off leaving his bottom half bare with only his underwear. He clucked in embarrassment as he covered himself]

Big Chicken: BA-GAWK!

Comet: Ha! Guess you didn't wear anything underneath either!

[As the two-headed monster hangs on, his face hits the window, scaring two of the party guests. He swings over to Star's back with the party banners. When the two-headed monster climbs back up, Star knocks him over again with an elbow to the face. The two-headed monster lands in the passenger seat of an elderly Asian man's car.]

[Star dodges Buff Frog and Big Chicken, hitting Buff Frog with Rainbow Fist Punch. Buff Frog falls into the hot tub, and Star closes it on top of him. Star runs straight into the giraffe monster.]

Star: [gasps]

Giraffe monster: [growling]

[Camera zooms in on an overpass sign that reads "CAHOOGA ½, HOLLIWOOD 1, SETSUN 1½". The giraffe monster looks surprised. His head is dragged straight through the overpass. A guy on a bicycle rides up his neck, leaving tire tracks, and falls to the ground. Cut to bus interior. Ludo eats the spoiled oysters.]

Ludo: [slurping and laughing] There's a rumbly in my tumbly!

[Cut back to bus roof. Star is overpowered by Bearicorn and Big Chicken. Star sees the dimensional portal.]

Star: [gasps] Oh, no!

[Star knocks Bearicorn and Big Chicken over and opens the ceiling hatch, poking her head inside the bus.]

Star: Marco! Quick, take the wheel!

Marco: [shudders]

Comet: Don't think he's in any condition to drive... [Comet gets an idea and jumps off the bus]

Star: Comet! What are you doing!

Comet: Trust me! I know what I'm doing! [He jumps off the bus runs ahead of it to the front of the road a stood by as the it speeds towards him] Okay, weird magical stregnth. Do your thing! [He rubbed his hands together and puts them out hoping to stop the bus... But fails and gets hit by the front of the bus. Three eyed potato baby sees his face planted on the windows]

Three-Eyed Potato Baby: Huh?

[While he was distracted, Marco knocks Three-eyed Potato Baby out with a karate chop. Three-eyed Potato Baby passes out, and his head falls onto the gas pedal, making the bus go faster. Marco grabs the steering wheel. Star falls through the bus ceiling. The bus gets closer to the dimensional portal. Marco cuts the wheel right, causing the bus to veer left and right. It knocks into a fire hydrant, spins through the air, and crashes onto the ground a complete wreck. The party guests emerge from the bus unharmed.]

Party guests: [cheering]

[Ludo's monsters emerge from the bus in pain.]

Ludo's army: [groaning]

Bearicorn: Why did only we get hurt?

[Marco dashes toward a garbage can and throws up.]

Ludo: Out of the way!

[Ludo dashes toward the same garbage can, and he and Marco take turns throwing up.]

Jackie: Sick. Party animals.

[Star runs up to Comet, who was on the ground groaning in pain]

Star: Comet! Are you okay? What were you thinking?

Comet: Uh... I... I don't understand. Why didn't it work?

Star: Why didn't what work? What are you talking about?

Brittney: [looks at bus, pulls at her hair] Oh, this is horrible! My party is ruined!

Justin: Oh, man, Brittney! Hot tub, bounce house…

Andrea: Laser puppies and an epic fight…

Party guests: Best party ever!

[Paramedics carry Sabrina away on a stretcher.]

Sabrina: It hurts all over!

Star: Just so you know, I also do quinceañeras.

Brittney: [swats at Star] Ugh! Hmph! [walks away]

Comet: Well, I think that was an awesome party, sis. I actually had a great time tonight.

Star: You really think so?

Comet: Yeah!

[Marco walks over and puts his hand on Star's shoulder.]

Marco: He's right, Star, that party was the jam.

Star: [removes Marco's hand] Please don't with your puke fingers.

Marco: Oh, yeah. Sorry. You know, if I ever have a party, you're gonna be my party planner.

[Marco runs back to the garbage can and continues throwing up off-screen.]

[Later that night, Comet was pacing around his room]

Comet: [To himself] I don't understand it. How come my stregnth didn't work? Why do I even have this power? Nothing about this makes any sense! [ponders for a moment] Hmm... Maybe I need to study this further...


	12. Mewberty

**Chapter 11: Mewberty**

[Episode begins at Echo Creek Academy. Oskar sits on his car playing music.]

Oskar: [singing]

 _Mom, don't tell me what to do_

 _I don't have to listen to you_

 _I don't have to follow your rules_

 _I'm gonna live in my car at the school, hey, hey!_

[plays keyboard solo with his tongue]

[The school bell rings as Star watches Oskar dreamily. Comet covers his ears]

Comet: Ugh! I still don't know what you see in that guy! Just listening to his pathetic excuse of music is cruel and unusual punishment! [Star continues to stare at Oskar, ignoring Comet] Star? Hello? [Sighs]

Marco Diaz: Guys! Time to go. Star, you got some paint or something. [points to the middle of his forehead] Right here.

[Camera cuts to Star's front. Star has a purple heart in the middle of her forehead. She peels the purple heart off.]

Star Butterfly: Marco, this is not paint.

Marco: Well, looks like you got another heart.

Star: Quiet, Marco. This is serious! [draws closer to the camera] I think I'm going through... mewberty.

[Numerous purple hearts appear on Star's face.]

Comet: Aw. Your first mewberty! I was hoping this day would come. [Star pulls her hair over her face.] Don't worry, Star. I'll help you through this, It'll be over before you know it.

Star: Easy for you to say! You're not a girl!

Marco: Mewberty? [chuckles] That's nothing to be afraid of. We have a similar thing here on Earth.

Star: Don't confuse this with your Earth things, Marco! I'm from Mewni! [whispering] This is gonna get really weird. You gotta keep me away from boys! Wait a second…

[Hearts appear in Star's eyes.]

Star: Marco's a booooy… [Comet holds Star back]

Comet: No, Star! Keep yourself together.

Marco: [chuckles nervously, backs away] When you say things are going to get weird, do you mean typical-Star weird or, like, destroy-the-school weird?

Star: Destroy-the-school.

Marco: That's what I was worried about. Let's get you home.

[Marco leaves the classroom. Star looks around and slowly follows him.]

Star: [whispering] Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no. Okay, here comes a boy. You got this. You got this. Avert your eyes. Avert your eyes.

Comet: That's right, Star. Resist the urge.

[More hearts appear on Star's face.]

Star: Marco, I don't think this is such a good ideaaahhh…

[Star stops at a water fountain to watch Zeke drink. Marco stops walking and turns around. Star presses her finger on the fountain nozzle.]

Zeke: Huh?

Star: [in sing-songy whisper] My turn.

Marco: Whoa! Okay, let's go.

[Marco grabs Star's arm. Star suddenly shoots purple web from her hand, which sticks to a locker door.]

Twins and Marco: [screaming]

[Marco lets go of Star's arm. His hand is now purple. Star tries to unstick herself from the locker. The locker door swings open, and Star falls over and slides halfway into the locker.]

Star: ...I'm stuck.

Marco: Uh, let me help.

Star: No! [closes the locker, opens it again] Your little boy hands are part of the problem!

[Comet closes the locker]

Comet: Marco. You have to understand that Star has to deal with this herself. Seeing any other boy will only make it worse.

Marco: But what about you? You're a boy.

Comet: Yes. And I'm also her brother. And girls going through mewberty doesn't work on any boys related in their family. Well, as far as I know. Can you imagine how weird it would be, Star coming on to her own brother? [shudders]

Marco: Well, isn't there anything I can do to help? Maybe there's something in your book of spells that can stop this.

Star: [muffled] Maybe?

Marco: I'll go home and get it.

Star: [muffled] It's not at home! I gave it to Ferguson!

Comet: What!?

Marco: Why?

Star: [muffled] I lost a bet, okay?! Do you wanna help me or not?!

Marco: [running off-screen] Okay, but we gotta talk about that betting thing later!

[Moments later, Comet sat by the locker where Star was hiding. Purple hearts were falling out of the vents and onto a pile of more purple hearts. A few hearts fell on Comet's head and he brushes them off]

Comet: Hey, Star? Are you okay in there?

Star: [From inside the locker] Do I look okay!? I got hearts popping all over my body! [Another heart fell from the locker vents and Comet blows it away]

Comet: I know it's hard, Star. But all mewman girls go through with it.

Star: How would you know? You never even had mewberty...

Comet: Well, true. In fact, I have no idea how mewberty works. I've only heard of it through this book I've read about it. [Pulls out a book from his hyperspace fanny pack named "MEWBERTY AND YOU", and reads a page from it] But, It's says here that it's natural for mewman girls go through with it. All you have to do is stay away from boys and you'll be fine. And I'll be with you the whole way.

[The school bell rings.]

Star: [gasps, whispering] Oh, no. [Comet gets up] Wait! Where are you going?

Comet: Well. I got a class to go to. But, don't worry! I'll be back as soon as I can! [leaves; o.s.] Just don't look at any boys and you'll be fine!

[Students walk through the hallway and pass by Star's locker, chatting indistinctly. More purple hearts appear on Star's face and arms.]

Star: No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no—! [The school bell rings again. Pause.] Huh. That wasn't so bad.

[The swim team assembles outside Star's locker.]

Dan: All right, boys, we're gonna do our warm-up out here today. Pool's been compromised. ...Poop. It was poop. ...Somebody pooped in the pool. Okay, let's get to it.

[The swim team starts stretching. Star stares at them through the locker vents.]

Star: [shudders]

[More and more purple hearts appear on Star's body. Cut to an hour later, Comet came back to Star's locker]

Comet: Hey, Star, I'm back. [holds out a cream] And I think I know how to hide your hea-AAAAAAH! [Sees a giant heart-shaped cocoon which has formed in the lockers] Oh no... [Pulls out the mewberty book and looks up the page about the cocoon] The final stage: metamorphasis... [Walks up to the cocoon] Don't worry, Star. There's uh... It's.. just... [Looks at the book] Um... Just one more stage to go! You can do this! Umm...

[Just then, Zeke stops in front of the heart shaped cocoon]

Zeke: Huh?

Comet: Don't come any closer! This is uh.. just a big locker jam. Some fungus just grew here and we're trying to scrape it off... [He touches the cocoon] No need to- [A hand suddenly appears on the inside on the cocoon.] AAH!

Zeke: Whoa!

[Five more hands appear. Star's silhouette appears inside the cocoon with six arms. The cocoon starts to crack. It bursts open, and Star stretches her insect-like wings. As she hovers in the air, her hair forms into two braids. Zeke is in shock.]

Comet: Star?...

Star: Boys...!

[Scene cuts to black as Star descends upon Zeke and Comet. Cut to later, as Star has caught almost every boy in school and trapped them all in lockers without doors. Comet sees Star as she catches another boy]

Comet: Star! This is ridiculous! It's me Comet! Your brother! I'm not the boy you want! [Star flutters up to Comet as he speaks] Keep the others, just let me go! [Star sprays a web at him and shuts his mouth] Mmmf!

[Marco enters the vine-filled hallway where students are hiding in fear.]

Marco: Whaaaaat?

[He walks past a row of lockers where the students are captive.]

Marco: Comet?

Comet: [Muffled screaming]

[Marco removes the web from Comet's mouth]

Marco: I thought you said Star wouldn't come after you!

Comet: That's what I thought! But her final stage is making her less reasonable. Boys are the only thing she thinks about! She doesn't even know I'm her brother!

[Zeke, stuck in a purple web, grabs Marco's arm.]

Zeke: You gotta get us out of here!

[Camera pans out to show several boys trapped in purple web.]

Timmy: [whimpering, screaming]

[Star appears carrying Timmy.]

Marco: Whaaaat theeee...? Star? [To Comet] THAT'S the final stage!?

Comet: According to the book it is.

[Star tears the door off a locker, throws Timmy inside, and covers the opening with web.]

Marco: Star, you gotta get a hold of yourself. You're scaring everyone.

[Star looks at Marco.]

Timmy: [whimpering]

[Star sprays Timmy with more web.]

Timmy: Aah!

Marco: I said, stop!

[Marco grabs Star's arm.]

Timmy: Now she's mad. [whimpers]

[Star starts to cover Marco with web.]

Marco: Ow!

Comet: Marco! I gotta get out of here! [Reaches into his hyperspace fanny pack and pulls out some scissors and tries to cut the web. Star tops when she hears Oskar playing music. She flies up to see Oskar sitting on his car.]

Star: Oskar...

Marco: Oh, no.

[Star flies toward Oskar. Comet was soon free from his web and ran to Marco]

Marco: Comet! Help me! Star's gonna go after Oskar!

Comet: Seriously? I mean, I know she's in a boy crazy state. But she can do better.

Marco: COMET!

Comet: Right!

Oskar: [singing] _Why don't you clean your room, Mom?_

[Star gets ready to cover Oskar in web. Marco and Comet catch Star with a tennis net.]

Oskar: [singing] _I don't like your boyfriend, Mom..._

[As Star flails around trying to free herself of the net, she flies into a tree, and several boys fall out and run away screaming.]

Marco: Whew.

[Star flies out of the tree and drags the boys along.]

Marco: Whoa! [screaming]

[Star drags Marco and Comet through the sky and across the school. They pass by Janna, who is feeding pudding to Glossaryck.]

Glossaryck: You're making things worse!

Comet: Stay out of this, Glossaryck!

[Comet and Marco look at the web-trapped boys and Star. Marco finally lets go of the net and he and Comet fall over.]

Comet: What have you done!?

[Star flies over and carries Oskar and his car up into the sky. His music fades into the distance. Marco and Comet look up at the sky on their knees.]

Comet: No...

Marco: [sighs] Goodbye, Star.

Comet: [suddenly angry] You! This your fault! Why did you let go in the first place!?

Marco: I.. I don't know! I just saw all those guys trapped and... [Comet sighs sadly]

Comet: Might as well blame myself while I'm at it... [Sits down] I didn't know what to expect from mewberty. [Pulls out the mewberty book] All I could do is follow this book and be there for Star. And look where that got me! [throws the book away] Now, I might never see my sister again...

[Glossaryck's watch beeps. It reads "3:57:00PM". Marco's eyes start to water. A purple heart lands on his nose. More purple hearts rain from the sky. Comet catches a heart with his hand]

Comet: It's... raining purple hearts? [Oskar's car crashes right next to him and Marco.] And cars?

[Oskar lands on his car. His keytar lands in his lap.]

Comet: And people?

Oskar: What's up?

Comet: Okay, I do not get mewberty at all...

[Star crashes on the what's left of her cocoon.]

Marco and Comet: Star!

[Star emerges, back to normal.]

Star: Ohhh…

[Comet runs up to his sister and hugs and kisses]

Comet: Oh, thank corn you're alright!

Marco: You came back!

[Marco also hugs Star. Star smiles and returns the hug. There's a light buzzing behind Star.]

Star and Marco: Aah!

Marco: What was that?

[Star turns around and moves her hair aside. She has two small butterfly wings.]

Star: [squeals] Look, guys! I got my mewberty wings! [ties her hair in a ponytail]

Comet: Oh, yeah. [picks up the mewberty book] It says here that after the final stage of maturation, the girl will have grown a new set of wings.

Marco: Does that mean you can fly?

Star: [grabs Marco's arm] Let's test it out!

[Star jumps into the air with Marco.]

Star: Ahhh...

Marco: Whee-hee-hee!

[Star and Marco fall to the ground.]

Star: Nope.

[That night, back home in Star and Comet's room. Star was still trying out her new wings by attempting to fly]

Comet: Hey, Star. Still thinking you can fly with your new wings. [Star falls to the ground]

Star: Yep... Ow.

Comet: [sighs] You'd think after going through mewberty you'd act more mature.

Star: [gets up] Ah, who needs to be mature!

Comet: Well, someone has to act responsible. Especially since I almost lost you back there.

Star: Come on, bro. You can't always be expected to protect me all the time. I can handle myself, and so can you. Sometimes, if not all time, you gotta be... chill with it. [Walks towards her bed]

Comet: Chill with it? What does that supposed to mean? Star? [Star was already asleep, Comet sighs and walks up to his bed] Chill with it...


	13. Pixtopia

**Chapter 12: Pixtopia**

[Comet walks upstairs and hears giggling coming from his room]

Comet: Hm? [He opens the door and see Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonso by the magic mirror laughing] Uh, what are you guys doing.

Marco: We're making prank calls on your mirror! Wanna join us?

Comet: Uh. I'm not sure if that's a good idea. We might use up our mirror plan.

Ferguson: Chill out dude! We're just having fun. Besides, you're intedimensional mirror takes prank calls to a whole 'nother level! Check this out! [Clears throat] Mirror, mirror, on the wall, call anyone.

Mirror: Calling anyone.

Ferguson, Alfonzo and Marco: [giggling]

[Marco and Alfonzo duck out of the mirror's view. Marco pulls Comet out of the way]

Slime person: Uh, hello?

Ferguson: Greetings! I am King Fergon of Fergustan.

Marco and Alfonzo: [giggling]

Comet: Fergustan?

Alfonzo: Shh!

Ferguson: Would you care for some treasure?

Slime person: Uh, is this a joke?

Ferguson: Okay, here's my booty! [giggling]

Slime person: 'Cause I don't really think you're doing the joke right.

Marco: [whispering] Ferguson! You're supposed to moon him!

Ferguson: Oh, yeah, right.

Slime person: Uh, I don't have time for this. [hangs up]

Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonso: [laughing]

Comet: [rolls his eyes] I will never understand earth people.

[Star enters.]

Star: Hey, what are you guys doing?

Alfonzo: Making crank calls!

Comet: Very badly.

Marco: Join the party!

Star: Awesome!

[Star joins the three and rubs her hands together.]

Marco: Mirror, mirror, call someone else.

[A pixie customer service agent appears in the mirror.]

Pixie: I'm sorry, but you have exceeded your minutes. Your mirror service has been temporarily suspended. Please visit our office in Pixtopia to settle your bill. [giggles, hangs up]

Comet: Oh no.. Marco? How many times have you made "Prank calls" today?

Marco: Uh... 10 times?

Star: [gasps] No! What if my mom tries to call me?! She's gonna freak!

Marco: Oh, sorry, Star. That's my bad. The calls were totally my idea.

Star: Marco, you messed up! Now you're just like me. Yeeeees.

Marco: What? No! I-I made one mistake.

Star: You sure "Star'd" this whole thing up. How's it feel? Not bad, right? [hugs Marco] Oh, Marco, now we can be mess-up twins!

Comet: How does that make him a twin? He's not even related to us.

Marco: No no no no! I ain't no twin. I'm... I'm... I'm Marco Diaz, only child!

[Star smiles mischievously.]

Marco: Where are your scissors?

[Star hands Marco her dimensional scissors.]

Marco: Let's go pay your bill. [opens a dimensional portal]

Ferguson and Alfonzo: [gasps] You gotta take us with you! This dimension is so boring!

Star: Sure.

Ferguson: Yeah! Mmm!

Ferguson and Alfonzo: [singing] Going into portal land! Teenage boys are holding hands!

Comet: I don't think this is a good idea bringing them.

Star: Oh, what can go wrong? [To Marco] Mess-up twins secret handshake! [giggling]

[Marco enters the portal. Star follows. Cut to Pixtopia, where the five are greeted by pixies.]

Pixies: Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to Pixtopia!

[singing]

 _In Pixtopia, we love everything_

 _With our pixie hearts and our pixie wings_

 _We are friends with every frog we meet_

 _Even our bathrooms smell so sweet_

[squeak]

Comet: Ugh... Let's get this bill over with. They're so sweet it's creeping me out.

[Two pixies kiss Alfonzo's cheeks.]

Alfonzo: Awww, they're so small!

[The twins, Marco, Alfonzo, and Ferguson approach the Pixie Mirror Office.]

Star: Here we are! How you gonna "Star" this one up, twinsy?

Marco: I already told you, Star, I ain't no twin! Marco Diaz came into this world alone. Alone!

Ferguson: [clicks at a pixie]

[Ferguson gets stuck in the door trying to enter the office. Alfonzo struggles to pull him inside.]

Pixie clerk: Next.

Marco: [slams head on ceiling] Ow!

Star: Go ahead, Marco. Pay the nice pixie.

Marco: [whispering] You guys gonna pitch in for this?

Alfonzo: I have this flat penny from the state fair.

Ferguson: I have this jawbreaker, but I sorta had plans for it.

Star: Marco, did you forget to bring money, like I did? [giggles]

Marco: No, as a matter of fact, I brought...

[Marco pulls several crumpled-up bills out of his sock.]

Female voice: [singing] Marco's Emergency Cash Stash! [Comet looked around after hearing that]

Comet: Anyone else heard that?

[Marco places the bills on the counter in front of the pixie clerk.]

Marco: This is for the Butterfly account. I think that should cover it. And, uh, this is for you. [adds a quarter] Go buy yourself some of those thimble-sized shoes.

[The pixie clerk throws the bills in Marco's face.]

Pixie clerk: I'm sorry, sir. We only accept gold and jewels.

Comet: No problem. Good thing I have my hyperspa... [Comet reached into his belt only to find that he didn't bring his fanny pack with him. He realized this and nervously chuckled] Uh.. I must've left it at home. But, if you'd just let me go get it, i'll-

Pixie clerk: That won't be necessary. You'll just have to work of the bill in the Shard Mines.

Twins, Marco, Alfonzo, and Ferguson: Shard Mines?

[The pixie clerk opens a trapdoor under the five, and they fall through. They screamed as they fell into the mines

[The trapdoor closes.]

Pixie clerk: Next.

[They soon landed in the shard mines on each other, except for Ferguson who climbed down a ladder]

Ferguson: [screaming, stops] Hey, guys.

Star: Wow, Marco. I couldn't have "Star'd" that one better up myself.

Comet: Quit praising him for getting in this mess!

Marco: Hey! It's not my fault! Like I was supposed to know to bring jewels.

Pixie taskmaster: Welcome to the Shard Mines. Now get to pickin'!

Marco: I, uh, I'm sure this was all just a big misunders—

[The pixie taskmaster whips Marco with a laser whip.]

Marco: Whoa! [starts mining] Jeez! Now what?

Star: Don't worry, twinsy. I got this. [points wand at taskmaster] Strawberry Annihilation!

Magic wand: [error noise]

Star: Strawberry—!

Magic wand: [error noise]

Star: Straw—!

Magic wand: [error noise]

Taskmaster: [laughing] Nice try, blondie. These mines block magic.

Star: Okay. You want some of this? Let's go, little man!

Marco: [holds Star back] Whoa-whoa. Easy, Star. Okay. Okay, sir, I'm-I'm sure we can work this out. See, this is the princess of Mewni, Star Butterfly. And over there is her brother, the prince of Mewni, Comet. Their dad has connections.

Ferguson: And I'm King Fergon!

Taskmaster: Yeah, yeah. And I'm the Duchess of Daisyland.

Ferguson: Ooh! Pleased to meet you, Duchess of Daisyland.

Taskmaster: No, the pleasure's all mine, King FFFFergon! Take him away!

[Two burly pixies approach Ferguson.]

Ferguson: [gasps] Uh-oh. [laughing nervously] Hey! Wait!

[The pixies drag Ferguson away by his cape. Marco and Star try to help, but the taskmaster whips them back to work.]

Ferguson: Guys, help! [crying]

Comet: Well, he's dead. Now what?

Marco: We mine. We just mine...

[Hours later, Comet was looking exhausted from mining. Alfonso coughs violently]

Minotaur: Looks like your friend's getting a bad case of pixie lung.

Comet: I can't it take anymore! I've been mining these dumb shards for hours! Look at all the cuts I got on my arms! [Comet shows his arms that are filled with cuts and bruises] WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

Marco: What about Ferguson?

Comet: What about him? He's probably being digested by now!

Marco: What you mean by digested?

Wizard: Sorry. There's no way out. Not that I've seen—

Star: What about that mine cart?

[Star points to an empty mine cart near a neon "EXIT" sign.]

Wizard: But that's the bathroom.

Minotaur: Like fried eggs.

[Star, Comet, Marco, and Alfonzo climb into the mine cart.]

Star: Come on!

Taskmaster: Guards! Seize them!

[The minotaur and wizard jump into the mine cart, and it speeds down the tracks. The taskmaster and pixie guard follow in a second mine cart. The pixies chase the four along with the minotaur and the wizard through the elaborate mine shafts.]

Twins, Marco, Alfonzo, Minotaur, and Wizard: [screaming]

[When the two carts gets close, and the pixie taskmaster whips at the wizard. The two carts end up on parallel tracks.]

Star: Hey! You should watch where you're going!

Taskmaster: You watch where you're going!

[The pixies' cart takes a sudden drop.]

Taskmaster: [screaming]

[Star and the others' cart travel up into the Pixie Empress' throne room.]

Twins, Marco, Alfonzo, Minotaur, and Wizard: Oof!

Pixies: [gasps]

[Two pixies point swords at them. A third pixie points a chainsaw at them. Ferguson sits on a pile of pillows being served various foods.]

Comet: Ferguson? You're alive!

Ferguson: Hey! I was just about to come rescue you guys!

Comet: Doesn't look like that.

Alfonzo: [hugs Ferguson] Ferguson! I was so worried!

Ferguson: Yeah. Turns out they worship me here.

Comet: What do you mean by worship?

[Six pixies carry Ferguson across the room.]

Ferguson: And check out my new girlfriend. That's right, I did, I said "girlfriend."

Pixie Empress: He calls me Sugar Wings. [giggling]

Ferguson: I am so happy you guys are here. You're just in time for my wedding!

Comet: WEDDING!?

[Several banners unfurl from the ceiling. Pixies appear seated in chapel pews. Mendelssohn's "Wedding March" plays.]

Pastor pixie: Are you two ready to swear your undying love for each other?

Marco: No! This is crazy! Ferguson, think about this! You're not ready for this kind of commitment! You're only fourteen! You still paint a face on your stomach and make it talk!

[Ferguson lifts up his shirt to reveal a face on his stomach drawn in marker.]

Ferguson: (as his stomach face) He has a point. (normal voice) Empress, you're an amazing flying pixie lady and you're really cool, but... I didn't really think this through. I'm sorry. I can't marry you.

Pixie Empress: [smiles] Hmm. Guards... kill them all.

[The pixies attack the group with swords. Marco fights back with karate, and Star defends herself with her wand. Ferguson hides behind the wedding cake. He removes the Ferguson figurine from the top of the cake.]

Ferguson: Fly free, little Ferg! [takes the Pixie Empress figurine] And I am saving you for later.

Comet: [Swats a few pixies away] Hold your ground, guys! They're just pixies! What harm can they do? [One pixie holding a club hits Comet and he is thrown across the room] That harm... [Sees Star surrounded by pixie guards] Hang on, sis! I got you! [Tries to run up to Star but a pixie stops him]

Pixie Guard: You're not going anywhere, boy!

Comet: I'm not afraid of you! [the pixie points his sword at him] Uh... [points] Look! A beautiful flower!

Pixie Guard: [Gasps] Where!? [Comet swats the pixie away]

Comet: [laughs] Pixies are so stupid. [Comet grabs the sword and runs up to Star] Hey! Wingnuts! [The pixie guards look at Comet holding a sword] Pick on someone not your size! [The pixies points their swords, Comet swings his sword at them and their pants get sliced off]

Pixies: AAH! [The pixies cover themselves. Star laughs]

Star: Nice. Winter Storm Hyper Blow!

[Star blasts the pixies with cold air, freezing them in ice. Star opens a dimensional portal.]

Star: Let's go!

Pixie Empress: No! I haven't killed you yet!

Star: Rainbow Flytrap!

[Star traps the Pixie Empress and her guards in a rainbow-colored flytrap.]

Empress and Guards: Oof!

[Star and Marco jump through the portal. Ferguson steps halfway through.]

Ferguson: I still think you're cool! [leaves]

Pixie Empress: [sighs] He was out of my league anyway.

[Cut to Star's bedroom. Star falls onto her bed.]

Star: That's it! I'm switching service providers!

Marco: Yeah, good call. Star, I feel bad. I think I may have ruined Ferguson's one chance at love. Maybe we are mess-up twins.

Star: Oh, Marco. That pixie didn't love Ferguson. She just wanted to eat him.

Marco: Really?

Comet: Duh! And you wanted to know what I meant when I said digested. Now you know.

Star: And let's be honest. Ferguson does look delicious.

Marco, Star, and Comet: [laughing]

Marco: Well, yeah, I guess nobody's perfect.

[Camera pans out to show Ferguson standing a few feet away.]

Ferguson: Uh, why are you guys talking about me like I'm not here? And where's Alfonzo?

[Cut back to Pixie Empress' throne room. The Empress is getting married to Alfonzo.]

Pastor pixie: You may now kiss the bride. [Alfonzo and Empress kiss]

Pixies: [cheering]

Alfonzo: Yay! I will make a great pixie king! I'll be very tyrannical, hmm?


	14. Lobster Claws

**Chapter 13: Lobster Claws**

[Episode begins on Diaz Household exterior. Fighting is heard in the background.]

Star Butterfly: (o.s.) Hiyaah!

Marco Diaz: (o.s.) Hiyaah!

[Bearicorn goes flying off-screen. Cut to the backyard. Marco fights Ludo's giraffe minion.]

Giraffe monster: [growls]

Marco: Hiyaah!

[Marco kicks the giraffe monster in the throat.]

Giraffe monster: [choked] My weak spot!

[The two headed monster repeatedly throws punches at Comet which he defended each one with one arm]

Comet: [sighs] Another day, another battle...

[Deer Beard sneaks up behind Star and grabs her.]

Star: [screaming]

Marco: Star?

[Bearicorn and the frill-neck monster dogpile on Marco.]

Comet: No! [Buff Frog grabs Comet] Let me go!

Ludo: Yes, yes! Now somebody grab the wand! Lobster Claws, you!

Lobster Claws: Oh, yeah, I got this! Go, red boy! Go, red boy! Go, red boy!

Ludo: Stop flexing your thorax and get it already!

Lobster Claws: This is happening now!

[Lobster Claws approaches Star…]

Marco: [yelling]

Star: [yelling]

Comet: NOOO!

[...and grabs what he believes to be Star's wand.]

Lobster Claws: Booyah! I got it! I got it! [laughing]

Ludo: What the?

Buff Frog, Bearicorn, and Three-eyed Potato Baby: [gasps]

Lobster Claws: You got clawed! [holding Beard Deer's left antler] Eww.

Beard Deer: Huh?

[Beard Deer notices his snipped antler and screams in pain, releasing Star. Star jumps into the air.]

Star: Poison Crystal Cupcake Kiss!

[Star fires upon the monsters with cupcakes.]

Ludo's army: [groaning]

Bearicorn: I love cupcakes! Ahh!

[Bearicorn opens his mouth to catch a cupcake. A cupcake hits him in the eye.]

Bearicorn: [screaming, crying]

[Star blasts Ludo with cupcakes, knocking him off his flying bat.]

Ludo: Oof! [sighing]

Star: That was fun! But we gotta go to school. Ooh, you're on my backpack.

Ludo: Here.

[Ludo hands Star her backpack, and Star and Marco leave.]

Ludo: All right, morons. [opens dimensional portal] Walk of shame. You know the drill.

[Ludo's monsters groan in pain as they enter the portal.]

Ludo: Oh, quit crying and rub some dirt on it! [Lobster Claws approaches the portal, but Ludo stops him.] Whoa-whoa-whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going, hm?

Lobster Claws: Uh, back home to celebrate how close we came with my bros.

Ludo: After that performance?! You, sir, are a steaming pile of monster garbage! And... you're fired!

[Ludo enters the portal. Before the portal closes, Lobster Claws holds it open.]

Lobster Claws: [laughing] Good one. You really had me going, boss.

Ludo: Ugh, you're even bad at getting fired!

Two-headed monster: I can't believe I was friends with him.

Buff Frog: (o.s.) What a loser.

[Beard Deer takes his antler back from Lobster Claws, and the portal closes.]

Lobster Claws: [gasps, crying]

[Camera slowly zooms out from Lobster Claws on his knees. Cut to house interior hours later. Star, Comet, and Marco enter.]

Star: Earth history is so cool. Ben Franklin blowing up that kite monster with his electric lightning powers? Like, whoa.

Marco: Heh, yeah. That's not what happened.

Star: Hey, look.

[Camera shows Lobster Claws standing still in the backyard.]

Comet: He's still here?

[Star, Comet, and Marco run up to Lobster Claws. Star knocks him down and points her wand at him. Marco wields a frying pan.]

Star: You want seconds on those cupcakes?! [Pause.] Um, this is the part where you fight back.

Lobster Claws: [sobbing] Go ahead! Blast me! Do it!

Comet: Huh?

Marco; Um. Are you okay?

Lobster Claws: Well, uh, the thing is... [sobbing] Master Ludo fired me! I can never show my face on Mewni again!

Marco: Oh, man. He's taking this really hard.

Star: This is probably just a monster trick.

Comet: I don't know, sis. He doesn't look like he's tricking us. I've never seen a monster cry that hard.

Marco: Yeah. We should do something.

Star: Like what?

Marco: I don't know. But we can't just leave him like this.

Star: Marco, why do you even care? He's a monster!

[Lobster Claws shakes a tree, and several squirrels scurry out.]

Squirrels: [chittering]

Lobster Claws: [screaming]

Comet: We'll yeah. But... look at him! He's been thrown out of his world by Ludo. No monster should be treated like this.

Star: Don't you go taking Marco's side, Comet! We've been over this! Monsters are the bad guys!

Lobster Claws: [holding a squirrel] I don't have to be bad. In fact, I've always secretly wanted to be good.

Comet: Really? I've never seen a good monster back on Mewni.

Marco: Well, he can be the first good monster. We can teach him how.

Star: What? That's crazy! Monsters... are... evil! It's just their nature.

Comet: Star, please. I know you think monsters are scary, evil, destructive, mindless...

Lobster Claws: I'm standing right here!

Comet: Sorry. But when I see that big crustation well... I saw an innocent creature. One who has been abused his whole life. And I for one don't think anyone shoud be treated like that at all. Not even monsters. So, let's at least try to make this monster as good as us. [Marco nods] It can't be that hard.

[Lobster Claws sets the squirrel down on the ground.]

Squirrel: [friendly chittering]

Marco: See?

Lobster Claws: Yeah!

[The squirrel's tail hangs out of Lobster Claws' mouth. Lobster Claws swallows the mouth.]

Lobster Claws: See?

[Cut to moments later. The squirrel runs away in bandages and a neck cone.]

Marco: Okay, Lobster Claws. The key to being good is "do unto others as you'd have them do to you."

[A guy on a bicycle rides by. Lobster Claws punches him. He falls over off-screen.]

Lobster Claws: Like that?

Marco: Actually, that's 100% wrong and you want to do the opposite. Now say you're sorry.

Bicycle guy: That's all right! I landed on a sprinkler!

Lobster Claws: This is too hard. I'm never gonna get this.

Star: Yeah. You should just give up.

Comet: Star! Heh, don't listen to her, Lobster. You can't be expected to get it right the first time.

Marco: Exactly. Now, the next time you get the urge to punch somebody, just imagine how it would feel if it happened to you.

Lobster Claws: I got the urge! ...Wow, that totally would've hurt.

Little girl: [sobbing]

Marco: Aww, what's wrong?

Little girl: My kitty's stuck in the twee.

Mr. Mittens: [meow]

Marco: Lobster Claws, this is your chance.

[Lobster Claws climbs up into the tree.]

Little girl: [gasps] Careful with my Mr. Mittens!

[Lobster Claws climbs out of the tree with Mr. Mittens.]

Lobster Claws: Ta-da!

Little girl: Thank you so much, Mr. Lobster Man!

Marco: I knew there was some good in him.

Mr. Mittens: [o.s., screeching]

Comet: Uh, look again.

[Mr. Mittens' tail hangs out of Lobster Claws' mouth.]

Twins and Marco: [yelps]

[Star and Marco retrieve Mr. Mittens from Lobster Claws' mouth.]

Mr. Mittens: [meow]

Star: Now do you see what we're dealing with?!

Marco: Mr. Mittens is fine. No harm, no fou— [screams]

[The little girl's legs hang out of Lobster Claws' mouth.]

Little girl: [muffled screaming]

Star and Marco: [yells]

Comet: Something tells me this problem is gonna need more fixing than we thought.

[Cut to moments later.]

Marco: Okay, that was my fault. I assumed you knew this, but... you can't eat children.

Lobster Claws: Really? Not even annoying ones?

Marco: Never!

Comet: [Clears throat] Perhaps I have something that might take your mind off your... eating habit. [Reaches into his hyperspace fanny pack and pulls out a box of cookies] Here. [Lobster Claws looks at the box]

Lobster Claws: What are these?

Comet: On Earth, they call it "cookies". [Lobster Claws takes one cookie and he eats it] So, what do you think?

Lobster Claws: Mmm! I like it! [Eats more cookies from the box]

Comet: See, Star. He likes eating the cookies.

Star: Not as much as he loves eating your hand. [Zoom out to reveal that Lobster Claws is now eating Comet's hand]

Comet: AAAH! [Tries to pull his hand free] NO! Ow! Bad lobster! [Lobster Claws slurps Comet into his mouth]

Marco: Lobster Claws. Spit him out. [Lobster Claws spits Comet out] You okay?

Comet: [dazed] That right kids, Comet Butterfly now comes in a new chocolate chip flavor...

Woman: (o.s.) Help! Help!

[A woman's house is on fire.]

Woman: Help me! My baby is still inside!

Star and Marco: Your baby?!

Comet: Now's your chance, Lobster. Go in there and save that baby!

Lobster Claws: You're right! Don't worry. Red boy's got this.

Marco: Wait!

Lobster Claws: And I'm totally not gonna eat it!

[Lobster Claws enters the burning house.]

Star: Cotton Candy Fire Extinguish!

[Star puts out the fire with mounds of pink cotton candy.]

Woman: My baby! Oh, my baby, my sweet baby... [runs up to a piano] ...grand piano! Were you scared? Tell me what you're feeling.

[The woman plays a single note on the piano, and it automatically plays "Camptown Races."]

Woman: [singing] Camptown ladies sing this song, doo-dah, doo-dah

Comet: Your baby's a piano? I swear you humans get weirder and weirder.

Marco: I was wondering where that piano music was coming from.

Star: Um, where's Lobster Claws?

[There's a hole in the house's back wall shaped like Lobster Claws. Star, Comet, and Marco go behind the house and find Lobster Claws eating the contents of an ice cream cart.]

Lobster Claws: [gurgling]

Marco: Well, he's not eating humans. That's a step forward.

[Cut to a town crosswalk. It turns from red to green. An old lady slowly crosses the street.]

Marco: Okay, here's an easy one. Help the old lady cross the street.

[Lobster Claws scurries up to the old lady.]

Lobster Claws: I'll help you, miss.

Marco: I'd say he's starting to get this.

Star: Well, I'm not taking my eyes off him for one sec—

Twins and Marco: [screaming]

[Cut back to Lobster Claws, who has somehow set the city on fire. The old lady runs away as Lobster Claws holds up a car.]

Comet: HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN!?

[The bicycle guy from before rides past wearing a flaming helmet.]

Bicycle guy: [screaming] Where's a sprinkler?!

Lobster Claws: [screaming]

[Cut to Diaz Household some time later. Marco, Star, and Lobster Claws watch the news.]

Newscaster: (v.o.) Tragedy today as a rampaging lobster man destroyed four city blocks.

[The TV screen shows Lobster Claws' monstrous image with the on-screen caption "CITY IN A PINCH!"]

Newscaster: (v.o.) Miraculously, no one was injured, but one cyclist mourns the loss of his new bike.

Bicycle guy: Oh, it was our first outing together. Now I have nothing.

[Marco turns the TV off.]

Marco: [laughing weakly] Yeah, you know how the news sensationalizes things. I still believe you can be good. But until then, I'm gonna find some rubber bands for your claws.

Star: [inhales to speak]

Marco: Save it. [walks off-screen]

Lobster Claws: Why is being good so hard?

Star: The problem is Marco's trying to make you something you're not. You're a vile, repulsive monster. Why fight it?

Comet: Star, don't say that... You can be good, just your own kind of good. Because Marco's version of good is... bad.

Lobster Claws: No. She's right. I am repulsive. I shouldn't be helping humans. I should be hurting them. You tow in particular.

Star: And I wish I could just get back to smashing your face!

Comet: And I just wanted you to be treated with some respect.

Star: Hmm... [Gets an idea] Maybe there's a way we can all get what we want.

Comet: What are you planning, Star?

Star: You'll see!

[Cut to the backyard. The bandaged squirrel from before picks up an acorn. Star sleeps on a hammock.]

Star: [snoring]

[A dimensional portal opens, and Ludo appears.]

Ludo: Shhh.

[Ludo and his army tiptoe out of the portal. Beard Deer's left antler is bandaged to his head. Just before Ludo takes the wand, Star wakes up.]

Star: Ludo!

Ludo's army: Huh?

Star: I was just dreaming about kicking your butt!

[Inside, Marco comes down the stairs with two stuffed teddy bears.]

Marco: I couldn't find any giant rubber bands, but... teddy bear mittens! Guys?

[Three-eyed Potato Baby crashes in.]

Marco: [runs outside, yelps]

[Marco ducks under a laser beam.]

Marco: Star!

[Star knocks the warthog monster back. She jumps into the air, and the two-headed monster bounces backward on her hammock. Star lands next to Marco and blasts the two-headed monster.]

Marco: They're back?!

Star: [whispering] Yeah. I lured them here to get Lobster Claws his old job back. I'm gonna let him beat me up. Play along.

[Star blasts the giraffe monster.]

Marco: What?! That's crazy!

Star: All right, Ludo, I got more than cupcakes this time!

[Pause]

Star: Uh, I said, "I got more than cupcakes this time."

[Lobster Claws appears from behind a fence, holding Comet]

Lobster Claws: Go, red boy!

Comet: [Acting] Ah! Help! Lobster Claws has captured me!

Star: [Also Acting] Let go of my brother you brute!

[Lobster Claws throws a punch that misses Star. Star staggers back.]

Star: Ahh!

Lobster Claws: Booyakasha! Don't worry, boss. I got this. Raahhhh!

Ludo: "Boss"? [stammers] Didn't I fire you?

[Lobster Claws and Star pretend to fight.]

Warthog monster: You know, he has gotten way better.

Buff Frog: Very impressed.

Three-eyed Potato Baby: [babbling]

Ludo: Yes, yes, I do see marked improvement. But I'd really be impressed if you would just GRAB THE WAND!

Star: [falls over, dramatic] He's defeated me! Ahhhh!

[Lobster Claws takes the wand.]

Star: Hey!

Ludo: Yeeesss!

Star: [yelps]

Marco: [yelps]

Comet: [yelps]

[The wand cracks and turns from a purple form with white wings to a black-eye form with purple thorns. Lobster Claws' eyes turn black and purple.]

Lobster Claws: [voice getting gravelly] What's... happening... to me?!

[Rocks and the bandaged squirrel levitate off the ground.]

Lobster Claws: [growling]

[Beard Deer's left antler detaches and floats away.]

Beard Deer: Oh, not again!

Lobster Claws: Being bad... feels so gooooood...!

Star: How could you do this?! We were trying to help you!

Lobster Claws: [growling] ...Huh?

[Lobster Claws' eyes return to normal. The wand changes to a crab-like form.]

Star: Whoa!

Ludo: Don't listen to her. She's the enemy!

[Lobster Claws and the wand turn dark again.]

Comet: No, please, Lobster! I know you're better than this! There's good in you, I know it!

Star: Don't do it!

[Lobster Claws and the wand turn normal again.]

Ludo: Act like a monster and give it to me!

[Lobster Claws and the wand turn dark again.]

Comet: Be the better monster!

Star: Lobster Claws! Please!

[Lobster Claws and the wand shift continuously between dark and normal.]

Marco: Hiiii...yah!

[Marco runs up and kicks the wand out of Lobster Claws' pincer, causing him to fall down and let go of Comet. The bandaged squirrel and rocks fall to the ground. Star catches the wand, and it returns to its purple white-winged form.]

Ludo: Ugh! I always forget about that karate boy!

Star: Stardust Daisy Devastation!

[Star blasts Ludo and the monsters with a blast of magic pollen.]

Ludo: [coughing] Retreat!

[Ludo's monsters retreat into a dimensional portal. Lobster Claws approaches the portal, but Ludo stops him.]

Ludo: Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. You! You had the wand in the palm of your claws! ...What did it feel like?

Lobster Claws: It kind of tingled.

Ludo: I knew it! I'm so jealous! Can I touch your claws?! [rubs Lobster Claws' pincer] Niiiiice! After you!

[Lobster Claws enters the portal, and Ludo follows.]

Marco: Don't do it, Lobster Claws! What about wanting to be good?

[Lobster Claws' pincer emerges from the portal to punch Marco.]

Ludo: (o.s.) That's my monster!

Comet: Well, so much for making the first good monster.

Star: Like I said, bro. You can't change a monster. They'll always be evil.

Comet: Come on, Star. Monsters have rights to live as peacefully as us. You'll realize that someday.

Star: Ha! Yeah right! I'll believe that when I see it! But you are right about one thing. There was some good in him.

Marco: [lying on the ground] Not much.


	15. Sleep Spells

**Chapter 14: Sleep Spells**

[Nightime at the Diaz house. Comet was sleeping until he was woken up with the sound of crashing and flashing]

Comet: [wakes up] Mm? Huh? What? [Comet hears the sound again and runs down to get Star in her bed] Star! Star! I think there's someone in the ho- [Sees that Star was not in her bed] Star? [He follows the noise from his room to the living room. And then he saw Star sleepwalking] Star?

Star: Tropical... Garden... [Her wand blasts all over the place]

Comet: Star! What are you doing? [Comet ducks another blast from Star's wand] Come on! Let's get you back to bed! [He grabs Star but he gets blasted into the wall] Ow... [A giant growling monster looms over Comet] Uh... Nice kitty? [Cut to black] AAAAAH!

[The next morning, Marco comes downstairs to the living room]

Marco Diaz: [yawning]

[A purple bird flies past him, squawking.]

Marco: Wha...?

[Multiple birds fly past Marco squawking.]

Marco: Huh?

[Camera zooms out to show the living room has been turned into a jungle.]

Marco: Wow, Star's getting better at her magic. This is really peaceful.

[A lion-like monster with blue fur, four eyes, and a snake tail lunges from off-screen to attack Marco. It catches Marco in its mouth.]

Marco: [screams] Help! [screams]

Comet: No! [The monster looks at Comet, who looked messed up and covered in feathers and vines] Put him down! [The monster does so] Good girl. [Comet pats the Lion monster on the head and it purrs]

Marco: [sighs] Thanks for saving me... again.

[Marco takes out a notepad and pen. The notepad two columns: one with Star's face and 27 check marks, one with Comet's face and 18 check marks, and one with Marco's face and 4 check marks. Marco adds a check mark to Star's column.]

Marco: That makes it 19 saves for you, 27 saves for Star and... 4 for me. But, heh, who's counting?

Star: Wow, Marco! I just love what you've done with the place!

Comet: What we've done!? More like what you've done!

Star: What are you talking about? [A purple bird flies up and perches on Star's head. It squawks and starts pecking her head.] Aww. So cute!

Comet: I'm talking about you, flashing you're wand all over this place last night!

Marco: Woah.

Star: Oh, don't be ridiculous! Besides, what makes you think it was me?

Comet: Well, I was awake when your little sleep spell episode started. Concocting birds, flowers, and whatever that is. [Points at a six-legged poodle-like creature behind him eating a bag of chips.]

Poodle: 'Sup?

Comet: So yeah, definitely you.

Star: Sorry, it wasn't me.

[Marco pulls down an entanglement of vines to reveal a stone sculpture of Star's head.]

Comet: Okay, that one's new.

Star: Eh, looks more like Marco's dad's work.

[Mr. Diaz appears in the sculpture's mouth holding a hammer and chisel.]

Mr. Diaz: This was my work. [laughing] But the rest of this, no.

[Star smiles and walks off-screen. Marco and Comet look at each other in disbelief. Scene transitions nighttime. Comet sat on a chair next to Star's bed]

Comet: I know it was you, Star. Something is definitely wrong with you. And I'm not sleeping until I find out what. [Cut to later as Comet is seen sleeping on the chair. Until he heard Star blasting her wand again] Wha!?

[Star sleepwalks and fires spells around the room.]

Comet: There she goes again! Star! [Comet ducks from a magic blast] You gotta- [Dodges another blast] Wake- [Dodges another blast] Up! [Gets hit with Star magic blast and his hair turns into a huge frizzy afro. Marco comes in the room and was confuesd by Comet's hairdo]

Marco: Comet? What's up with your hair? [Comet points at Star who was still blasting spells in her sleep]

Star: [snoring and mumbling] Nnnnno... Get back...

Marco: [yelps] Star? What are you doing?

Star: Lamp... Destroy...

[Star brings a lamp to life, and it starts zapping Marco. Star bumps into her interdimensional mirror.]

Mirror: Playing messages.

[Queen Butterfly's image appears on the mirror.]

Queen Butterfly: Star. Just calling with your daily reminder to behave like the queen-in-training that you are.

Comet: [gasps] Mom! [Runs over to the mirror] Hey, mom. So weird that your calling this late...

Queen Butterfly: And Comet. I am reminding you to keep an eye on your sister.

Comet: Oh! Yeah! Doing a great keeping her in line!

Star: Shiny... Snakes... [Blasts Comet with her wand and snakes apppear around him and strangles him]

Comet: UUHRK! [Falls down]

Mirror: End of message.

Star: Paper... Tornado...

Marco: What?!

[Star brings a stack of papers to life. The papers whirl around Marco.]

Marco: [screaming] Ow, ow! Star! Wake up!

Star: Beanbag... Monster... Metamorphosis...

[Star brings a beanbag to life. It roars at Marco.]

Marco: [screaming] Star!

Star: [wakes up, yawning] Morning, Marco. Morning, Comet. Morning, beanbag chair monster. ...Marco! Lightning Turtle Rescue!

[Star blasts at Marco, turning the lamp, papers, and beanbag to normal.]

Marco: [sighs] You saved me.

[Marco takes out his notepad and adds another check mark to Star's column.]

Marco: That's, uh, 29 to 4.

Star: [holds up a sleeping narwhal] What happened?

Comet: [Removes the snakes from him] I'll tell you what happened! You, blasted your wand in your sleep!

Star and Marco: What!?

Comet: I knew it was who made that jungle in the living room and made all those monsters appear!

Marco: Of course! That must be why you don't remember turning our living room into a jungle.

Star: Oh, no! You gotta fix me, guys!

Comet: Don't look at me! I don't know how to fix this!

Marco: But I do! Now's my chance to save you! With psychology!

Twins: Psychology?

Marco: Psychologyyyy.

Star: Yeah. Psychologyyyy. ...What is it?

Marco: Psychology is like karate for your mind. I'm gonna dig deep in your brain to see what makes you tick.

Star: Ohhhh. Yeah, we have something like that on Mewni.

[Brief cut to Mewni. A man sits in a catapult. A doctor pulls the catapult's lever, and the man goes flying into the background. Cut back to Star's bedroom.]

Comet: Not the best cure, but it works.

Marco: Yeah, this is pretty different. Now, before we start, I must transform myself.

Star: Transform?

[Marco spins around. He puts on a pair of glasses and a sweater vest, and he takes out a textbook labeled "PSYCH 101".]

Marco: Glasses! Paper! Clothes! Book! [strikes a pose] Dr. Marco, Ph.D!

Star: What does Ph.D stand for?

Mrs. Diaz: [walks by the bedroom door] "Pretty handsome dude."

Dr. Marco: Mom! Go back to bed!

[Scene transitions to Marco and Star in the living room. Star lies on the couch while Marco sits in a chair.]

Dr. Marco: All right, Miss Butterfly. I'm going to administer a series of psychological tests to uncover what's bothering you.

Star: Ooh, tests. Sounds fun! Oh, wait. No, it doesn't.

Dr. Marco: Test number one: role playing! I want you to pretend to be someone close to you.

Star: [wearing Marco's hoodie] Hi, I'm Marco! My skinny jeans are awesome! Ooh, here comes Jackie Lynn Thomas! I'm gonna impress her with my karate! I got this cute little mole! [Comet giggles to this]

Dr. Marco: [exasperated sigh]

[Marco writes "THIS ISN'T WORKING" on his notepad.]

Comet: I don't know, I think she nailed you.

Dr. Marco: Test number two: art therapy! [hands Star a paintbrush] Paint me a picture of your childhood.

[Scene transition. Star paints herself being constricted by a snake with Queen Butterfly's face; a three-headed monster with the heads of Ludo, Buff Frog, and a fly monster; and a unicorn.]

Dr. Marco: Hmmm. Such depth! So many symbols! What does it say about your childhood?!

Star: I was just drawing unicorns and monsters 'cause they're cool. Rawr! Aah! Rawr!

Comet: And the snake that has mom's face doesn't mean anything?

Dr. Marco: Test three: ink blot test! [holds up an ink blot] Tell me what you see on this paper.

Star: An ink blot! I win!

Dr. Marco: Okay, no-no-no. What does this remind you of?

Star: A fat porcupine.

Dr. Marco: Oh, yes, that's good. [holds up a different ink blot] What about this one?

Star: A little alien guy in a gnome cap. [gasps] Maybe I'm sleep-spelling because I'm secretly a little alien guy in a gnome cap.

Dr. Marco: Eh, no. [holds up an ink blot that's just a small black dot] Now what about—Ugh, wait. Hold on, this is a mistake.

Star: [gasps] That reminds me of my overbearing mother suffocating me with all the duties of becoming a queen for the rest of my life...!

Dr. Marco: I think we may have found the root of your problem. You have mother issues!

Star: [clapping] Yay! I have mother issues!

Dr. Marco: No, that's bad.

Star: Aww. I have mother issues.

Comet: Wow Star. I never knew you felt that way about being queen. I'd always thought you'd be more excited.

Star: Are you kidding me? I've seen what mom does, Comet! She just sits on her throne answering everyone's demands, making important decisions. It's boring! You won't see me do all that stuff! No way!

Dr. Marco: Good for you, Star. Identifyng and admitting the problem is the first step to recovery.

Star: Recovery...!

[Cut to some time later. The house flashes with light as Star continues to sleep-spell. Comet is seen fighting off a giant squid]

Comet: Back! Back you.. overgrown sea urchin! [The squid grabs a hold of Comet. Star then sleepwalks off to Marco's room] No! Wait! [The Squid strangles Comet] Ach!

[Marco wakes up in his bed.]

Marco: [yelps]

[A magic beam blasts through his bedroom door, and his bed turns into a giant cat balloon. Star bursts into the room.]

Star: [snoring]

Marco: Aw, man.

[Marco takes out his notepad and crosses out one of the check marks on his column.]

Star: [muttering] Get away...!

?: [o.s., grunting]

Marco: Huh? [Marco sees an ugly looking princess reaching out to Star. Star keeps her away with laser blasts.] Wait... What the? [Comet grabs Star from behind]

Comet: Gotcha!

[Marco's cat balloon pops, and he falls on top of the twins.]

Marco: [groans]

Star: Undy pants? Oh, no! Marco's naked!

Marco: No, I'm in my jamjams. Look.

[Camera pans over to Princess Smooshy.]

Princess Smooshy: I want your face!

Marco: Ugh, you weren't sleep-spelling. You were just defending yourself against that sleep goblin... elephant.

Comet: In your sleep?

Star: Wow! I'm hardcore!

Princess Smooshy: I came here for your face! To steal your face! You hurt me in my butt!

[Princess Smooshy turns around to reveal a tiny narwhal with its horn stuck in her butt.]

Marco: [shuddering]

Comet: [Removes the narwhal from Smooshy's butt] Well, we're sorry for that intrusion mr-

Princess Smooshy: MR!? I'm a princess, fool! Princess Smooshy!

Star: Could you... stop yelling?

Princess Smooshy: Well, I'm sorry. I don't have any ears. Camera phone. [Princess Smooshy takes out her camera phone and takes a selfie.] I'm on the run from St. O's.

Star: Well, you can't stay here. I don't want to go to St. O's!

Princess Smooshy: Oh, you're going to St. O's.

Comet: And what makes you think that?

[Cut to fantasy sequence of Star and Princess Smooshy.]

Princess Smooshy: You see, we're both big girls. We got the same highs and lows, the same east and west. You can hardly tell us apart. Except for in the face. [takes a selfie] Camera phone. So I'm gonna laser finger your face off of your head. Oh, you can have my face. See, I'm gonna wear your face, and then you can go to jail. 'Cause you look like me. It's just a classic face-switch scenario.

[Fantasy sequence ends.]

Twins and Marco: [laughing]

Marco: Oh, yeah. Oh, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

Princess Smooshy: It's not funny. [grabs Star]

Star: [screams]

Marco and Comet: Star!

[Princess Smooshy runs off with Star. Marco and Comet chase them.]

Marco: Don't worry, Star. I'll save you!

[Princess Smooshy, Comet, and Marco slide down the stair railing.]

Marco: Whoaaa!

[Marco pops out of the mouth of Star's head sculpture. He runs past Princess Smooshy, who hides her face behind a newspaper with the headline "PRINCESS MONSTER ON THE LOOSE." Marco walks back with his arms crossed.]

Marco: Ahem.

Princess Smooshy: [puts newspaper down, laughs nervously]

Comet: Seriously?

[Princess Smooshy grabs a vine, and she and Star are pulled upward. Marco grabs another vine and follows. Princess Smooshy and Star crash through the roof.]

Princess Smooshy: [takes a selfie] Camera phone.

Comet: Let go of my sister!

[As Princess Smooshy runs from Marco and Comet, Star's hair snags on an antenna. It recoils back and smacks Marco in the face.]

Marco: [yelps]

Princess Smooshy: Nose grab!

[Princess Smooshy climbs onto the roof of Star's loft with her trunk-like nose. She uses a pair of dimensional scissors to open a dimensional portal.]

Princess Smooshy: [laughing evilly]

Marco: (o.s.) Stop!

[Marco nearly slips on the roof tiles.]

Marco: Whoaaa...!

Princess Smooshy: Be careful on this roof. It is slippery from the evening dew.

Star: Let me go, you weirdy weirdo!

Princess Smooshy: Is Marco small? Or is he just really far away? I can't tell. Laser finger.

[Princess Smooshy starts lasering Star's face.]

Star: [screaming] Guys!

Comet: NOOOO! [Soon his eyes glow bright red and he jumped high in to the sky in a burst of wind]

Star: Huh?

Princess Smooshy: Woah.. [Comet then dives down ready to attack. But Smooshy steps out of the way and Comet crashes into the roof and lands inside the tower]

Star: Comet!

Princess Smooshy: Well, enough of that. Back to stealing your face!

[Marco tries to climb onto the loft roof, but he's too short to reach. As he falls, he drops his "Dr. Marco" glasses. Marco puts on the glasses and sweater vest again.]

Dr. Marco: Glasses! Paper! Clothes! Book! [strikes a pose] Dr. Marco, Ph.D! You don't have to do this! I have an "A" in psychology! I can help you!

Princess Smooshy: No, thank you.

[Princess Smooshy approaches the dimensional portal.]

Star: Use your mind karate!

Dr. Marco: Listen to me!

Princess Smooshy: I already told you. I don't have any ears.

Dr. Marco: Well, maybe that's why you're in this mess!

Princess Smooshy: Okay, I do have ears. But I don't use them to listen to people. The only people I listen to is my mind. And right now, my mind is telling me to steal her face.

Dr. Marco: [removes glasses] But you can't keep running from your problems. When you steal other people's faces, all you're really stealing is your future.

Princess Smooshy: But... But I like my future. [Star smiles. Marco smiles.] ...I don't like my future! [takes a selfie] Camera phone. [laughing evilly]

[Princess Smooshy begins stepping through the dimensional portal. Marco tosses the

"PSYCH 101" textbook at her. It hits her in the face. Princess Smooshy drops Star and falls off the roof. The blue lion monster appears next to her.]

Lion monster: [growling]

Princess Smooshy: [screaming]

[Star and Marco wince as the lion monster attacks Princess Smooshy. Scene transitions to St. Olga's guards taking Princess Smooshy away.]

Star: Wow, Marco. You really saved my face.

Marco: Yes! Finally!

[Marco adds a check mark to his column on the notepad.]

Star: I don't get it. Why is this tally thing such a big deal to you?

Marco: Uhhh... I don't know. I guess you're this magic princess from another dimension, and I'm just...

[Star puts on Marco's "Dr. Marco" glasses.]

Star: Ahem. Star, Ph.D. Marco, you are awesome. We don't need to get caught up in who saves who. All that matters is that we have each other's back.

Marco: Yeah. But this time... I totally saved you! Woo-hoo! Whoa!

[Marco slips off the roof and hangs off the side.]

Marco: You're right. We shouldn't keep track anymore.

Star: [Remembers something; gasps] Comet! [Cut to Star running to her room and sees Comet dazed on the ground] Comet! [Runs up to him] Comet, are you okay?

Comet: [groans] Yeah... Sorry about the roof.

Star: No worried. I've always wanted a skylight. But that's not the point! Comet, what happened up there?

Comet: Oh, that? Uh... Well...

Star: That was AWESOME! I didn't know you could do that!

Comet: [sighs] Me neither, sis. Me neither...

Star: So what was that anyway?

Comet: I don't know. But... something tells me I'll find that out soon enough... [Zoom out to the hole in the tower]


	16. Blood Moon Ball

**Chapter 15:** **Blood Moon Ball**

[Episode begins on a brief shot of the sky. There's a partial red moon. Camera pans down to Oskar playing keytar on his car in the Echo Creek Academy parking lot. A black and red carriage pulled by a skeleton horse emerges from the ground in a pillar of fire. The carriage door opens, and Tom steps out and walks and toward the school.]

Oskar Greason: Hey, that's a handicap spot—

[The skeleton horse looks at Oskar. Oskar pauses before going back to playing his keytar. Cut to school interior. Tom walks through the hallway, igniting small flames with his shoes. Several female students stare at him.]

Hope: [gasps] [whispering] Who's that?

Girl: [whispering] Lookit.

Chantal: [gasps] [whispering] He's hot.

[Jackie Lynn Thomas and Janna pass by on a skateboard, looking mesmerized. Tom enters a classroom and stops in front of the class. He levitates Ingrid's desk in the front and floats up to Star behind her. Comet glares at him]

Tom: [removes his sunglasses] Hey, Star. I'm here to take you... [creates a flaming crescent moon in his hand] ...to the Blood Moon Ball.

[Cut to Star dragging Tom by the hand back toward his carriage.]

Star: Nope-nope-nope-nope-nope. You need to leave right now. Take your carriage and fire and dead horse, and go back to the underworld.

Skeleton horse: Wait. I'm dead?

[Star walks away.]

Tom: Oh, come on, Starship!

[Tom sweeps Star off her feet with flames and levitates her into his arms.]

Tom: It's the Blood Moon Ball! It only happens once every 667 years.

[Comet snatches Star]

Comet: You've already hurt my sister enough, Thomas!

Tom: Comet. Great to see you too.

Comet: I'm warning you! I'm not afraid of you anymore.

Star: Yeah. He's got powers now.

Tom: Wait, wait, wait, wait. Star, hang on. I'm a changed man, okay? I've got a life coach, Brian.

Brian: Hey.

Tom: He's awesome. A happy bunny. And, and I have been anger-free for 53 days.

[Tom reveals a button on his shirt that reads "53 DAYS ANGER FREE".]

Star: 53?

Tom: Don't you want to pet my bunny?

[Tom's bunny winks at Star.]

Star: Well, he is adorable.

Marco: Hiii-yah!

[Marco leaps on-screen and chops off Tom's right hand. The hand still moves around on its own.]

Marco: Back off, demon!

Comet: Uh oh...

Star: Marco!

[Tom holds his arm in pain. He glares at Marco with glowing red eyes.]

Tom: [growling]

[Comet yelps and hides behind Star]

[Brian goes up to Tom and walks him around in circles. Tom's head stays fixated on Marco.]

Brian: Walk it out and talk it out. Walk it out and talk it out. Walk it out...

Star: Uh, you better run.

Tom: Oh! No-no-no-no. [laughing, eyes stop glowing] No, no. [sighs] That's why I got my support system. I'm good. Got the angries out!

[Tom's dismembered hand picks up the bunny and levitates back onto his wrist.]

Tom: Everything is... Whew! Under control.

[Tom pets the bunny so hard, its fur becomes poofy.]

Star: Marco, don't karate him. This is... Tom.

Comet: He used to date my sister.

Marco: Demon ex-boyfriend Tom?

[Tom shakes Marco's hand. His own hand becomes briefly detached.]

Tom: Nice to, uh, meet you, Marco.

Marco: Whaaaat is he doing here?

Comet: He's here to invite Star to the Blood Moon Ball. Well, he was. But he was just on his way. [glares at Tom] Weren't you Tom?

Tom: [gives bunny to Brian] Look, I can see you're mad. You think I'm a total jerk. I get it. But I have changed. Remember... [points to Star's horned headband] I'm not the only one with horns.

[Star smiles.]

Skeleton horse: Why didn't you tell me I'm dead?

Marco: [karate-like sounds]

Comet: [sighs] Look, Tom. Just because my family has good ties with yours doesn't mean I trust you around Star. Especially with that temper of yours.

Tom: I know. I can see where all these suspicious glares are coming from. Look, if you're so worried about Star, you're free to come to the ball. Hey, I have a sister who would love to meet you.

Comet: You have a sister?

Tom: She doesn't get out much.

Comet: Hmm... Alright.

Tom: [To Star] And if you decide you want to go, just toll this bell. [hands Star a small black bell]

[Tom's carriage is engulfed in flames. Tom sticks his hand into the flames to make a small window.]

Tom: Oops. [laughing] Almost forgot the little hammer. [hands Star a tiny skull-shaped hammer] I hope I see you two there. Especially you Star.

[The carriage and flames vanish. Cut to Diaz Household at sunset. Marco enters Star's room wearing a sombrero.]

Marco: You're making a big mistake, Star.

Star: [holding a dress] Maybe... but it could be fun.

Comet: Fun? This is Tom were talking about. Besides, you know what he did to you last time.

Marco: Why don't you just stay here, where it's always fun? Like... guaranteed.

Star: Well, this is a different kind of fun.

[Star presses a button on her interdimensional mirror, converting it into a three-panel divider.]

Star: Don't look. I'm gonna change.

[Comet pulls out a curtain from his fanny pack covering Marco's view. And starts to change himself]

Marco: I just don't trust Tom. Maybe I should go with you guys.

Comet: Don't worry, Marco. Leave that to me. I'll be with Star the whole night. [To Star] But just becuase I'll be at the ball doesn't mean I'll have fun.

Star: Oh, relax will you, bro? Tom did say he had a sister. Maybe you'll be lucky tonight.

Comet: [sarcastic] Oh, yeah, sure. And the Blood Moon will magically bond me with her for the rest of my life. [Puts on his boots]

Star: That's the spirit, Comet!

Comet: Again, sarcasm.

Star: [putting on a pink dress] And besides, Marco. You weren't invited. Besides, you gotta trust me to do the right thing for my— [blasts her own face with magic wand] —seeeeeeeelf!

[Star's hair is magically put in a top knot.]

Marco: Are you okay?

Star: Yeaaaah, totally, totally, totally. I just gotta stop using magic on... on... on my face.

Marco: All I'm saying is guys like Tom never change.

[Marco covers his eyes as Star puts on her shoes.]

Star: Well... [grunts] There's only one way for me to find out. [pushes divider aside] What do you think?

[Marco moves the sombrero away from his eyes. Camera slowly pans up over Star's dress.]

Marco: You look... amazing.

Star: Thanks, Marco!

[Comet comes out wearing a sky-blue tuxedo with a light blue bow-tie with blackish blue shoes]

Comet: Let's get this over with...

Marco: [whispering] Don't go.

Star: [whispering] I'm totally going.

[Star uses the tiny skull hammer on Tom's bell. It makes a deep, resonant gong. Outside, in a pillar of fire, a small elevator car carried by a red winged demon appears. The elevator car dings open and lowers a short drawbridge to Star's balcony.]

Star: Mmm. Smells like burnt toast. [enters the elevator car] Let's get this show on the road! [Comet enters the car with her]

Winged demon: Which floor, mortals?

Star: Uh, I guess the bottom.

Marco: Let me just ride down with you.

[Marco tries getting into the elevator with Star and Comet, but Star kicks him away.]

Star: Goodbye, Marco. See you after the... [spooky voice] Bloooood Mooooon Baaaaall. Oooooh...

[The elevator doors close, and the elevator lowers into the underworld in a pillar of fire. Marco watches from Star's balcony as the elevator vanishes. Cut to the underworld. A skeleton secures a metal cuff around his neck and makes a restrained pose. A green-skinned man in a red hood is about to strike him with a spiked mace.]

[The elevator lowers down to the ground, and Star and Comet step out.]

Star: Wow.

Tom: Star Butterfly. Don't you clean up nice.

Star: Uh, thank you... I guess.

Tom: [holds out a horned spider] I got you this.

Star: What is it?

Tom: It's a hair thing. It goes in your hair. It'll help you fit in down here.

Comet: [Puts down the spider] That's nice but we should get going.

Star: Yeah, I kinda got my own thing going on here. I'm pretty happy with it. Let's go have fun now.

Tom: [groans angrily]

Brian: You can be positive that your anger is negative.

[Tom smiles and pets his bunny. Comet is seen hanging by the punch bowl]

Comet: [Mocking Tom] Ooh. I'm a changed demon. I can be cool. You should come dance with me. [sips a cup of punch]

[Comet then hears a female demon laughing]

Female Demon: You're funny.

Comet: Umm... Thanks?

Female Demon: So. You here for the dance too?

Comet: No. I'm just here to chaperone my sister.

Female Demon: Wait, you didn't bring a date to the Blood Moon Ball? [laughs] How pathetic is that?

Comet: Don't you make fun. I'm here to make sure that Tom doesn't blow his top over Star again.

Female Demon: Ugh, tell me about it. Tom can be a total hothead sometimes.

Comet: Tell me about it. Speaking of, Star used to tell how there dates used to turn out. You should see him when he made his first move on my sister. He made the cheesiest line...

Comet and Female Demon: "My love for you burns brighter then the fires of hades." [They both laugh]

Comet: Hey, how come you know so much about Tom?

Female Demon: Uh, I'm his sister.

Comet: Oh. So you're Tom's sister. He told me about you.

Gabby: Yeah. Name's Gabby, Gabby Lucitor.

Comet: Comet Butterfly. So why are you here?

Gabby: When Tom heard the Blood Moon Ball was in town, he asked me to be his support. You know, makes sure he doesn't make a scene.

Comet: [smirks] So, you're also date-less for the Blood Moon Ball?

Gabby: Don't you make fun. [Comet laughs]

Comet: Maybe Star's right. Perhaps this night won't be much of a bust after all.

Gabby: I wouldn't say that. Tom probably rigged this place to be perfect so he can get close to Star.

Comet: WHAT!?

Gabby: I know. This place is sooooo boring!

Comet: I knew that demon was on to something! I gotta go! [runs off]

Gabby: Till' we meet again, Prince.

[Later, The bell's red crescent moon ornament shimmers. Cut back to the Blood Moon Ball. A demon completely covered in a red cloak uses a camera.]

Cloaked demon: [eerily] Smile.

[Two three-eyed demons pose for their photo. Unicorn blood is dumped on them, and the camera clicks.]

Cloaked demon: [eerily] Beautiful.

[The demons run off, and Tom and Star pose for their picture.]

Tom: I'm so excited to be covered in blood with you. But don't worry, it's not real. It's from a unicorn.

Star: My best friend is a unicorn.

Tom: Well, they're not related.

Star: I'm not gonna bathe in unicorn blood, Tom.

Tom: [stifled groaning, reaches behind his back]

Star: What's that hand doing back there?

Tom: Nothing.

[Star looks behind Tom and sees Brian standing by with the bunny for Tom to pet.]

Star: Whoa, wait a second. Are you getting angry?

Tom: No.

Star: Look, you do you, Boo. I'm gonna go get a drink.

[Star goes up to a bubbling punch bowl.]

Star: (o.s.) Here he comes again.

[A skeleton fish appears in the punch bowl.]

Star: Hello, Henry! [to a little goblin] His name is Henry.

Comet: Star! There you are! I got to tell you something!

Star: Hey, Comet! Have you met Henry? He's a little skeleton fish that lives in the punch bowl.

Comet: Yeah, that's great. But I'm here to tell you that Tom made this Ball "perfect" just for you.

Stubby demon: Perfect? Perfect!? He made it completley boring!

Star: I wouldn't say it's boring.

Stubby demon: Oh, really? [points to two dating demons] Aloof attractive people. Boring! [emerges from the punch bowl] Bubbling cauldrons that don't even melt your flesh off. What is it, nap time or something? 'Cause I'm bored! [points to empty can on the ground] Piece of garbage that doesn't destroy the universe. Stupid cockroach that lives inside. I'm over it already! [screaming, sobbing, runs away]

Small-headed demon: You want to dance?

[Tom appears from out of the air.]

Tom: Her dance card's full.

Comet: Not anymore! I know what your up to, Tom. And I won't stand here while you- [Tom pushes Comet away] Agh! [Comet lands in the arms of the Small-headed demon]

Small-headed demon: You want to dance?

Ball organizer: [taps microphone] Ahem. Good evening, ladies and gentlebremen. It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skyward.

[A crescent-shaped opening appears in the hand-shaped skylight on the ballroom ceiling.]

Ball organizer: When the light of the blood moon drubbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodum.

Star: Whoooaaa.

[The light of the blood moon covers the skylight opening as eerie organ music starts to play.]

Tom: Ugh! That's the wrong piece of music! This is gonna drive me crazy. Alright, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back. [walks away]

Star: Okay. [Star aimlessly wanders the ballroom.] Ooh.

[Comet walks through the crowd looking for his sister]

Comet: Star! Star! Star, where are you. [He continued to wander to the crowd until he bumped into Gabby]

Gabby: Well, well, well. Look who came crawling back.

Comet: Gabby, please. You got to help me find my sister, Tom's going to...

Gabby: Make the moves on her? Yeah, that's his plan. Didn't I just tell you?

Comet: Yes! But now I need to stop him. I can't let my sister get her heart broken again.

Gabby: What's the rush, prince. The dance is about to start. [Gabby spins Comet around] Did I mention that I'm a great dancer?

Comet: You're not listening! [Gabby starts to tango with Comet as they continue to dance Comet felt mesmerized by Gabby and blushes]

Gabby: [smiles] You're red is showing... And I'm not saying that because everything's red. [laughs, Comet looks the other way. Then, the light of the blood moon shines on Star and a masked stranger, drowning the ballroom in red light.]

Comet: Oh no! [Comet runs to Star but Tom pushed the masked stranger into him] Huh?

[The skylight closes, and the red light vanishes. Tom's eyes glow bright red.]

Comet: What? Of that's Tom.. then who... [The masked stranger sheepishly smiles at Comet. Making Comet realize one thing...] Marco?

Tom: That dance... was meant... [demonic voice] for ME!

[Comet runs away from Marco as pillars of red fire burst around the ballroom.]

Brian: Walk it out—

Tom: [shoves Brian away] No, Brian!

[Tom approaches Marco. Marco slowly shuffles away.]

Tom: [roaring]

[Tom levitates off the ground, expelling flames from his hands and feet. Star freezes him in a block of ice. She changes the button on his shirt to read "0 DAYS ANGER FREE".]

Comet: Are you okay, Star?

Star: Let's just go...

[Star and Comet leave the ball. Marco quickly follows. Gabby walks up to her frozen brother and taps on the ice block]

Gabby: At least he finally learned to chill out, huh? [laughs while everyone else stood silent; pouts] You guys are no fun.

[Cut back to Diaz Household. The demon-pulled elevator appears in a pillar of fire and flies up to Star's balcony. Star, holding her shoes, and Marco and Comet step out.]

Star: [to the demon] Thanks for the lift. [Star walks onto the balcony angrily.] Ugh! So infuriating.

Marco: I hate to say it, but I warned you about Tom.

Star: No! You! You're infuriating!

[Star throws her shoes at Marco, and they go flying over the balcony.]

Marco: Me? I was just trying to help—

Star: You don't trust me to do things by myself. I'm 14. I can handle a demon. [leans on the balcony] I know you're trying to look out for me, but you have to let me figure things out on my own. I don't need a hero. I need a friend.

[Marco looks guilty. He leans on the balcony with Star and takes off his mask.]

Marco: [sighs] You're right. I should've trusted you. I'm sorry I ruined your night.

Star: Well... it wasn't a total disaster.

Comet: I got to meet Tom's sister.

Marco: Tom has a sister?

Comet: She doesn't get out much.

[Star takes Marco's sombrero and puts it on herself.]

Star: Now I know you can dance.

Star and Marco: [laughing] Hat hair. ...Whoa! We both said—! ...The same thing! ...Okay, stop that. [gasps]

[Comet smiles as he walks inside to get undressed]

[Star and Marco jump away and cover their mouths. Star points her magic wand at Marco.]

Star and Marco: [laughing]

Star: Well, that was new.

Marco: Yeah, weird.

Star: Now go make me some nachos!

Marco: ...Okay.


	17. Fortune Cookies

**Chapter 16: Fortune Cookies**

[Episode begins at the Diaz Household. Star throws a punch at the camera, which cuts to Three-eyed Potato Baby, Buff Frog, and Beard Deer falling over. Camera shifts to Star and Marco side by side, dodging attacks and blasting spells. Comet is seen dulening swords with two headed monster while sitting on a rock looking bored]

Comet: [sighs] Another day, another monster fight. Seems kinda monotonous that we do this every day, don't you think?

Two-Headed monster: [shrugs] Eh.

[Ludo watches the battle from atop a nearby rock.]

Ludo: How are you losing?! You guys have, like, 200 pounds on them!

[Camera shifts back to Star and Marco, blasting Beard Deer in his pants as he cries.]

Ludo: [to Bearicorn] At least hit her with a rock or something!

[Bearicorn roars and throws a pebble at Star's head. She doesn't budge.]

Ludo: [frustrated groan]

Star: Woo-hoo!

[After bouncing off a two-headed monster, Star jumps onto a cactus.]

Star: Off the cactus, over the tree! Nothin' but net!

[Star fires a Dagger Crystal Heart Attack. It ricochets off a cactus and into the back of the giraffe monster's neck.]

Star: Told you I could do it.

Comet: Not bad, sis. But check this out. Off of that palm tree and into that cactus field! [Comet pulls out a huge mallet and smashes Buff Frog. He richocets off a palm tree and falls face first into the cactus field]

Buff Frog: Ow...

[Marco turns around to see several monsters approaching in a line.]

Marco: Double or nothing! One kick, seven monsters!

[Star smiles and bows.]

Marco: Hiii-yah!

[Marco kicks Buff Frog in the chin, knocking him backwards into the other monsters, and they fall like dominoes. At the back of the line, Three-eyed Potato Baby falls over onto Ludo.]

Ludo: Nooooo!

Marco: After a victory like this, there's only one thing to do: get Chinese food!

Star: Ooh, Chinese food! [walks off-screen with Marco] I have no idea what that is.

[Scene transitions to Chinese restaurant, where Star, Comet, and Marco have lunch.]

Star: [holding chopsticks] Delicious! And it's so fun eating with these tiny wands! [imitates laser]

[Mrs. Liao puts a plate of fortune cookies on Star, Comet, and Marco's table.]

Star: Oh, and there's cookies too!

[Star quickly eats a cookie and spits out the paper.]

Star: Bleh. I don't like the filling.

Marco: These are fortune cookies. They can magically predict the future.

Comet: Cookies that can predict the future? [scoffs] I find that hard to believe.

Marco: [eats cookie] "A friend will greet you with a smile."

Star: Aww, how sweet. [smiles]

Marco: [gasps] See? The cookies know all.

Comet: Still don't see the magic in that. [Eats cookies and reads his fortune] "You will soon be recognized as a hero" Pfft! Yeah, right. Like as if people are gonna know about us fighting monsters from other dimensions.

Star: My turn! [breaks cookie] "Think positive and good luck will come your way."

[Mrs. Liao passes the table with a box of fortune cookies. Star jumps out of her seat and goes up to her.]

Star: [yelping excitedly] More cookies!

Mrs. Liao: They're stale.

Star: Gimme!

Mrs. Liao: [gives Star the cookies] You're a weird girl.

Marco: Wow, Star. Good luck did come your way.

Star: It did, it did! These are incredible!

Comet: That's nothing! All that happened was you obtained stale fortune cookies.

Star: [sing-songy voice] With more fortuuuunes! [Comet rolls her eyes]

[Cut to The twins and Marco walking home]

Comet: I'm stll baffled how you earth people believe that tiny pieces of paper stuffed in a cookie.

Marco: Don't ask me. But they work.

Comet: Oh really? My fortune says that I'll be recognized as a hero. But that hasn't come true ye-

Lady: [offscreen] HELP! [Comet looks up and sees a lady and her baby trapped in a burning building] SOMEONE SAVE ME!

Marco: Oh, man! I'll go get the fire appartment! [runs off]

Lady: I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG! MY BISCUITS ARE BURNING! [Cut to the oven which was causing the fire]

Comet: Hang on! [Comet pulls out a ladder from his fanny pack and places it by the lady] Climb down!

[The lady tries to climb down the ladder but she slips and falls]

Lady: Ahhh!

Comet: Oh no! [Tries to catch the lady] Hold on! I'll catch you! Don't panic! I- [Comet was able to catch the lady in her arms]

Lady: Oh! Thank you! You saved me and my baby's life!

Comet: Oh.. it was nothing really... [The firemen then rushed in and put out the flames and then a news van came in and the reporter rushed up to Comet]

News Reporter: I'm here live on the scene where a brave young man has just saved this woman and her baby from a burning building. [Holds a microphone up to Comet] Do you have any comments on your amazing feat?

Comet: Um.. [Looks at Star who gave him a thumbs up, Comet smiles] I just did what had to be done. I heard that lady scream for help and I rushed into her aid.

Lady: Oh, thank you young man. That's the last time I use expired cooking oil for my biscuits.

[More people came to take pictures of Comet. Later back at the Diaz household Comet is eating a basket of candy as a reward of his rescue]

Comet: Star! You gotta try this chocolate! [Munches on chocloate]

Star: No thanks. [Star holds up a box of fortune cookies.] Oh, wise and powerful cookies, bestow your sugary prophecies upon me.

[Marco makes a plate of his Super Awesome Nachos.]

Marco: Ehhh... Gotcha, Star! Those fortunes aren't magic. They're put there by people in a factory.

Comet: Well, Marco. For once I have to agree with Star. All this time I thought the idea of fortunes written in cookies was propsterous. But after they turned me to a hero. I'm convinced that theres more to these than I thought. Maybe Earth people were right to leave the future to these things.

Marco: I'm serious. They're not real. They're just vague so you can read things into them.

Star: [breaks cookie] "An unexpected visitor will soon arrive."

[Star turns to the door expectantly. Marco walks over and opens and closes the door repeatedly.]

Marco: See? No one's here. Now, who wants nachos?

[Ferguson suddenly appears behind the door.]

Ferguson: Did someone say nachos?!

Star: Well, hello, my unexpected visitor.

Marco: Ferguson, Star thinks fortune cookies are magical. Will you please tell her they're not?

Ferguson: Now, whoa, man. Whoa. Cookies are magical. Once, I ate one from the floor of a cab, and I met my spirit animal that night. It was a wolf. [walks off-screen]

Comet: That was weird.

Star: Why are you suddenly a non-believer? [breaks cookie] "Reach for the stars and achieve your dream."

[Star blasts a hole in the ceiling and nearly hits Buff Frog.]

Buff Frog: [screaming]

[Marco pushes Star out of the way of falling debris.]

Buff Frog: Huh?

Star: Pegasus feathers! I have always dreamed of having a skylight in here!

Marco: [groaning]

Star: Blindly following these fortune cookies is the best decision I've ever made.

Marco: [straining] Can you give me a hand?

Star: [breaks cookie] ...Yes.

Comet: Okay. My turn! [Takes a cookie and reads the fortune] "Your abilities will soon come out"... What does that mean? [Tosses paper aside] Must be a dud.

[Cut back to the twins and Marco walking through Echo Creek.]

Star: Aw. Last cookie. I can't wait to get more!

Marco: Guys, I'm telling you, they'll back me up at the restaurant. Food can't predict the future!

Star: Sure it can. On Mewni, there's a place where you can get calzones that'll tell you how you're going to die.

[Cut to shot of Mewni. A Butterfly family manservant bites into a calzone.]

Calzone: You will die from choking on a calzone. Just kidding. [laughing] A giant's gonna sit on your face.

[Cut back to Echo Creek. The twins and Marco enter an alleyway behind the Chinese restaurant. The two-headed and frill-neck monsters are in disguise and breakdancing.]

Star: What are they doing?

Marco: Shhh. I think one of them's about to get served.

[As Star opens the cookie, Ludo's army appears, and the two-headed and frill-neck monsters remove their disguises. Bearicorn appears from under the boombox.]

Bearicorn: Fooled you! [laughing]

Marco: Hiiii-yah—

Star: [holds Marco back] Hold on. "Love is always the answer." Hmm.

Comet: Wait. Let me see that. [Reads Star's fortune] That can't be right. Can it? I mean it is from a fortune so it must be true.

Star: Come on, Comet. It's a fortune cookie! We shouldn't question it's magical future-telling powers.

Marco: But love is not the answer in this case! Fighting is!

Star: Sorry, Marco. It's not the will of the cookie.

[Big Chicken attacks Marco.]

Marco: Really?! Now?! Whoa!

Comet: I'll save you Marco... [Hugs Big Chicken] ...with kindness. [Big Chicken kicks away Comet and he hits the wall] Love hurts...

[Ludo's monsters chase Marco.]

Star: Hugs! [hugs Beard Deer]

[Beard Deer briefly looks confused before hugging Star back.]

Comet: [Hugs Two-Headed Monster] I know your troubled. Let it all out. [Two-Headed Monster punches Comet and he lands in the dumpster] I'm sensing a lot of tension from you...

Marco: Hiii-yah!

[Marco kicks Big Chicken. A large egg lands in his hands. He throws it in Buff Frog's face. Bearicorn shoves Marco into Three-eyed Potato Baby and Beard Deer. Marco steps on Three-eyed Potato Baby's foot and knocks him away, then tosses Beard Deer off-screen. When the two-headed monster approaches from behind, Marco does a jumping split kick to its two heads.]

Marco: Star! [karate chops giraffe monster] Forget that stupid fortune! Help me!

Star: [hugging warthog monster] Marco, don't fight. Then they'll stop fighting you. Trust the cookie!

[Ludo's monsters toss Marco into a dumpster. Bearicorn uses his horn to lock it shut.]

Marco: Hey, let me out! Hey! Hey!

[Ludo's monsters approach Star.]

Star: You guys really need some hugs.

Comet: Come on! Bring it in! [Deer Beard punches Comet in the face]

Star: [hugging two-headed monster] Love is always the answer.

[Ludo shoves his way past the monsters]

Ludo: Out of my way! [squealing excitedly] Mine! Mine! Yes! Yes! Yes—!

[Before Ludo grabs the wand, the two-headed monster holds him back.]

Two-headed monster (right head): Back off, dude. I've been waiting for this since middle school. [continues hugging Star]

Ludo: What?! You idiots are screwing the plan!

Star: Plan?

Two-headed monster (right head): Huh? [inhale, exhale] Okay, look, Star. This is really hard to say, but if this is gonna go any further, I want our relationship to have a foundation of honesty.

Two-headed monster (left head): Me too.

Comet: What's he talking about?

Star: So confused.

Two-headed monster (right head): Fortune cookies aren't real. It was all a trap so Ludo could steal your wand.

Comet: So the cookies were wrong about the future? I knew it!

Two-headed monster (right head): Anyway, I hope—

Two-headed monster (left head): We hope.

Two-headed monster (right head): [groans] We hope this isn't a deal breaker.

[The dumpster flies into Ludo and the two-headed monster. Marco opens the lid.]

Marco: You know what this means, don't you, Star?

Star: Oh, yeah. Love is never the answer.

Comet: I love it when she gets menacing, don't you?

Star: Mega Mushroom Destruction Blast!

[Star blasts the monsters with a mushroom blast. When the mushroom cloud fades, the monsters lie on the ground covered in mushrooms.]

Ludo's army: [groaning]

[Ludo pushes Bearicorn through a dimensional portal and he and a lizard in a suit enters in]

Star: Sorry. I should've listened to you. Obviously you know better than a dessert.

Marco: No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have messed with you and said those fortunes were magical in the first place.

[The back door of the Chinese restaurant opens, and Mrs. Liao appears with another box of cookies.]

Mrs. Liao: Oh! Weird perky girl! You want some more stale cookies?

Star: Who could say no to that?

[Star takes the box of cookies, and Mrs. Liao closes the door.]

Star: [laughing] What? They're not real fortunes, but they're still real cookies. Want some, bro?

Comet: No thanks. I've had enough cookies for one day.

[Marco breaks and eats the cookie, and Star reads the fortune.]

Star: "A great evil has been unleashed."

Twins and Marco: Ooooohhh... [laughing]


	18. Freeze Day

**Chapter 17: Freeze Day**

[Episode starts with Comet's alarm going off. Comet lazily tried turn it off. He yawns walks slowly to the bathroom where Star is trying on different headbands using her magic wand. She cycles through a flower wristband...]

Star: Ugh.

[...a pirate hat…]

Star: Uhh.

[...a red fez with a gold tassel…]

Star: Eh.

[...a blue unicorn horn and mane…]

Star: Ugh.

[...and a green cactus headband.]

Star: Ah! Cacti for the win.

Comet: [yawns] Morning Star...

Star: Hey bro. What do you think of my new cacti head band?

Comet: Yeah... looks nice... pass me my toothbrush will you? [Star passes Comet his toothbrush and he starts brushing his teeth. Marco bursts into the bathroom as laser puppies yap around his feet. He rushes up to the mirror and shoves Star out of the way.]

Marco Diaz: [screams] Out of the way! I overslept! I'm gonna be late!

Comet: You're only late when you want to do something. I don't wanna do anything today, so I'm right on time.

[Marco briefly rummages through things on a nearby shelf. He brushes his teeth with a hairbrush and his hair with a toothbrush. Behind him, the laser puppies scurry around shooting lasers in random directions.]

Marco: Ah! Where's my hoodie?!

Star: Whoa, chill, Marco. We can still get to school by first period.

[Marco puts his red hoodie on backwards and pulls the hood off his face.]

Marco: This isn't about learning! This is about love.

[Flashback to Marco standing next to the Echo Creek Academy lockers. He looks at his phone while straightening his hair. His phone clock reads "7:56".]

Marco: (v.o.) Every day, I get there by 7:55, because at exactly 7:56, Jackie Lynn Thomas

gets there.

[Jackie skates up to Marco on her skateboard. She skates past him.]

Marco: (v.o.) And we share a nod.

[Marco nods to Jackie. Jackie nods back and continues skating away.]

Marco: (v.o.) It's kind of our thing.

Marco: [sighs]

[Cut back to Diaz Household bathroom – present day. Star's eyes are wide with affection.]

Star: Awww.

Comet: So you just nod at her? Have you tried talking to her?

Marco: I'm working up to that. [Marco takes a folded-up paper out of his pocket and unfolds it.] See? It's all a part of my 23-step plan. I'm already on step 4: nodding every day.

Comet: So, which step says you should follow your instinct instead on some stupid list?

Marco: Ignoring that. [A laser puppy shoots its lasers at Marco's hands.] Hey! Down, boy! [falls over] Bad laser puppy! [looks at clock] It's 7:54! I can't make it! Can't you just... uh, uh, magically stop time or something?

Comet: Well, there is one spell. But I don't think we need to-

Star: Easy Peasy Time Freezie.

[A magic ticking clock effect appears over Star, Comet, and Marco. The laser puppies' movements and barking slow to a halt. In the kitchen, Mrs. Diaz flips a pancake; the pancake freezes in midair. In the shower, Mr. Diaz—wearing his Viking helmet and holding a rubber duck—sings opera; his singing slows down and stops. Marco touches one of the laser puppies' lasers mid-fire.]

Marco: Ow! Do you know what you just did?

Comet: She froze all of time.

Star: Yep.

Marco: You froze time! Now I can get to school and nod at Jackie! Hurry! [Comet stops him]

Comet: Woah, what's the rush? We've got all the time in the world now.

Star: Yeah! It's a [singsong] freeze day!

Marco's eyes widen with excitement. As the three run out the front door jumping and laughing, a time-frozen laser puppy chases a time-frozen mailman. Star uses her magic to give an infant a mustache.]

Twins and Marco: [laughing]

[Star gives everyone in the area mustaches. Later, at a birthday party for Amy, a little girl in one of Charlie Booth's foreign exchange families, Star, Comet, Marco eat birthday cake. Star has a lit candle on her tongue.]

Twins and Marco: [laughing]

[Later, in Marco's dojo, Star and Marco laugh while Jeremy Birnbaum is in the middle of a flying kick. Marco slaps him off-screen. Later, as Ludo emerges from a dimensional portal, Star switches his skull crown with her cactus headband. Marco takes a picture of Ludo wearing the cactus headband. Star, Comet, and Marco return to the school.]

Marco: [laughing] That was the funnest sixty hours of my life!

Star: Oh, hey, there's frozen Jackie!

Marco: I better get into optimal nod position.

[Marco straightens his hair and leans against the lockers.]

Marco: Ready.

Comet: Maybe now you can skip to trying to talk to her instead of just nodding?

Marco: [looks at Jackie, stammering] T-The wind isn't right. I've got a pimple coming in. Uh, I'll just do the nod today.

Star: [disappointed] Okay... Easy Peasy Time Unfreezie! [Nothing happens. Time remains frozen.] Huh. Easy Peasy Time Unfreezie! [Still nothing happens.] Ooh.

Comet: Uh, why isn't time unfreezing?

Marco: Come on, Star. What's going on?

[Marco approaches Star, who has a frozen smile.]

Marco: Star?! Star! Not you too!

Star: Ha-ha! I'm just messin' with ya!

Marco: [groans]

[Scene transitions to Diaz Household. Star pulls her Magic Instruction Book out from under her bed. Star opens up to a page with Glossaryck, who is also frozen.]

Star: Oh, no, Glossaryck is frozen too.

Marco: Good. I never liked that guy. [turns a page] "Scrape the sides", buddy.

Star: Okay, let's see, let's see. What to do if you make a dimension explode, what to do if you delete gravity... [soft gasp] Ooh.

Comet: Don't even think about it!

Star: Heh-heh. Sorry. Ah! What to do if you freeze time. We can move time forward if we go to the Plains of Time and push the Wheel of Progress.

[Star uses her dimensional scissors to open a portal to the Plains of Time. Marco steps through the portal.]

Marco: Whoa.

[The surrounding landscape is covered in sand and melting clocks. There's also an umoving stream of water, a frozen waterfall, a giant hourglass, and a cuckoo clock.]

Marco: This is definitely one of the weirder places we've been to.

Star: Weirder than that dimension of cats with human faces?

[Flashback to Star and Marco in a different dimension. In front of them is a cat sitting in a

litter box with its back turned.]

Star: Here, kitty, kitty!

[The cat turns to face the trio. It has a human-like face.]

Cat: [demonic voice] Look away!

[Cut back to Plains of Time – present day.]

Star and Marco: [shuddering]

Comet: I still see that cat in my nightmares...

Star: Look! That must be it. [Star points to the Wheel of Progress.] Whoooaaa...

Marco: Looks like a giant hamster wheel.

Comet: How are we gonna start this thing?

Star: Now, how do we start this thing?

Marco: Hmm. I got this.

[Marco steps onto the Wheel and tries moving it. It doesn't budge.]

Marco: [grunting]

[Marco's various attempts to start the Wheel end with him landing on his head and getting his head stuck between two wheel spokes.]

Star: New plan. Rainbow Raccoon Rotation! [Star conjures a Rotating Raccoon. It just stands next to Star, mimicking her motions.] Hmm.

?: Magic won't work on that. You gotta use the magic of toesies. [wiggles toes]

Comet: And who may I ask are you?

Father Time: I'm Father Time. And this is Rocksworth. He's a rock, but don't bring it up. He's kind of sensitive about it. [makes motorboat sounds]

[Star helps Marco off the Wheel of Progress.]

Marco: Father Time? So you must push this thing. [grunting]

Father Time: Hey, look! I'm over here! [moves a little to the left] And now I'm over here! [laughing]

Star: And how long were you on the wheel?

Father Time: Oh, you know... forever. Until someone cast a freeze spell and knocked me off of it. What is that? [runs up to a mud puddle]

Marco: Uh, mud?

[Father Time falls face-first into the mud and rolls around in it.]

Father Time: Oh, it's glorious! I love mud.

[Father Time slathers mud in his tongue. He gags in disgust and spits the mud in Marco's face.]

Comet: He should be called just Father. Because time has given up on him.. [laughs] Get it?

Star: Nice.

Marco: So, Mr. Time, how would you feel about getting the universe started up again?

Father Time: Oh, where has this been all of my life?

Star: Uh... look, look, look.

[Star picks up some mud and slathers it on the Wheel of Progress.]

Star: You can play with mud on your wheel.

Marco: Huh? Huh?

Father Time: Well, that is an enticing offer, but nah.

Marco: Argh!

Father Time: Oh! There's some mud that's a slightly different color.

[Father Time runs off, and Star and Marco chase after him. He looks at a twig on the ground, a bush with arrows in it, and a goose wearing a clock around its neck.]

Father Time: And there's a twig, and there's a bush, and I-I don't know what that thing is, but it's waddling.

Goose: [quacking]

Marco: Wait! You can't just leave time stopped!

Father Time starts taking incredibly high jumps across the landscape. Star, Comet, and Marco can hardly keep up with him.]

Father Time: Whoo!

Star: But without time, rainbows can't shoot across the sky! Glitter can't glitter!

Marco: And everyone we know will be frozen forever!

[Father Time finds a hourglass with a door.]

Father Time: What's this?

[The door whooshes open.]

Father Time: Ooh!

[Father Time dances through the door, and Star and Marco approach just as the door closes.]

Father Time: [o.s., laughing]

[Suddenly, Father Time is racing across the sand on the back of a speedy turtle.]

Father Time: YOLO! [laughing]

Comet: How can that turtle run so fast?

Father Time: Anything's possible!

Comet: That's it! This has gone far enough! [Looks around and finds large rabbit] There! We'll catch up to him on that rabbit!

[The three hop on...]

Marco: Yah! Whoo-hoo!

[...but the rabbit moves slowly.]

Marco: I hate this dimension.

Comet: Tell me about it.

[Elsewhere, Father Time plays in the water.]

Father Time: [laughing] Whoo!

[He crosses to the other side of the stream, still laughing.]

Comet: There he is! [Comet jumps on Father Time but he runs off causing Comet to fall into the water]

Star: Comet! [Star grabs Comet out of the stream only to find that he has been turned into a baby. He starts to cry]

Baby Comet: [cries]

Star: It's okay, Comet. You're big sister's here for you!

[Star and Marco chase after him, using clocks in the stream as stepping stones. They step onto one clock, transforming them into infants along with Comet. Star helps Marco before he falls into the water. She grabs Comet and She steps onto the next clock, transforming both of them into elderly people. The hearts on Star's cheeks droop.]

Star: [feeble moaning] Oh, my hearts...

Comet: And who might you be, young lady?

Star: I'm your sister you old coot!

Comet: I have a sister?

Marco: [squealing]

[Marco falls over, and his chin lands on the next clock. Only his head is aged up while the rest of his body is still that of an infant.]

Marco: Not a word.

Star and Comet: [giggling]

[Star, Comet, and Marco reach the other side of the stream, and their bodies are returned to normal. They follow Father Time into a large building filled with television screens.]

Star: I think he went in there.

Marco: Wow...

[The history of the universe is shown on the screens.]

Marco: It's the history of the whole universe! Ooh! Battle of Lexington. Nailed it.

[A giant eyeball extends down from the ceiling and looks at Star and Comet. All of the television screens suddenly show Star as a baby and Comet as a toddler.]

Star: [gasps] It... It's us!

[The screens show baby Star and young Comet playing together, young Star taking the royal carriage for a joyride, young Comet helping Star reach a bag of corn chips, and young Star being taught how to swordfight by her babysitter.]

Star: Oh, I remember that!

[The screens show preteen Comet trying to punch a punchbag while struggling to put up his boxing gloved hands. He finally punched it but the bag swung back at him and hits him. Star laughs and Comet blushes in embarassment]

Star: [laughs] It's so cute how you try to act tough!

Comet: It's not cute!

[The screens also show young Star and Pony Head stealing treasure from Cyclopes, young Star and Comet watching fireworks, and teenage Star and Pony Head going through a punk phase.]

Star: [laughing] Watching me is fun.

[The screens also show Star riding the warnicorn in "Star Comes to Earth" before ending on Star's mirror image.]

Star: Oh! Hi, me!

Marco: This place must keep track of everything we've done in our lives.

[The giant eyeball looks at Marco, and the television screens show his life too. They show him nodding to Jackie Lynn Thomas from kindergarten to elementary school to high school. The camera swivels around Marco as he takes in this realization. The screens then cut to static.]

Comet: Have you literally been just nodding at Jackie all your life?

Marco: Yeah... I guess I did...

Father Time: (o.s.) Hey, guys!

[Star and Marco look at Father Time as he plays with a spring door stopper.]

Father Time: Isn't this place incredible? It's like we're living in the future.

Marco: Father Time!

Comet: Grab him!

Star: Emerald Snake Strike!

[Star uses magic to wrap Marco and Father Time in green snakes.]

Marco: Great. I think we got him. Yuck. Okay, buddy, let's get you back to your wheel.

[As Marco and Star guide Father Time out of the building, the giant eye looks at him.]

Father Time: [gasps]

[The television screens show Father Time running endlessly on the Wheel of Progress, slowly becoming depressed as the years go by. Star and Marco look at each other, sympathetic.]

Comet: No wonder he was so crazy... He was on that wheel all his life.

Father Time: Yeah... Ah, all right. I guess I'll get back to doing that. Oh, well, it's only for all eternity.

Marco: [sighs] We can't just make him.

[Father Time pets a giant hamster. Star, Comet, and Marco smile.]

Star: Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?

Comet: We're twins, Star. Of course I do.

[Star and Comet make a hamster-drawn carriage for Father Time using the Wheel of Progress as its base.]

Marco: Actually, I was thinking we'd— ...Never mind, it works.

Star: Now you can go anywhere you want and keep the wheel moving!

Father Time: Aww, thanks, guys. I owe ya. Please help yourself to any of my mud. Even the nice stuff.

[Star and Marco look at Father Time's mud collection. It's a giant mound of mud with several nametags sticking down that read "VOLCANIC", "MOOR MUD", "SLURRY", "BLACK", "MUCK", and "SEA BED".]

Comet: Um. You can keep it.

Father Time: Oh, and maybe don't freeze time again. It's kind of fragile. You don't want to break it. Know what I mean? Well, so long! [laughs] Time hamsters away! Yoo-hoo!

[Father Time whips the carriage reins, and the time hamsters pulls the Wheel of Progress forward. Star and Marco smile at each other.]

Star: Wait. The wheel's moving.

Comet: That means time is starting!

Star and Marco: We've got to get back!

[Back on Earth, a clock moves one minute forward. Mrs. Diaz catches the flipping pancake, the laser puppies start moving again, and Mr. Diaz continues singing opera in the shower. The Twins and Marco return to the school with the dimensional scissors.]

Marco: Whoa!

Star: Aah!

[Jackie skates past Marco just as he steps out of the portal. He nods to her. She nods back. Marco bites his lip.]

Marco: ...Hey, Jackie!

[Jackie stops skateboarding and looks back at Marco.]

Jackie: Hey, Marco!

[The two briefly look at each other in silence.]

Jackie: ...Well, see ya!

[Jackie skateboards away, and Marco catches his breath.]

Star: You did it! You finally talked to her! What happened to waiting for the perfect time?

Marco: Well, all of a sudden, I thought: if you have the time, why waste it?

Comet: Well, It's a start.

Marco: Yep. Looks like I'm finally geeeettiiiiing sooooooomewheeeeeeeeeere...

[Time slows to a halt again. Cut back to the Plains of Time, where Father Time and the time hamsters roll in the mud.]

Father Time: [laughing] You guys really get me!


	19. Royal Pain

**Chapter 18: Royal Pain**

Marco Diaz: [yawning]

Star Butterfly: (o.s.) Morning, Marco!

Marco: Hey. [yelping and screaming]

[Marco steps in a pool of water and slides into the slide. His panicked screaming turns into excited laughing. He eventually splashes into a pool in the living room. Comet is seen wearing orange swimshorts and sunlasses floating on a pool toy holding a drink]

Comet: Marco! Great to see ya joining the party!

Marco: Oh, that was awesome!

[Seven laser puppies occupy the pool with Marco. Star runs in from off-screen wearing a green bathing suit.]

Star: I know, right? Stairs are so boring.

Marco: Heh-heh. I hope my parents don't flip when they see this.

Mr. Diaz: I'm flipping!

[Mr. Diaz flips into the pool from off-screen.]

Comet: Nice form!

Laser puppies: [yipping]

Marco: Dad!

Mr. Diaz: Relax, son. This is like the perfect getaway without actually getting away! [laughs]

[A dolphin appears under Mr. Diaz and carries him away.]

Dolphin: [chattering]

Mr. Diaz: [laughing] Oh, boy!

Comet: [laughs] Man! I love living here! I got to adimit, sis. You're getting really handy with that wand. Good thing our parents aren't here to see this! If they seen you using magic for stuff like this they would freak!

Marco: About that... This was cool, but next time, maybe a little heads-up? Okay? Wet socks are a form of torture in some countries.

[The doorbell rings.]

Star: I'll get it!

[Star answers the door. On the other side of the door, King Butterfly rides on the shoulders of one of his royal manservants.]

Manservant: [blows horn]

Comet: Hm. If i didn't know any better, I think that's the sound of a manservant blowing his...[He looks across the room to see King Butterfly at the door]

Star and Comet: Dad!?

King Butterfly: Hello—

[Star slams the door before King Butterfly and his manservant can enter. Comet runs up to her]

Comet: Star! What is dad doing here!?

Star: I don't know! He was just right here on my door!

Comet: Well, don't just stand there! We've got to hide everything!

[Camera zooms out to show the entire living room. The water slide is in the shape of a giant octopus. Marco stands next to the pool while Mr. Diaz swims in the pool. A mermaid sits on the left upper ledge. A submarine surfaces from beneath the pool. Cut to house exterior with King Butterfly. Magical lights and sounds come from inside. Star opens the door again wearing her regular green blouse and Comet wearing his green shirt. The living room is back to normal.]

Comet: Dad... so great to see you!

Star: [laughs nervously] What brings you here unexpectedly?

King Butterfly: Well, I was in the neighborhood and... Agh. Who am I kidding? You mother, has banished me from the castle.

Star: What did you do?

King Butterfly: Nothing! I just left a garment or two laying around.

[King Butterfly enters the house. His manservant follows while dragging in his heavy luggage.]

King Butterfly: I thought perhaps, I could stay here for a day while this blows over.

[Mr. Diaz hugs King Butterfly from behind.]

Mr. Diaz: Of course you can stay here. You are familia. You can watch the kids while me and the wifey actually get away. ¡Hasta mañana!

King Butterfly: Ah, good show!

[A laser puppy appears in King Butterfly's beard.]

Laser puppy: [yipping]

King Butterfly: Huh? Oh, hello— [Comet takes away the puppy from the King's beard]

Comet: I'll take that.

King Butterfly: Oh, come now son. It's just a puppy. [He holds the puppy]This things no harm at all... [The laser puppy shoots King Butterfly's eyes with lasers and he screams. His beard bursts into flames and smolders.] Kids...

Comet: [points to Star] It was all her idea! I swear!

King Butterfly: Star, if you mother was here and knew you were using your wand inappropriately, she would send you straight to St. Olga's. [Comet gulps in fear] ...But I'm not your mother! I rather enjoy destructive magical puppies.

Comet: So you're not mad?

King Butterfly: Mad? Heavens no, I'm thrilled!

Star: This visit is actually gonna be fun then!

Star and King: Father-Daughter-Son Day!

[Star grabs King Butterfly by the mustache and drags him around the house.]

Star: Tour time!

King Butterfly: [laughing]

Marco: Hey, guys, hold up. I'm gonna go change my socks. Ugh, it's like I'm walking in pudding.

[Star opens the door to her bedroom.]

Star: Check out our room.

King Butterfly: Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo!

[Various magical creatures occupy the room, including living clouds, monkeys, a goblin, a flying snail, a six-legged poodle eating a bag of chips, a bearded gnome, a beanbag monster, a clown, a teddy bear with an eyepatch, and Flying Pig. In a small ring, Flying Pig and the eyepatched teddy bear have a pillow fight.]

Creature: Get him!

Kevin: Get him!

Creature: Get him!

Kevin: Gut him like a fish!

Gnome: I got twenty bucks on Teddy!

All creatures: Hi, Star! Hi, Comet!

Kevin: I'm Kevin. I'm new!

Comet: Um. We get a lot of... guests here.

King Butterfly: Magnificent!

Star: If you like this, let me show you the most magical room in the whole house.

[Star drags King Butterfly toward the bathroom by his beard.]

Star: The bathroom!

King Butterfly: [gasps, excited grunting, approaches the toilet] What a glorious throne! [sits on toilet] Why does it have a hole?

Star: Um, humans put things in there and flush 'em down.

Comet: Yeah, you do not wanna know what they flush down there...

King Butterfly: Flush? What's a flush?

King Butterfly: My word! Where does the water go?

Comet: Beats me.

Star: Nobody knows. It's one of Earth's greatest mysteries.

King Butterfly: [grabs toilet paper] Does this go in it?

Star: All the time.

[King Butterfly flushes the toilet paper.]

King Butterfly: [deep gasp, huffing and puffing]

[King Butterfly races to the other side of the bathroom and returns with a toothbrush.]

King Butterfly: This?

Comet: Um, yeah sure.

Star: I don't see why not.

[King Butterfly flushes the toothbrush off-screen while Star watches with a wide smile.]

King Butterfly: [holding a toilet brush] This?

Comet: Uh, that might be a little-

Star: Go for it...!

[Cut to Marco's bedroom. A laser puppy chews on one of his socks.]

King Butterfly: (o.s.) This?

Star: (o.s.) Sure!

King Butterfly: (o.s.) This?

Comet: (o.s.) I'm not sure that's supposed to-

King Butterfly: (o.s.) This?

Star: (o.s.) Go ahead!

Marco: What are they doing in there?

[Cut back to the bathroom. The toilet starts to overflow with water from all the stuff King Butterfly is trying to flush, such as Flying Pig.]

King Butterfly: [laughing, holding a bowling ball] This?!

Star: Do it! [Comet shakes his head signaling King Butterfly to stop]

[King Butterfly flushes the bowling ball off-screen. Marco approaches the bathroom door. The laser puppy still chews on his sock.]

Laser puppy: [growling]

[Marco picks up the laser puppy as Star, Comet, and King Butterfly race out of the bathroom. The toilet has a multitude of items shoved into it.]

Star: Hey, Marco!

King Butterfly: Love the bathroom!

Marco: Thanks. What's next on the itinerary for the d—

[The overflowing toilet water reaches Marco's feet.]

Marco: [wailing]

Comet: Sorry about that!

[Cut to Star, Comet, and King Butterfly on a miniature golf course.]

Star: Marco taught us how to play this. You are absolutely gonna love it.

King Butterfly: Ohhh...

Star: The goal is to knock this tiny moon into that hole.

King Butterfly: Ha-ha! What fun!

[King Butterfly holds his golf club by the shaft instead of the grip.]

Comet: Uh, that's not how you hold a club.

King Butterfly: This is a club? There's one thing we got better on Mewni. [King Butterfly takes out a large club with the bludgeoning end shaped like a ram's head.] Tally-ho! [King Butterfly hits his golf ball, and it flies into a metal frog statue, knocking it over.] Ha-ha! How's that for getting it into the hole? [laughing] What's that? [King Butterfly points to a golf hole shaped like a miniature castle.]

Star: That's the Candy Castle. The next hole.

King Butterfly: Lord Salivary of the Weebler elf clan, you sly dog! [roars]

Star: What?

Comet: Uh, dad. That's not a-

[King Butterfly smashes the castle with his club. Other golf course patrons watch in horror.]

Girl: Mommy, why is Santa doing that?

Star and Comet: Dad!

King Butterfly: [picks up a tiki torch] I'll teach you to give my wife the googly eye!

Comet: Dad! Please! That's not a real castle!

Star: Dad, stop it!

[King Butterfly hurls the torch into the demolished castle, setting it on fire. The entire golf course soon goes up in flames.]

Civilians: [screaming]

Comet: And now we run.

[The twins and King Butterfly run away from the burning golf course.]

King Butterfly: Ha-ha! The ball's in your court, Salivary!

[Camera pans up to the moon. Scene transitions to nighttime. Star lies in her bed holding a pair of King Butterfly's underwear.]

Star: [moaning, sniffing]

[Star opens her eyes and sees the underwear.]

Star: [screaming, falls out of bed] Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!

Comet: (o.s.) You think that's gross? [Star looks at Comet's bed, which was covered in King Butterfly's laundry]

Star: Comet? Where are you?

Comet: In here! [Comet rises out of the pile and spits out a pair of underwear out of his mouth]

[King Butterfly's clothes are littered all over Star's bedroom. One of his shirts falls onto the floor with a splat.]

Star: Ewww... What was that?

[Star uses her wand to illuminate the room. Magical creatures are running in fear from a giant mound of dirty clothes. Star enters the mound of clothes and finds King Butterfly and Kevin roughhousing while other magical creatures watch.]

Star: Dad, what are you doing?

King Butterfly: [laughing] Hello, darling!

Comet: It's the middle of the night!

King Butterfly: Ah, the perfect time for a tussle. Isn't that right, clowney?

Kevin: The name is Kevin, old man!

[King Butterfly tosses Kevin into the wall, and he falls to the floor with a squeak.]

King Butterfly: Give it up, clown!

Kevin: Bring the pain!

[The two grapple, and King Butterfly catches Kevin in an arm lock. Kevin cries in pain.]

King Butterfly: I can do this all night! [laughing]

Comet: [Groans]

Kevin: [pained groaning] Chicky-wink.

[Close-up on Star and Comet's exhausted faces. Scene transitions to morning. At the breakfast table, Marco eats cereal, and Star empties an entire bottle of maple syrup on her pancakes. Comet was snoring with his head on the table.]

Marco: Good morning, Star.

Star: Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba...

Marco: It was ridiculously loud last night.

Star: It wasn't me, Oskar. It was my dad. He's insane! He just thinks he can come down to Earth and do whatever he wants! He is so inconsiderate!

Marco: Huh. I can weirdly relate.

Star: What do you mean?

Marco: Doesn't that sound familiar?

Star: Yeah... He does this to my mom!

Marco: Never mind.

Star: Well, I'm just glad he's leaving today. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

Comet: [wakes up] Wha? Who that?

[Outside, King Butterfly swings on Christmas lights like a tree vine. He swings into the nearby window.]

Star: [squeals]

King Butterfly: Hello, Star.

[King Butterfly opens the window and enters the house.]

Star: Dad, what are you doing?

King Butterfly: I'm hanging lights for the party.

Comet: Party? What party?

King Butterfly: Oh, jeez! I forgot to tell you. I'm having such a great time here, I've decided to stay! Isn't that great?

Star: Greeeeeat. [Comet was so shocked by the news that he fainted]

King Butterfly: Oh, and in celebration of moving here, I've invited some friends to check out my new digs.

[The doorbell rings.]

King Butterfly: They're here!

[The house suddenly fills with various creatures from other dimensions. A man in a toga and a blue squirrel in a crown hold a frog-like creature upside-down like he eats a cake.]

Man and squirrel: Chew, chew, chew, chew, chew!

[A creature with a long beard draws on another creature's face with green marker as a cloud creature laughs.]

Bearded creature: Don't wake him up, man!

[Cut back to King Butterfly, who talks with King Pony Head.]

King Butterfly: We'll see if Salivary recovers from this one. [He and King Pony Head laughs]

Comet: Okay, dad. Uh, nice party you got here but we really need to talk to you. Like now!

Helios: (o.s.) Hey, guys!

[Helios floats outside the front door, too big to squeeze through the door opening.]

Helios: Well, here I am! Yeah! Now the party can start. [laughing] Ooh, tight squeeze.

[Helios breaks through the door opening to enter the house.]

Helios: My bad.

Comet: What in the rodent is that thing!?

King Butterfly: Oh, no! Who invited Helios?! That guy is the worst!

King Pony Head: Gross! Now he got his ear pierced?

King Butterfly: There he goes, eating all the appetizers.

[Helios inhales the appetizers on a snack table.]

King Butterfly: He ruins every party and is completely oblivious about it!

Star: Funny. We can weirdly relate.

King Butterfly: Look, people are already going into orbit around him!

[Dozens of party guests float uncontrollably around Helios. A short elf creature is drawn toward him.]

Elf creature: No, no, no! Please, somebody! His gravitational pull is—!

[The elf creature is pulled inside Helios.]

Star: So why don't you just kick him out? Along with everyone else?

King Butterfly: No way. I'm not talking to that tool.

Star: Ugh!

Comet: Don't worry, Star. I'll handle this. [Walks over to Helios; Clears throat] Um, excuse me, Mr. Helios was it? I'm sorry but I'm afraid you and your friends have to leave... [Helios turns to Comet]

Helios: Oh, okay. I understand.

Comet: You do?

Helios: Yeah. Understand the you are a huge party pooper!

Comet: What!?

Crowd: OOOOOHHH!

Comet: No! No! I want you to leave before you wreck the whole place!

Helios: Are you saying I'm huge destructive force of nature?!

Comet: Not exactly but yes! I want you out! [Helios angrily growls at Comet; smiles nervously] Uh... please?

[Offscreen, Helios bursts flames at Comet]

Comet: (o.s.) AAAAHH! [Comet is seen a smoldering mess with burnt clothes and singed hair]

Star: Comet! What happened!

Comet: He burned me... [Comet falls down on his face]

Star: Looks like it's up to me.

[Two small bunny creatures play with water balloons.]

Marco: Uh, hey, guys. Are those water balloo—

[The water balloons splash near Marco's feet.]

Marco: Whoa!

[A fish-like creature with an elephant-like trunk walks by with a punch bowl, spilling it everywhere.]

Fish creature: Punch. Punch. Punch.

Marco: No, no, no, no, no. Whoa!

[Marco runs toward the camera, stepping his feet into a creature made of water.]

Water creature: Your feet are so soft.

Marco: Aaaah! No!

Helios: Whoo! Everybody, dancing really sure works up my appe— Ooh, dessert!

[Helios inhales various sweets from another snack table.]

Star: Excuse me, I think you've overstayed your welcome and you gotta go.

Helios: [gulp] Well, you want to know something? I may be filled with hydrogen, but you're filled with "annoy-ogen"! You just got burned by the sun! [laughing]

[As Helios talks, Star briefly gets caught in his gravitational pull.]

Star: Whoa!

[Marco paces around in a puddle of water. Star and Comet walk up to him.]

Marco: I don't ask for much. Just a pair of dry socks, that's all. It's like I'm mushing bananas between my toes.

Star: Marco, I am so sorry that every time I tried to have some fun, I ended up soaking your socks.

Marco: Look, I love all the fun things you want to do. Just a little heads-up would be nice. There's really nothing worse than wet socks.

Star: Oh. Yeah. ...Oh, yeah! Nothing worse than wet socks! [To Comet] Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Comet: Always, sis.

Helios: [laughing] I'm still hungry, but there's no more food. [growing in size] I guess I'll just have to eat the whole planet!

Party guests: [gasp]

[Star appears over the party on a pink cloud.]

Star: It's time to purge this party!

[Star uses her magic to turn the house into a giant water slide again, flooding the living room with water and soaking every party guest's socks.]

Party guests: [groaning]

Four-legged creature: Hey, two pairs of wet socks!

Turban-wearing goblin: I'm outta here. [leaves through dimensional portal]

[One by one, the party guests all leave through dimensional portals.]

King Pony Head: Because I'm ridiculously apathetic to the suffering of others, I'm leaving too. [leaves through dimensional portal]

King Butterfly: Gentlemen, gentlemen! [looks at the living room mess] Wow... I really made a mess of things.

[King Butterfly picks up Helios, who has been reduced to a small golf ball-sized sphere.]

Helios: [high-pitched] There's no way I'm poopin' out on this party. [sneezes]

[Star, Comet, and Marco are on the couch. Marco wrings the water out of his socks. King Butterfly walks up to them.]

King Butterfly: Um, children, I perhaps got a little carried away. [sits on couch] And I may have been a little inconsiderate. I guess that's why your mother threw me out in the first place. I'm sorry, you guys.

Comet: It's okay, dad. But now you know how Mom feels.

Star: And you'll patch things up with Mom?

King Butterfly: Definitely. [He and the Twins hug each other]

Twins and King: Hugs!

Marco: What are you gonna do with Helios?

Helios: Ooh, after party! Where we gonna go?

King Butterfly: I have no idea, but I'll give you a ride!

[King Butterfly takes out his ram's-head club.]

King Butterfly: Ha-ha! Tally-ho!

[King Butterfly strikes Helios like a golf ball, and he goes flying through a dimensional portal.]

Helios: [screaming]

King Butterfly: Hole in one! [laughing] I'll send my top serfs here to make everything better than new. Farewell.

[King Butterfly opens a dimensional portal to Mewni and jumps through it.]

Star: Bye, Dad!

Comet: Come back anytime!

Marco: Bye!

Star: Whew. From now on, I'll always give you a heads-up.

Marco: Thanks. But a surprise is good every once in a while. Wouldn't you agree?

[Marco shoves Star into the water.]

Star: Aah!

[Marco jumps into the water with her. They resurface on the backs of dolphins and play with the water creature. Comet lays on the couch]

Star and Marco: [laughing]


	20. Saint Olga's

**Chapter 19: St. Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses**

[Episode begins with a exterior shot of the Diaz household, then screen cuts to Star dancing.]

Star: [to Pony Head] I just called 'cause have to say, happy birthday on your birthday day, happy birthday on your birthday day! And... there's a special delivery coming right your way, your favorite.

[Comet comes over holding a tray of cupcakes. Pony Head is surprised by the cupcakes with small fireworks.]

Star: Only the best for the best bestie two best besties could have.

Pony Head: Ah, oh my goodness! Thank you so much B-flies! I mean, a princess such as myself, could never tolerate such confections. But would you please donate them to the starving bartenders of Galafamor on my behalf?

Comet: Uh, Pony? Are you feeling alright. Because you never donated anything in your life.

Star Butterfly: Did you bump your uni-horn again?

Pony Head: Guys, [whispering] you know we can't receive packages here at St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses.

[Star screams and drops the tray of cupcakes from running away .]

Star: [screaming] St. O's, St. O's, St. O's!

Comet: Uh, I'd be careful saying the "S" word around Star...

[Screen shows a shot of Star's room which is silent, except for Star's boots kicking under from the rug.]

Pony Head: B-fly?

[Star comes out from hiding inside her chest.]

Star: I can't even stand to hear the name of that place.

[Star shudders as she makes her way around her boots.]

Comet: I don't even wanna know about that.

Pony Head: Oh, please, you've got to be chill B-fly. I'm the one doing hard time here!

Star: I know, but if you weren't there we could totally party it up!

[Visual of Star's imagination begins.]

Star Butterfly: Rainbow tea at the Dowager Room, sliding down the twisty slopes of Zala Mountain, then dancing all night long at the Bounce Lounge!

[Star's imagination ends and screen cuts back to Pony Head.]

Pony Head: Oh, heck yeah girl. That would be the best birthday day ever! Boom.

Comet: I really wish you can be here with us, Pony.

Pony Head: Me too, Comet! I would've shown you how to- [A door creaks open in the background and Pony Head gasps.] Oh no. I expressed my individuality that publicaly showed an emotion.[gasps again.] And that's my third strike. Oh no no, please no no, they're sending me to the solitary conform-ment chamber!

Comet: Pony Head! No!

Star: [falls to knees] Aww no, you don't deserve this! [Star sobs on her knees as Comet consoles her]

Marco: Ready to take out life's frustrations on some ill-intentioned monsters?

[Star stops and looks at Marco before continuing again.]

Comet: Now's not a good time, Marco.

Star: This is terrible! Best friends don't let best besties have bad birthday days! [Star blows her nose into a tissue.] And Pony Head is having the worst one ever.

Marco: Pony Head? [hesitates] Ugh, I'm out of here.

[Marco starts walking away.]

Comet: Marco! Pony is our best bestie! We must do everything we can to help her!

Star: Yeah! Like breaking out of that prison!

Comet: Like breaking her out of-WHAT!?

[Marco turns around and heads back to Star.]

Marco: Ah, a breakout! Why didn't you say so?

Comet: Oh! No no no no no no! This is crazy! We can't do this!

Star: But bro! You said it yourself! We have to do everything we can to help Pony Head!

Comet: That doesn't mean we can break her out of Saint Olgas!

[Star panics again.]

Star: Ahh! St. O's, St. O's, St. O's!

Marco: Uh, we haven't even left yet.

[Random boots still kicking, and this time Star comes out from behind a clothing rack.]

Star: Sorry.

[Star heads back over to Marco.]

Marco Diaz: What's that under your rug?!

Comet: Trust me, the less you know the better.

Marco: Let's get back to that breakout thing.

Comet: But Marco. No one ever ecaped Sant Olgas and survived!

Star: He's got a point.

Marco: I've seen every prisoner escape movie made. [Marco is over at a dresser and rummages through a drawer.] We only need three things: patience, brains, and the ever-famous multi-faceted bobby pin.

Comet: A bobby pin? Really?

Star: Or, we use my dimensional scissors to go straight to her cell and get her the heck out of there!

[Dimensional portal appears and Marco walks out.]

Marco: Uh, this isn't Pony Head's cell.

[Star peeks out of the portal.]

Star: Huh. I'm usually pretty accurate with these things.

[Another portal opens up and a carriage drives out of it. Star, Comet, and Marco are in the way and Marco grabs Star's arm, bringing them aside to safety. They hide behind some rocks and spy on the carriage. Five princesses hop out.]

Ms. Heinous' Assistant: Ah yes, the newbies have arrived. Welcome to St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses.

[Lightning strikes in the background and Star screams. Comet covers her mouth]

Comet: Quiet!

Marco: New arrivals? If we can just blend in somehow, we can sneak in unnoticed. All we need is a-

Star: Radiant Shadow Transform!

[Star and Comet transform into their St. Olga's Disguises. Comet looks at his disguise and blushes in embarassment]

Comet: Sis, is this really necessary?

Star: Hey, we gotta blend in with those princesses if we're ever gonna save our best bestie! Besides, I think the gown is a good look for you.

Comet: Oh! You really think so?

Marco: Do me, do me!

Star: Radiant Shadow Transform!

[Star casts the spell and Marco's outfit transforms into a pink girly gown. His hair is also restyled into a long high ponytail. Comet laughs]

Comet: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Now you look ridiculous!

Marco: You're one to talk, pretty boy!

Star: I don't know. Pink is definitely your colour!

[Star, Comet, and Marco sneak over to the group of new arrivals.]

Ms. Heinous' Assistant: Single file. Ms. Heinous is eager to start the reformation process.

[Ms. Heinous' Assistant leads the line of princesses inside the school while Marco and the twins silently follow the end.]

Star: Aaahhh, Marco!

Marco: Try not to blow our cover.

(Guard closes gate behind them and screen goes black. Introductory starts.)

Voiceover: Don't allow your noble lineage to be thrown away! Here at the tried and trusted St. Olga's,

Whisper: St. Olga's...

Voiceover: ...we have a plethora of foolproof security measures! No dimensional scissors, no magic, no boys!

Whisper: School...

Voiceover: And, etiquette are the main focus for-

Whisper: For...

Voiceover: Your troubled wayward princess.

Whisper: Wayward princess...

Voiceover: We turn undisciplined behaviour into perfection.

Whisper: Perfection...

Voiceover: That free thinking one-in-a-million brat will become a one-in-a-million emotionless rubber stamp that your bloodline can count on.

[Introductory ends. Princesses are now inside the school for an orientation.]

Ms. Heinous: Every one of you is here for a reason. [Ms. Heinous walks over to the line of princesses.] Too wild. Too opinionated. [Ms. Heinous goes up to one of the princesses who is blowing a bubble with her bubblegum and pops it with her finger.] Too bubbly. As part of a noble lineage, you don't have the luxury of being an individual. So by the time I'm done with you, you'll all be fixed. Every last one of you. Whether you're from Pixtopia- [Heinous freezes one of Star's heart cheeks with her finger.] or Mewni. And don't even think about escaping. [She takes a princess' dimensional scissors out of her hands.] These are useless. We have a Tramorfidian crystal in Tower 3. No rift can sustain itself within our walls, so you might as well cough up the scissors you smuggled in.

[Princesses all groan and drop their dimensional scissors. Star is about to drop hers too.]

Star: It's totally hopeless.

Marco: Once we get Pony Head and disable that crystal thing, those are our ticket out of here.

Ms. Heinous: That concludes your orientation. I'm confident that you will all become perfect princesses. One way, or another.

Ms. Heinous' Assistant: Now to get everyone checked in so we can start sucking the individuality out of you.

Marco Diaz: [high-voiced] I hear the first one checked in gets her own room.

[Princesses exclaiming and running.]

Ms. Heinous' Assistant: Respect the queue, respect the queue!

[Guards run over to the princesses while Star and Marco sneak away.]

Star: This place isn't what I thought-

Marco: Shh! [Star, Comet, and Marco hide while a guard passes by.] Yeah, breaking out Pony Head is going to be a breeze. [The trio continue down the halls.] It's just a high-surveillance prissy finishing school.

Comet: Yeah, a finishing school that drains every last bit of individuality out of you! Look! [Points to a room where a princess is being taught.]

Singing Teacher: When your heart is filled with sunshine and you're feeling oh so free. All of life is just divine and my and the world is full of glee!

[A bird is whistling along to the song and flies then lands on the princess' finger.]

Marco: You know the kind of girls that get sent here. They could totally benefit from this.

[The two leave and the princess, Princess Smooshy, eats the bird.]

Singing Teacher: No, no, no.

[The teacher pulls a lever and summons another bird.]

Singing Teacher: You're not leaving until you get this right!

[Attention goes back to Marco and the twins, who peek into one of the rooms.]

Marco: You know, this place has some seriously luxurious digs.

Star: Have you gone mad?

Marco: Come, on! Look at the the intricate floral ornamentation on that armoire- [gasps] the rich mahogany of the canopy bed. And there's enough velvet on that bedspread for me to swim in! [Comet smacks Marco] Ow!

Comet: Snap out of it man! Don't you see what's going on?

Marco: ...Dancing?

Star: Ugh. Let's just find Pony Head and get outta here.

Comet: Yeah. I can't stand this place. [They peek into another room and find Pony Head staring out a window.]

Marco: There she is.

Star: Let's blow down the door so we can get outta here.

Marco: No, we gotta do this quietly, without drawing any attention.

[Star, Comet and Marco unlock the door and Star comes bouncing inside.]

Star: I am here 'cause I have to say, happy birthday on your birthday day!

Marco: Do you want to get us caught?!

Star: Sorry. Hey, Pony Head!

[Pony Head does not respond.]

Comet: Pony! It's us! B-flies! We're here to spring out of this conforming castle.

Star: Yeah! So we can party! [Pony Head still doesn't respond]

Comet: Pony?

[Pony Head turns around. Her mane's been braided, her eyes are just too wide and her face is powdered white. Star and Comet gasp.]

Pony Head: [in a posh accent] My deepest apologies but I must abstain, as partying is for the unrefined.

Comet: [Horrified] Oh, sweet corn. They broke her!

Star: That's not the Pony Head we know and love...

Marco: I got this. Hey, Pointy Head, it's Earth Turd!

Pony Head: Such language belongs in the gutters of Galafamor.

Comet: She can't even trash talk anymore!

Marco: Actually, I kind of like her better this way.

Comet: Marco!

[Star goes over to Pony Head and shakes her head.]

Star: Snap out of it, Pony Head, snap out of it!

[Pony Head laughs.]

Pony Head: Would you care for some crumpets?

Star: You see, Marco, this is what they do to you here.

Comet: This is exactly the thing I want my sister to avoid going! They don't turn ladies into proper princesses the civilized way! They destroy their minds!

Marco: Relax. Once we disable that crystal thing and get her outta here, she'll finally be a benefit to society!

[Marco grabs some things on top of Pony Head's fireplace.]

Star: What are you doing?

Marco: I saw this in a prison movie, "Escape from Jail Mountain". Trust me. This will save our hides, just like it saved Hank Innocent. [Marco opens the door.] It's clear.

Pony Head: Ooh, escaping is inappropriate. Guards!

Star: Shh!

Pony Head: Guards, guards! Guards! Yoo hoo, guards, guards? [Comet covers her mouth]

Comet: Quiet!

Guard: Hey, stop!

[Star and Marco run into a room filled with princesses holding tea cups]

Princesses: [monotonous] Keep your pinkies at 90 degrees, more tea please. Keep your pinkies at 90 degrees, more tea please. Keep your pinkies at-

Comet: Oh my rodent...

Star: This is worse than my worse nightmare.

Marco: Yeah, I see what you mean.

Pony Head: Keep your pinkies at 90 degrees.

Star: Why are you saying that? You don't even have pinkies!

Marco: Come on!

[Marco grabs the twins and ducks out of frame.]

Princesses: Keep your pinkies at 90 degrees, more tea please. Keep your pinkies at 90-

[Star, Comet, and Marco duck behind a table.]

Star: He's right on us! Are we gonna blast our way outta this?

Marco: No, that'll only increase the heat on us. I need some kinda distraction.

Comet: Distraction? There's no distraction opportunity anywhere! I say we go down fighting!

Star: I'm with you, bro. They're not gettin' my individuality.

Marco: That's it! [Marco throws a teacup across the room.] It's not criminal to be an individual! Come on! It's not criminal to be an individual!

Pixie Princess: It's not criminal to be an individual!

[The pixie princess throws a teacup. Soon, all the princesses begin throwing teacups.

Princesses: It's not criminal to be an individual!

Marco: [whispering] That should buy us some time.

[Star, Comet, and Marco run out of the room.]

Pony Head: [monotone] Tee hee hee. He got scalded.

Star Butterfly: She's laughing at an authority figure! I think the real Pony Head's still in there!

[Cut to Ms. Heinous' office.]

Ms. Heinous: An uprising? In my institution? Put St. O's on full lock-down and find the freethinker who initiated this. We will quell this uprising in its infancy! Quell... Quell... [sighs] Is that right? Someone get a thesaurus!

[Focus back to Star, Comet, and Marco. The two run past a room full of guards and down a hallway. Guards come out of the door.]

Marco: Wrong way! [The three turn around and run into another room. They barricade the door.] Quick, find a place to hide!

[The guards burst into the room.]

Guard: Hey!

[Star's feet are visible under a curtain, but when the guards pull it back, it is only her boots. Cut to hallway. Princesses are being locked in their rooms.]

Ms. Heinous' Assistant: We've stifled the uprising. Soon, we'll find those responsible, and stifle them in the solitary conform-ment chamber. Here's our latest success story, the once wayward princess, Pony Head, is now a model student, reborn!

[Pony Head is seen through her window.]

Ms. Heinous: Yes, I'm glad we stifled the uprising. You know, "stifle" isn't working for me either. Prepare the chamber, I'm leading this princess hunt myself!

[Pony Head is revealed to be the assortment of items Marco grabbed earlier. Marco and the Twins run into a room.]

Marco: What is this place?

Star: I don't know.

[Dogs barking.]

Comet: They've released the dogs! We gotta move!

[Marco, Star, and Comet run out of the room, followed by Ms. Heinous, a guard, and a pack of dogs.]

Marco: There! [Marco opens the laundry chute.] I'll see you at the bottom. [Star and Comet climb into the chute. Marco tries to climb into the chute as well.] Geh, my poofy dress won't fit!

[Star slides down the chute.]

Star: Marcooooo!

Marco: Something's got my stockings! Woahuh!

[Screen goes dark, the the chute appears, Star and Comet scream, Pony Head laughs, then both roll onto, then off, the pile of laundry at the bottom.]

Comet: Guh! So many, stockings! Star, are you okay?

Star: Yeah. But gotta go back up there and save Marco!

Pony Head: [looks as though she'll break through the brainwashing but fails] Brrrr! A princess who misbehaves will be saved, in the solitary conform-ment chamber!

Comet: But Marco's not a princess! The minute Heinous finds out, she's gonna do who knows what to him!

[Cut to Marco, who is strapped to a chair. Marco regurgitates the bobby pin, then starts trying to use it to escape his handcuffs. The bobby pin falls out of his mouth, onto the floor.]

Marco: Really? Wha? [A metal princess hat-like device lowers from the ceiling, onto Marco's head. It extends clamps that hold Marco's eyelids open.] Ahaha!

[The screen in front of Marco turns on, showing a drab etiquette slideshow. It says "A Lesson in Etiquette with a Glance at the Improper: XXXVIII Edition". It switches to a drawing of a woman.]

Voiceover: The proper hat for the event, lest you be in malcontent.

[The screen switches to a woman playing tennis.]

Voiceover: Everyone will admire the princess who does not perspire.

[The screen switches to a man and a woman.]

Voiceover: 'Tis better to be fussy, than to be called a hussy.

Ms. Heinous: Wuh, I can smell her free spirit through the safety glass. Full power!

[Ms. Heinous' Assistant flips a switch.]

Marco: Yahahahahahaaaa!

[Cut to Star and Comet, lying next to the laundry pile.]

Star: So this is how it ends: on a cold checkered floor, by a pile of soiled linens, wearing an eyepatch.

Comet: I knew it was a bad idea to come here.

Star: [sighs] I'm sorry I got you involved in this, bro.

Comet: It's okay, Star. I guess I can't blame you for trying to help Pony Head. You really are a best bestie.

Star: Thanks, bro. But it doesn't even matter... I don't even know who she is anymore... [Star looks at a poster on the wall.] "Embrace a princess mentality, wash away your individuality"!? [gasps] Embrace this! [Star smacks the poster with a broom, before giving up and crying, Comet comes up to console her. Pony Head begins to rake the poster with her horn.]

Comet: Huh? [Comet notices Pony Head destroying the poster and laughing] Star, look!

[In the process, Pony Head's makeup disappears and her hair and personality return to her former self.]

Pony Head: Heh heh heh, heh heh heh ha ha! Oh, yeah! That feels so good! Waoo! Ahhahaha.

Star: Pony Head? You're back! [Star and Comet run up to hug Pony Head]

[Star hugs Pony Head.]

Pony Head: Oh, you know it! Now let's go destroy something else! I don't even care what it is.

Marco: [O.S.] Wahahahaa!

Pony Head: Whoa, hold up. I'd recognize that girly scream anywhere. That's Earth Turd!

Star: Yep, Heinous got him.

Comet: She's turning him into a princess.

Pony Head: Well, what are we waiting for? Isn't he your best bestie?

Star and Comet: Yeah!

Pony Head: On Earth. I'm still your best bestie overall, right?

Comet: You know it!

Star: Come on! [Star grabs Pony Head and runs out of the room.] Open that vent!

[Pony Head's horn spins like a drill and Star uses her to open the vent. Star and Comet crawls in.]

Comet: Don't worry, Marco! We're coming to get you! We'll just follow the sound of your girlish screams!

Marco: [girly voice] Proper throne posture. [disgusted yell]

Ms. Heinous: Yes, we are extinguishing that rebellious spirit.

[The Twins keeps crawling through the vent.]

Marco: Ohhhoahaa! Make it stop! Ahhhhahahaha!

[Star blasts off the vent cover with her wand, then jumps out.]

Star: We're bustin' our way out of here, Marco, you cool with that?!

Ms. Heinous: Where did she get that wand?!

[Star turns the hat into a giant butterfly that bursts through the safety glass, then she and Comet release Marco.]

Comet: Come on, Marco! Let's get you out of here!

Marco: [wearily] Are they gonna let me keep the dress?

[The butterfly flies closer to Ms. Heinous.]

Ms. Heinous: No, shoo shoo shoo shoo shoo, go away! Ah!

[Clovers begin to appear on Ms. Heinous' cheeks.]

Ms. Heinous' Assistant: Your cheeks!

Ms. Heinous: No, no, stop it, stop it! You saw nothing! [Ms. Heinous jumps into the chair and holds her eyelids open; trance-like] A princess always maintains her poise.

[Focus back to Star, Comet, and Marco. Marco is being held up by Star and Pony Head, and they are running through the halls.]

Marco: [To Pony Head] [sighs] I'm glad you're back to normal, by the way.

Pony Head: Aw, you too! Now I can make fun of your ugly dress!

Comet: That's our Pony Head!

[A princess is banging a teacup on the bars of her door.]

Princess: It's not criminal to be an individual!

[All the princesses begin banging teacups on their bars.]

Princesses: [chanting] It's not criminal to be an individual!

Pony Head: [To Marco] Man, I can't believe it, but you sure worked some turd magic on these girls! They are in it!

Star Butterfly: Yeah, you really started something.

Marco: My work here is not done. [To the princesses] My fellow wayward sisters! I'll show you the way! They want you to be a rubber-stamp-princess, I say we stamp on them! [The princesses run out of St. O's while screaming and yelling. Marco points to the tower.] There's the tower!

[Guards come out of St. O's, the princesses and Comet fight them. Star aims her wand at the tower.]

Star: Raspberry panzerfaust! [A rocket fires out of Star's wand and knocks into the tower, which breaks in half. The top half begins to tip.]

Marco: Looks like that did the job!

Comet: Yeah, but too well. LOOK OUT!

[The princesses run right before the tower crashes into the ground. The tower begins emitting lights of all different colours. Star runs toward the wall and opens a portal with her dimensional scissors.]

Star: Let's get outta here! [gasp]

[Comet, Marco, and Pony Head turn around]

Marco: Woahoho! Woah!

[The princesses are dancing by the tower half.]

Star: Well, times a wastin'! If we hurry, we can still catch DJ Jump-Jump's set at the Bounce Lounge.

Pony Head: Girl, I ain't goin' nowhere! The Bounce Lounge ain't got nothin' on dis par-ty!

Star: But, it's your birthday day!

Pony Head: And you gave me the best gift ever. And it's called "Gettin' Me My Groove Back"! Look at me! It's back, babe!

Comet: Eh. It's her B-day day. She gets what she wants.

Pony Head: You know it, boy!

Twins & Pony Head: Hugs! [The twins hug Pony Head. A guard grabs Marco.]

[Star and Pony Head take down the guard, as another one enters. Marco karates the second guard. Comet pins down another guard and throws him out of the school]

Star: [To Pony Head] So, you wanna stay here?

Pony Head: Oh, I gotta! I can't let what happened to me happen to anyone else! [To Marco] Right, Princess Turdina?

Marco: Get on with your bad self, my wayward sister!

Pony Head: Yeaha! I'm gonna go bite some of those robot guards on their faces!

Comet: Bite some for me, will ya?

[Pony Head flies off screen.]

Marco: Yeah, me too!

Comet: [Turns to Star] Well, sis. I guess this means you don't have to be afraid of Saint O's anymore.

Star: Yeah, yeah, I conquered my biggest fear and grew as a person, yadayadayada, let's get out of here and never come back!

[Star drags Comet and a waving Marco through the portal. Cut to Ms. Heinous, still in the chair.]

Ms. Heinous: If your elbows are on the table, you belong in a stable. Ah, there. All better.

[Ms. Heinous picks up Marco's bobby pin. She picks a book called "Black Metallurgy and Ores of the Multiverse" off of the shelf. She drops the bobby pin into a boiling test tube, the liquid in which turns green, meaning that it originated from the Earth dimension.] Hmm, I will find the rebel-rousers responsible for this and annihilate them! Annihilate.. that's the verb I've been looking for!


	21. Mewnipendence Day

**Chapter 20: Mewnipendence Day**

[Episode begins at Diaz household's yard, Buff Frog is spying on Star. A floating eye suddenly appears, and interrupts Buff Frog's labor. The scene changes into the insides of Marco's house, where Star sitting in the couch and holding a sword, trying to get the attention from a crowd of people.]

Star: Okey, quiet everyone, QUIET! Quiet. I assume you all brought your swords...

[The "Crowd" is shown: Sensei Brantley, Miss Skullnick, StarFan13, Marco, Alfonzo, Ferguson, Janna, Ed and Francis.]

Marco Diaz: Uh... Wha?

Star: [Drops the heavy sword] It's said on the invitation: You're supposed to bring a sword...

Comet: Uh, I don't think they have swords.

Alfonzo: [Shows the card] I was little confused by your invitation.

[Miss Skullnick grabs the invitation card.]

Miss Skullnick: I am not confused, this is clearly a drawing of meat, I came for the meat...

Marco: I think everyone is just wondering why they're here.

Comet: We called you here to celebrate Mewnipendence Day. [The people doesn't seem to understand] You know, the 37th of Grobnock? [People still don't understand] Humans.. [Frusturated, Comet goes to search for a explanatory book, and then he gives it to Star who proceeds to to explain the event to the people.]

Star: A long time ago, arrived the first settlers of Mewni... [Moves a tiny explanatory boat while making boat noises] Modest people with noble pursuits: Life, Liberty and Corn... [Unfolds the page while explaining] But the wicked monsters rose up and attacked the innocent Mewmans to re-steal Mewni for themselves. [Finishes unfolding that page, and then passes to the next one, where a Queen and some peasants can be seen] So the Queen used her magic to turn the simple peasants into a fearsome army! [The effects of the magic are seen while Star unfolds the page] And there there was fighting..., fighting, fighting, fighting,, fighting, fighting... [Star passes trough the "Fighting" pages quickly, without explaining them] and the Mewmans won! [Star stops at the presumably last page, that one shows the present day Star's Family Palace and its tiny surroundings]Tadaah! [Star unfolds tiny celebration fireworks while making firework noises]

Marco: But wait... You just blew past all the important stuff! [Refering to the war pages]

Miss Skullnick: When do we eat?

Star: [Talking to Skullnick] We feast after we reenact "THE GREAT MONSTER MASSACRE" Now please split into two teams: Monsters and Mewmans.

Miss Skullnick: Can I be a Mewman?-

Star: [Interrupting Skullnick] You are already a Monster: That's why you were invited.

[Skullnick goes grumbling to the "Monsters" team, the rest of the people get to choose their teams, except for Marco who is stopped by Star]

Star: [Talking to Marco] You get to be my General...

Marco: Thanks.

[The teams are shown: Janna, The Sensei, StarFan13 and Francis are Mewmans while Alfonzo, Ed, Miss Skullnick and Ferguson are monsters.]

Star: Lookin' pretty good. [Prepares the Wand] Now we can begin making costumes and after that: "THE BLOODY BATTLE CAN COMMENCE" [Marco raises his hand] YES, MARCO?

Marco: What's that? [Points at the floating eye seen at the beginning of the episode]

Star: [Relaxed] Oh, that's The All-seeing Eye: It follows you around all day.

Marco: It's staring at me...

[The eye focuses on Marco.]

Star: [Still relaxed] Don't worry, it's just to remind the monsters that the Royal Family is always watching…

Comet: Not really. It's just to monitor the the reenactment. It's not like it's actually watching us.

Star: Yeah, that would be weird. [Plays with the eye's screen]

[Later, some trees have grown to represent Mewni's wildlife. The "Monsters" team has "Monster" costumes: Alfonzo is dressed as Lobster Claws and Ferguson is dressed as Buff Frog, while Miss Skullnick and Ed are dressed as other monsters.]

Star: [At the time Star, who wears a Queen costume, is finishing Fergunson's costume] There, that will keep your "Entrails" from becoming your "Out trails!"

[Star accidentaly punctures Fergunson's pillow costume with her sword.]

Ferguson: My pillow...

Comet: [Seen wearing a King costume and reading the pop up book] Uh, Star? Can I talk to you for a moment? Look, I've been reading over the book and there's something not right about it.

Star: What do you mean?

Comet: Well, I'm a sort of a Mewman history buff and I don't want to question your leadership but don't you think that there's something off about this battle? [Star looks at the book]

[Star Unfolds a "Battle" page and the same scene repeats: Fierce but relatively tiny monsters fight the several stories tall Mewman knights, who also possess a lot bigger weapons.]

Star: Hmm [Checks the teams around her] Okay... Wow. You're right, Comet... I can't believe I haven't noticed that before…

Comet: Yes, as you can see the battle of Mewnipendence Day was not a fair fight because-

Star: Sharper, Sharper [Turning the Swords bigger], Stabbier [Turning the Banner bigger], and you need to be on a unicorn [Summons a giant horse for Francis, who is already wearing a giant armor] And now for the monsters...

[Star makes the tiny monster weapons disappear.]

Ferguson: Hey, what do we get?

Star: Hello? You are monsters: Use your claws [Makes monster sounds while simulating monster claws]

[Marco tries to grab the book, but the heavy costume makes it difficult.]

Marco: Star, I know the monsters are bad but this seems... Unfair.

Star: Unfair?

Comet: Exactly. It should be fair that the monsters get weapons as big as the Mewmans.

[Suddenly, a giant mace that is wielded by StarFan13 falls over Ferguson.]

StarFan13: I'm so sorry, Ferguson...

[Ferguson screams from under the mace.]

Alfonzo: Do something, he is writhing in pain!

[Ferguson stops screaming.]

Alfonzo: Oh, nevermind. He stopped.

Comet: Or at the very least, make their weapons less big and deadly.

Marco: [While walking away] Mooom..

[Later, the battle is about to begin, and StarFan almost smashes Ferguson again]

StarFan13: I'm so sorry, Ferguson...

Ferguson: Oh, Come On! [Kicks the giant mace]

[In her balcony, Star keeps pondering about the fairness of the match.]

Marco: Hey, Star, everything is set up. We'll start whenever you give the signal. Or not, and we can just go eat.

Star: [Worried] No... It's OK... It'll... It'll be fun.

Marco: OK. [Goes back to his suit] Here we go!

Comet: Having second thoughts are we?

Star: What? [scoffs] No, I'm not having second thoughts. This is a time honored reenactment.

Comet: Are you sure about that?

Star: [Representing the Queen] Knights of Mewni! Take off your stabby weapons and drive off the evil monsters! [Rises up to the sky and launches the signal spell, which is a giant purple skull]

[Both teams charge against each other, with the expected results.]

Ferguson: I can't do this! [Hides inside of a tree] Make me invisible!

[Immediately after the Fake Ferguson Buff Frog hides, the real Buff Frog appears from a Portal and focuses on Star's Wand, but StarFan and her mace almost crush him]

StarFan13: I'm so sorry, Ferguson...

Buff Frog: Come on! [Kicks the giant mace and then continues on]

[Star and Comet watch the whole scene. Star was stressed from the battle. When Alfonzo tries to run away, the giant unicorn grabs him and launches him far away, to contribute with Star's distrust about the re-enactment. Comet notices the real Buff Frog charging through the army and Comet grows concerned.]

Comet: Uh, Star. There's something wrong.

Star: Yes, Comet. Something is a bit off about this battle.

Comet: Yes, I know but I think there's something wrong with Ferguson...

Star: What about him? [Comet sees Buff Frog reaching the wand]

[Buff Frog takes out the Mace, but it doesn't work and he loses time, horrified, he then decides to just take the Wand with his bare hands.]

Star: [Noticing Buff Frog] Ferguson?

Comet: Star, I don't think that's-

[Suddenly the Unicorn comes and attacks "Ferguson", making him fly away a long distance, Star horrifies at the situation because she thinks that a Human is being attacked]

Star: Ferguson! [After watching Buff Frog crash with the ground, she flies right there] [Looking at the stunned body of "Ferguson"] You were right Comet, this is unfair! Ferguson are you okay?

Real Ferguson: [Hidden inside the tree] I'm fine i'm just... invisible...

[Star realizes her error and Buff Frog wakes up. While Buff Frog runs away, Comet points his sword and Star points her wand at him]

Comet: If you think that we're going to let you steal my sister's wand, think again! Not, get lost!

[Buff Frog escapes]

Marco: Alright, let's go eat some corn.

[All the people go back to Marco's house, except for Star, who is still perplexed about the experience.]

Comet: Uh, sis. Are you okay?

Star: [sighs] You were right, Comet. This battle, this war, it's unfair. Monsters should've got a better advantage...

Comet: Don't worry about it, sis. The point is we're all... still alive. Come on, let's go eat that corn. [Star walks with her brother]

[Inside, the re-enactors are dinning different kinds of corn and chatting together.]

Marco: [Approaches Star] Are you sure this is accurate?

Star: [Takes the book] You know what? I think it's time we put the book away..

[Star hands the book over to Marco and he puts it away. While Star is proceeding to eat some buttered corn, she notices the sad Buff Frog over a tree. The last scene of the episode shows how she discreetly gives him some corn as a way to say sorry.]


	22. The Banagic Incident

**Chapter 21: The Banagic Incident**

[Episode begins at the Diaz Household. Star is reading magazines in the bathtub full of other magazines. Comet walks in and notices what Star's doing]

Comet: Uh, Star? What are you doing.

Star: [while flipping the pages] Reading in the tub. As it turns out, it not... a sure-fire fun way to spice up a dull day.

Comet: Bored?

Star: Like you wouldn't believe... Hmm... Today might be the day I face my biggest fear: Boredom... Maybe today is the day I renounce my vow to never have a dull day!

Comet: Since when is boredom your biggest fear?

Star: Since two hours ago.

Comet: Eh, I guess I'll come along. I'm a little bored myself.

Star: Great! [Locks elbows with Comet] We'll face our fears together! Today, we will look boredom in its eyes, those beady little black eyes, like tiny little black fists, and we will say... Oh wait, never mind, what's this? [Star looks at a magazine.]

Comet: Yeah!... Wait, why would we say that? [Star gasps when she saw the magazine article]

Star: No, I mean look at this! [Shows Comet the magazine she was looking at]

Comet: "The Banagic Wand, Earth's coolest magical treat."

Star: It's earth magic, Comet!

Comet: Wow. I didn't know earth had any magic. What should we do?

Star: I'll tell you, brother! I swear to baby dolphin giggles, we will find the Banagic Wand before this day is done... or die trying. Or my name's not Star Butterfly! As Comet as my witness, I'll never go bored again! And anything else I'm supposed to say to make this official! [Comet smiles at this]

Comet: This should be fun.

Star: Woo-hoo! [Star runs away from the bathtub]

Comet: Wait! [Star runs goes back to the bathtub]

Star: What?

Comet: We don't even know where this wand is.

Star: Hmmm... [Star looks at the Banagic Wand page.] Ah, "As featured on TV." But I saw it in this magazine.

Comet: No, Star I think it was...

Star: A riddle! [Laughs] But I'm terrible at riddles. Need Marco.

[Marco inhales deeply as he is about to chop a plank of wood. The Twins suddenly replace the plank of wood with themselves.]

Star: Marco!

Marco Diaz: Ah!

Star: Earth Magic. Look.

Marco: That thing from TV?

Comet: You've seen it?

Marco: Yeah, it's one of those late night commercials.

Star: So it does exist. To the TV!

Marco: I can't. I've gotta get to my karate class.

[Star pulls Marco to the TV and then turns the TV on.]

TV Doctor: Your new kidney came from a werwolf.

Star: Glitter Grenade Rewind.

[The TV rewinds.]

Comet: I didn't know you can do that. You are really getting better with that wand.

Star: Thanks.

[The TV then shows two kids on-screen.]

Kid #1: It's so hot.

Kid #2: And I'm so bored.

[Star, Comet, and Marco observe the commercial.]

Star: What are they gonna do?

Announcer: The Banagic Wand! It's a little bit of banana, and a little lot of magic. Designed by leading freeze-ologists, the banagic wand uses state-of-the-art molecular ice-stronomy to frostulate your sizzle zones and CHILL YOU OUT!

Comet: "Freeze-ologists"? "Ice-stronomy"? Are those even real words?

Star: Shh!

Kid #2: Mmm.

Kid #1: I'm totally chilled out.

Kid #2: There's enough banagic fun "For all my friends to enjoy".

[All the kids scream happily.]

Star: Friendship magic.

Announcer: Available at better stores near you. Supplies are limited! Get yours now!

Star: [Gasps] Supplies are limited. Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!

[Star puts a bike helmet on Marco and throws him out the door.]

Marco: I can't. I have karate. Today we're learning how to channel our emotions.

Comet: Come on, Marco! You heard the TV we gotta get to a better store!

Star: [Excited] To a better store near us!

Marco: Did you hear anything I just said?

Star: [Humming] 🎵A little bit of banana, a little lot of magic🎵

Marco: Guys, I can't go now. And I'm not sure you have a firm enough grasp on Earth culture to go on your own.

[Star goes to the mailman.]

Star: Hey, get out of our yard box, you scoundrel! Hide your dragon eggs somewhere else. Okay, I'm ready. Let's go.

[Marco groans]

Comet: Um. I'm sure it'll be fine.

Star: Marco, we're not moving. You push these little thingies with your feet. Honestly, Marco, sometimes I wonder if you have a firm grasp on this Earth stuff.

[Marco paddles the bike slowly.]

Star: Oh, too slow. Bunny Rocket Blast!

Comet: Uh, Star. I don't think that's- [The spell propels the bike and its occupants to the plaza were the Karate Dojo is. Star kicks Dojo's door open and sees all the Karate stuff inside.]

Star: Karate class? Marco, we don't have time for detours. The commercial said we have to hurry while supplies last. Focus on the quest.

Marco: This is where I'm going. Karate. I am not going with you.

Star: Dear, sweet Marco. I commend him for making it this far on the journey, and vow to complete the quest in his honor. Good-bye, sweet Marco.

[Star cartwheels out of Karate class, Comet follows his sister.]

Comet: So where to, sis? [Star cartwheels into the records store next door] I guess in there. [Enters the store]

[Star and Comet look around, Star notices the cashier, and grabs Comet and hides]

Comet: Star, what. [Star puts a finger to his mouth]

Star: Shh! Look. [The twins peek on a beardy, fanged cashier.] The store is guarded by a werewolf.

Comet: Doesn't look much like a werewolf.

Star: Uh, that's because it's not in its full form.

Comet: Makes sense.

[Star and Comet go to the cashier.]

Star: We wish you no harm, werewolf. All we seek is the Banagic Wand. Is this a better store?

Cashier: Uh, better than what?

Comet: No, no, no. A better store.

Cashier: I know. Better than what?

Comet: Well, I'm stumped.

Star: [groans] [frustrated] More riddles. I wish Marco was still with us.

[Star and Comet walk out the store]

Comet: Well, that was a waste of time. Now, where are we going to find that banagic wand?

Star: Don't give up hope yet, bro. We just need to find that better store.

[Just then, two pedestrians pass by]

Male pedestrian: That one's okay, but there's a better store down on Main and Riverside.

Star: A better store near us

[Star and Comet intercept the pedestrians.]

Comet: Uh, excuse us, but we heard of a better store. Where can we find both Main and Riverside?

Male pedestrian: Uh, that way.

Comet: Come on, sis!

Star: Woo-hoo! [Star and Comet run away happily. They soon approach Main street] OK... I'm on Main Street. Now, where is riverside?

Comet: Hmmm. [Notices something] Star, look! [points at a river]

Star: Ah, a river and its side! Good eye, bro! We found it! Like I knew we would. [She high fives a cyclist on a tall bike.]

Comet: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get that wand! [The twins enter in a store, "The Salty Barnacle Club", a pirate themed restaurant.]

Pirate Worker: [pirate voice] Ahoy, Matey.

[Star looks at the place, distrustful at what she thinks is a real pirate organization.]

Star: Pirates...

Comet: Pirates?

Pirate Worker: That's what we are! Now come with me to Davey Jones Fish Locker.

[Star follows the worker, thinking that she is really being kidnapped]

Star: Okay Pirate... We are at your mercy for we are but your helpless prisoners.

Comet: Uh, sis? I don't think these are actual pirates.

Star: Quiet, bro. I'm getting us out of here. [Star approaches a dinning couple] Not true, We are a poweful team from another dimension, and We're gonna get us all out of here. Freedom is Nigh!

Pirate Worker: Arrgh, Maam?

[Star keeps following the "pirate", who gets her a seat and a table. Two workers approach her, and she quickly dispatches them.']

Star: Surrender, pirates!

Comet: Star, wait! [Star starts attacking the "pirates".] Oh, boy...

Star: Surrender bloodthirsty savages!

Barmaid: Enough!

Star: Do you surrender, pirate?

Barmaid: We aren't pirates. This is a Pirate-Themed restaurant.

[Star realizes her error.]

Star: Do you know where I can find a better store?

Comet: I think we should run...

Star: Yep...

[The remaining workers chase Star and Comet angrily out of the place and down the streets.]

Comet: Well, sis. This is turning out to be one interesting day. I can't think of a better to spend it then by being on the run by angry humans!

Star: Now's not the time for your sarcastic quips, Comet! [Spots a "Better Store] A Better Store...

[While the angry mob keeps chasing her, Star grabs Comet and jumps at a lady's supermarket cart, which they proceed to ride to the promised place, almost being run over by a bus]

Comet: What are you doing!?

Star: Getting us to that better store!

Brittney: Miranda I swear, if you wear fuzzy boots at my party, I will break your feet off! [Star and Comet's cart falls right in front of Brittney.] What the...?

Star: Oh Brittney, you gotta help us! There's an angry mob after us! Could you just throw them off our trail and tell them we went that way? Thanks, bye.

[The twins enter the store. The angry mob approaches Brittney]

Brittney: They went in there.

[As the mob enters the store, Star is looking shocked at a pile of boxes containing the mighty "Banagic Wand", while she is doing that a random shopper joins her amazement.]

Comet: The Bangic Wand...

Random Shopper: They're magnificent aren't they?

[Star takes a box of Banagic Wand.]

Barmaid: You! It's time to pay for what you've done!

Random Shopper: Are they talking to you?

Star and Comet: Mm-hmm.

[The random shopper walks away from the scene slowly. The angry workers corner Star to the aforementioned "Banagic Wand" boxes pile.']

Barmaid: Wreck my store?! I'll show you!

Comet: People, people, please! I know you're upset over my sisters antics today. But I'm sure we can all come to an agreement... [The mob yells at the twins]

[Star aims the wand at the people.]

Star: Ok guys, you need to chill out... The Banagic Wand... [humming] _A little bit of banana, a little lot of magic.._ Designed by leading freeze-ologists, the Banagic Wand uses state-of-the-art molecular ice-stronomy to frostulate your sizzle zones and CHILL YOU OUT! [The mob glares at the two and they nervously smile.]

[Back to the Diaz household. Marco just enters through the front door.]

Marco: Guys, I'm back! Still wanna go...?

[Marco gets surprised at the scene of his living room, where Star and Comet are enjoying cups of Banagic ice cream with all the "pirates".]

Star: Hey, Marco. We conquered our boredom!

[The people laugh along with Star]

Marco: Hey.

Star: Here. [hands over a cup of Banagic Ice Cream to Marco] Comet and I went downtown by ourselves

Marco: I know, I was there...

Comet: It wasn't easy but all and all it was an interesting day. And we got a wand that makes ice cream. I'd say that's a win.

Star: Yeah. I guess you can say We've totally mastered Earth.

Marco: Sorry, I underestimated you.

Star: [surprised] You underestimated us?

Marco: Ehmmm, yeah, I did. Sorry. This stuff looks delicious though.

[Star pushes Marco's Banagic bowl out of his hands, making him drop it.]

Marco: Why did you—

Star: There was a fly on it. [Walks away]

Comet: Awkward...


	23. Interdimensional Field Trip

**Chapter 22: Interdimensional Field Trip**

(The Episode starts with Star screaming happily trough the window of a running Schoolbus, really excited for something)

Marco: (Who is sitting next to her) Seriously Star? There is nothing to be excited about, it's just...

Star: (Interrupting Marco) The best day of my life! We're Going on a Field Trip!

Miss Skullnick: Cork it "Princess"!

Comet: Sorry! Listen, Star. I know you're excited but keep it together. This is supposed to be educational. Learning something about earth culture.

Star: I know, but I just can't contain myself! I can't believe we're actually doing this! (Star takes Marco's phone and looks at something) Oh, he's so cute! I just want to gobble him up! (The thing on Marco's phone reveals to be a "Funny Cat Image")

Marco: I hope Jackie likes it as much as you!

Star: Oooh, conversation starter!

Comet: Who's gonna talk about a cat?

Marco: You. Just now. [Comet is astounded]

Comet: Mind. Blown...

Marco: Shhh!, She is right there! (Points at Jackie, who is looking at her phone)

Star: Yeah she is right there! You go talk to her.

Marco: More than just "Hello"? Too risky. I may say something dumb. That's why I let the kitten pics do the talking for me.

Comet: Seriously? It would be easier just to talk to her. You know, in person?

Marco: Yes. But I'm a nervous wreck around her. So these cat pics are helping me make a good impression on her. (Sends the pic to Jackie)

Jackie: (After receiving the pic) Oh, I love it!

Marco: (Showing the conversation to Star) She sent me an "L.O.L". (Gasps) We're communicating!

Comet: Oh, boy...

(The bus stops)

Star: We're here!

Comet: I can't wait to see what facinating and exciting history earth has to offer! (The scene goes into the insides of a "Paperclip Museum", a place filled with paperclips. Comet looks unimpresed) You're kidding me, right?

Star: (Looking at the clips, amazed) Amazing! What is it?

Marco: It's a paperclip... Ugh, luckily I've got my phone.

Miss Skullnick: (Taking Marco's phone) No distractions Mr Diaz And for the rest of you (Takes out a Megaphone and screams) No monkey business! This is the Echo Creek Museum of Paperclips We're going to spend the next day hours learning about the genius of this little bent of wire.

Alfonzo: Miss Skullnick! Stop, this hurts!

Ferguson: So Boring! Aahhh!

(The rest of the students agree and start complaining too)

Unknown Student (Possibly Francis): Why must you torture us!

(Star starts worrying about the success of the trip)

Comet: Skullnick! You're torturing these kids with all this boring stuff about a small earth trinket!

Skullnick: Well, you know what? (Taking the megaphone again) Life is boring!

Comet: That is a horrible thing to say about life.

Star: Miss Skullnick! Life is supposed to be fun!

Skullnick: I used to think that, but now I'm fifty and all my dreams are in the rear view mirror. The best thing of my life is teaching you kids, and I hate teaching you.

Comet: Well, If you hate teaching us, maybe you can let someone else do all the teaching?

Skullnick: What? You think you two can do better?

Star: I was born to lead, literally.

Skullnick: (Laughs) Ok, go ahead then! When you fail, those brats might actually appreciate me for a change.

Star: (Talking to the students) Who wants to go somewhere not boring?!

Comet: And educational!

All the Students: I do!

Justin: Nothing educational!

Janna: Let's go to the morgue!

(Star uses her scissors, and opens a portal to a new dimension, where the students arrive in the bus)

Star: Welcome to the dimension of Wonders and Amazement!

(The bus stops and the students run out of it)

Marco: What is this place?

Star: Oh, just a planet full of the most odd and unbelievable things in the universe.

Comet: We belive in learning by experience. Here the kids will lean facinating things about the multiverse.

Miss Skullnick: (Yelling of the megaphone) No running! No yelling! No...! (Comet grabs her megaphone)

Comet: Ah Ah Ah. You're off duty, Skullzy. Besides there's only one rule on this trip-

Star: No rules!

Comet: That's not what I meant...

Skullnick: No rules leads to Anarchy.

Star: When you give people the freedom to do whatever they want. (Gives Marco back his phone)

Marco: I get more bars here than I do on earth! (Walks away)

Star: (Talking to Skullnick) They might just surprise you. Try to have a little fun you "Big ol' meanie" (Walks away)'

Skullnick: Ok... (Finds an exhibition called "Walking with trolls") Walking with trolls?

Janna: I heard, once you go in, you never come out... Oh, wait, that was the Hamburger Factory.

(The scene focuses on Alfonzo and Ferguson, who are in front of a blue portal)

Ferguson: (Talking to Star and Comet) Can we jump through this light-ray thing?

Comet: Uh, I;m not sure that a good- (Star interrupts him)

Star: You don't have to ask my permission Fly free my curious little sparrows! (Monologue) Being a leader is easy. Just say yes all the time.

Comet: Uh, I don't think that's how being a leader works. Eventually, you gotta say no on things that might you know... endanger your classmates? (Star pats his head)

Star: You worry too much, bro. Everything's gonna be fine.

Ferguson: (Talking to Alfonzo) Take my hand bro!

(They jump into the beam, and come out fused on a "Horse")

Ferguson and Alfonzo: (Galloping away) Friends! (Comet looks on in concern)

Comet: Uh... I'm just gonna go see what the other classmates are doing...

(Back to Skullnick, she is checking out the exhibition, more specifically: A stand called "Lifespan of a troll", she then presses a button called "Push for Audio Tour")

Exhibition Narrator: (While showing different stages of the life of a Troll) Trolls are one of the universes' few ultra-supercentenaries. (Revealing to be a spider with a megaphone) Which means they live a really really really really long time.

Skullnick: I'm gonna live to be Four Hundred? And here I thought I was going trough "The big change." Turns out i'm a teenager again!

(Back to the students, they are running free trough the dimension, except for Marco who is still on the "Funny Cat Images" enterprise, but Jackie doesn't pay attention to him because she is riding a flying stingray)

Marco: Boom. The cat is in the bag.

Jackie: (Laughing and riding a stingray)

Comet: Uh, I don't think you should be riding that Dermathian stingray.

Francis: (Standing in front of a Black Hole in the ground, that has many "Warning" signs around it) Uhm, Miss Star, Mr Comet, may I jump into this ominous looking vortex? (Comet signals Star to say no)

Star: Francis, please, stop where you are and ask yourself: Is this something you really want to do... (Notices Justin trying to touch a High Voltage Machine) Justin, no!

Francis: Uhm, yeah, I really wanna do this! (Jumps at the vortex, which intermediately "Spaghetizzes" him into 4 overlapping clones of himself)

All the 4 Francis clones: (Realizing the big mistake) I really didn't think this through!

Top Francis: Oh stop, you guys knew this would happen.

Comet: Still think being a leader is easy, Star?

(The scene now focuses on Star, who is trying to stop Justin)

Star: That's not a good idea! Sabrina!

Sabrina: (Who is upside down, in a floating "Escherian Stairwell") Hey Star! Isn't this great!?

Star: Real great, but you might wanna come down. (Realizing that Justin is playing with the machine again) Justin!

(Back to Skullnick, she is still looking at the exposition)

Spider Narrator: Human expansion during the Industrialization Period of the Third Mebulic Millennium gave rise to the fierce "Troll Warrior". Trolls are abnormally strong, able to lift one hundred times their own body weight.

Skullnick: Oh please, there's no muscle here (Shows her arm, where a lot of muscles can be seen) Did that just happen!?

(The spider agrees and nods his head. Meanwhile, Comet was seen with Janna who is playing with a crystal ball)

Comet: Janna! Please! You don't know what that will do! (The crystal ball stars glowing and a bolt of lightining zapped Comet) Well, I guess you know now... (Coughs)

(Back to Marco, who's still on the phone)

Marco: No L.O.L? No smiley face? Nothing? Jackie? Time to drop the "A-Bomb of cute", "A" for adorable.

Star: (Trying to keep some order) Jackie! (Jackie flies away on the ray) Blake! (Blake flies away too) Comet! I can sure use some help here! (Comet is seen holding on a ray)

Comet: AAAAAHHHHH!

Star: (Trying to discourage a student from jumping into a giant pancacke) No no no, don't you jump on that!

(The student jumps and the pancacke blows up, launching her into the air, but Star manages to grab her before she falls)

Student: (With a broken voice and clearly shocked) Why did you let me do that Star...

Sabrina: Star, help!

Star: Sabrina!

(Sabrina's problem is seen: She is falling down the neverending staircase, trough a lot of complicated passages)

Star: Don't worry, I..., I..., I don't even know how to help you...

Janna: (Checking out a stand called "Universe's Most Deadliest Creature", where a tiny knitting monster made of wool can be seen) The universe's most deadliest creature?

(Ferguson and Alfonzo, still fused, appear at the background, sliding on some marbles)

Alfonzo: (Talking to Ferguson) Ahhh, I told you these weren't gumballs!

Janna: (Looking at the seemingly innocent creature) What a tease…

(Alfonzo and Ferguson crash into the creature's crystal cage, breaking the glass. The creature sees an opportunity to break free and escapes)

(The scene now shows the students asking for Star's advice, in situations of evident danger)

Hope: (Poiting at a seemingly nuclear, floating structure in the sky) Star! Can I get mutant superpowers?

Francis Clones: Star, we're hungry.

Top Francis: I brought snacks. Stinks to be you!

Justin: (Holding a giant metal "Fork) Star, can I touch it with this?

(Star starts to lose control of the situation)

Janna: (In the arms of a Skeleton) Star! Meet my new BFF

Skeleton: BFF!

(Janna takes a selfie with the Skeleton)

Star: Uhm, I..., I..., I...

All the students: (Simultaneously) Star!

Star: Can you guys just be quiet for one second! (Realizing that the students aren't screaming anymore) Ah, that's better. (Comet lands next to Star) See, Comet? I can definitely be a good leader.

Comet: Uh, sis? Where are the students?

Miss Skullnick: Star! Comet! Guess what... Wait, where's the rest of the class?

Comet: Ask the leader.

(Back to Marco, he is sad because Jackie hasn't read his message)

Marco: Fine Jackie, I get it, I know when I'm not wanted. (Marco throws his phone and walks away, but before he can get too far away, the phone rings) Oh no no, please work, please work!

(Marco turns on the phone, and reads Jackie last message)

Marco: (Reading) H.E.L.P?, What's that an acronym for?

(The scene goes black, and then it shows Skullnick putting on "Troll Warrior" armor)

Star: Jackie's text said they've been captured by some monster. Marco, Comet, and I can totally handle this: We fight monsters all the time.

Skullnick: I trusted you with the class for Five minutes, and you lost them.

Comet: It wasn't our fault! Those classmates of yours coudn't stop getting thier hands on everything they're not supposed to touch!

(Marco's phone vibrates)

Marco: (Showing Jackie's last message, that shows a picture of a strange place that's filled with socks) They're wherever this is!

Star: Wait, I remember seeing a trail of socks right after the class disappeared.

Comet: Yeah, what's up with that?

Skullnick: That's where I'm starting my search. (Walks away)

(The scene changes and shows Marco, Star and Skullnick in front of a cave called "Universe's Most Coziest Pre-Historic Cave Dwelling)

Skullnick: This is it.

(The inside's of the cave are shown: The students are trapped inside giant socks over a giant fireplace. The twins and Marco run to the "Sock Shelf" to free the students, and Skullnick stays on the floor to get them when they fall)

Skullnick: Kids, don't worry, we're gonna be home soon.

(A loud roar can be heard in the distance, and everyone notices it)

Comet: What was that? And why do I feel like it'll be better if I don't know?

Skullnick: Ok, we have to hurry, Jump! I'll catch you. (The Exploding Sandwich Student jumps, and Skullnick gets her), Come on, Jump!

Ferguson: I can't do this!

Alfonzo: Take my hand, bro.

(Both jump down, and fall safely)

Jackie: (Smiling) Marco!

Marco: Jackie!, Hi, Hey, Yeah, Uhh, Hey, Uhh...

Jackie: (Not smiling anymore) Marco?

Star: (Talking to Marco) I'll take care of Jackie, you free Janna.

Janna: Yeah Marco (Showing her fangs and making a "Scary" voice) Help Meee!

Marco: Ah!

(Back to the floor, all the students are safe, except for Janna that is the last one freed)

Janna: Relax, they aren't real fangs, unless you want them to be.

(Whistles can be heard on the distance)

Skullnick: Quiet! It's coming!

(The monster appears, showing to be a bigger version of the previously seen "Knitting Monster, when the kids see him they scream, making him angry. The monster roars and everybody runs away, except for Skullnick, Marco, The Twins and Janna)

Star: Alright String Monster...!

Skullnick: (Interrupting Star) No! I'm back at charge and I need you to get those kids to safety!

(Skullnick grabs a big rock, astounding Star and Marco)

Skullnick: What Did I say? Go! Go! Go!

(Star, Comet, Marco, and Janna run away, while Skullnick fights off the monster. Back to Star and Comet, Star is ordering the kids to go back the Schoolbus)

Star: What Did I say? Go! Go! Go!

(The students run into the bus, while Skullnick keeps fighting with her axe)

Star: (Impressed) Skullnick has really got some moves.

Skullnick: You bet you tuckus I do...

(The monster "Eats" Skullnick)

Star: (Aiming her Wand at the monster) Get ready to eat magic! (Comet points his sword at the monster)

(The monster stops for a second and Skullnick gets out of his stomach, She then grabs a paperclip and attaches it to a string of the monster, slowly disarming it)

Skullnick: Get that bus moving!

(The bus starts moving away fast, and Skullnick attaches the paperclip to "The Universe's Most Immovable Post", she then runs to the bus, trying to reach it)

(Skullnick reaches the bus, and Star takes her inside it, the monster then runs behind the bus but disarms itself completely before he can reach it)

(Inside of the Bus, all the students cheer for Skullnick)

Skullnick: That's how you do it!

Jackie: (Approaching to Marco) Hi Marco, is someone sitting in there?

Marco: (Looking at Star, who gives him advice) Yeah, you are.


	24. Marco Grows A Beard

**Chapter 23: Marco Grows A Beard**

[In the Twins' room, Comet was looking at the mirror. He takes a deep breath]

Comet: Okay, Comet. You can do this. [Closes his eyes and concentrated] Hmmmm... [He tried to use his powers to jump, but it wasn't as high as last time] Ergh! Why won't you work?

Star: [Looks at Comet upside down] Hey, bro! Whatcha doin'?

Comet: I'm trying to use my powers but I can't seem to get them to work.

Star: [Gets up from her bed] No worries, Comet. I can probably use my magic to help you.

Comet: Oh, no! I don't need your magic, Star.

Star: Why not? It's the answer to everything! Check it! [Star uses her magic to conjure up a pink cloud with a face]

Cloudy: Hey, guys.

Star: See? Got us a ride to school!

Comet: Star, you know you can't solve everything with magic.

Star: And how many problems have you solved with your powers? [Comet sighs] Ha! Checkmate! [Grabs Comet in puts him in Cloudy with her] Now let's go! [They fly off]

[Later at Echo Creek Academy.]

[Cut to interior on Marco, waiting at the lockers with some slight stubble on his face.]

Marco: Guys! Hurry up!

Star: [offscreen, panting] I'm coming!

[Still panting, Star and Comet ride over to Marco atop Cloudy, with heart creatures from her wand floating around her.]

Star: Hey, Cloudy, can you put us down?

Cloudy: Sure thing, Star.

[A rainbow extends from the cloud, and Star and Comet slide down.]

Star: Thanks, guys. You're the best.

Cloudy: We love you, Butterfly Twins.

[Star pulls out her wand.]

Star: [blushing] Love you too.

[Star zaps the magical creatures and they fade away, screaming. She then works the combination on her locker, wand between her teeth.]

Marco: Can you do anything without magic?

Star: Sunshine Locker Slap!

[With a blast from her wand, a minotaur appears and rams into Star's locker, taking its door off. He high-fives Star, the door still stuck to his horns. He runs off, squealing.]

Comet: Unfortunately, that's the one thing her wand can't do.

Marco: [unimpressed] Mm.

Star: [waving her arms around as she attempts to imitate Marco] "You use too much magic, ah-ah-ah, blah-blah-blah-blah-blah." [blows raspberry]

[Jackie Lynn Thomas rides by on her skateboard.]

Jackie: Hey, Marco!

[Marco waves, while Jackie stops at Blake's locker. Blake also has stubble on his face.]

Jackie: Hey, Blake. Sweet beard.

Blake: Eh, thanks, Jackie. I grew it last night.

[Cut back to Star and Marco. Marco looks dejected.]

Jackie: [offscreen] It's so full.

Marco: One night? I've been working on mine for weeks.

[Star comes up behind Marco.]

Star: Well, do you know what the quickest way to grow a beard is?

Marco and Comet: [monotone] Is it-

Star: [cutting them off] It's magic!

[She makes a flying horse instantly appear, high-fiving it.]

Horse: [whispering] Magic...!

[It flies away.]

Marco: I'll stick with my peach fuzz, thanks. This may not be much, but it's mine.

Star: Marco, I've got a magic wand. I might as well use it.

Comet: Star, I know you want to help Marco. But this is something you can't solve with magic. He needs to do this all on his own.

Star: Watch me!

[She blasts her face with it, resulting in a beard on her face and a platypus on top of her head.]

Marco: Sometimes there's a sense of satisfaction in doing things yourself.

[He starts to walk away. Star runs after him, the platypus falling to the floor.]

Star: Let me put a beard on you! [offscreen] Zap-zap-zap-zap-zap...

Marco: [offscreen] No, don't touch it! ["karate" sounds]

[Exterior shot of Diaz Household. Cut to interior on Marco standing before the bathroom mirror, more stubble on his face this time.]

Marco: I did it. I grew a beard! U.S.A.! U.S.A.!

[Star is standing at the adjacent mirror, using magic to brush her hair.]

Star: [smug] Congratulations, Marco. It looks really good on you.

Marco: Star, why are you making that face?

Star: [sweating] What face? I don't make face.

Marco: You used magic on me, didn't you?

Star: [sweating more, blushing] [nervous sounds] Nope.

Marco: Oh, come on, Star!

Star: You come on! You look so good in your little beardy...!

Marco: I wanted to grow it myself!

[He picks up a razor. Close-up on Marco's cheek. Sparkles appear near his beard and magical creatures fly out of it. His beard then begins to grow rapidly.]

Marco: Star! My face!

[His beard grows enough to fill up the entire bathroom, more magical creatures flying out of it. Meanwhile, Comet was in his room still trying to use his powers to lift the cabinet]

Comet: Alright, you can do this... Come on, super stregnth. [Struggles to lift the cabinet but got swept away by Marco's growing hair] AAAAHHH!

[Exterior shot of Diaz Household, as Marco's beard shoots out the windows and wraps around the house. Star falls outside as well, tangled in a strand of the beard and hanging upside down. Cut to her running over to inspect the beard.]

Star: Wow. That is a lotta hair. [Hears Comet muffling] Comet? [Star picks up Comet out of the sea of hair] Comet! Are you okay? You won't believe what happened!

Comet: Let me guess: You used magic to help Marco grow a beard and overgrew the entire house?

Star: [gasps] How did you know? Was one of your powers psychic mind-reading?

Comet: Oh, boy...

Star: Well, don't worry bro. I'll fix this. [reaches for her wand] Sparkle Razor Shave! [Close-up on her hand, revealing she's pulled out a taquito instead.] Oh, that's a taquito. [shoves it in her mouth and eats it] Hmm. But where's my wand? Gotta be around here somewhere. [turns in circles looking for it, then grows more frantic] Where is it?! [dives in and out of the piles of hair, to no success] Wand! Wand!

Comet: You lost the wand!?

Star: I must have dropped it in the bathroom when Marco's beard exploded!

Comet: Star, calm down. This is our chance to fix the situation without using any magic!

Star: You're right, Comet. I can do this.

Comet: Good. Now I want you to think about how do normal, non-magical people solve the problem.

Star: Hmm...

[Star's imagination sequence appears in a cloud above her head: a dolphin creature in a dress shirt is sitting at a desk in front of a computer, slapping the keyboard with its flippers.]

Dolphin: Werk werk werk werk werk werk werk werk werk werk...

Comet: Ugh! [sweeps the cloud away] Not like that! Come on, sis. Focus!

Star: Right! Focus! [gasps] Wait a second- [her hearts change to lightbulbs] I got it! [Cut to Star kicking open the door of the Diazes' shed, a pair of hedge clippers in hand. Cut to her feet as her left foot stomps onto the ground before tilting up to her grinning face.] Normal person. [clicks the hedge clippers. She runs to the front door and opens it. Some more of the beard spills outside. Star gasps, then quickly recovers.] We're coming for ya, Marco! [She and Comet use hedge clippers to cut the beard, clearing a path into the house. She and Comet clip their way farther into the house, then stop, tired.]

Comet: I've never cut that hard in my life...

Star: Ooh, man. This would be a lot easier if I had my wand. [she holds up the clippers] But at least I got you, Mr. Hedge Clippers. [She clicks the hedge clippers as though they're speaking while she provides a voice; as "Mr Hedge Clippers"] Yeah! You don't need no stinkin' wand! I wanna cut more!" [The twins shudder]

[Close-up of Marco's face as he panics, only his eyes and nose visible, his voice muffled by the hair. Shot of his arm already covered in hair, with more strands reaching out to surround his hand. Muffled scream as a wider shot reveals his beard continuing to grow all around him. Cut to Star and Comet swinging on strands of hair, then continuing to use hedge clippers to clear a path. The twins swim through a section of the hair.]

[She falls through the layer of hair onto the Diazes' couch, then stands up, shocked.]

Star: Man, not having a wand isn't so bad. I bet I'm all the way to the- ooh!

Comet: Star! Are you okay?

Star: Yeah... I'm alright. Huh? [Notices she's still in the living room] We're still in the living room?! Ugh! I can't believe you convinced me into doing this! Having no magic is the worst!

Comet: Chin up, sis. We can still do this without magic. Just as long as we still have these hedge- [A strand of hair reaches out, grabs the hedge clippers, and pulls them away.] What the!?

Star: Mr. Hedge Clippers! [The hedge clippers are pulled all the way into the tangle of hair; as "Mr Hedge Clippers"] Avenge me...!

Comet: Okay... We just lost our only way to save Marco. But at least things can't get any worse...

[Star and Comet turn around at the sound of a rumbling noise. A huge ball of hair rolls through an empty space into the room]

Star: [Glares at Comet] You had to say it... [Comet sheepishly grins]

[The giant hairball lands on top of the twins. Star and Comet were held in place by several strands of hair.]

Star: [groans] I'm stuck! [choking sobs] Oh-h, I wish I had my wa-a-and.

Comet: Chin up, Star. Sure we're trapped in this prison of beard hair but... Oh, who am I kidding? We would've been done by now if we had magic!

Star: Well, I didn't want to say I told you so, but-

Comet: What are you talking about? You love saying that.

Star: Yeah. But I don't wanna say it right now... [sighs and leans on her side in the hair, then looks up as she hears barking. One of the laser puppies is trapped by the hair as well.] Oh, hey there, little guy. You stuck here too? [sleepy] Oh, I'm so tired. And this hair is so soft. [closes her eyes] Maybe we should take a little nap together.

Comet: Good idea.

[Shot of complete darkness.]

Laser Puppy: [unseen] Star! Star Butterfly!

[Star's eyelids open, revealing the laser puppy sitting before her.]

Star: Hello? Who's there?

Laser Puppy: It is I, Laser Puppy?

Star: Whaaaa...?

[Shot of Star lying on her back, the puppy sitting on top of her. It begins to glow with a red light and floats into the air.]

Star: Ooh, I thought you couldn't get any cuter, but lookit you!

Laser Puppy: Thank you! I wag my tail humbly!

[The puppy floats closer to Star's face.]

Laser Puppy: You must not give up. Marco needs you!

Star: But it's just sooo hard without my wand!

Laser Puppy: Let me remind you of a time before your wand: when a precocious preteen got mixed up with snakes, goblins, and ghouls. All while looking super-cute!

[As the puppy speaks, corresponding images appear in a cloud beside it: a younger Star, Star tangling snakes together, Star standing on top of a horde of defeated goblins, Star riding some terrified-looking ghouls, and Star lying happily atop a pile of skeletons.]

Star: [quickly] Oh my gosh I was adorable.

Laser Puppy: You never needed your wand before. Why do you need it now?

[Star looks away, in thought.]

Laser Puppy: Also, I'm a puppy that shoots lasers out of my eyes. The choice is yours, Star Butterfly: either rise up and conquer, or wither here and die! [echoes on "die"]

[Shot of Star asleep in the hair, clutching the laser puppy. She wakes up with a gasp]

Star: Comet! Comet, wake up!

Comet: [wakes up] Wha? Huh?

Star: Bro, I'm sorry I doubted you! You were right! Some things can't be solved with magic!

Comet: That's great to hear. But how are we gonna get out of here?

Star: I got this! [She takes the laser puppy with a determined look. She stands up with it, using its lasers to free herself from the hair, and continues cutting her way through the tangle. Blasting one section of the hair reveals Ludo and Big Chicken in front of her.] Ludo! What are you doing here?!

Ludo: It's the girl!

[Ludo's henchmen jump from the hair to attack Star. Star easily punches and kicks them away.]

Comet: Star! I'm coming! [He runs to Star but his foot got caught in Marco's hair] Agh! Stupid hair! [Struggles to free himself]

?: Stuck are we?

Comet: Aah! [Comet is startled by a lizard in a suit right in front of Comet]

?: I can't help but noticing that I'm getting a lot of magic from you alone. Interesting...

Comet: Listen you... Sharply dressed lizard...

Toffee: Call me Toffee. And I can use someone of your... untold potential...

Comet: What do you want from me?

Toffee: Nothing at the moment. But might I suggest you require my help with controlling your powers?

Comet: What the... How do you know about that!?

Toffee: Boy, I know quite alot about your family's history...

[Comet finally breaks free of Marco's hair and smacks the tracker away from Toffee]

Comet: Listen, pal. I don't know where Ludo got you from. But there is no way I'm surrendering to you! I'd beat you up right now, but you're way to creepy for me... [Comet leaves]

Toffee: Hm... I'll deal with him, later...

[Star jumps onto a table, then flips off it through the air to land at the foot of the staircase. She runs up the stairs, but Beard Deer grabs her by the leg. She kicks some hair into his mouth and crawls up the stairs, gripping the railing for support. Star gets pulled back again, allowing the two-headed monster to get ahead of her. She pulls at one of the strands of hair on the stairs, causing him to fall backwards. Comet catches her]

Star: Thanks, Comet.

Comet: Don't mention it.

[Star and Comet push their way out and run back up the stairs. Star kicks the giraffe monster into the railing, tangles the warthog monster in some hair and knocks him into the living room, and races to the top of the stairs against Ludo's army. Bearicorn reaches the bathroom door first and opens it to see Marco trapped in the tangle of hair within.]

Marco: [muffled, panicked noises]

[Bearicorn closes the door.]

Bearicorn: Uh, yeah, the bathroom is occupied!

[Star kicks the door and Bearicorn out of her way, lands in the bathroom, she and Comet gasp when she sees Marco, only his eyes visible in the mass of hair. Marco continues to panic.]

Star: Whoa.

[Star notices her wand tangled in the hair, but before she and Comet can move toward it, Ludo's henchmen land on top of them and knock them to the floor. By now, Ludo and Big Chicken have made it to the room as well.]

Beard Deer: Master! The wand is yours!

Comet: No!

[As Ludo approaches the wand, a strand of hair grabs Big Chicken, pulling the monster away from Ludo and into the hair. Ludo hits the ground and stares at the hair before him in horror. Zoom into Ludo's panicked eyes. A flashback begins, showing a young Ludo at his birthday party with friends.]

Ludo's father: We've got someone who wants to wish you a very giggly birthday, Ludo. Here comes the Tickle Monster.

[A giant hairy monster enters through the door. The other monster children run away as the Tickle Monster approaches Ludo.]

Tickle Monster: Tickle tickle tickle.

[The monster tickles Ludo continuously, causing him to laugh and then cry hysterically. Back to the present, as Ludo remains frozen in fear, sweating as he stares at the wand just a few feet ahead. He looks around, making panicked noises, then cautiously steps forward onto a strand of hair. Ludo continues through the hair nervously, moving unsteadily and panicking incoherently. As he progresses, his henchmen, the twins (still at the bottom of the pile), and Toffee (away from the others) follow his attempt for the wand with shock and concern.]

Ludo: Ah...this is disgusting...

[The wand is just before him, wrapped in the hair. Ludo stands and stares at it, still panicking and sweating. He reaches a hand toward it, then, before he can touch it, breaks down completely. He collapses into the hair, laughing hysterically.]

Ludo: [laughing] It tickles! [laughing] It's my birthday!

Comet: What is happening?

[Toffee grins at Ludo's failure, unseen by the other monsters, who mutter in dismay. Then they notice Star is gone.]

Comet: Star?

Beard Deer: Hey! Where is she?

[Star emerges from the hair, wand in hand. Toffee swiftly leaves the scene.]

Star: Normally, I'd blast you guys with narwhals right now, but hey: you don't need magic for everything!

[Shot of the exterior of the house as the sound of the twins beating up the monsters is heard. Ludo and his henchmen are knocked outside in a pile, groaning in pain. Rafael and Angie Diaz, arriving home with their groceries, stare at the monsters in surprise. Mrs. Diaz presses the car lock button. Cut to the twins and Marco in the interior of the bathroom. Though Marco's beard still fills the room, most of his face and arms are now visible.]

Star: Ohmigosh, Marco! We were looking everywhere for you!

Marco: [muffled by the beard] I'm so itchy! Please help me!

Star: Comet was right! I was using my wand too much. But, I am Star Butterfly, an independent woman with fists like hammers!

Marco: [muffled] I don't care! Just get rid of the hair!

Star: And now, I shall shave this beard off of you- with this tiny razor! [she holds up Marco's razor, making shaving motions] Just like a normal person. Thank you, Comet and Marco, for teaching me such a valuable lesson.

Comet: Um, Star? Perhaps it would've been best just to use magic for this one.

Star: Nope! Like you said, I don't need magic for everything. Now, grab a razor and start shaving, brother! [Comet sighs and grabs a razor and she and Comet start shaving Marco's hair. Marco, covered except for his eyes by the hair again, screams as his beard fills the room and closes in on the three of them.]


	25. Storm the Castle

**Chapter 24: Storm The Castle**

(The Episode begins at a strange cave, Star is looking down a tube, searching for something)

Star: (While talking to Marco and putting her arm inside one of the multiple tubes of the structure) Mmm... Some of these have sandwiches in them.

Comet: Just grab the sandwich and let's get out of here!

Marco: (Star reaches for the sandwich, but cannot grab it as it is just out of her reach) Yeah, are you sure this is safe?

Star: I never said that. (While trying to reach the sandwich again) Come on Marco, you try.

Marco: (Remembering his last arm adventure) Uhhh, No.

Star: (Unbothered) Suit yourself...

(Suddenly, Star is sucked inside of one of the tubes)

Comet: I got you, sis! (Comet runs over and pulls his sister out of one of the tubes)

(Star manages to break free and grab the sandwich, but before she can say anything, all the tubes of the structure start expelling steam, which throws the twins and Marco away. This thing reveals itself to be an animal, which then chases the three out of the cave and down the tall tree were it was located. Marco then tries to climb down the tree slowly by the branches.)

Marco: Let me just, hang o-!

(Star and Comet push Marco off the treetop which send them into a freefall. To survive the fall, Star casts a spell that softens the landing, but launches her and Marco very far away, straight into some tree vines. The monster also survives the fall and doesn't lose any time in the chase, while Marco and the twins are stuck in the vines)

Marco: Star, we better get ou-STAR!, We gotta get out of here! (Marco sees the monster approaching) STAR! Pay attention!

Comet: Star, come on! (Marco, frustrated, manages to get free from the vines and reach Star's dimensional scissors, which he then uses to cut the vines and open a portal to the Earth Dimension)

(Marco and Comet then pull Star into the Dimensional Portal, but she is only able to retrieve one half of the sandwich before the monster arrives. After the jump they appear in the middle of the hallway upstairs.)

Star: I had it in my hands Marco. (Referring to the Sandwich) I have no idea what you were thinking. (Gets up and walks away)

Marco: (Approaches Star) I was thinking of not dying!

(Suddenly, a green arm comes out from the portal and grabs Marco's leg. He fights it off with a flower pot and closes the portal)

Star: (Angrily) We went through all that trouble and this sad little scrap of sandwich is all we have to show for it!

Marco: That's because it's not worth dying for a stupid piece of food! (Slaps the sandwich out of Star's hand and into the wall, where flies gather around it)

Comet: Guys, please. Who cares about a sandwich...

Star: It's not a just a sandwich, Comet!

Marco: Your brother is right! I don't know why I keep going on these stupid adventures with you two!

Comet: But...

Star: But I thought you love our crazy magic adventures!

Marco: I do. Just not the adventures that almost kill me!

Comet: Uh...

Marco: Ugh! Whatever! I'm going to my room.

Star: I hate when you act like this. It makes me wonder why we're even friends.

Comet: Uh, dont you think you should go talk to him? It's not like the two of you to fight.

Star: Don't you go taking his side, Comet. Besides, he ruined this awesome sandwich.

Comet: A sandwich we could've made back home?

Star: But sandwiches tastes better when there inside a monster! (Scrapes the Sandwich off the wall with the hand) Ugh, where did all these flies come from?

(Marco, angry at Star's overreaction, locks himself in his room. Star also goes to her room, where she jumps on her bed and screams into her pillow, then falls asleep)

Star: (Asleep) Don't call me Butterflup...

(Comet sighs and looks at Marco's door. He then went inside)

Comet: Hey, Marco. I'm sorry about what happened back there. With the monster and the sandwich and all. But- (A mysterious figure captures Comet) AAH!

(Star wakes up at midnight and sees the Sandwich in her desk. She eats some of it)

Star: (Eating the sandwich) So good...

(A photo of Star and Marco falls from the corner of her mirror. She looks at it, and decides to go apologize to him)

Star: (Knocking at Marco's door) Marco... I'm sorry. I was a jerk, it's just I really wanted you to try this sandwich! It's kinda smashed and dirty, but it's still delicious!

(Marco's door opens and Star looks inside, but Marco isn't there)

Star: Marco? Hm, No Marco... Comet have you seen... (Notices that Comet was gone too) Huh. Comet's gone too? Weird... (Goes to the stairs and screams) Mr. and Mrs. Diaz? (Goes down the stairs and finds Marco's mom and dad hidden under a blanket and laughing) Uh, What are you guys doing?

Angie: Oh, Star! We were just looking at Rafael's old book of medical illustrations.

Star: Weird...hey, have you guys seen Marco?

Angie: I think he went to walk the Laser Puppies.

Rafael Diaz: Try calling his cellular phone.

Star: Oh yeah, good idea. (Grabs the house phone and calls Marco)

(Space Unicorn, Marco's ringtone, sounds from the upper floor)

Star: (Gasps) The call is coming from inside the house...

(Star searches for the source of the music, and finds it in Marco's room, where she sees someone wearing Marco's hoodie sitting on the edge of his bed)

Star: There you are! What's up with everyone hanging out in the dark like a bunch of weirdy weirds?

(Marco's Jacket starts to levitate, confusing Star and making her drop the phone)

Star: Uh, Marco...? Where'd you put your legs?

(The floating jacket reveals itself to be the Fly Monster)

Star: (Gasps) What have you done with Marco and my brother?!

Fly Monster: If you ever want to see the boys alive again, bring the wand to Ludo's Castle tonight. And come alone. (Flies away through the window)

Rafael: (Laughing) Hey kids, you're never gonna believe the telephone punched me the face! (Laughs, but then notices that Marco isn't there) Did you find Marco? (Angie joins him, and both look at Star for an answer)

(The scene changes to the house living room, Star is giving details to a policeman)

Star: And the little fly man was all like, (Poorly imitates the Fly's voice) "if you ever want to see Marco and Comet alive again-" (In her normal voice) oh, wait. I just sounded Irish. He wasn't Irish. Write that down! (The policeman stops paying attention to her, but keeps quiet) The thing is, Ludo has been after my wand ever since I got here, but he's never gonna get it. It's like my birthright, from like a gillion generations ago, starting with my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-Policeman: (Interrupting Star) You like magic, little girl?

Star: Uhh, I guess?

Policeman: Oh, me too! Heck, I used to go to Vegas every weekend, all for magic. The thing about magic is, if you don't use it wisely, you can lose everything.

(Star looks confused, and Marco's parents look scared)

Policeman: Anywho, not much I can do for ya. If he's not back tomorrow we'll send the bloodhounds for him. (Leaves the house)

Star: (Talking to Marco's parents) I told you he wouldn't get it.

Angie: Well, we don't get it either.

(Star looks sad)

Angie: Look, this isn't your fault, Star. If anything, we should have been paying more attention to the two of you.

Star: I can get Marco and Comet back from Ludo. (Walks to the front door)

Rafael: Great, we'll take the minivan!

Star: No. The little fly man said for me to come alone. (Star leaves the house before Marco's dad can stop her. She opens the peephole to talk to them through the door) You're wrong, by the way. This is my fault. I'll take care of it myself.

Rafael: Oh Star, come on, don't be like...that.

Star: (Realizing that she won´t find Marco out there) Forgot my scissors.

(Star opens a portal to the Mewni Dimension with her scissors and leaves through it, while Marco's Mom watches)

(Meanwhile at Castle Avarius, Comet wakes up to find himself in a glass prison)

Comet: What the... (Tries to break free. Toffee approaches him)

Toffee: Oh, good. You're awake.

Comet: You!

Toffee: Don't worry. It will be over soon enough.

Comet: What do you want from me?

Toffee: Nothing, boy. I just need you to give me a demonstration of what your capable of.

Comet: I told you to leave me alone! And how the heck do you know so much about me!?

Toffee: Let's just I've come across your family before... (Looks at his missing finger)

Comet: You're in big trouble, you know that? My sister will be here and she will kick your sorry scaly butt...

Toffee: Oh yes, your sister... I am expecting her...

Comet: What do you mean? What are you planning?!

Toffee: You'll find out... (Leaves)

(Comet grows angry and tries to break out of his glass prison. He punches repeatedly)

Comet: Why!? Won't!? You!? Break!? (Groans and sits down) Why is Toffee so interested in me? (Looks at his hands) How does he know about my powers? I don't even know about these... crazy things that happen to me... (sighs) Where are you, Star?

(Scene changes to outside the castle, where a sad Buff Frog is sitting on a log and Ludo is dragging a heavy bag toward him)

Buff Frog: (Tries to catch a fly, but is too depressed) Oh...why bother. (Buff Frog notices Ludo, who hides behind a lonely door) What the...?

(Ludo knocks the door, asking permission to enter, even when there are no walls)

Buff Frog: Why you bother knocking when you just walk through my living room?

Ludo: I'm sorry!

Buff Frog: Go away.

Ludo: I just wanna talk, Buff Frog!

Buff Frog: Buff Frog is not even my name!

Ludo: Really? Is it...Butt...Frog?

Buff Frog: No, it's not Butt Frog.

Ludo: Is it Chad?

Buff Frog: My name is Yvgeny Bulgolyubov.

Ludo: Oh, so you're foreign.

Buff Frog: (Losing his patience) What do you want?

Ludo: Ok... (Drags the bag onscreen) At least let me buy back your friendship. You're going to love it. (The bag moves and Ludo punches it) Quiet!

Buff Frog: Fine. (Drops the door, almost crushing Ludo) Door is open. (Walks away)

(Star, clearly not enjoying this night's situation, arrives through the portal at the monsters realm. She sees Ludo's Castle at the distance and leaps toward it)

Ludo: (Sitting on Buff Frog's log and trying to convince him to accept the bag) You are not even going to open it? (Notices Star running past) Wait what's that-?

(Star notices them and throws an attack at Ludo and Buff Frog before they realize what's happening)

Star: (Noticing the bag) Guys! (She goes to the bag and opens it, but only finds a bunch of green shiny things inside it) Tadpoles? Ugh...

Ludo: (On the floor, confused) Where are my flip-flops? (Sees Star and gets scared)

Star: (Menacing) Where's. Marco. And. My. Brother!?

Ludo: I don't even know who those are!

(Star charges her wand and aims it at the two monsters, ready to blast them off if necessary)

Buff Frog: She's talking about Brother and Karate-Boy. Please, no more laser beams.

Ludo: I swear, I have no idea where your friends are!

Star: (Not convinced) Then why did you summon me to your Castle?

Buff Frog: It is no longer his castle.

Ludo: (Distraught) He's right. (Kicks the ground) It's Toffee's castle now.

Star: Toffee?! I have no idea who that i... (Notices that Buff Frog is playing with the Tadpoles)

Buff Frog: Ludo gave me babies.

Star: Okay, I'm done. (Prepares to leave and Ludo follows her)

Ludo: W-w-wait, wait, wait!

Buff Frog: Ludo, I-I wanted to say thank you. For giving me the gift of fatherhood...

Ludo: That wasn't a gift you dingaling! It was a bribe. You see, the plan was, I buy your friendship with gifts because "we're friends". Then in return, you kick Toffee out of the castle for me because "we're friends". (Laughs) But then Star showed up and I don't need you anymore, you big ol' meatball! (He walks away)

(Meanwhile, Comet was still trying to escape his prison by punching the glass walls repeatedly, but to no avail. He lies down on the ground panting)

Marco: [offscreen] Comet?

Comet: Marco? [Sees that Marco was imprisoned in another glass prison] Did Toffee caught you too?

Marco: Yeah, looks like it.

Comet: What do you think he's gonna do to us.

Marco: I don't know but I don't wanna know.

Comet: (Sighs) I wish I knew how to get us out of here. All this time I've been trying to figure out these strange things comig out of me. I don't know if I had it in me all along or just Star's magic is finally rubbing off on me. But- (Toffee is seen holding two sandwiches looking similar to the beginning of the episode.)

Toffee: (Gives them both sandwiches) Eat something. Could be your last meal.

Marco: Actually, I'm totally full. But if you're hungry, I'm a great cook. So why don't you let me out of this chair and I'll give you a taste?

Toffee: Okay. (Frees Marco from the chair)

(Marco stands up and punches what he thinks it's Toffee, but it;s actually just his reflection in the solid crystal.)

Marco: There's two of you?

(The real Toffee, who is behind Marco, grabs him with his tail and puts him back to the chair. Toffee pushes the sandwich toward Marco)

Comet: Marco! (His eyes start to glow blue)

Toffee: Hm. Interesting. (Comet punches his glass prison and the whole thing starts to shake) Getting mad, are we?

Comet: Let us go!

Toffee: You really should eat.

Marco: I don't want your stinking sandwich! (Throws the sandwich away, but the toothpick inside sticks in his hand) Oh-!

Toffee: You're a disappointment. (Walks away)

Marco: Yeah? Well, you're boring. And you dress like a lawyer. At least that idiot came dressed for a good time. (Points at Beard Deer, who is guarding the cage from outside)

(Beard Deer punches the cage trying to hit Marco, but hurts his hand like Marco did before)

Marco: I feel your pain.

(Back to Ludo and Star, who are trying to get in the Castle)

Ludo: (To Star) Good luck getting in there.

Star: Uh, there are keys in the door. (Points at the conveniently placed keys)

Ludo: That's obviously part of Toffee's plan!

Star: Looks like these are yours. (Holds up the keys, revealing that they have Ludo's face on them)

Ludo: (Meekly) Those aren't mine.

(Star enters the castle gardens and charges through the front door, while Ludo runs along the wall, trying to follow her)

Ludo: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! You have no idea...(Trips in one of the wall spikes)...how powerful Toffee is! What you need is the element of surprise-! (Falls off the wall) Lucky for you, I know this castle like the back of my hand! (Holds up a castle-shaped mole on the back of his hand)

Star: (In disgust) Ugghh...

Ludo: I sneak us into the castle and you blast Toffee in the face! (Laughs) It's the circle of life. (Makes a circle with his fingers)

Star: What are you talking about?

Ludo: So what do you say, do we have a deal? (Holds out his hand with the mole on it to shake Star's)

Star: I'm not gonna touch the hand with the mole on it.

Ludo: (Trying to use the other hand) Fine...

Star: Actually, I don't wanna touch any of your skin with my skin. (Pushes Ludo's hand away with her foot)

(Buff Frog appears)

Buff Frog: (To Star) Don't trust him, I will guide you,

Star:I don't really trust you either.

Buff Frog: I am father now. (Throws the tadpoles into a fountain) I would like my children to grow up inside castle. (Grabs some vines from a nearby tree) You don't have to trust me, but consider alternative. (Points at Ludo, who is trying to steal the wand from Star's hand)

(Star shoots at Ludo, and Buff Frog attaches the vines to the fountain, fashioning it into some sort of backpack. He walks up to the castle door and knocks it down)

Buff Frog: Let's go.

Ludo: Out of the way! (Runs through the door. Star starts to follow him)

Buff Frog: (Blocks Star's way) Whoa, whoa, before you go inside, I must tell you. Toffee is not like Ludo. He knows about you, and he does not like your magic.

Star: Oh yeah? Well, I don't like his...uhh...(Enters the castle)...uhh...

Buff Frog: You need to have plan!

(In the dinning room, everything is prepared for the fight, and the Fly Monster is putting pillows on Toffee's chair)

Toffee: What did I say about the pillows?

Fly Monster: I just-

Toffee: (Handing the pillows back to the monster) I don't need pillows on my chair. I'm an adult.

Fly Monster: (Reluctantly) Okay... (Takes the pillows away)

(Toffee sits at the chair, preparing to eat a sandwich, but the Fly Monster comes back with the pillows)

Toffee: No! (The Fly goes away again)

(Ludo, Buff Frog and Star watch the scene from behind a wall, preparing for the right moment to attack)

Star: (Noticing Marco and Comet in the cages, surrounded by guards) Marco! Comet! (Talking to Buff Frog and Ludo) Here's the plan. We're going in at the count of one.

Buff Frog: Uh, that is not good plan.

Star: (Preparing the Wand) One.

Buff Frog: No wait, Star-!

Ludo: (Talking to Buff Frog) Chad, wait. Now is our chance to get the wand!

(Buff Frog scoffs at him and runs after Star, leaving Ludo to hide)

(Star runs into the Hall, using her magic to surprise the monsters. She jumps onto the table to attack Toffee)

Toffee: You made it.

(Star blasts Toffee so hard that his arm blows off, and he falls to the floor. She jumps in front of the cage, turning Beer Beard, The Frill Neck Monster, and the Three Eyed Potato Baby into little monster babies in the process)

Comet: Star! Star, get me out of here!

Star: (Launches a spell, trying to break the glass) Supersonic- (Pauses to attack baby monsters approaching) Supersonic leech bomb! (The worms explode, but the crystal resists them) What?

(Man Arm attacks her, but Buff Frog quickly comes to help)

Man Arm: Oh, hey Buff Frog!

Comet: Buff Frog?

(Buff Frog punches him and stuns him in one hit, but while he does that the baby monsters come back with a chainsaw to attack Star. Buff Frog stops them and Star blasts them away.)

(Marco and Comet look at Buff Frog and Star, wondering why they're working together. They shrug in equal confusion. At the same time Bearicorn, the Giraffe Monster, and Spikeballs join in, while Toffee still watches. The heroes fight them off, and Star jumps onto the chandelier, where she prepares her second attack: A rainbow rocket. (Star shoots the rocket but sadly, the attack fails again. The glass is unharmed and Marco is still trapped. At this point it looks like the crystal cannot be destroyed. But Star's not willing to surrender. She jumps down the chandelier and decides that it's time to end all this racket once and for all)

Star: NO. (She casts a barrier between her and the monsters and approaches the cages)

Comet: Star?

(Star closes her eyes to focus on her ultimate attack. Her cheek marks begin to glow along with the wand. She focuses all of her energy and prepares to hit the cells. She casts her spell, which easily breaks the cell in a burst of light and smoke)

Star: (Returns to normal and gasps when she realizes it worked) Marco! Comet!

Comet: Star! (Runs up to hug her accidentally shoving Marco to the floor) You did it! (Notices Marco on the floor) Oh, sorry. I got excited...

(Star helps Marco up)

Star: Come on, come on-let's get out of here! (While Marco starts to get out, the glass regrows and traps him and Comet again) Oh, no...

Comet: Seriously? SERIOUSLY!?

(Spikeballs grabs Star and Buff Frog is knocked out. The battle ends)

Toffee: Stop. (Spikeballs lets go of Star. Toffee stands up, and his arm starts regenerating) That's no way to treat our...guest of honor. (His arm regenerates completely in a matter of seconds)

(Toffee then clicks a button on a remote control, which causes Marco and Comet's cage to sink into the floor)

Comet: Agh! What's going on?

Star: (Trying to hold up the cell) No, no, no, no, no! Stop, stop, stop, stop! (She takes a stance to break the cell again)

Toffee: That's not going to work again. That crystal is twice as strong now.

(The Fly Monster takes advantage of the situation and tries to bring pillows again, but Toffee sends him away with a glare)

Marco: (Trying to hold up the cell) Don't worry Star! I think I've got it...

Star: (Jumps on the table, and drops her wand on Toffee's plate) Fine. Take it. Now let them go.

(Suddenly, Ludo jumps on the table and tries to take the wand, but the Chicken Monster catches him in his beak)

Toffee: (Talking to Star) Do you think I'm like Ludo? (Talking to the Chicken) Just swallow it.

(The Chicken swallows Ludo)

Toffee:(Pushes the wand back to Star) I don't want your wand. Destroy it.

Twins and Marco: Whaaaaaaat?

Toffee: (Sports a chilling smile for a split second) SURPRISE! (returns to normal)

Star: I can't. I don't even know how.

Toffee: Yes, you do. It's the first spell your mother taught you.

Star: The Whispering Spell.

Toffee: Exactly. (He leans forward) Your friends are waitng.

Comet: Star! No! You can't do this! There has to be another way!

Star: There isn't...

Marco: Star...?

(As Star whispers the spell to her wand, it begins to die. It turns grey, the star-shaped crystal begins to turn black, it's wings disintegrate, and the Millhorse emerges as a ghost. Comet looks on in complete horror)

Comet: No... (He closes his eyes)

(Toffee looks coldly at the scene, and Star begins to cry. The ghost whispers something inaudible into Star's ear. She gasps)

Comet: NO! (Suddenly he explodes out of his cage and begins to float in the air)

Toffee: Ah, yes. Finally you start to show yourself.

Comet: DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THAT WAND WAS TO MY FAMILY!?

Star: Comet?

(Comet then charges at Toffee and he then blocks Comet's attack and holds his fist)

Toffee: Is that seriously all you got? I thought your mother taught you better...

Comet: GRRRRAAAAAHHH! (Comet blows several punches to Toffee but he dodges them all)

(Comet floats in the air and flies straight into Toffee. But he dodges him and uses his tail to throw him across the room. A blue fire forms around him. He then jumps high into the ceiling and launches at Toffee who blocks his attack. He falls to the ground leaving destruction across the hall. Comet, still looking enraged get up and pants)

Toffee: As much as I want continue our little engagement, I'm afraid we'll have to save it for next time.

Comet: Next time...?

(Toffee looks maliciously at the wand, also waiting for something to happen)

Toffee: (Talking to the Former Ludo's Army) Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure.

(The wand shakes and glows, ready to detonate. The big chicken lays an egg and runs away, the rest of the monsters also escape. Toffee grins as the wand nears its explosion)

Comet: What the...

Star: Comet! (Star grabs her brother into the glass prison)

(The wand finally blows up, blasting the castle to smithereens, and annihilating everything around it. Star, Comet, and Marco then emerge unharmed because the cage protected them)

Marco: (After finding Toffee's jacket, which strangely survived the explosion) Pfft. Lawyers.

Star: (Grabbing Marco's face so he can see the hatching of The Chicken Monster's egg) Look. Nature.

(Ludo comes out from the egg, screaming)

Twins and Marco: (In disgust) Ugh.

Ludo: Where is my castle?

Star: It's gone.

Ludo: And where is your wand?

Star: That's gone too.

Ludo: Everything...? WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!

Star: We never were friends-

Ludo: You are now my mortal enemy! (Takes out a pair of black dimensional scissors) This day I vow-

(Star takes the scissors, opens a portal to an unknown place, throws Ludo in, and closes the portal)

Comet: What happened?

Star: Eh, stuff.

(A "meteor" falls in the distance, and Star runs to it's crash site. When Marco and Star arrive there they discover that the "meteor" it's actually the wand's empty carcass. Marco and Star then hug, because friendship is the only thing they have left now.)

(While they hug, a mysterious voice interrupts them. It's a tiny Millhorse.)

Millhorse: (speaking Italian) Excuse me. When I was a baby horse, Mama told me the day will come when I'll be called upon to fulfill a responsibility greater than myself, greater than this dimension. For me, that day is today! (He enters the wand, which then proceeds to sink slowly into the ground. Star and Marco approach to see if something happens.)

(Suddenly, a bunch of crystals start to appear around the crater, including a big one that has something inside...)

(When the crystal opens, a new wand appears, and goes flying to Star's hands)

Star: (Holding her new wand) Whoa...

Marco: (looking at the wand) Upgrade.

(The galloping of some horses can be heard, and a bunch of armored knights arrive at the place. One of them runs into Marco)

Rafael: Oh, Marco, I'm so happy to see you! (Laughs)

Marco: Um, do I know you?

Rafael: Marco! It is me, I am your dad! (Reveals himself as Rafael)

Marco: My dad!

Angie: (Reveals herself as Angie) Oh, my turn! (Falls and ends out upside-down) Just come here and hug your mother.

Marco: This is so awkward, Mom.

Angie: It's not awkward! Don't make it awkward!

Star: Wait, how did you guys get here?

King Butterfly: They used...(Reveals himself as King Butterfly)...your mirror.

Comet: Oh no...

(At the Butterfly's Royal Palace, Star tells the story to her parents)

King Butterfly: So. Basically, just to recap-

Queen Butterfly: You are not going to do that, are you?

King Butterfly: What, my Dear?

Queen Butterfly: You know that thing when you talk and every time that you get to a word with and "S" you have that little whistle in your front teeth? (The King's whistle teeth are briefly shown) I love you honey, I just can't deal with that today. (Approaches Star) Star, you have abused your magic, frightened Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, endangered your own brother, and destroyed your wand. Did I leave anything out?

Star: Uhh, well there's a bunch of other stuff you don't know about.

Marco and Comet: Shhh!

Star: No, I think that's everything. But look, (Holds out the new wand, that lacks half of its front piece, to her mother) the wand's fine! Sort of.

Queen Butterfly: It's-uh... (Takes the wand) I'll take it and get it cleaned for you.

Star: Please don't be mad. That looks like a mad face-

(The Queen hugs her daughter and son, unexpectedly)

Star: So you're not mad?

Queen Butterfly: Oh, I'm always mad. But I'm happy that you two are safe.

Comet: Well, thanks mom. Now we better get going...

King Butterfly: (Offscreen) Hold it, son! There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about.

Comet: (Nervous) T-T-T-There is?

King Butterfly: I know what's going on with you, boy.

Comet: (Nervous) Y-Y-Y-Y-You do?

King Butterfly: Yes... Your only trying your best to protect your sister.

Comet: Oh. Uh.. yeah. She really knows how to get herself into messes like these... (Nervously laughs)

King Butterfly: I know, son. And your very brave to help Star. And that's why I'm presenting you with this. (Snaps fingers and Manfred appears giving a sword with a blue gem on it to Comet)

Comet: A sword?

King Butterfly: Not just a sword, son. It was the same sword my grandfather used in the great battle of Mewnipendence Day. I feel like you're old enough to handle this great honor.

Queen Butterfly: River, I'm not sure we should be giving Comet this. You do remember the last time we've gave one of our children a family heirloom...

King Butterfly: Nonsense, Moon. This is different. Besides the boy's much more responsible than Star. He's got the Johansen blood in his veins. He can handle it.

Queen Butterfly: That's what Star said...

(A horse whinnies, and Star notices Marco's parents watching the scene)

Star: Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, I'm sorry I made you worry.

Angie: (Still upside-down) We're just glad that everyone's okay. And I'm on a horse!

(Angie scares the horse, and it runs away with her. Marco and Rafael run after it)

Marco: Where are you going?!

Rafael: (to the horse) Don't you go riding off with my wife!

Star: (looks at her mother) Uhhh...

Queen Butterfly: Go ahead.

Star: Mrs. Diaz, wait up! (Runs away, chasing the horse too)

Comet: Wait for me! (Runs after them)

Queen Butterfly: (After the Twins have left) I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, River.

King Butterfly: Darling...

(Later that night, Comet was looking at the sword his father gave him)

Comet: Heh, my very own sword. Imagine that. Now I don't have to use that other one from mt fanny pack. Pretty sure it's someone elses. I heard an ogre yelling in there once. (Star was hanging upside sown from the stairway)

Star: Hey, bro!

Comet: (Startled by Star's appearance) Dah! Star! You really need to stop doing that.

Star: Sorry, Comet. (Jumps off the stairs) Anyway, It was so cool of dad to give that sword.

Comet: Yeah, I guess. And hey, thanks for saving me and Marco back there. Though, I really wished you didn't have to destroy your wand back there.

Star: Yeah. But now I got a new updated wand. Well, I will one my mom gives it back to me. Then we can both have weapons!

Comet: (sighs) Yeah. Listen, it's been a long day. So how about we both sleep on it?

Star: But I have so many questions! Like how were you able to do all those powerfulf floaty stuff when you attacked Toffee! And-

Comet: Next time, Star. Next time.

Star: Oh, alright. By the way, I love what you did to your cheekmarks. (Goes to bed)

Comet: My cheekmarks? (Comet goes over to the magic mirror and sees that his regular heart shaped cheekmarks have been replaced with lightning bolts. Comet was surprised by this.) Huh... (The cheekmarks started glowing) Something tells me that what's happening to me. I'm going to find out...

(Meanwhile, The Queen turns the castle's magical mirror on and makes a call)

Queen Moon: Glossaryck! Hello?

(Glossaryck is seen in the tub)

Glossaryck: Stop yelling! I was in the tub...my lady.

Queen Moon: Ah, we can call back.

Glossaryck: No, It's fine, I'm just doing a little gardening. (Shaves his leg)(Notices the broken wand and gasps) What happened there?

Queen Moon: We fear that the wand has been cleaved.

Glossaryck: Cleaved? Now that's a funny word. You can cleave something apart, or you can cleave something together.

Queen Moon: (Angrily) Glossaryck?

Glossaryck: If I go like this (Drops his towel) with both my arms, down goes my bath towel, cleaved from my body.

(The Queen covers her eyes and the King gets angry)

King River: Glossaryck, towel, please.

Glossaryck: (Puts on the towel again) No problem, your highness. (While brushing his teeth) I hope you found all pieces of the wand.

(The King and The Queen look at each other worried, since they know that the missing piece could be anywhere)

(The Episode ends with a close up of the missing piece, which seems to be in the Monsters Realm)


	26. SUMMER HIATUS NOTE

**Attention my dearest fans, I have an important announcement to make! Summer officially starts next week and as you can tell by the many chapters I've made, I have been working too hard non-stop for months and have negelcted my projects from outside the site. So starting next week, I'll be taking advantage of two months of summer I have to take a break from Fanfiction for a while. But don't worry! This doesn't mean I'm leaving perminently. I'll be back as soon as summer ends. Mostly because my inspiration thinks better during the fall season. So, If any of you guys have any ideas for my stories feel free to PM me.**

 **See you in September!**

 **\- Kinghammer**


	27. My New Wand!

**Chapter 25: My New Wand!**

[Episode start with a buffering screen through laptop screen]

Star Butterfly: Guess who? [wipe off the screen as she reveal herself] It's me, Star! I have some exciting news for you. Well, first, Marco got kidnapped, my bro Comet got some powers and a really cool sword, and I blew up a bunch of stuff, including my wand. And I was super bummed because I thought I was never gonna get to do magic again, but then i got my new wan... (She take a hair brush as mistake as a wand then reveal her new upgrade wand afterward) My new wand! Oh, yeah and Marco's okay. Say hi, Marco!

[Laptop webcam face toward Marco as he finish shower]

Marco Diaz: Hey! [Blocking and closing his webcam]

[Scene cut to StarFan13's room and leave her confuse when she press the button.]

Marco: I don't want the computer to watch me shower.

[Star's wand just levitate itself and leave it flying and bounce around the house.]

Marco: What's up with your wand?

Star: I don't know.

Marco: Oh, no, it's going downstairs.

[The wand flies up towards Star's head and she dodges it]

Star: [yells in shocks] I almost died.

[Meanwhile, Comet was upstairs in the Twins' room with a training dummy]

Comet: [takes a deep breath] Okay, Comet. You can do this... [Comet closes his eyes and his cheekmarks started to glow. He held out his fist ready to punch. But just then, Star's wand flew in and hit him upside the head] Ow! [The wand bounced off the walls until it went right in the spellbook. The spellbook then rammed Marco into Star's closet without his towels.]

Marco: My towel!

Star: Hang on. I'll get you out.

Marco: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not decent.

Star: Oh, okay.

[Marco puts on some rags that were hanging around to cover himself]

Marco: Don't open that.

Star: Wasn't gonna.

Marco: Uh, it's locked.

Star: What⁈

[Star pulls on door knob with both hands]

Marco: Try the knob.

Star: What do you think I am doing?

[Laser puppies enter room]

Star: No, no, not now, sweetie. [grunts] I usually open this door with my wand.

Marco: Well, your book ate it.

Star: Better not be pokin' around in there. That's my secrets closet. It's private.

Marco: Just get me outta here.

Star: [struggles to pull door open]

[Comet walks by]

Comet: Do I even want to know what's going on?

Star: Comet! I need to borrow your sword! [Runs upstairs and grabs Comet's sword and uses it to break open the door. Comet snatches the sword away from his sister]

Comet: Just what do you think you're doing?

Star: Getting Marco out of my closet.

Comet: And why is Marco in your closet?

Star: The spellbook pushed him in after it ate my wand.

Comet: I had to ask...

[As Star continues to struggle to open the door. Glossaryck appears out of the key hole]

Glossaryck: What are you doing?

Star: [screams] Uh, hey, Glossaryck. My wand's locked in the closet.

Marco: Hey, what about me?

Star: Oh, yeah. Marco's in there too. And my spell book. Basically all my stuff. I want my stuff.

Glossaryck: Did you try the knob?

Star: I tried the knob.

Comet: She tried to use my sword.

Glossaryck: Did that work?

Star: No.

[Glossaryck took a peek inside Star's closet]

Glossaryck: Hmm...

Marco: Aha! What's going on? Is this some kind of training thing or something?

Glossaryck: Are you some kind of training thing? Are you mad? Is this wolf-babob rock bandage ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba...

Marco:Stop, stop. Stop it! Just tell me how to get out of here.

Glossaryck: Okay. I'll tell you what to do. Are you listening?

Marco: [sighs] Yes, I'm listening.

Glossaryck: To reach the chunks in the hobo stew, find her secret. That's the clue.

Marco: So if I find her secret, the door's just gonna magically open?

Glossaryck: Goodbye!

Marco: Secret? [looks at a mountainous pile of secrets] Which one? Here we got...

[Star stabs the door with Comet's sword]

Comet: You can stop using my sword now.

Glossaryck: Why don't you try the easy way and open the door with magic?

Star: I can't do magic. My wand's in the closet.

Glossaryck: Your brother can do magic, can he not?

Star: Oooh! (To Comet) Can you?

Comet: No, I can not. Or at least think I can't? Nah I don't even know! I was trying to concentrate until you crazy wand smack me upside the head!

Star: Hey! It's not my fault my wand's going crazy!

Comet: Well, it's your fault you screwed it up with that whispering spell!

Star: I had no choice and you know it!

Comet: I could've- [Glossaryck breaks up the agrument]

Glossaryck: Enough! Both of you! Clearly the easy isn't working. Hmm... [gasps, pupils dilating] Do you wanna try the hard way?

Comet: The hard way?

Star: [pupils dilating] Yeah! What's the hard way?

Glossaryck: You've never heard of the hard way?

Star: Nope. Sounds hard though.

Comet: Uh, yeah. That's why it's called the hard way.

Glossaryck: Indeed. But I can teach you.

Star: Teach us.

Glossaryck: The lesson begins inside my eyeball.

[Camera pans to inside Glossaryck's eye. He and Star sit round a bubbling cauldron.]

Glossaryck: Imagine the universe as this big old cauldron, and magic is the bubbly stew inside, and your wand is the spoon. And now...

Star: [interrupting] My wand isn't a spoon. It's a wand.

Comet: No, Star. It's a metaphor.

Star: Uh, no. I'm pretty sure it's a wand.

Glossaryck: Fine. It's a wand.

Star: [clapping] Now you're getting it.

Glossaryck: Now the wand can only skim the surface of the hobo gravy, watery and brown. But if you want to get to the chunks, you've got to dip down.

[Glossaryck extends his hands into the stew and lifts out a pile of mush from within it.]

Glossaryck: Get it?

Star: [nods, then shakes her head] Uh-uh.

Comet: So you're saying you want us to dip our hands into your hobo stew?

[Cauldron disappears in a poof. The trio is now back in Star's room.]

Glossaryck: Okay, look. You can do magic without your wand, same with your brother. You just have to dip down, ya know? Dip down. Dip down!

Star: Without my wand?

Glossaryck: [shrugs] Your mom did it.

Star: psh! If she can do it, I can do it. Okay, I've just gotta dip down. [picks up laser puppy and shoots door with laser]

Glossaryck: Hot laser!

[Glossaryck lifts up his hand. A hole has been burned in it.]

Star: I am so sorry.

Glossaryck: Star, try dipping downer for the chunks.

[Glossaryck enters the closet through the door's key hole]

Comet: Hmm... Dip down... dip down... dip down dip down dip down dip down...

Star: Why do you keep saying that?

Comet: I'm trying to comprhend what Glossaryck meant when he said we should 'dip down'.

Star: Oh yeah... What did he mean when he said that?

Comet: Corn if I know. That little weirdo is always speaking in riddles.

Star: Hmm... [Star sits outside the closet, looking at the door. Her laser puppy pants.] You ever dip down before, Sajak?

Sajak: [continues to pant]

Star: Yeah, me neither.

[Scene jumps back to inside the closet.]

Marco: What a mess. It's time to get organized.

[Marco places two signs on the floor, one labeled "No secrets" the other "Secrets?" He walks over to the pile of stuff and starts sifting through it.]

Marco: No... No!

[Scene jumps back to Star. She is in her room pacing.]

Star: Dip down, dip down, dip down, dip down. Dip down, dip down, dip down, dip down. DIP DOWN! DOWN! [stares at fish] Bro! I got an idea!

[Scene jumps to outside the closet. Star and Comet take the pufferfish with a few rocks and throws them at the closet door]

Star: Aquarium blast!

Comet: [Throws the fish] Pufferfish punch! Well that did nothing.

[Scene jumps back to Glossaryck who was still examining the wand]

Glossaryck: Hmm.

[Scene jumps back to Star and Comet, back in their room]

Star: Dip down. [falls face first on bed, crawls under the covers] Dip down. [pulls out a box underneath the bed labeled 'Mewnian Termytes' and smiles]

[Scene jumps back to Marco. He wheels around the closet on a unicycle]

Marco: Nope.

[Scene jumps to Star and Comet. She releases the Mewnian Termytes into the closet through the door boards.]

Marco: [screams] They're biting me!

Star: That didn't work.

Marco: Stop eating my flesh.

Comet: Might I suggest something?

Star: Sure, what is it?

Comet: Glossaryck said our mom dipped down. Maybe we should ask her.

[Cut to Star and Comet calling their mom]

Star: [exhales] Ahem. Call Mom.

Mirror: Calling Mom

Queen Butterfly: Star?

Star: Hi Mommy.

Queen: What did you do?

Star: [stammering] Oh, wha, why would you, ha, that is-

Comet: Star's wand went bonkers and trapped Marco in our closet and Glossaryck said the key to getting out is to 'dip down'. We were hoping you would know something about it.

Star: What he said.

Queen: Dip down? I didn't learn that until I was 19.

Star: Wow! Wow. So I'm, like, advanced [chuckles]

Queen: I suppose.

Star: Anyway, Glossaryck didn't really give me any instructions, so...

Queen: Ha. That sounds familiar. Well, it's not easy. If you want to dip down, you have to summon everything you have.

Star: Everything⁈ Oh! Everything.

Queen: Star, you do know what I mean by everything...

Star: Yeah, totally, totally [ends call]

[Scene jumps back to Marco]

[Scene jumps back to Star and Comet. She has loaded all the items in her room into a giant catapult aimed at the closet door.]

Comet: Are you sure about this Star?

Star: [grunts, ties the catapult's rope down] Postive, bro. They want everything? Everything they shall get [holds sword ready to swing]

Marco: Marco Diaz makin' progress.

[crashing noise, all the piles fall on top of Marco. Glossaryck peaks inside Star's wand, looking at the Millhorse on the treadmill who screams.]

Glossaryck: Okay, that's not good.

[Scene jumps back to Star and Comet]

Star: Well, Marco, looks like I'm just a skimmer. Skimmin' the surface of the hobo gravy. The watery hobo gravy. How are things goin' for you?

Marco: [from inside the closet] Not so good. Actually, you thwarted my progress.

Star: [sigh] I guess it's not that bad. I can slide sandwiches under the door. Bring you your homework. Life could be good for you.

Comet: Star. There's no way he can live in a closet.

Star: I don't know. It could work.

Marco: I don't wanna live in your secrets closet. [spell book glows]. Whoa! [holds it up, yells, drops it, grabs Glossaryck] Alright. No more riddles, little man. Tell me what I'm supposed to be looking for [pokes Glossaryck, activating a flashlight] Ow. My eyes! [a book falls in front of Marco] Oh! So this is the thing.

Glossaryck: Bingo.

Marco: Star, I found the thing. It's a little book.

Star: That's good. Reading will keep the mind sharp. Like a horn.

Marco: It's in Mewnian writing. Oh, wait, here's English. "Chapter one. Mom's a poop head."

Star: Mom's a poop head? [gasps] Marco, no. No, no, no,no, no!

Marco: Hang on Star. Just give me a sec.

Star: Marco, no. That's not the thing. That's not the thing!

Marco: Skipping forward.

Star: Marco, put that down!

Marco: "On my tenth birthday, I put noxie frogs in all the servants's beds."

Comet: I remember when you did that. You even put it in my bed! [Glossaryck's light goes out] Hey.

Glossaryck: I'm out of juice. Dip down [dives into spell book]

Star: [banging on closet door] Marco, it's not the thing, it's not the thing!

Marco: [reading by light from the door] "Chapter 11, my thoughts on... Marco."

Comet: Star?

Star: [gasps] Dip down. [she turns blue, fills with magical energy, levitating off the floor, and successfully opens the lock]

Comet: Woah...

[Marco crashes to the floor, still reading. Star blinks twice.]

Star: I did it! I dipped, I dipped, I dipped, guys! I'm not a skimmer. I dipped! [grabs the diary from his hands and smacks him with it]

Marco: Ow!

Star: Sorry. But don't read my journal.

Comet: I wonder if I will be able to dip down like that.

Star: Of course you can, bro! Because then we'll be power twins! [Hugs Comet]

[Spell books rolls out of the closet, opens to reveal Glossaryck and Star's wand]

Glossaryck: Well, this thing's broken, but give it a whirl.

[Star blasts a hole in the roof, and a small tower appears.]

Star: Uh...

Marco: I'm gonna go put on some pants.

Star: Uh...

Glossaryck: [coughs] I call dibs on the new tower.


	28. Mr Candle Cares

**Chapter 26: Mr Candle Cares**

[Episode begins inside Echo Creek Academy, at the Guidance Counselor's office]

Oskar Greason: Mr. Candle said I'm gonna be a musician.

Chet: Sweet. I got champion swimmer. I was gonna get dressed, but now I don't need to.

Marco: Wow. Everyone's getting really awesome careers.

Star: I can't wait to find out what my future holds. [nervous laughter] What about you Comet? Aren't you excited about your future?

Comet: Huh? Oh, uh. No, I... haven't thought about my future yet.

Star: Well, I'm excited! I bet my future is gonna be awesome!

Comet: Do you even know what your future is?

Star: No, but that guy in there does! And I'm gonna find out! [walks inside]

Mr. Candle: Star Butterfly. Please sit.

Star: Okay

Candle: Help yourself to some candy.

Star: No, thank you. I'm just really excited to have my fortune told. How do you do it? Read palms? Converse with the dead? Examine head lumps?

Candle: Nope. Just normal guidance counselor stuff. Have you given much thought to your future?

Star: Totally. When I grow up, I wanna raise warnicorns [spawns a warnicorn]

Candle: Well, that seems like a fun hobby but you might not have much time for hobbies as the queen of Mewni.

Star: [warnicorn neighs] Queen?

Candle: I may not know your fortune, but your future is set in stone.

Star: Stone?

Candle: Are you dating anyone?

Star: What? Uh, no.

Candle: What about that Marco boy? Got a secret crush on him?

Star: He's my roommate. We're just friends.

Candle: Yeah, that's weird to date your roommate. Maybe someone else then. It's never too early to start searching for the future king of Mewni.

Star: Maybe

Candle: Cheer up Star. Or should I say, Your Majesty?

Star: Hmm.

[Star leaves the counseling office]

Marco: So how'd it go? [Star walks by him] Or we can catch up later.

[Marco is now in the counseling office.]

Candle: Mr. Diaz. I've been very anxious to speak to you.

Marco: Seen my test scores, have you?

Candle: Indeed.

[Sometime later]

Marco: Garbage Island⁈ What's the use of taking honors classes if it gets you sent to the middle of nowhere?

Star: So don't go. At least you have a choice. Apparently, the only thing in my future is being queen.

Comet: Wait. Candle told you that you were going to be queen of Mewni?

Star: Yeah! He said my future is 'set in stone'.

Marco: Oh, man, I'd love to be queen. You never have to think about what to wear; you have somebody do that for you.

Star: [groans]

Marco: People would just love you because they have to, no matter how weird you are.

Star: [groans]

Marco: You never have to bathe alone.

Comet: Can we possibly skip to the part where you were supposed to be helping?

[Mr. Candle visits the men's restroom]

Marco: Head janitor, Garbage Island.

Star: [sighs]

[Marco enters the restroom and hears a plopping sound]

Marco: I'll come back later.

[A fiery explosion in one of the stalls causes Marco to investigate. He finds that it's caused by Candle dumping some mysterious substance into the toilets.]

Candle: All right sir, phase one is complete. What's next? Sir, are you there?

[Tom's face appears in the toilet's water]

Tom: You idiot! You forgot the most important part. Me!

Candle:I got confirmation. Starco is completely platonic.

Marco: Starco?

Tom: Make sure there's no possibility of them ever being a thing.

Candle: Absolutely, sir.

Tom: Also, stop offering everyone candy. You're gonna blow my cover. I want her back.

Candle: I gotta go.

Tom: I'm not done.

Candle: No. You don't understand. [puts his hands over his pants] I gotta go.

Tom: Flush me first.

[Later, Mr. Candle enters his office whistling]

Marco: Hey Mr. Candle.

Candle: [startled] Oh, hello Marco.

Marco: I appreciate all your guidance with Garbage Island and all, but I'm gonna pass [throws Garbage Island flyer into trashcan, misses]. Actually, I was just thinking I might be king of Mewni.

Candle: [spluttering his drink] What⁈

Marco: The thing is, Star and I have recently become smooch buddies. On the lips.

Candle: Even if that's true kid, you shouldn't say that out loud.

Marco: Yeah, we've been trying all styles. German, Italian, Polynesian. My tongue is so tired, I can't feel my teeth.

[The cat-shaped candy bold explodes into a pillar of flame, revealing Tom.]

Tom: [ferocious growl]

Marco: Busted. I knew you weren't a guidance counselor.

[Tom grabs Marco by the collar. At the Diaz's house, Star reads a magazine about being a queen.]

Comet: Chin up, Star. You get to be your own queen when you grow up.

Star: But mom doesn't want me be my own queen! She wants to be all the other queens! Look! These women look so miserable. [sighs heavily, goes to her mirror]

Comet: At least you got your future set up...

Mirror: Calling Mom

Queen Butterfly: What did you do?

Comet: Surprisingly, she didn't do anything. Yet.

Star: I'd like to ask you something. Are you happy?

Queen: Happy? What difference does that make?

Star: I mean, I don't know. Do you have any warnicorns?

Queen: Goffrey, do I have any warnicorns?

Goffrey: You have 19, Your Majesty.

Queen: Oh. Apparently I have 19.

Star: Oh, sweet.

Queen: But when you are queen, you don't have time for warnicorns.

Star: Oh.

Queen: Everything I'm saying is in your guide book. Incidentally, you may want to review the chapter on hair care.

Star: [brushes her hair sadly]

Queen: If you're going to be queen, you have to look the part. Don't worry so much about happiness. It makes you look pale. Love you. Bye.

Comet: Wait!

Queen: Yes, Comet?

Comet: Uh. I was wondering if there was more for me to do.

Queen: More? Whatever do you mean?

Comet: Well, you put me on this dimension to look after Star and well... she's gonna be Queen one day. But what about me? What's left for me to do. I just know I'm destined for more.

Queen: Oh, Comet. Of course you were meant for more. You have excellent fighting skills and quite the cunning. You'll find a great place in kingdom one day.

Comet: Well, yeah...

Queen: Something wrong, son?

Comet: Uh, nothing.. Bye. [Comet hangs up and looks at Star who was shaving her hair] Uh, Star? What are you doing?

Star: Changing my destiny... [puts on lipstick]

[The scene switches back to Marco, now in Tom's lair. He is being vertically spun on some kind of torture device.]

Marco: Stop! I knew you were listening. I never made out with Star.

Tom: [snaps; the wheel stops spinning]

Marco: I just said that to get your goat.

Skull on wall: what?

Tom: You lied to me.

Marco: Well, you lied to Star. You made her think all she's good for is being queen.

[Tom frowns and walks away from Marco]

Marco: Dude, just take me home.

[Tom snaps again, which releases Marco in to a tub of water.]

Tom: I can't do that; you know too much. Now I gotta destroy you.

Marco: What⁈ That's not fair.

Tom: All right, fine. Battle to the death. I win, you die.

Marco: What do I get if I win?

Tom: [laughs] It's not gonna happen. So, yeah, ask for whatever you want.

Marco: If I win, you gotta take me home, and you gotta tell Star the truth.

Tom: Fine. Pick your weapon. Dueling battle axes? Rhino fiend joust? Pear grenades of anguish?

[A pear shrieks and explodes.]

Marco: [pointing elsewhere] What about ping-pong?

Tom: [shrugs] That's cool.

Small-headed demon: [holds out a basket full of paddles] Your weapon of choice, my liege.

Marco: I oughta warn you, I'm not only a karate master, I'm also good at ball sports.

[Marco serves the ball to Tom, who smacks it so hard that it breaks Marco's paddle and injuries his hand.]

Marco: Ow!

Demon: Point, Master Tom.

Marco: [grabs another paddle] Okay, so I'm a little rusty. Wait till you... hi-yah!

[Marco surprise serves the ball, Tom smacks it and once again breaks Marco's paddle.]

Marco: Owww!

[Scene switches back to Star. She tears a poster of a queen off the wall, puts on eye liner, lipstick, skull stickers, spiked arm bracelets. She also intentionally tears her pants and grabs a battle axe.]

[Scene returns to Marco's ping-pong game.]

Demon: Game point.

[Tom serves the ball rather slowly]

Marco:[swinging furiously] In your face!

[Tom easily bounces the ball back, and it smacks Marco in the forehead.]

Marco: Ow! Ugh! Since when do ping-pong balls hurt so much?

Tom: These balls are guided by demons.

Marco: Okay. Let's play for real this time. Double or nothing.

Small-headed demon: Dude, you're out of paddles, just give up.

Tom: No, it's fine. Here, you can have mine [throws it at Marco]

Marco: Ugh!

Tom: I don't need it [levitates ball with finger]

[Marco ducks as the ball barely misses his head and cause a huge dent in an arcade machine.]

Marco: Hey! Isn't this kind of cheating?

Tom: You think this is cheating? You should try playing Star at ping-pong.

Marco: Well, Star doesn't really cheat, she just makes up her own rules.

Tom: And then she changes the rules again halfway through the game.

Marco: Oh, so that's why I never win.

Tom: She just does whatever she wants.

Marco: Yeah, that's Star.

Tom: Yeah. She is kinda awesome. [brief silence] You know you're never gonna win, right?

Marco: I know, but you're not either. It doesn't matter if you beat me at ping-pong or pull out all my organs. You can't make Star be your girlfriend unless she wants to.

[Scene cuts to Comet walking upstairs to his training room. Comet takes a deep breath, and focuses his energy on the punching bag and he started to glow. His fist started engulf in a flame then began reagch back to punch but the surge of power stops once he hits the bag. He groans and tries again]

Comet: Come on, Comet! You can do this! [Closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on the bag and then his fist started to glow again and as he was concentrating; thoughts] _You can do this, Comet. Do it for you family, for Star..._ [His eyes began to glow bright blue then he punched the sandbag so powerfully it crashed through the wall. Star heard this and began to become concerned]

Star: Comet? [She runs upstairs to Comet] Bro, are you okay?

Comet: Uh, I'm fine Star... Guh! [Comet is surprised to see Star in a completely new look. Her hair was half-shaved and dyed purple, she wore a black shirt and light purple and blue leggings. She also wore purple spiked armband on her right hand and a long sleeved fingerless glove on the left.] Uh... Are you okay?

Star: Yeah! I've thought I try out a new look. Doesn't look so queenly, right?

Comet: Well, it's one way of putting it.

Star: Don't change the subject. Are you trying your powers again?

Comet: Uh, no. W-W-What makes you say that? [Star points to the sandbag shaped hole Comet made] Ah...

Star: Care to elaborate?

Comet: Well, I thought I might you know prepare...

Star: Prepare for what? You don't have to become queen! You don't have to worry about your future. You don't even know what it is!

Comet: [sighs] Yeah, and that's what worries me... There's gotta be more after this... I mean, you're gonna be queen, you're gonna have a king, then you'll have a princess or a prince of her own.

Star: Uh, wrong! Because that's never gonna happen!

Comet: I know. But where does that leave me? I got these strange powers I don't know about, and I know I can't always be here to for you all my life. You're becoming more independant every day. I never wondered what my future would look like. How am I supposed to plan for it at this point if don't even know what's happening to me now? [sighs]

Star: Wow. That's deep.

Comet: You have no idea.

Star: Look bro. We're both a little worried about our future since we don't know what lies ahead. But I know one thing. Whatever happens, we'll still have each other. Even if I become a boring queen. Which is never gonna happen! I'll make sure of it! Promise to me that no matter what happens. We'll face it together.

Comet: Okay. I promise.

Star: [Held out her pinkie] Pinkie promise?

Comet: [sighs] Okay. [Locks pinkies with Star] Pinkie promise.

[Just then, A torrent of flame delivers Marco back.]

Marco: Star, I have something to tell... [Marco notices Star's new punk appearance] Whoa.

Star: Oh hey Marco. Did you know that if you cut off a mermaid's tail, you can never be queen? It's all in the guide book.

Marco: Star, you don't have to do that.

Star: Oh, thank goodness. I'm so sorry Tiffany; I never wanted to hurt you.

Marco: Shameful [Tom walks in].

Twins: Tom!?

Star: What's going on?

Tom: I have something I need to confess. I used Mr. Candle to try to get back together with you, and it took me destroying Marco 58 games to zero to realize I was wrong. Like, I slaughtered him. I mean, beating him was so easy.

Comet: I know, right. [Star nudges Comet] Oh!

Marco: Okay, she gets it.

Tom: All I wanted was to get you back, but I never stopped to consider what you wanted. I'm sorry.

[Star smile and punches Tom aggressively in the chest.]

Tom: Ow!

Star: You tricked me, but it doesn't even make a difference. I'm still gonna be queen.

Marco: Yeah, but that doesn't sound like a bad thing because you're gonna run Mewni your way, no matter how destructive.

Comet: He's right about that.

Star: Yeah, that's true.

Marco: But what about you, Comet? You're still gonna be there for Star?

Comet: Well, someone's gotta keep this girl from burning the kingdom down. [Star smiles at her brother and throws the guide book away and creates another warnicorn, hugs Marco.]

Demon: Point, Marco.

Tom: [Sadly] Well, I should go. by the way, I like your hair.

[Star smiles, Tom levitates himself back in to the elevator, descending down to the underworld.]

Star: So you guys were hangin' out?

Marco: Uh, yup.

Star: Is he still dark and broody?

Marco: Oh yeah, but he's not so bad.

[Scene changes back to the counseling office]

Candle: No Brittany, I don't believe your life has peaked at such a young age.

Tom: [burst in to room via flame] Dude, abort the mission; we're done.

Candle: [whistles, opens window, and flies away on a file cabinet]


	29. Star and Comet vs Echo Creek

**Chapter 27: Star and Comet Vs Echo Creek**

[Scene opens at Britta's Tacos]

Marco: [slurps drink] Huh. Authentic Mexican horchata isn't supposed to have dairy in it.

Star: So what? It isn't illegal to make horchatas with milk. [Puts sugar and her burrito]

Comet: No, but I'm pretty sure it's illegal to put that much sugar in a burrito.

Star: Food is anarchy bro. Live by your own rules [takes a bite]

Marco: Ugh.

Star: [holds out burrito] Want some?

Marco: Keep your sacrilege off my taco.

Star: Mmm [takes another bite and starts to feel hyper] Whoo! Do I feel alive! [bounces up and down vigorously] You sure you don't want a bite?

Marco: Definitely sure.

Star: Comet! Bro! You have got to try this!

Comet: No thank you. I already filled up on these horchatas so I'm- [Star shoves the burrito in Comet's mouth and starts to also enter a sugar rush] Aaaaagh! Star, what have you done to me!? [In Comet's POV, the whole resturant was spinning] Everything's spinning! [In normal POV it turns out that Comet is the one spinning]

Star: [Still hyper] Great idea, Comet! A fireworks show would be awesome! Who's up for fireworks?

Marco: I can't see how that'd be a good idea.

Star: 'Cause I totally wanna make fireworks. Bright-Glow Pyro! Sparkling Spiral Noodle! Radical Rainbow Blast! Rainbow Glitter Unicorn Gnome Hat Kitty Bacon Hawaiian Nightmare!

Marco: Star, might wanna tone it down a notch.

[A firework blasts the giant Taco logo onto a police car, destroying it. Then Comet towards the the resturant and trashes the place a few people run out of the building]

Marco: [gasps]

Star: Ooh!

Comet: [Walks out of the resturant completely dizzy] Uhhhhh... My head feels like a... [Crashes on the ground]

Marco: [grabs the twins and runs, panting] What the heck was that?! I thought rainbows were made of light.

Star: My rainbows are made of stuff, okay?

Marco: Okay, okay, okay. You just smashed a police car.

Star: Don't forget Comet trashed a resturant.

Comet: I did WHAT!?

Marco: Oh man!

Star: What's the big deal, Marco? I've done this a thousand times. I'll just have my dad give them some crowns. Call it even.

Marco: Things don't work like that on Earth. Here, you'll go to prison.

Comet: PRISON!? What's prison?

Star: Is it like Saint O's?

Marco: It's worse than Saint O's. They give you one bar of soap, and you have to make it last a whole year. You gotta get up every day at 4:00 A.M. and make hash browns you're not allowed to eat. And they force you to wear orange jumpsuits every single day.

Comet: So, like Saint O's. [The twins peek around the corner and see a female officer]

Female Officer: Ai. I don't know. You tell me.

Star: They noticed the dent.

Marco: I guess I could visit you in prison or whatever.

Comet: No! We are not going to prison! I won't let them take me! [Grabs Star] We'll run as far as we can! [The twins run off]

Star: Wow! I don't know what's with you, Bro. But I like it!

Marco: Wait, wait, wait. No, that's not... running is worse.

Star: [offscreen] You can't stop us, rule boy!

Marco: Star, wait.

Star: [turns around] I'll contact you when we find a place to lay low!

[The twins turn a corner and run into two police officers off duty.]

Officer: Look, if you can't read, you can't do a crossword.

[Comet turns around, runs to a fence labeled "No Trespassing," and the two jump it, landing in some bushes.]

Star: Whoa!

[Her momentum causes her to tumble down to the side of a canal below.]

Comet: Okay. They'll never find us in here! Now, we need to find shelter for the night. [Comet gathers some junk he can find around the canal]

Star: Dang, bro. I am seeing a whole new side of you! All this time I thought you were just a safety freak who follows the rules like Marco.

Comet: Yeah.. well people can change when there running from the law. I'm a criminal now. My clean record has been tarnished. We are no longer safe. All we can do now is keep running until the heat dies down.

Star: [In awe by Comet's words] Wow. You talk pretty.

Comet: Those were only the words of a juvenile delinquent. Which now I am.

Star: Cool, I can help with that shelter if you want.

Comet: No thanks, I'll be fin- [Uses her wand and conjures up a huge castle]

Star: Okay, maybe something less conspicuous. [She dismantles the castle and starts gathering materials from the canal in to a shelter.] Not too shabby, if I do say so myself.

[It fall apart on top of her immediately.]

Comet: I'll handle the shelter.

Star: Yeah, you do that.

[Scene jumps to that night, Star and Comet were inside a small shelter made out of the junk around the canal. The twins were shivering despite having a small fire. Star wakes up that morning because of a bird poking its beak at her; there's more than one.]

Bird: [squawks]

Star: [screams]

Bird: [squawks]

Comet: [shoos the birds away with a stick]

Woman: Now, quit shooin' those birds. They ain't hurting anybody.

Comet: [Points the sticks at the woman] And who might you be?

Brigid: My name's Brigid. And I'd to ask what are you kids doing out here.

Star: [Puts away Comet's stick] Uh, nothin'. Just takin' a stroll. [Her stomach growls and she hides her hands behind her back]

Brigid: Well, sounds like someone's hungry. I'm about to make some pancakes if you'd like to join.

Star: I do like pancakes.

Brigid: Well then, my house is right through hair.

Star: Wait a second. Did you just say hair?

Brigid: Of course not, my dear.

Bird: [squawks]

[Comet stops Star]

Comet: Star, I don't trust this woman.

Star: What? She has pancakes.

Comet: We're criminals now, Star! We can't trust anyone!

Star: Pfft! You're being paranoid, Comet.

Comet: I'm not being paranoid, I'm being smart. That lady could turn us in at any minute!

Star: Dude, relax. She's just a nice old lady with pancakes.

[Scene jumps to inside Brigid's home.]

Brigid: Welcome to 80 square feet of my own personal paradise.

Star: Oh, your home is so cozy. [looks at a tapestry on the wall] A radical tapestry.

Brigid: Would you like one pancake or two?

Star: Five please.

Brigid: [To Comet] And what about you, mister?

Comet: Uh, no thanks. I had enough sweet things today.

Star: [climbs up to Brigid's loft] Wow! Cool loft bed.

Brigid: Pancakes are ready.

[Star eagerly awaits her pancakes at the table]

Brigid: So you gonna tell me what you did?

Star: What do you mean?

Brigid: Oh, hon, come on. Folks don't come down to the river unless they broke some of the rules. Your secret's safe with me.

Comet: You have nothing on us, woman! Our records our clean! We're innocent you hear me! INNOCENT!

Brigid: Oh my!

Star: [nervously laughs] So sorry about that. My brother is never like that at all! Sidebar... [Star takes Comet] Bro, what is up with you?

Comet: Star! We can't trust anyone! We're criminals!

Star: Comet, enough! We shouldn't judge someone because we broke the law! Maybe she's also a criminal and criminals need to stick together!

Comet: I'm still not sure...

Star: Bro, just let me do the talking. [Star goes back to Brigid] Okay, so here's what happened. So, like, I was with Marco and Comet at Britta's Tacos, and we were eating, and he was all, like, "Star, you can't put sugar on your burrito." But what does he care, ya know? So then I ate the burrito and I wanted to see some fireworks. Again, he's like, "Star don't fireworks your burrito."

Brigid: [stares at Star's hair/headband]

Star: And Comet was all like "That can't be healthy" and it's all like, don't do this, don't do that. [Notices Brigid looking at her hair] Hey. My eyes are down here.

Brigid: Oh. I'm sorry, dear. Go on and finish your story.

Star: So anyway, my rainbow smashed a cop car. Comet trashed a resturant. Jumped a fence and fell asleep in some garbage by the river, and now We're here. So... what did you do?

Brigid: Oh, you know, I steal hair.

Comet: You steal hair?

Star: [grabs her bangs] Oh, why would you do that?

Brigid: Oh, no, no, no, sweetie. It's not like that. I don't take hair from people. No, no, no. It's more of like a back-alley kind of thing. You know, dumpsters, behind hair salons, dog kennels, discarded hair.

Star: [still holding her hair] So you do, like, witchy stuff with the hair, right? Is that what this is? You some kind of witch?

Brigid: Oh, goodness no, dear. You can do lots of things with hair. I wove it into that tapestry you like so much. Stuff your bed with it. Heck, you can even make pancake batter from it.

Comet: [gags] Good thing I passed...

Star: [stares horridly]

Brigid: [laughs] I'm just playin' with you. But seriously, my favorite thing to do with the hair is to weave it into nests for all my wounded forest friends [opens window to show the Twins]

Star: Aww!

Brigid: You can make anything from hair. Well, anything... but love. [holds up a 'Missing' poster of Star and Comet]

Comet: [gasps] Where did you get that?

Brigid: I found this by the canal. Kids, your family loves you. Let's call them and tell them you're okay.

Star: Oh no no no. You don't have to do that. Just let me stay here with you. See, I can sleep anywhere. Look [goes under table, snores].

Brigid: But this is no life for anyone. Let me help you.

Comet: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE! [Grabs Star and runs]

Brigid: Kids! Wait. Come back. [picks up a tomato can] Hello. Operator.

[Star and Comet continues to run]

Comet: I told you she can't be trusted! Oh, why do I always have to be right?! [They hear someone]

Man: [offscreeen] Whoa, whoa, stop. Stop right there.

Twins: AAAH!

[Panicking, the twins dove into the water. Little did they know that what they heard was just a man walking his dog]

Man: I said stop [his dog barks] Who's walkin' who here?

[Star continues to swim deeper into the river. Comet begins to sink and Star catches him. She forms a bubble around her with her magic. She feels tired and falls asleep]

[Later, someone knocks on her bubble.]

Star: Whoa.

Sea Serpent: Excuse me.

Star: What is going on?

Sea Serpent: I'm fishing, hamster pats. What does it look like? No go on. Hidin' out here; you're gonna blow my cover.

Star: Whoa, you too? We're also hiding out, too. Right, Comet? [Comet was still alseep] Comet?

Sea Serpent: Why didn't you say so? Y'all come to the perfect place. [Begins to sing] _An underwater hideout to hide your princess face. You can make a shelter_ [makes one]

Star: That's the pinkest thing I've ever seen.

Sea Serpent: _Anything you want to_ [creates burritos] _Sweet and savory together._

Star: Sugarritos!

Sea Serpent: _Nothing 'cause you got to. you want to run a race_

Star: I love sea horses.

Sea Serpent: _But you want to take a nap too_

Star: Actually, I just did.

Sea Serpent: _You never have to unless you really want to. Pilot submarines_

Star: A sandwich!

Sea Serpent: _Anything you want to. Stay dirty, stay clean_

Star: How do you take a bath underwater?

Sea Serpent: _I bet you really want to. You can learn le France, decorate a cake, trash the economy, turn someone to bones. You can make a scrapbook_

Star: Wait, what was the thing before the scrapbook?

Sea Serpent: _Anything you want to._

Star: Whatever. This is perfect; I can hide out here forever.

Sea Serpent: _Only if you want to_

Star: Can he stop singing now?

Sea Serpent: _Anything you want..._ [Stops singing] Oh, it's cool.

Star: Now I just gotta let Marco know I'm okay.

Sea Serpent: What's this missle-massle? You can't go doing that now.

Star: But he'll be so worried.

Sea Serpent: No, no, no, you're hiding out; you gotta lay low.

Star: Lay low?

Sea Serpent: Yeah. You're on the lam. You can do whatever you want down here so long as you never see your family and friends again.

Star: Huh? Never ever?

Sea Serpent: Not even a bit.

Star: So I'd have to spend the rest of my life here with just you?

Sea Serpent: [scoffs] Don't be ridiculous. I'm not real. I'm just your brain trying to convince you you haven't made a big mistake.

Star: Oh no. So I wrote that song?

Sea Serpent: Enjoy the inside of your mind [eats himself]

[Star then wakes up by Comet]

Comet: Star! Star, wake up!

Star: [wakes up] Huh? [Star and Comet are now out of the water]

Comet: You passed out after we sank to the bottom. So I pulled us back up. Now, come on! The cops are coming this way we gotta- [Star stops Comet]

Star: No. No more running... [Star walks towards the cops]

Comet: Star! No! What are you doing?!

Star: What I've should've done a long time ago, which was yesterday. If we keep running we'll just be further away from our home. Even if we are criminals we shouldn't be avoiding the cops. It's only going to get worse if we do. So we have to accept the punishment, whatever it is.

[Comet looks at Star]

Comet: [sighs] Maybe you're right, Star. I was so caught up with being a criminal that forgot who I was. A guy who follows the rules... like Marco.

[They both nod and walk towards the police]

Star: Okay, we surrender. [grabs officer] Just lock us up and put us in orange. Seeing Marco once a month is better than never again.

[At the Police Station]

Male Officer: Marco. You mean him? [gestures to Marco]

Marco: [wakes up] Star? You're okay! [hugs Star] We were so worried. How'd you find them?

Male Officer: [holding an empty corn can] We have our ways.

Star: Wait. Where's Comet?

Comet: Over here. [Walks over to Star] The cops found us after we almost drowned at the canal.

Star: But, you were there! We both drowned! And I met a sea serpent!

Comet: Sis, that was all in your head.

Star: But, what about the part where I told you that we shouldn't be running away and that it only makes things worse and we should accept our punishment.

Comet: Yeah, that too. But I might have realized that while you were out. When I saw what happened to you I was so worried. I wasn't acting like myself back there. Luckily, the police told me we weren't in much trouble.

Male Officer: You know, you two shouldn't run away like that. You really worried your friend here. Lucky for you, we were gonna smash that old squad car anyway.

Star: What? You were?

Female Officer: At the annual police car demolition derby.

Male Officer: I was really looking forward to smashing it.

Star: Phew! Well, if you won't be needing me... I'll just see myself out.

Female Officer: Just a moment. You're not getting off that easy.

Comet: But, officer. You said we weren't in much trouble.

Female Officer: Well, you still need to pay for the damages you caused at Britta's Tacos.

Comet: [Sheepishly] Oh...

Star: Uh [nervous laughter]

[Scene changes to Star and Comet washing the Police's car fleet.]

Comet: Well, at least it's not so bad. Beats sharing a bar of soap.

Marco: You really can pull off jumpsuit orange.

Star: I know, right? But enough of this manual labor. [grabs wand] It's magic time.

Comet: Star, no! That's what caused this whole mess in the first place.

Star: No, you were the one who messed up the resturant.

Comet: After you fed me that sugar burrito!

Star: Pfft. Details. Besides, I only used the rainbow glitter unicorn gnome hat, kitty bacon, Hawaiian nightmare spell. This one's different. [casting] Super geyser windstorm! [The street floods, causing the police cars to float all around the parking lot.] Ooh. Yeah, that was totally me. My bad. Nobody panic. I'll put it back.

Comet: Just roll us back to the canal.


	30. Wand to Wand

**Wand to Wand (Or Clouded Judgement)**

[Comet was in his and Star's room once again training his powers. He was taking down the practice dummy with his fists in blue flames. He reached back ready to blast at the dummy when Star appeared]

Star: Hey, Comet!

Comet: Dah! [Startled by Star, Comet's blast was ricocheting through the room and goes outside, destroying the street] Star! How many times do I have to tell you not to disturb me during training! We've been over this: "When Comet's in the zone, leave him alone."

Star: Sorry, bro. But I want you to see what I just made! [pulls out a ship in a bottle] It's a Mewnian battleship!

Comet: You interrupted my training and made me once again destroyed the street for a ship in a bottle?

Star: This is not just a ship in a bottle, inside is the same ship the mewnian army used to battle the quartzonian diamond army back in-[Marco then comes in]

Marco: Star!

Star: [accidentally, smashes bottle]

Marco: It's your turn to take out the garbage.

Star: Marco, you've ruined my Mewni battleship.

Comet: Might as well, we all know how the great Quartzonian battle turned out. [Star glares at her brother]

Marco: Come on. We told Mom and Dad we'd have the place cleaned up before they got home, and garbage is all yours.

Star: [frustrated] Oh, fine [wand flashes green]. Mm summoning cloudy charm. Cloudy, could you take out the gar...

Cloudy: [wheezing]

Star: Uh, Cloudy? Hello?

Cloudy: Oh, hey guys.

Comet: Uh, Cloudy ain't looking too good. I don't remember him looking so... green.

Cloudy: What are you talking about, Comet? I'm perfectly fine. [eye moves out of place]

Star: Okay. Could you take out the garbage?

Comet: Star, I don't think that Cloudy is in any condition to-

Cloudy: Sure can. I guess princess hands are too delicate to touch garbage [chuckles]

Star: What?

Cloudy:Oh, nothing [grabs trash bag, bumps into wall] Excuse me. [bumps into door] Pardon me, I got a mouthful of garbage.

Star: Huh [stares at wand]

Comet: Star, I think it's best that Cloudy goes back in the wand.

Star: No no, it's fine. I just need to figre out how to fix it.

[Scene changes. Star's spell book is in view]

Glossaryck: [groans from inside book]

Star: Oh no. What happened?

Glossaryck: [points to pink substance by his head] I had an accident.

Star: Glossaryck!

Glossaryck: Inside voices please.

Star: Oh, sorry. Yeah. Uh, Glossaryck, there's something funky happening with my wand.

Glossaryck: Oh. What's wrong with it?

Star: It's acting weird. It's not doing what it's supposed to.

Glossaryck: Look Star, maybe there's something wrong with you. You ever think about that?

Star: And what's that supposed to mean?

Glossaryck: Uh, I'm not 100% sure. I guess it means there's something wrong with everyone. I mean, look at me. I did magic on my own face. You know?

Comet: No help as usual.

Glossaryck: It hurts everywhere!

Star: [closes spell book]

Marco: Star, you're taking care of the garbage, right?

Star: Yeah. I got Cloudy to do it.

Marco: Uh, about that...

[Downstairs]

Cloudy: [giggling, destroying a table] I don't know why I have so much energy today. Must be all that iced tea.

Star: [mouth agape]

Comet: Alrighty Cloudy, time to got back in. [Walks over to Cloudy]

Cloudy: Aw! But I don't wanna go back!

Comet: [Pulls Cloudy] But you are not acting like yourself!

Cloudy: Of course I am! [Zaps Comet] Oops! [Giggles]

Marco: What's with him?

Star: Cloudy, you stop this right now.

Cloudy: [picks up a lamp, riding it like a horse] Giddy-up!

Star: Are you listening to me?

Cloudy: Whee! Aah.

Star: Stop playing around and clean all this up.

Cloudy: Uh-oh. Looks like someone's allergic to good vibes [blows wind in Star's hair, laughs]

Star: Okay, that's enough. Sunshine friendship.

Cloudy: [mocking] Sunshine friendship. [smashes bottles] Oopsie.

Star: My Mewni battleships. [growls] Sunshine friendship spell!

Cloudy: [hit by green spell, starts expanding] Hey! That was sooooo rude!

[Marco and the twins run outside as Cloudy expands to become a huge hurricane-like storm over the entire house.]

Star: Cloudy, you're out of control! [blasts with wand]

[The storm worsens, a tree falls and Marco scrambles to jump/walk over it.]

Star: That. Is. Enough!

[Star sends out a huge pulse of green light, cutting through Cloudy.]

Cloudy: Hey! You poked my fluffies!

[Cloudy then starts using suction breath, tearing the roof off the shed.]

Marco: I think you're making him worse.

[Cloudy then blasts lightning at the trio]

Comet: No! [Just as the lightning was about to hit Star and Marco, Comet gets in front of Star and Marco and just as the lightning hit, Comet activated his forcefield. Cloudy stops and continues to suck up the house]

Star: Nice save, bro! [keeps firing blasts]

Marco: You gotta sto-[screams as pulled into the air]Star!

Star: Marco! [Star's wand turns pink and emits a burst of pink light.]

Star: Raspberry ribbon lasso!

[The spell pulls Marco back in to safety.]

Marco: [crashes to ground] Thank you.

Star: [jumps into air] Sunshine friendship spell! [Star zaps Cloudy but the storm cloud doesn't seem effected] Comet! I need a little help here!

Comet: But, Star. I can't! I need more training!

Star: I know you can do it, bro! Just focus!

Comet: [sighs] Okay.

[Comet takes a deep breath before he reaches back and his eyes start to glow blue and before long he blasts at Cloudy along with Star's magic. And then Cloudy begins to shrink back to normal]

Cloudy: Oh! [giggles, begins shrinking]

Star: You okay?

Marco: Yeah, thanks to you.

Cloudy: [giggles] Whoa! What a mess! What happened?

Marco: Yeah, what was up with your wand?

Star: I have no idea. [To Comet] But Comet, that was amazing!

Comet: Yeah, I guess so. But I wish it didn't drain me so much. [gets tired]

Rafael Diaz: Kids, we got you ice cream for cleaning the hou- [He gasps in shock when he sees how much of a mess the house is]

[Later, while cleaning up the living room]

Rafael Diaz: Oh Star, it is always exciting with you and your brother around.

Comet: I'm surprised that you guys didn't get mad about all this.

Angie Diaz: Well, I'm a bit upset. This'll take us all weekend to clean.

Star: Oh no no. I've got this. Tidying up tidal wa... [thinks better of it] You know what? Give me that thing [pick up a broom]

Comet: Smartest descision you made all day. [Star starts using the broom with the wrong end]

[Marco flips the broom so it's right side up]

Star: Oh, that's way better!


	31. Starstruck

**Starstruck**

[Scene opens at a donut shop in Echo Creek. Star is currently hiding in a dumpster outside]

Comet: Star, you've been in that dumpster for hours! Get out of there!

Star: No! We're not leaving until the old donuts get thrown out.

Comet: Why do you insist on waiting for old donuts to get thrown out when you can get them fresh?

Star: Because this way I can have free donuts!

[Pete comes out the door whistling, taking out the trash.]

Pete: Evening, Marco.

Marco: Evening, Pete.

[A stranger pops out of the garbage bin with the garbage bag and falls out, the donuts coming out of the bag.]

?: Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!

Marco: Star? Some lady just got your donuts.

Star: What?

[Star gasps when she saw who that lady was]

Star: Mina...

Comet: Mina who?

[Star walks over to Mina]

Star: You're Mina Loveberry!

Mina: Ya caught me! Are you a cop?

Star: [to Marco] That's Mina Loveberry. [To Comet] That's Mina Loveberry!

Comet: Again. Mina who?

Star: Guys! She's the greatest warrior to ever live.

Marco: Uh, her?

Mina: I lost my bag! Has anyone seen my bag? Has anyone seen my bag?

Comet: If you ask me, her bag isn't the only thing she's lost...

Star: No, she's Mina Loveberry.

Mina: [in background] Hello!

Star: Mewni's greatest protector. At least I think that's her.

Comet: Just because you think it's someone important, doesn't mean it is someone important.

Star: Comet, I'm serious! I mean you've been studying up on Mewni history! You must know who she is.

Comet: I have never seen or heard of this lady.

Star: Come on! She's the bravest, coolest girl in Mewni!

Marco: Well why don't you see for yourself?

Star: No, no, no, no, no. Marco, Marco, no!

Comet: Well, you deal with your delusional rantings. I'll go talk to her. [Walks up to Mina] Uh, excuse me, miss? My sister over there thinks you're this cool warrior named Mina Loveberry.

Mina: I am, Mina Loveberry! Mewni's greatest protector!

Comet: It's worse than I thought...

[Marco pushes Star over to Mina]

Star: [nervously] Hello, Mina.

Mina: Hello!

Star: What are you doing on Earth?

Mina: I'm on vacation! Doctor's orders!

Star: Wh-wh-wh-what are you gonna do on your vacation?

Mina: I will let the soul be my guide and wander off to the depths of this unseen planet.

Star: Wow!

Marco: That's what you say when you've lost your marbles.

Star: Okay Marco, just... [pushes him] There is actually a really great park across the street.

Mina: Fantastic! The perfect place to view humanity at its most docile. I will leave in two seconds. [walks away backwards]

Comet: [To Star] Star, I'm not sure if we should follow this lady.

Star: He's not just a lady, she's Mina-

Comet: Yeah, yeah. Mina Loveberry. But are you sure it's her? For all we know she could be another one of those earth weirdos.

Star: Will you stop being so doubtful. Mina is a wise warrior. I trust her.

Comet: You trust her? She's eating a run over hot dog. [Mina is seen eating a hot dog from the road]

Star: See? She knows her way around stuff. Let's go! [following behind Mina] Wait. Wait, Mina. Wait. Teach me your ways, O great warrior.

Mina: Hmm. Yeah. Okay.

Star: Really? O great Mina, you will not be disappointed.

Mina: But ain't nothin' for free. You're gonna have to do something for me.

Star: Anything.

Mina: Get this bag off my head. [Star pulls off the bag from Mina's head] Ooh, ow. A, E, I, O, U! Ahh. Ow.

[Over the park]

Park Ranger: Welcome to the Echo Creek Mud Pits. Here, we will answer all your questions about mud.

Woman: Finally

Star: Today I go where Mina goes. Look at us; we're already basically best friends. Inseparable.

Comet: You only met her for five minutes!

Star: That just proves how destined to be friends we are.

[Star climbs on Mina's back as they head to the mud pits. Comet follows them in getting his boots dirty]

Ranger: Boy, are you guys in for a real educational treat today.

Mina: Lesson number first. In becoming a great warrior, one must cleanse their mind from thinking thought. [Paints some mud on her face]

Star: So... just don't think?

Mina: Don't think.

Star: Oh, it feels so good. [Rubs some mud on her face]

Mina: We are mud sisters.

[Star giggles excitedly]

Comet: Okay first, I don't think we should be treading in public property. And second, I thought I was your only sibling.

Star: Comet, don't worry. I have room for two mud siblings. [Smears mud on Comet's face] See? And you heard what Mina said: don't think!

Comet: Star, for the last time that's not a Mewni warrior. She is just a-

Mina: Wait a second. [points at a fake mammoth] Where's my camera, where's my telescope, where's my sketch pad? What the heck is that?

Ranger: Observe the woolly mammoth who may or may not have walked through these mud pits 19 million years ago. We're not really sure.

[Mina climbs on top of the mammoth]

Mina: Ride, my great beast. Ride to the cloud city of Cloudlandia!

Comet: Mina, get off of there!

Mina: Never! I'm gonna ride this thing to freedom! Come on, big boy. Let's get to movin'.

Ranger: Uh ma'am, you leave that mammoth alone.

Mina: [pushes mammoth] I command ye to move. [Comet comes up and takes Mina] Let go of me!

Comet: So sorry, sir. She's usually like this. Won't happen again. [Mina struggles to let go of Comet's hold]

Mina: I said let go of me! [Mina pushes Comet into the mud]

Ranger: That's it. I'm comin' in to get you ma'am. Sorry, you can't be doin' that. [screams, sinks into mud] Whoa, goin' down.

Mina: Aah, what a cruel twist of fate.

Comet: Sis, this girl is totally insane. We need to get her out of here before she causes anymore trouble!

Mina: [on top of sunken mammoth] I am the conqueror of the beast. No autographs.

Star: Lesson number one bro. Just stop thinkin'.

[In a different area of the park]

Mina: Now class, meaning you, our next lesson is of utmost importance to the survival of a warrior. We're gonna learn how to make some weapons.

Kid on swing: The higher I go, the closer I get to reaching the stars.

Mina: Be resourceful with finding material. [rips chain] See? Now I have a sturdy chain to chain stuff with. Easy breezy taco peasy. Go make your own warrior weapon.

Comet: Okay, how about... [pulls out his sword] This one?

Mina: Excellent! How did you made it?

Comet: I didn't. My dad gave it to me.

Star: Alright Star, you got this. It's just like arts and crafts, but with weapons.

[Marco and Comet watch from a park bench with a lady]

Lady: Which ones are yours?

Marco: [sighs] Those two [points towards a screaming Mina]

Lady: Oh bless your soul.

Star: Come on Star, anything can be a weapon. [sees a shoelace] Oh my goodness. Look at this string. How lucky could I be? Oh, and what is this? A pine cone? Everything's comin' up Star.

Comet: Star, enough is enough. We seriously need to do something about Mina!

Star: What are you talking about? Mina's been helping me become a warrior.

Comet: She doesn't look like she's helping anyone.

Kid: Let go of my bat, you naughty lady.

Mina: [grabs it, sticks out tongue]

Star: Comet, I think I finally get what's going on.

Comet: Finally.

Star: You're jealous of all the time I spend with Mina and you feel left out.

Comet: What!? Why would you ever think that-

Star: It's fine. I told you we can share Mina and her awesome wisdom.

Comet: I don't want to share her at all!

Star: Mina, did you finish building your weapon yet?

Mina: I have created the most deadly of maces [holds bat]

Comet: That's a bat.

Mina: No, it's a mace. You need to learn memorize your weapons kid. [Comet groans]

Star: Awesome! You know, I'm actually pretty proud of mine too.

Mina: Uh, kazza kazza wha?

Star: It is a pine cone tied to a string, and then, I put some flowers on it and drew a face. I call him Davey.

Mina: Fantastic! Ho!

Star: Ho!

Comet: Ho... brother.

Lady: [to Marco] You know, when they turn 18, they're the government's problem.

[At a hot dog stand]

Vendor: Hot dogs here. Get your hot dogs. Hot dogs.

Mina: Lesson number tres. You gotta gather intel. Shh, someone may be listening. Learn from your new surroundings.

Star: [writing] Learn from new surroundings.

Mina: [pokes a woman's hair] Oh sorry. I didn't know it was a wig. Who is your ruler on this planet?

Woman: [laughs] Not from around here, are we?

Star: She's a foreigner.

Woman: Oh, how exotic. This is the United States of America. We don't have any rulers here. We're free.

Mina: But how makes the rules?

Vendor: We make our own rules. [eats half of a customer's hot dog] through the radical process [grabs the customer's money] of voting.

Mina: [screeches] Just trying to wrap my head around this. You mean you vote if you can do something or not?

Random Cowboy: That's right little lady.

Mina: So, I can do this? [stands on two people's backs]

Woman: Sure.

Mina: [juggles] And this too?

Star: You betcha.

Mina: Is this legal? [sets hot dog cart on fire]

Comet: I'm pretty sure it's not!

Vendor: Yeah, that's arson [laughs]

Mina: Freedom!

Crowd: Freedom!

Mina: No chains or limitations. I'm freedom!

[Comet and Marco are flabbergasted]

Comet: You've got to be kidding me.

Mina: We have learned there are no rules on this planet. It's an anything goes fight to the death.

Marco: Star, wait. You've gotta stop this.

Star: Stop what? What am I doing?

Comet: Do you not see all the mayhem your new friend has caused!?

Star: Guys, Mina was my idol growing up. Imagine if you randomly met your idol one day and didn't follow them around.

Comet: That is not your idol! That is some crazy lady full of lies!

Star: Man, you are seriously jealous right now!

Comet: Enough! Star, listen to me! As your brother! Please at least think about the path you chosen!

Star: I did. Look, thanks for trying to look out for me, but I'm gonna go train with my hero. [leaves]

[Comet sighs]

Comet: Sorry, Marco. But I gotta go stop this. [goes after his sister]

Marco: Fine. I'm just gonna enjoy the park by myself.

[Police arrive]

Officer 1: Sir, we're gonna have to ask you a couple of questions.

Star: [hikes up hill] Alright, step one. Just stop thinking. Step two make a weapon. Step tres. Gather intel. [pants] Mina. I made it.

Mina: Come, little mud face. You must partake in the warrior's ritual. Step inside the circle of animals.

[Star steps inside. Meanwhile, Comet was hiking up the hill]

Comet: [pants] Unbelieveable. You try to look out for your sister and then she decides to follow the words of a stranger! The nerve! And after what I did to help her! [sighs] What if Star's right, maybe I am jealous. [shakes his head] No, don't be ridiculous Comet. Why would I jealous of some weirdo?

[meanwhile]

Mina: Now, repeat these words:

Star: Repeat these words.

Mina: Not these words, the ones coming.

Star: Right. Sorry.

Mina: O great battle lords.

Star: O great battle lords.

Mina: Please protect us.

Star: Please protect us.

Mina: Carry our foes off to the depths of space and time to they may forever live in the ruins of our victory.

Star: [mutters gibberish] victory.

Mina: Lead us to the battle and you shall bathe in our conquests. Ha! [makes weird noises]

Star: So, mud sister, what are we battling? So demons? Gargoyles?

Mina: Them people [points]

Star: Joggers?

Mina: No, ding-dong. All the people of this forsaken planet.

Star: [laughs] No. You don't mean that. That's wacky talk.

Mina: What these little ants lack is a ruler. And guess who's gonna give 'em one? [touches Star's nose] Bink. Now, [to everyone] kneel before your new ruler.

Man: Okay.

Mina: Ha ha. We're gonna have so much fun rulin' these folks.

Star: I've made a huge mistake.

[Scene changes back to Marco and the police.]

Officer 1: So a gonzo donut collector came out of a dumpster.

Marco: Uh huh.

Officer 1: To teach your friend, another gonzo donut collector in a dumpster.

Marco: Yep

Officer 1: And together, they destroyed a family park?

Officer 2: Yeah. If I was trying to cover my butt, I'd say the exact same thing.

Mina: [far away] Kneel before me, minions. I am the greatest warrior that this world has ever known!

[Police turn on their sirens]

Officer 1: Let's ride.

Star: Mina, I can't take over the Earth.

Mina: Ah, of course you can. You're a warrior now. Now let's start by rounding up the rest of these folks, and pushin' 'em off this here ledge.

Man: [nervous giggle]

Comet: Star!

Star: Comet! [runs up to him] Comet, you were right! I can't do this!

Comet: Oh, now you decide to listen to me.

Mina: Star! Quit messing around with that guy and push him off!

Star: Mina! I can't! He's my brother!

Mina: The only mud sibling you need is me! Once we take over earth!

Star: Mina, I care about Earth, I don't wanna conquer it.

Mina: I thought you cared about being a warrior! [floats into sky; her body becomes larger and more muscular, and her voice deepens]

Comet: Huh. Well that's new.

Star: I guess I thought being a warrior was something different.

Man: Uh, excuse me miss. Don't we get a vote in this?

Crowd: Yeah!

Mina: What are you, a bunch of comedians? We ain't votin' on this. I'm your ruler now.

Comet: You're not ruler of anything! You're just some wacko from another dimension!

Mina: What gives you the right to say that, punk?

Comet: I have a right to do anything I want in this town! We all do! And I speak for all of us when I say we want you out of here!

Mina: Care to say that to my face?

Comet: Why don't you come here?

[Mina charged at Comet and his stregnth activated he was able to push Mina away. Mina then throws a flurry punches at him and he blocked them all with hands with lightning fast reflexes. Comet then got behind Mina and kicked her in the back, sending her into the ground. Mina gets back up and starts holding Comet down]

Star: Mina stop! This ends now!

Mina: Star! Don't do this! Help me take him down. Come on. You got mud on your face; we're a team. We can rule this land together, mud sister.

Star: [wipes off mud] No. You're bananas, Mina. Like the bad kind.

Man: Hey, freedom wins again.

Crowd: [cheers]

Mina: I thought you were a warrior, but you're just a little girl living on a stupid freedom planet. [grabs Star's weapon] You don't even deserve this.

Star: Davey!

Mina: Ha! I wouldn't dare rule over this loony bin [crawls into a dumpster]

Comet: Thanks for having my back Star.

Star: Least I can do after all the times you looked out for me.

Comet: Yeah, and I have to admit I was a little bit jealous.

Star: [laughs] You were jealous of a weirdo.

Comet: Don't ruin the moment Star.

[Police arrives on scene.]

Star: She's in there.

Officer 2: [opens dumpster] Uh, there's nothing inside.

Officer 1: Magic does exist. I repeat, magic does exist.

Star: You were right, Marco. Mina was a lady with no marbles.

Marco: You wanna go check behind the French bakery for some day-old baguettes?

Star: Of course I do.

[Scene changes to Mewni.]

Mina: [to Davey] Boop. Mud sister.

[Camera zooms out to show Mina sitting under a tree. She has reverted to her normal appearance.]


	32. Camping Trip

**Camping Trip**

[Scene opens in the woods. Marco unpacks gear from the car. Star is hiding in the trunk.]

Star: Camping! [Marco was startle by Star's appearance; jumping out] What's up nature? You're gonna get tamed!

[Comet crawls out of the car]

Comet: Why did you talk me into this, Star? I don't like being out in nature.

Star: Don't be such a baby, Comet! [A Mosquito lands on her] Nature's touching me. Hey little guy. See? It's not so bad, bro. [Mosquito bites Star] Ah! Cataclysmic total extinction death blast!

Marco: Star, we're not on Mewni. [sprays bug repellent]

Comet; Well, this is fun. If anyone needs me I'll be back in the car. [Comet goes back in only to have Star pull him back out]

Star: Come on, Comet! This is your chance to finally get in touch with nature!

Comet: No thanks, I'm more of a 'stay in the castle' kind of guy.

Marco: You mean you've never been camping before.

Comet: Oh I have Diaz. But it wasn't pretty.

[Cut to flashbacks of young Comet's misfourtunes in the outdoors in mewni. Young Comet was getting eaten by a carniverous plant and young Star was pulling him out. Then Comet was defending himself from giant flies. Finally Comet was being chased by tree monsters. End flashbacks]

Comet: [frightened] Nature hates me.

Star: You're being silly, Comet. Nature doesn't hate you.

Marco: Yeah. Nature's nice here. You'll see. We'll do some fishing, a little hiking, and then... this! [holds up map]

Star: [gasps] A treasure map?

Marco: What? No. It's Old Youthful. One of the oldest geysers on Earth. And guess when it's erupting.

Star: Today?

Marco: Mmmm-hmmmm. Well, we got a big day ahead. Let's get started. [grabs fishing pole]

Star: Aren't your parents coming?

Marco: Nah. You know how most parents show slide shows of their vacations? Mine show paintings.

Rafael: [painting] And done. Next!

Angie: [changes pose]

[Rafael starts a new canvas]

Comet: You're lucky. Our dad takes camping a little too intense. He'd always try to turn me into a man like him with his lessons on wilderness survival. Ugh! They almost got me killed. I'm only glad I don't have to deal with him now that we're on earth and he's back on-

[An explosion occurs as something falls from the sky forming a crater. Star, Comet, and Marco run over to check it out. There is someone in the crater...]

King Butterfly: Camping!

Star: Dad!

Comet: Oh no...

[The scene changes. Marco, Star, Comet, and their father are fishing. The King does sit-ups on the boat, rocking it greatly.]

Star: Dad, oh, it's always great to see you. But what are you doing here?

King: [straining] What, I can't go camping with my own children? I taught you two how to camp.

Comet: Y-Yeah... Here's the thing. We're doing pretty okay camping with Marco here so there is no need for you to be here...

[King goes right up to his son]

King: Oh, nonsense my boy. Besides, this is an opportunity for you. To freshen up on your survival skills. Like how to make a Shmoojinnian mammoth skin coat using only a shapened clamshell! Remember that, Comet?

Comet: [Nervous laugh] Yeah, certainly do...

Star: But dad, there is a lot you don't know about earth nature! Look at what it gave me [holds out mosquito bitten arm]. Love bites. Here Marco. Show Dad how to Earth fish.

Marco: Yeah, sure. [hands him a fishing pole]

King: Whoa. So how do I... [hook falls in water] Amazing. Now what?

Marco: You're already doing it.

Star: Yay Dad!

Marco: [lowers his line] Now we just sit and wait.

King: [after waiting] You wait for the fish to come to you?

Marco: Just relax and take it all in. [breathes deeply] Smell that? Okay. Where'd he go?

[The King surfaces from the lake, holding a giant boulder over his head.]

King: Fishing! [swings rock] Yah. Take that and that. [finds leg, grabs and punches] Oh, gotcha now.

Marco: Is that what fishing on Mewni looks like?

Comet: No. That's what my dad looks like.

[The scene changes. The quartet is hiking]

Marco: It says Old Youthful actually got its name from early settlers who believed that it had rejuvenating powers.

Star: That sounds really...

King: Boring! Why are we walking so slow?

Comet: I'm pretty sure this is regular hiking speed, Dad. And you know you need to take it easy considering you injured your foot.

King: Oh, I don't even feel it!

Star: Come on, let me magic you up some boots.

King: I don't need any of that; I don't even need feet. [jumps onto his hands] Can you do this, huh? Can you do this? [kicks Marco lightly] I don't think you can. Want a piggyback ride, honey? Son?

Star: [laughing] Aw, Dad. [serious] No.

Comet: I'll walk...

King: Since when are you too cool for piggyback rides?

Marco: Well, I'm not too cool for a piggyback...

King: That would be weird Marco. [takes off] Race you to the water thing. [laughs]

Star: Is that the right way?

Marco: No. [runs towards him] Is your dad okay?

Comet: Not really no.

Star: Yes he is. He just really loves family camping trips. [takes out wand] Okay, where'd you go, big guy? [wand points to high up in a tree] Got him. What's he doing way up there?

[Star uses her wand as a magic parasol, and the two of them float up the King, who's in an eagle's nest.]

Star: Hey Dad. Everything alright?

King: Shh! Staring contest.

[An eagle stares unblinking at the king.]

Comet: Dad, quit messing around!

Marco: That's a bald eagle. We are breakin' a whole bunch of laws here.

King: He started it.

Star: Marco's right Dad. Let's go see Old Youthful.

King: Don't worry, darling. Once I break his spirit with my eyes, he'll fly us there. [speak gibberish to eagle and it continues to stare at him] Llama pajama llama... [pokes his eye on each syllable] pa... ja... ma. [The eagle stares] This guy's unbelievable. You can't let him beat you in front of your own son and daughter. She looks up to you. Does she though? What is that supposed to mean? Did you notice, she's pretty much over your piggyback rides. She used to love those. And she went camping without you. That Marco kid's probably her boyfriend. What? No way. [The twins and Marco stare at each other] My little girl isn't dating yet. And my son... soul he's still hasn't found his mate yet. Whatever. Keep lying to yourself, old man. Old? Who are you calling old?

Comet: Dad! Get out of there before you get us in trouble! [A siren goes off, and the king loses his focus. It is two park rangers who have come to apprehend the four] And it's too late...

[Scene changes to the ranger station. The King drops many coins on the table to pay the fine]

Star: Something is definitely goin' on with our dad.

Comet: Whatever gave you that idea?

King: Okay, everything's cool. Turns out that feathered thing was some kind of a sacred animal. Heads up would've been nice.

Comet: Listen, dad. We need to talk. I know you love to spending time with us these camping trips with us but...

King: I couldn't agree more son! In fact I have some plans to teach you on some lessons in bear language!

Comet: Uh, that's not what I was trying to say! What I mean is that you can be a little intense some times.

King: Oh, nonsense! I'm teaching you kids how to survive in the wild.

Ranger: You folks better get a move on if you wanna see that old geyser.

King: Who are you calling an old geezer⁈

[Scene change. The five continue to hike up the hill]

King: Oh. Geyser.

Star: Yes Dad, the thing Marco's been trying to see all day.

Marco: We can still make it in time. This trail should take us straight to it.

[The trail forks into a myriad of paths]

Comet: Which way do we go?

Marco: Let me see that map.

[The King crumples up the map then eats it]

Comet: Dad! What the heck was that for!

King: I was hungry. Everything is food when you're struggling to survive. Remember that, son.

Star: Except we're not on...

King: Mewni. Right. Sorry.

Marco: I'm staying positive about this. One of those trails is the right one. Maybe we'll get lucky. Eeny, meeny, miney...

[Scene changes. They are now looking at a sign that says "Old Youthful 50 Miles"]

Marco: Nooooo!

Comet: Well, we're lost.

King: You know what? I think this may be my fault.

Comet: Maybe?

King: Okay, a lot. I'm soorry I caused such a mess in your camping trip son. But how would you like to help make it up by hitching a ride.

Comet: Wow, really? I mean I don't know why you need my help to find a ride to the geyser.

King: Oh, you'll see... [They exit]

Marco: Oh man, if he could get us a ride, that would be great...

[Cut to King Butterfly and Comet near a big sleeping bear]

Comet: [whipering] Dad! Are you crazy! I can't do this!

King: Of course you can! This is your chance to practice on your bear language! Now, get in there. [Pushes Comet towards the bear. Comet was frightened] Come on, Comet! It's easy! Just say... [imitates bear growls]

Comet: Um... [Tries to imitate bear growl. The bear was still alseep] Well, looks like the bear is still asleep. Guess we're gonna find another way to hitch a ride...

[The king walks over]

King: Nonsense, boy! We just need to wake up the lazy furball!

Comet: I don't think it's wise to poke a sleeping bear.

King: Good idea! [pokes bear with a stick until the bear wakes up] Ah! There we go! Now, son. Like I told you... [The bear roars and charges at him]

Comet: Dad! [Comet rushes to the king and pushes him out of the bear's way] Oh, thank goodness you're okay.

King: [to the Bear] Is that all you've got you walking shag carpet?!

[The bear roars in anger as it charges at the two. Comet jumps out of the way and into the bear's back]

King: That's the spirit, son! Grab the bear by the fur! [The king grabs the fur and he and Comet were riding on the bear]

Comet: Waaah!

[The two continued to ride the bear through forest]

Marco: [hears something in the distance] Do you hear that?

Star: [sees something in the distance] Do you see that?

[The Comet, King Butterfly, and the bear were charging towards Star and Marco. They scream and soon they were all riding the bear with the rangers in pursuit]

[Scene changes again to the ranger station. The king pays another load of coins and his crown]

Ranger: You'll never make it to Old Youthful now. He goes off in five minutes, and it's a ten-mile hike.

Star: I'm sorry Marco.

King: Oh, come on. What's the big deal?

Comet: [angry] You know what!? YOU'RE the big deal! All day you've got us in nothing but trouble! I didn't want to be out here in the first place because nature hates me! But no! You had to come crashing down here and teach us all about surviving in Mewni wilderness. Well guess what? WE'RE NOT IN MEWNI! We are in earth! And another thing- [Star stops him]

Star: Woah, okay! Take it easy, bro! Go to your happy place! [To the King] What Comet was trying to say is. What's is up with you, Dad? You've been acting really weird all day, and not only Comet is having a breakdown, but now Marco's plans are basically ruined. He really wanted to see Old Youthful.

Marco: No Star, I've seen it, like, ten times. I wanted you guys to see it. You two have shown me all kinds of amazing stuff I never knew existed. I just wanted to pay you back. Show you something amazing here on Earth.

Comet: Wow, Marco. I never knew. I'm sorry my dad ruined everything.

Marco: That's okay, we could go see Old Youthful some other time.

Ranger: Oh, you poor, poor boy. Didn't nobody tell you?

Marco: What?

Ranger: This here eruption is gonna be the last.

Comet: What do you mean the last?

Ranger: Those big-city scientists gave that geyser a look-see, and he's all dried up. He's been fadin' away for years. Oh, he used to be impressive. King of the geysers. But now, he's just a sad shadow of his former glory. Aged out and obsolete. Ready to retire and getting in everybody's way. Yes sir, to use clever wordplay, Old Youthful is plumb out of youth.

[As the Ranger spoke, the King felt depressed as he mentioned how old the geyser is]

Marco: We should just go.

King: [dramatically] Yes, Marco. We will go... and see that geyser.

Marco: Didn't you hear what that guy said? It's impossible.

King: Is it?

Ranger: Tick-tock. [slowly] tick... tock.

Comet: Will you cut that out!

King: What do you say, kids? One last piggyback ride from your old man?

[Star and Comet looked at each other]

Comet: I'm not sure about this.

Star: Come on, Comet! He's helping us see the geyser!

Comet: Yeah, after he almost got us killed!

Star: But, Bro! He's our dad! Sure he's a little off sometimes but he's just trying to bond with us. With you!

[Comet thought about it. Soon enough the Twins and Marco were riding King butterfly's shoulders as he runs through the forest, unstopping, through the leaping deer, past the eagle's nest, jumping up a waterfall, across rocks like a goat, through a war reenactment, surviving cannon blast]

Marco: We're almost there. Just a glacier and two more war re-enactments.

Star: You hear that, Dad?

King: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.

[Scene changes. A geyser is surrounded by lots of people taking pictures. But as the King arrives, it suddenly stops and the people walk way.]

Marco: No!

[The King falls face first on the ground]

Twins: Dad!

King: I'm so sorry, kids. I let you down.

Marco: Are you out of your mind? You ran ten miles in five minutes; that's like, a hundred and fifty miles an hour.

King: I used to be able to do it in four minutes. I'm not that dad I used to be Star. You need someone younger to take care of you now. Someone like your brother... [Comet smiles] ...Or your boyfriend Marco.

Marco: I'm not her boyfriend.

Comet: Look, dad. I'm sorry I've been so disagreeable with you. and I'm sorry I wasn't more open to nature. Of course You're not old. You're the king of Mewni! You'll never be useless with a whole kingdom beside you! Amd... I'm sorry I always belittled your teaching skills. Star was right, you were just trying to bond with us.

Star: Yeah. And no matter how old we get, you'll always be our hero because you'll always be our dad.

King: [smiles] Come here you [hugs the Twins]

Marco: Well, it's gettin' chilly out, so what do you say we go find you some pants? [slaps the King's back]

[The King stumbles, falling on top of the geyser's crater. The geyser rumbles, erupting in a huge blast of water which sends the King soaring high into the sky and creates a rainbow.]

Star: Wow!

Other ranger: You gotta stop lying to the tourists about that geyser, man.

Ranger: Yeah I know, but it sure is fun.

[Back at the geyser]

Star: Marco. It's beautiful.

Comet: [Astonished by the geyser's beauty] Never in my life have I've seen water this beautiful...

[The king lands on the ground, creating another huge crater. It burns away a lot of his outside]

King: Look kids!

[Comet was digusted by his dad's new look]

Star: Dad. You look so young.

Marco: Yeah. Fresh-out-of-the-womb young.

Comet: I can not unsee that...

King: Brand new dad!

[Scene changes to the Diaz's place. Mr. Diaz is showing off the paintings he created]

Rafael: And here's the king with his arms up. [changes painting] And here's the king putting his arms down. [changes painting] And here he is walking out of the crater. [changes painting] And climbing out of the crater...

Star: This is so much better than a slide show.


End file.
